indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
СКАЗАНИЕ О ЦАРСТВЕ ВИРАТЫ
СКАЗАНИЕ О ЦАРСТВЕ ВИРАТЫ Глава 1 Джанамеджая1 сказал: Как жили мои предки, оставаясь неузнанными, в городе (царя) Вираты,2 мучимые страхом перед Дурьйодханой?3 Вайшампаяна4 сказал: Получив таким образом дары от (бога) Дхармы,5 Юдхиштхира,6 лучший из блюстителей закона, возвратился в свою обитель и поведал обо всем случившемся брахманам.7 И рассказав им обо всем том, он отдал жрецу (хранителю священного огня) две деревянные дощечки (для добывания огня).8 Тогда благородный царь Юдхиштхира, сын (бога) Дхармы, собрав вместе всех своих младших братьев и обратившись к ним, о потомок Бхараты,9 так сказал: «Изгнанные из царства, мы (провели) эти двенадцать лет (в дремучем лесу).10 И вот наступил тяжелый тринадцатый (год), который предстоит (нам) прожить с великими тяготами. Поэтому, о Арджуна,11 сын Кунти,12 выбери такое место получше, где мы могли бы прожить это время, оставаясь неузнанными нашими врагами». Арджуна сказал: Именно благодаря дару, пожалованному Дхармой,13 о владыка людей, мы будем странствовать неузнанными среди людей, о бык из рода Бхараты! Всё же для (нашего) жительства я назову некоторые страны, прекрасные и уединенные; ты же избери какую-нибудь из них. Вокруг (владений) кауравов 14 находятся прекрасные страны, богатые пропитанием и населенные такими народностями, как панчалы, чеди и матсьи,15 шурасены и патаччары,16 дашарны17 и Навараштра,18 маллы, шальвы и гандхары.19 Какая из них, о царь, понравится тебе для нашего поселения, чтобы мы могли прожить там этот год, о царь царей? Юдхиштхира сказал: Это именно так, о могучерукий! Как сказал великий владыка, властитель всех существ,20 так оно и (будет) и никак не иначе. И несомненно все мы, посоветовавшись совместно, должны найти место для жилья, прекрасное, благоприятное и спокойное, где нам не (угрожала бы) никакая опасность. Царь матсьев, престарелый Вирата, могуч, справедлив и щедр, владеет огромным богатством, и он сможет защитить пандавов.21 В столице Вираты, о сын мой, неся при нем службу, мы проведем этот год, о потомок Бхараты! Какую работу каждый из вас в отдельности для него сможет выполнять, пусть каждый из нас скажет, о потомки рода Куру! 22 Арджуна сказал: О бог среди людей, каким образом ты будешь нести службу в царстве Вираты и каким делом ты будешь заниматься у того царя, о благочестивый? Ты мягок, щедр, скромен, справедлив и отличаешься подлинной отвагой. Столь удрученный лишениями, о царь, что ты будешь делать, о пандава? Не (для тебя), о царь, невзгоды, какие испытывает простой смертный! Встретившись с таким ужасным бедствием, как ты сможешь перенести его? Юдхиштхира сказал: Слушайте, о потомки рода Куру, какую службу я буду нести, явившись к царю Вирате, быку среди людей. Я стану придворным того благородного царя, выдавая себя за брахмана по имени Канка,23 искусного в метании костей любителя этой игры. Я буду бросать сделанные из камня вайдурья,24 золота и слоновой кости красивые игральные кости — черные и красные, с нанесенными очками (на них), из драгоценного камня джьйотираса.25 «Я прежде был близким другом Юдхиштхиры», — так я скажу царю, если он спросит меня. Итак, я рассказал вам о том. как я буду жить (при дворе царя Вираты). О Врикодара,26 а ты каким делом будешь заниматься у Вираты? Так гласит глава первая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 2 Бхима27 сказал: Я предстану перед царем Виратой, выдавая себя за надзирающего за царской кухней по имени Баллава,28 — таково мое намерение. Я буду приготовлять для него соуса, ибо я искусен в кухонном деле. Даже хорошо обученных (поваров), которые прежде приготовляли приправы, я превзойду, угождая этим (царю). Я буду также приносить огромные вязанки дров. При виде столь необыкновенного моего старания царь будет доволен. И если мне будет поручено, о царь, укрощение сильных слонов и могучих быков, я даже их буду укрощать. И если какие-нибудь борцы захотят состязаться со мной на сборищах, я буду их побеждать к великой радости царя. Но, сражаясь с ними, я никого не буду лишать жизни. Я буду стараться так повалить их, чтобы это не приводило их к погибели. «Я был поваром, мясником, изготовителем соусов и борцом у Юдхиштхиры», — так я скажу, если спросят меня (об этом). Я буду поступать так, чтобы уберечься, о владыка народов! Так я намереваюсь жить там. Юдхиштхира сказал: А какую обязанность будет выполнять этот могучий потомок рода Куру, лучший из мужей, могучерукий и непобедимый сын Кунти Дхананджая,29 к которому вместе с Дашархой 30 некогда, желая сжечь лес Кхандаву,31 явился Агни32 в облике брахмана? Что будет делать он, лучший из противоборствующих (врагу), по имени Арджуна, который, приблизившись к тому лесу, ублаготворил Паваку,33 после того как победил на одной-единственной колеснице Индру34 и убил (множество) змей и ракшасов? Как солнце — лучшее из (светил), дающих тепло, как брахман — наилучший из двуногих, как очковая змея — (первейшая) среди змей и как огонь — лучше всего, содержащего жар, как громовая стрела — лучшая из всех видов оружия и как горбатый бык — наилучший среди быков, как океан — наилучший из водоемов, как дождевое облако — наилучшее из облаков, как Дхритараштра35 — лучший среди змеев-нагов,36 а Айравата 37 — среди слонов, как сын — первейший из любимых, а жена — лучше всех друзей, как все они превосходны, каждый в своем роде, о Врикодара, так и юный Гудакеша 38 — превосходнейший среди всех стрелков из лука! Что же будет делать тот, кто сам не уступает Индре и Васудеве,39 этот обладатель лука гандива 40 — Бибхатсу,41 мчащийся на белых конях, о потомок Бхараты? Прожив пять лет в чертогах Тысячеглазого,42 этот герой в божественном облике добыл все виды небесного оружия. Это тот, кого я считаю двенадцатым Рудрой43 и тринадцатым среди Адитьев,44 тот, чьи руки соразмерны и длинны, с кожей, загрубевшей от ударов тетивы, и у кого на правой и левой (руках) образовался рубец, похожий на горб у быков. Как Химаван45 среди гор, как океан среди рек, как Шакра46 среди тридцати (богов) ,47 как Уноситель жертв 48 среди (всех) Васу,49 как тигр среди зверей, как Гаруда 50 среди пернатых, так и Арджуна — наилучший среди тех, кто снаряжается (на битву), — что же будет делать он? Арджуна сказал: Я намереваюсь (выдавать себя) за человека среднего пола,51 о владыка земли! Ведь в самом деле, о царь, глубокие (следы) от ударов тетивы (на руках) у меня трудно скрыть! Нося в ушах сверкающие огнем серьги и отрастив на голове косу, о царь, я (возьму себе) имя Бриханнада.52 Под видом женщины, рассказывая предания, я буду все снова и снова услаждать владыку земли и других людей, обитающих в царском тереме. Я буду обучать женщин во дворце Вираты, о царь, разнообразным пляскам и игре на различных музыкальных инструментах. Расска зывая о многочисленных выдающихся подвигах, совершаемых людьми, я буду, о Каунтея,53 скрываться путем обмана. «Я была служанкой Драупади54 в доме Юдхиштхиры», — скажу я, будучи спрошен царем, о потомок Бхараты! Таким образом, скрываясь, как Наль,55 под чужим видом, я буду, о царь царей, спокойно жить во дворце Вираты. Так гласит глава вторая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 3 Юдхиштхира сказал: Каким делом, о Накула,56 будешь заниматься ты, о сын мой, нежный и храбрый, миловидный и достойный (жить в) роскоши? Накула сказал: Я сделаюсь конюшим царя Вираты, ибо это занятие весьма приятно для меня, и буду носить имя Грантхика.57 Я опытен в обучении коней, а также в их лечении, и я всегда любил коней, как и ты, о царь кауравов! А тем людям в городе Вираты, которые обратятся ко мне, я так и скажу о том, как буду жить там. Юдхиштхира сказал: О Сахадева,,58 а как ты будешь жить при (дворе) того (царя)? Каким делом, о сын мой, ты будешь заниматься, скрывая свое (подлинное имя)? Сахадева сказал: Я буду присматривать за скотом царя Вираты, ибо я опытен в его укрощении и доении, а также в искусстве вести счет скоту. Да будет тебе слава! Известный под именем Тантипала,59 я буду искусно исполнять (свою работу), и да рассеется тревога твоего сердца! Ведь прежде ты постоянно поручал мне (смотреть) за скотом, и я стал искусен в этом деле, о владыка людей! Нрав и поведение скота, а также благоприятные и (дурные) признаки — все это хорошо известно мне, о владыка земли! Я могу распознавать, о царь, также быков, обладающих высокими достоинствами; понюхав их мочу, даже бесплодная корова (равно как и женщина) способна зачать. Так я буду жить в это время, ибо от этого я всегда буду испытывать удовольствие. И никто чужой не распознает меня; да понравится это тебе, о царь! Юдхиштхира сказал: А эта наша любимая супруга, которая нам дороже самой жизни, — мы должны ее беречь, как мать, и чтить, как старшую сестру. Какое же занятие изберет себе Кришна,60 (эта) дочь Друпады? 61 Ведь она ничего не умеет делать того, что делают другие женщины. Нежная и юная, она снискала себе славу как царевна; верная своим супругам и высокодобродетельная, как она будет жить это время? Венки и благовония, украшения и различные наряды — ведь только это и знает прекрасная с самого своего рождения. Драупади сказала: Есть в мире беззащитные женщины-сайрандхри,62 поступающие в услужение к другим, о потомок Бхараты! Однако другие женщины не идут на это, как считают люди. Я буду жить это время, выдавая себя за прислужницу-сайрандхри, искусную в уходе за волосами, скрываясь (от людей) . (Это мой ответ на то), о чем ты спрашиваешь меня. Я пойду (в услужение) к Судешне,63 прославленной супруге царя. Взяв меня к себе, она будет оберегать меня. И не следует так печалиться! Юдхиштхира сказал: Ты говоришь прекрасно, о Кришна, как и должна говорить (женщина), родившаяся в знатном роду. Ты не ведаешь греха, достойно соблюдая обет добродетельной жены. Так гласит глава третья в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 4 Юдхиштхира сказал: Вами уже перечислены те обязанности, какие каждый из нас будет исполнять. И, во здравом размышлении, мне они также нравятся. Пусть же наш домашний жрец64 вместе с поварами и надзирающими за домашним хозяйством охраняют наши священные огни во дворце Друпады. А эти (наши спутники) во главе с Индрасеной65 пусть быстро отправляются в Дваравати 66 с пустыми колесницами — такова моя воля. А женщины эти — все прислужницы Драупади — пусть вместе с поварами и смотрящими за домашним хозяйством уезжают к панчалам. И все они должны говорить: «О пандавах ничего не известно, ибо все они, покинув нас, ушли с (озера) Двайтаваны».67 Дхаумья68 сказал: Друзья из расположения могут говорить даже о том, что всем уже известно. Поэтому я скажу кое о чем. Внемлите же! Я говорю, о царевичи, о вашей предстоящей жизни у царя: как не оплошать, оказавшись в кругу царской семьи и исполняя обязанности слуги. Трудно будет (вам), о кауравьи,69 прожить в царском дворце год и (остаться) неузнанными теми, кто старается (вас) узнать, и (в то же время быть) лишенными почестей, хотя сами и вполне заслуживаете их. Следует входить в ворота (дворца), лишь получив дозволение войти, ибо не следует полагаться (на расположение) царей. Не следует занимать место, которое пожелал бы занять другой. Не следует садиться ни в повозку (царя), ни на ложе, ни на сидение (его), ни на слона или колесницу — лишь тот, (кто так поступает) , может жить в царском дворце. Кто никогда не садится там, где его появление может вызвать тревогу у злонамеренных, только тот и может жить в царском дворце. И никогда не следует давать советов царю, если он не спрашивает об этом, а следует сидеть около него в молчании, оказывая ему почести в положенное время. Ибо цари осуждают людей, говорящих неправду, и презирают также лживых советников. Мудрый никогда не должен заводить дружбы с женами тех, кто проживает в царском тереме, ни с теми, кого ненавидит (царь) и кто недоброжелателен к нему. Пусть только с ведома царя исполняет для него даже самые ничтожные поручения. И когда он будет так вести себя с царем, то никогда не приключится с ним беды. Царю следует прислуживать с усердием, словно Агни или (другому) богу, ибо, если кто будет служить ему нерадиво, он, наверное, уничтожит его. И что будет указано государем, тому только пусть он следует и пусть не допускает небрежность, непочтительность и гнев. При обсуждении всяких дел следует докладывать и полезные, и приятные, но о полезном следует говорить ему, даже если это и неприятно. Следует относиться благожелательно к нему во всех его делах и разговорах и не следует упоминать в беседе того, что может быть неприятным и вредным ему. Всегда думая: «Я не мил ему», — пусть служит ему мудрый; внимательный и старательный, пусть делает то, что полезно и приятно ему. Кто не предается (тем занятиям), которые царю нежелательны, кто не общается с (людьми), враждебными ему, кто не отступает от своего места, тот только и может жить в царских покоях. Умудренный должен сидеть с правой или с левой стороны (царя), ибо место позади него предназначается для вооруженных телохранителей, а почетное место впереди всегда запрещено (занимать). И не следует болтать ни о чем, что узнаешь при свидании (с царем), ибо даже у простых людей это считается большой оплошностью. Не следует разглашать людям ошибочно сказанное царем и не следует также говорить о том лице, которое цари осуждают. Никто не должен кичиться, думая о себе «я герой» или же «я умник»; только делая приятное царю, он становится любимцем его и наслаждается счастьем. Достигнув величия, столь трудно достижимого, и пользуясь любезностью царя, пусть он будет внимателен ко всему тому, что приятно и полезно царю. Кто, будучи чтим мудрыми, может даже в мыслях пожелать зла тому, чей гнев может нанести большой вред, а милость дарует большую награду? Пусть он (перед царем) никогда не кривит губ и не бросается словами, и пусть чихает, испускает ветры и плюется всегда только потихоньку. Даже когда перед ним окажется что-нибудь смешное, он не должен чрезмерно восхищаться или же смеяться, как безумный. Он не должен вести себя чересчур смело, ибо он может так совсем возгордиться. И пусть он скромно улыбается, показывая этим свою заинтересованность. Кто при получении (щедрот) не выказывает радости, а будучи лишен царского расположения, не печалится и никогда не увлекается, только тот и может жить в царском дворце. Ученый, который, став придворным, постоянно ублажает царя или царевича, долго пребывает в благоденствии. Придворный, пользующийся расположением (царя), который, будучи лишен его по (различным) причинам, не досаждает царю, вновь обретает его благосклонность. Тот, кто служит царю или живет в его владениях, пусть, если он прозорлив, восхваляет в глаза и за глаза его достоинства. Ибо придворный, который стремится насильно подчинить царя своей воле (для достижения своих целей), не может долго оставаться на своем посту и подвергнется опасности, угрожающей его жизни. Ради собственного блага пусть он никогда не совещается с царем о (делах), касающихся другого, и пусть никогда не выделяется перед царем на полях сражений. Кто всегда бодр, силен, храбр и неотступно следует (за своим повелителем), как тень, правдоречив, мягок и обуздан (в своих чувствах), тот только и достоин жить в царских покоях. Кто сам выступает вперед, когда посылают (с поручением) другого, и заявляет: «Пусть это сделаю я!», — только тот и достоин жить в царском дворце. Кто, в жару или в холод, ночью или днем получив приказ, (выполняет его) без колебаний, только тот и достоин жить в царском жилище. Кто, находясь вне дома, не вспоминает о своих близких и, преодолевая тяжкие испытания, добивается счастья, только тот и достоин жить в царском жилище. Он не должен облачаться в одежды, одинаковые с (царскими), не должен смеяться громко в присутствии царя и не должен давать противоречивых советов — только так он может быть угоден царю. Когда ему поручат что-нибудь выполнить, пусть он не польстится никаким богатством, ибо, беря (в награду) ценности, он может обрести оковы или собственную гибель. Пусть он постоянно пользуется колесницей, одеждой, украшениями и всем прочим, что (царь) предоставляет, — только так он может быть еще более угоден царю. Готовы вы провести этот год, поступая таким образом, о сыны мои? А затем, обретя (вновь) свое царство, вы будете жить, как сами желаете. Юдхиштхира сказал: Ты наставил нас — благо тебе за это! Никто не мог бы сказать так, кроме матери Кунти и многоумного Видуры.70 Благоволи же сделать теперь все, что необходимо нам для преодоления этого бедствия, для отправления (нашего) в путь и для (нашей) победы. Вайшампаяна сказал: И, услышав сказанное царем, Дхаумья, лучший из дваждырожденных,71 свершил тогда, по установленным правилам, все, что предписывается при отправлении в путь. И зажегши священные огни, он свершил возлияние, сопровождая его заклинаниями, ради достижения (пандавами) преуспеяния и (всяческих) успехов и покорения всей земли. И обойдя слева направо72 вокруг священного огня, а также вокруг брахманов, богатых подвижничеством, и поместив впереди себя Яджнясени,73 все шестеро затем отправились в путь. Так гласит глава четвертая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 5 Вайшампаяна сказал: Опоясавшись мечами, о сын мой, нагруженные (другим) оружием и колчанами, с кожаными напальчниками, (предохраняющими от удара тетивы), надетыми на левой руке, те герои направились в сторону (реки) Калинди.74 Затем те стрелки из лука пришли пешком к южному берегу (той реки), находя убежище в неприступных горах и лесах. Стреляя лесную дичь, могучие лучники, наделенные великой силой, (прошли) через (страны) якрилломов75 и шурасенов, (оставив) позади налево дашарнов и направо — панчалов. Выдавая себя за охотников, пандавы выступили из леса в пределы (царства) Матсьи.76 И когда они достигли той страны, Кришна сказала царю (Юдхиштхире): «Посмотри, тут виднеются пешеходные тропы и разнообразные поля. Очевидно, столица Вираты еще далеко отсюда. Проведем здесь остальную часть ночи, ибо сильна моя усталость». Юдхиштхира сказал О Дхананджая, подними царевну Панчалы77 и неси ее, о потомок Бхараты! Как только мы выберемся из этого леса, мы сможем поселиться в столице. Вайшампаяна сказал: Подобно вожаку слонов, Арджуна быстро поднял Драупади и, достигнув окраины города, опустил ее (на землю). И когда все достигли города, сын Кунти78 сказал Арджуне: «Где мы должны положить наше оружие, перед тем как нам войти в город? Если мы, о сын мой, войдем в город с оружием, мы вызовем страх у его жителей — в этом нет сомнения. Если хоть один из нас будет узнан, тогда нам снова придется удалиться в лес на двенадцать лет, ибо таков (был) наш уговор». Арджуна сказал: Вот, о владыка людей, на возвышенности, вблизи места сожжения трупов, — огромное, густолиственное дерево шами,79 раскинувшее свои гигантские ветви, неприступное. И также нет здесь никого из людей, о царь! Ибо растет оно в стороне от дороги,80 в лесу, кишащем зверями и змеями. Спрятав на том (дереве) оружие, мы отправимся в город. И мы будем жить там в полное свое удовольствие, о потомок Бхараты! Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав так царю Юдхиштхире справедливому, он приготовился положить (туда) оружие, о бык из рода Бхараты!81 И потомок Куру, Арджуна, распустил тетиву на своем громадном луке гандива, громко звенящем, сокрушающем полчища врагов и охраняющем безопасность живущих, при помощи которого он на одной-единственной колеснице победил богов, людей и змей82 и покорил обширные страны. А смиритель врагов Юдхиштхира отпустил нетленную тетиву того лука, которым он, герой, охранял Курукшетру.83 А могучий Бхимасена84 распустил узел тетивы того лука, с помощью которого он победил в сражении панчалов и одолел властителя Синдху,85 о безупречный, а при покорении мира один отражал многочисленных врагов; услышав звук его (лука), напоминающий раскаты грома или грохот раскалывающейся горы, враги разбегались с поля битвы. А герой, неистовый в битве,86 отпустил тетиву своего лука, с которым пандава покорил западные страны. А доблестный Сахадева распустил тетиву того лука, с которым благородный герой покорил южные страны. Вместе с луками они положили также длинные, покрытые маслом (от ржавчины) мечи, драгоценные колчаны и стрелы, острые, как бритва. Взобравшись на то (дерево), Накула сам положил туда луки, в те места, которые показались ему наиболее прочными с виду и где, на его взгляд, не будет попадать вода от дождя, туда он крепко и привязал их. И пандавы повесили там мертвое тело, полагая, что люди, почуяв смердящий запах, скажут: «Здесь висит труп» — и будут еще издали избегать это дерево шами. «Это наша стовосьмидесятилетняя мать висит на этом дереве — таков обычай рода, соблюдаемый предками». Так говорили и объясняли (это) те усмирители врагов, отвечая (всем) вплоть до пастухов и овчаров. И тогда партхи,87 сокрушители врагов, подошли к городу. (Себе и всем) им Юдхиштхира дал тайные имена: «Джая, Джаянта, Виджая, Джаятсена и Джаядбала».88 Затем они вошли в великий город, намереваясь прожить тринадцатый год в (том) царстве неузнанными, как было ими обещано.89 Так гласит глава пятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 6 Вайшампаяна сказал: И укрыв под своим платьем золотые игральные кости, отделанные камнем вайдурья, и держа их под мышкой, доблестный царь Юдхиштхира, умножающий род кауравов, величественный и чтимый царями людей, неприступный, будто страшно ядовитый змей, тот бык среди мужей, обладающий великой силою и красотой, величественной осанкой подобный бессмертному, но (теперь) напоминающий солнце, окутанное сетью густых облаков, или огонь, сокрытый пеплом, явился первым, достославный повелитель людей, к прославленному владыке страны — Вирате, восседавшему в зале собрания. При виде пандавы, явившегося подобно месяцу, скрытому облаками, царь Вирата стал спрашивать советников и дваждырожденных, восседавших в собрании совместно с возницами, а также вайшьев:90 «Кто это? Он впервые явился сюда и так взирает на собрание! Он не может быть дваждырожденным, это лучший из мужей или владыка земли91 — так мне думается. И нет у него ни раба, ни колесницы, ни серег, но вблизи он сияет, как сам Индра. И знаки на его теле указывают на то, что над его головой был совершен обряд окропления.92 Именно таково мое предположение. Он направляется ко мне без всяких колебаний, подобно тому как возбужденный от течки слон приближается к лотосовому пруду». И меж тем как Вирата размышлял так, Юдхиштхира, тот бык среди мужей, подойдя к нему, сказал: «О государь, знай, что я дваждырожденный, который лишился всего своего состояния и пришел сюда ради получения средств к жизни. Я хочу жить здесь подле тебя, о безупречный, поступая так, как (мне) заблагорассудится,93 о владыка!». Вслед за этим молвил ему обрадованный царь: «Привет тебе! Выбирай себе (занятие). Из расположения к тебе, о сын мой, я спрашиваю тебя, из владений какого царя ты явился сюда? Назови по правде род, а также имя свое и каким искусством ты владеешь в совершенстве». Юдхиштхира сказал: Некогда я был другом Юдхиштхиры. Кроме того, я брахман, принадлежащий к роду Вайягхрападья.94 Я игрок, опытный в метании костей (на игорном поле). Я известен по имени Канка, о Вирата! Вирата сказал: Я даю тебе любой дар, какой ты желаешь. Управляй матсьями, ибо я доверяюсь твоей воле. Ведь мне всегда приятны ловкие игроки, ты же, о подобный богам, заслуживаешь царства. Юдхиштхира сказал: Но следует, о владыка народов, доверительно обсуждать с низшими людьми высокое (искусство игры в кости). И пусть никто, побежденный мною (в игре), никогда не отстаивает (проигранного) богатства. Пусть это и будет дар для меня по твоей милости. Вирата сказал: Я убью и неприкосновенного, если он причинит тебе зло, а дваждырожденных, (если они будут повинны в этом), я изгоню из своих владений. Да услышат меня собравшиеся здесь подданные: Канка такой же властитель в этой стране, как и я сам. Ты, (о Канка), будешь моим другом, будешь разъезжать на одинаковой с моею колеснице, у тебя будет множество одежд и всякие явства и напитки. Ты должен будешь всегда наблюдать за (всем, что происходит) внутри и вне. И для тебя (все) двери здесь открыты. А если к тебе станут обращаться люди, страдающие из-за отсутствия средств к существованию, ты должен всегда доводить до моего ведома их слова. И я обязательно дам им все, (что им нужно). И не будет у тебя страха в моем присутствии. Вайшампаяна сказал: Так, получив дары и достигнув согласия с царем Виратой, тот герой, бык среди мужей, стал жить счастливо, окруженный высоким почетом. И никто не мог распознать (его) при том образе жизни. Так гласит глава шестая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 7 Вайшампаяна сказал: Затем другой (пандава) ,95 обладающий страшною силой, блистая красотой, подошел (к царю) игривой походкой льва, держа в руке ковш и ложку и извлеченный из ножен меч с темно-синим лезвием и без изъяна. В облике повара, озаряя ослепительным блеском (все вокруг), как солнце — этот мир, в черной одежде, одаренный силою царя слонов, он, приблизившись к царю матсьев, остановился перед ним. При виде его царь, пытаясь узнать о пришедшем, сказал тогда собравшимся там подданным: «Кто же этот юноша, бык среди людей, который явился сюда, с плечами крутыми, как у льва, необычайно прекрасный? Этот человек, никогда не виданный (нами) ранее, подобен солнцу! Напрягая разум, я не могу постигнуть его полностью, и даже по глубокому размышлению я не могу разгадать намерения этого мужа, быка среди людей». Тогда, подойдя к Вирате, пандава, печальный видом, но великий духом, сказал такое слово: «Я повар Баллава, о владыка людей! Прими меня к себе — я первейший в искусстве приготовлять приправы». Вирата сказал: Я не верю, о горделивый, что поварское искусство — твое занятие, ибо ты выглядишь, как сам Тысячеглазый. И по величию, красоте и мужеству ты, о сын, кажешься здесь высочайшим среди мужей. Бхима сказал: О владыка людей, я твой повар и слуга. Прежде всего я знаю (толк в приготовлении) необыкновенных соусов, которые, о царь, в былые дни всегда отведывал даже царь Юдхиштхира. Кроме того, нет равного мне по силе, и я также искусен в борьбе, о царь! Встречаясь один на один со слонами и львами, я всегда буду доставлять тебе удовольствие, о безупречный! Вирата сказал: Я даю тебе такой дар: ты так и будешь готовить на кухне, ибо ты говоришь, что искусен в этом. Однако я не считаю, что такое занятие достойно тебя. Ты заслуживаешь того, (чтобы править) всей землею, окруженной морями. Но раз таково твое желание, пусть так оно и будет.96 Будь главным надзирающим над моей кухней. А над теми людьми, которые раньше (тебя) были определены туда мною, будь главным по моему назначению. Вайшампаяна сказал: Так назначенный на кухню, Бхима сделался любимцем царя Вираты. И он жил там, о царь, и ни один человек и никто из слуг (царя) не узнал его. Так гласит глава седьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 8 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда, связав свои черные, мягкие, тонкие и безупречные волосы с вьющимися локонами в одну тугую косу, темноокая и нежно улыбающаяся (Драупади) перебросила ее через правое плечо и скрыла (под своим платьем). Надев единственное черное, очень грязное, хотя и дорогое, платье и приняв облик прислужницы сайрандхри, бродила Кришна повсюду, словно потерянная. Увидев ее, блуждающую, мужчины и женщины подбежали к ней и спросили ее: «Кто ты и что ты намереваешься делать?». Она им сказала, о царь царей:97 «Я прислужница-сайрандхри. Я пришла сюда, ибо я хочу выполнять работу у того, кто меня захочет содержать». Но из-за её красоты, платья и нежного голоса они не поверили, что она служанка, пришедшая в поисках пропитания. А (в это время) Кайкейи,98 высокочтимая супруга Вираты, выглядывавшая из дворца, увидела дочь Друпады. Видя её в таком облике, беззащитную, в одном платье, она, позвав ее, сказала: «О прелестная, кто ты и что ты намереваешься делать?». Драупади ей молвила, о царь царей: «Я прислужница-сайрандхри. Я пришла сюда, ибо я хочу выполнять работу у того, кто меня захочет содержать». Судешна сказала: Те, кем ты себя называешь, никогда не обладают такой внешностью, о прекрасная! Ибо (такие, как ты), сами распоряжаются множеством подобных служанок и слуг. У тебя лодыжки невыпирающие, бёдра соприкасаются, (лоно, ум и пуп) — все три глубоки, (нос, глаза, уши, ногти, грудь и шея) — все шесть выдающиеся,100 (подошвы ног и ладони рук, внешние уголки глаз, губы, язык и ногти) —все пять заметных (мест у тебя) румяны,101 ты говоришь нежным голосом, (напоминающим клекот) лебедя; у тебя красивые волосы и высокая грудь, у тебя смуглая кожа, а бедра и груди у тебя округлые; наделенная всеми теми достоинствами, ты подобна кашмирской кобылице.102 У тебя красиво загнутые ресницы и прекрасные глаза, губы твои алые, как (спелый плод) бимба,103 у тебя тонкая талия, а шея подобна раковине,104 твои вены едва заметны, а лик твой напоминает полную луну. Скажи, кто ты, ибо никак ты, о прелестная, не можешь быть рабыней! Якши 105 ты иль богиня, гандхарви 106 или же апсара? 107 Аламбуса ты иль Мишракеши, Пундарика или Малини? 108 Ты супруга Индры 109 или Варуны? ио Или же ты супруга Тваштри, Дхатри или Праджапати? 111 Кто ты, о прелестная, из всех этих известных богинь? Драупади сказала: Я не богиня, не гандхарви, не асури 112 и не ракшаси,113 но я служанка-сайрандхри — говорю тебе правду. Я умею причесывать волосы, хорошо приготовлять благовония, а также могу плести разноцветные венки красоты необычайной. Я (прежде) ухаживала за Сатьябхамой, любимой супругой Кришны,114 а также за Кришною, супругой пандавов, несравненной красавицей кауравов. И вот я странствую повсюду в поисках (такого занятия, чтобы я могла жить) в полном благополучии. И пока не получу себе нужных нарядов, до тех пор я буду всегда находиться здесь. И царица та 115 сама называла меня именем Малини («Вязальщица венков»). Так я пришла, о царица Судешна, в твое жилище. Судешна сказала: Я буду тебя носить на руках, если, конечно, не усомнюсь, что царь сам привязался к тебе всем сердцем своим. Посмотри, придворные женщины и служанки в моих чертогах не отрывают от тебя глаз. Кого из мужчин ты не сведешь с ума? Посмотри на деревья, которые растут в МОЁМ дворце: кажется, даже они приветствуют тебя! Кого же из мужчин ты не сведешь с ума? Царь Вирата, о прекраснобедрая, увидев неземную красоту твою, покинет меня, о красивобедрая, и отдастся тебе всей душою. Ведь на кого из мужчин ты, о безупречно сложенная, ни взглянула бы пристально, о длинноокая, он попадет во власть любви. И тот мужчина, который будет постоянно смотреть на тебя, о дева со светлой улыбкой и с телом во всем безупречным, тот непременно попадет во власть Бестелесного (бога любви).116 Как среди крабов самка приемлет вместе с зародышем свою смерть, таким же (роковым), я полагаю, (может явиться для меня) житье твое здесь, о дева со светлой улыбкой! Драупади сказала: Мною не может овладеть ни Вирата и никто другой. У меня пятеро мужей-гандхарвов, о прекрасная, сыновья некоего царя гандхарвов,117 одаренном великою силой. И они постоянно охраняют меня. Таким образом, мне нельзя причинить зла. Мои мужья-гандхарвы будут довольны таким моим житьем (у вас), если меня не будут кормить объедками и не будут заставлять обмывать (кому-нибудь) ноги. Если же какой-нибудь мужчина возжелает меня, как других простых женщин, то он в ту же ночь войдет в другое тело.118 И не могу я быть никем уведена, о красавица, ибо те мои гандхарвы все тяжелого нрава и могучей силы. Судешна сказала: Я поселю тебя так, как ты желаешь, о радующая (сердце)! И ты никогда не будешь прикасаться ни к ногам (других людей), ни к остаткам пищи. Вайшампаяна сказал: Так Кришна была успокоена супругою Вираты. И никто другой не опознал ее там, (кем она была) в действительности, о Джанамеджая! Так гласит глава восьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 9 Вайшампаяна сказал: И Сахадева тоже, облачившись в несравненный пастуший наряд и пользуясь речью пастухов, пришел тогда к Вирате. Увидев пришедшего, того быка среди мужей, лучезарного, царь приблизился к потомку рода Куру и спросил его: «Чей ты (будешь)? И откуда ты? И что, о сын мой, намереваешься делать? Ведь раньше я не видел тебя. Скажи мне правду, о бык среди мужей!». Представ перед царем, тот мучитель врагов сказал тогда голосом могуче-раскатным, как гром из грозового облака: «Я вайшья по имени Ариштанеми. Я был смотрителем стад у (пандавов), быков из рода Куру. Я хочу жить при тебе, о лучший из людей, ибо я не ведаю, (где теперь) партхи, те львы среди царей. Я не могу существовать, занимаясь чем-либо другим, и я не хочу служить никакому другому из царей, кроме тебя». Вирата сказал: Ты либо брахман, либо кшатрий. Ты видом напоминаешь владыку (всей земли), окруженной морями. Скажи мне правду, о сокрушитель врагов! Ведь занятие вайшьи не подходит для тебя. Из владений какого царя ты явился сюда? И каким искусством ты владеешь в совершенстве? Как ты будешь у нас жить все время? И скажи, какую плату нужно положить для тебя? Сахадева сказал: Среди пятерых сыновей Панду царь Юдхиштхира — старший. У него было (много) видов скота: одни численностью в тысячу и восемь сотен, другие в сто сотен, иные дважды по десять тысяч и еще другие в таком же количестве. Я присматривал за его скотом, и меня знали под именем Тантипала. Все, что где-либо касается численности (скота) в прошлом, настоящем и будущем, — в том нет ничего для меня неизвестного на десять йоджан 119 вокруг. Ведь мои достоинства были хорошо известны тому благородному (сыну Панду). И тот царь кауравов Юдхиштхира был мною доволен. А чтобы коровы могли быстро размножаться и чтобы не было у них никаких болезней, для этого мне известны различные средства. И еще я сведущ в таких искусствах: я умею также различать быков, о царь, имеющих благоприятные признаки, чтимые (людьми), — понюхав их мочу, даже бесплодная корова (равно как и женщина) способна зачать. Вирата сказал: (У меня) есть сто тысяч голов (скота), собранного вместе. Его следует распределить по достоинствам отдельно по каждой масти. Я передаю на твое попечение весь этот скот вместе с его стражами. (Отныне) мой скот будет находиться под твоей опекой. Вайшампаяна сказал: Так тот владыка людей, неузнанный царем, о властитель народов, стал жить там счастливо. И никто другой 120 не опознал его. И дал ему (царь) содержание, какое тот пожелал. Так гласит глава девятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 10. Вайшампаяна сказал: Затем у ворот крепостного вала появился другой муж,121 высокого роста, красоты необычайной, в женских украшениях, с удлиненными серьгами и красивыми браслетами-раковинами, покрытыми золотом. Распустив длинные и густые волосы, он, могучерукий, наделенный отвагой возбужденного слона, своею поступью сотрясая землю, приблизился тогда к Вирате в зале собрания. При виде того сокрушителя врагов, вошедшего в зал собрания, скрывшегося под чужой внешностью, блистающего красотою необычайной, сына великого Индры, с поступью царя слонов, царь спросил всех своих приближенных: «Откуда он пришел? О нем я никогда прежде не слышал». И люди (его) сказали тогда, что он им неизвестен. И царь с изумлением промолвил такие слова: «Ты муж, одаренный всеми (достоинствами) и очаровательный; смуглый и юный, ты напоминаешь вожака стада слонов. Хотя ты и носишь красивые браслеты-раковины, покрытые золотом, и серьги, отрастил себе косу, ты все же выглядишь по-иному — стрелком из лука, облаченным в панцирь, со стрелами, с красивыми волосами и вьющейся прядью на макушке. Тебе подобает мчаться вихрем, поднявшись на колесницу. Будь равным моим сыновьям или же равным мне! Ведь я уже стар и желаю освободиться от бремени (управления царством). Так управляй же смело всеми матсьями. Подобные тебе никогда не бывают среднего пола — таково мое мнение». Арджуна сказал: Я пою, танцую и играю на музыкальных инструментах. Я опытен в плясках и искусен в пении. Определи меня сам к (царевне) Уттаре. Я буду учителем танцев у царевны, о владыка людей! А что до моего происхождения, то какой же смысл рассказывать о нем, это только еще больше увеличило бы мою печаль. Узнай же во мне, о владыка людей, Бриханнаду, сына или дочь, лишившихся отца и матери. Вирата сказал: Я даю тебе дар, о Бриханнада! Обучай пляскам дочь мою и тех, кто подобен ей. Но мне кажется, что это занятие не достойно тебя. Ты заслуживаешь (владычества) над всей землею, окруженной морями. Вайшампаяна сказал: Испытав Бриханнаду в плясках, в музыке и (других) искусствах, а также узнав о постоянном его мужском бессилии, царь матсьев тогда отправил его в девичий терем. И тот могучий Дхананджая стал обучать пению и музыке дочь Вираты и ее подруг, а также прислужниц. И стал им мил тот пандава. Так жил под чужим именем смиривший себя Дхананджая, разделяя с ними их забавы. И предающегося такому (занятию), не узнавали его люди, ни те, что находились внутри (дворца), ни жившие вне (его). Так гласит глава десятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 11 Вайшампаяна сказал: Затем, когда царь Вирата осматривал коней, появился другой могучий сын Панду.123 Когда он приближался, простые люди смотрели на него, словно это был диск солнца, (выглянувший из-за туч. И он стал рассматривать носившихся повсюду коней. И когда он рассматривал их, его увидел царь матсьев. Тогда тот сокрушитель врагов сказал своим спутникам: Откуда идет этот человек, подобный бессмертным? Он внимательно разглядывает моих коней. Несомненно, он должен быть искусным знатоком лошадей. Пусть его быстро приведут ко мне. Он ведь герой и выглядит так, как бессмертный!». И тот губитель врагов, подойдя к царю, промолвил: «Победа тебе, о государь, и да будет тебе благо! Я всегда почитался, о царь, искусным (знатоком) коней. Я буду твоим опытным возницей». Вирата сказал: Я дам тебе колесницы, богатство и жилище. Ты должен быть моим возницей. Но скажи (сначала), откуда ты, чей ты и как ты сюда попал и каким искусством ты владеешь? Накула сказал: Среди пятерых сыновей Панду старшим является царь Юдхиштхира. Им раньше я был назначен (смотреть) за лошадьми, о сокрушитель врагов! Я хорошо знаю нрав коней и искусство их укрощения, (я знаю) также меры обуздания норовистых (коней) и все способы их врачевания. Не может быть у меня никогда упряжных животных, пугливых и болезненных, не бывает у меня норовистой кобылы, а тем более коней. Люди называют меня именем Грантхика, точно так же (называл) и тот сын Панду, Юдхиштхира. Вирата сказал: Все кони и упряжные жывотные, какие есть у меня, пусть отныне же будут под твоей опекой. И все мои конюшие и возницы пусть будут подчинены тебе. Если это нравится тебе, о богоподобный, то скажи, какую бы ты желал получить награду?124 Однако занятие лошадьми недостойно тебя. Ты ведь выглядишь, как царь, и я высоко ценю тебя. Ведь этот твой вид, о усладительный взорам, столь же (приятен) для меня, как (приятно) созерцать самого Юдхиштхиру. Как же тот безупречный сын Панду живет и услаждается в лесу, лишенный слуг? Вайшампаяна сказал: Так тот юноша, подобный первейшему из гандхарвов, был принят с почетом восхищенным царем Виратой. И никто никогда не узнал его, когда он жил внутри (дворца) и вел себя так, чтобы быть милым и приятным (для всех). Так, верные своим обещаниям, и жили у царя матсьев пандавы, чей один даже вид не мог быть незамеченным. И те владыки земли, опоясанной морями, проводили время, оставаясь неузнанными, всегда бдительные, хотя и испытывали чрезмерные страдания. Так гласит глава одиннадцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 12 Джанамеджая сказал: С тех пор как пандавы, исполненные мужества, жили так в городе царя матсьев, что там делали они, о дваждырожденный? Вайшампаяна сказал: Так те потомки Куру жили там под чужими именами. Слушай о том, что делали они, чтобы расположить к себе царя. Юдхиштхира как придворный стал любимцем приближенных (царя), а также самого Вираты вместе с его сыновьями,125 о владыка народов! Ибо тот пандава, знающий тайну игральных костей, заставлял их играть в кости по своему желанию, (принуждая этим сидеть их вместе), как птиц, связанных нитями. И выигрывая у Вираты несметное богатство, царь справедливости, тот тигр среди людей, раздавал его своим братьям по их заслугам. Бхимасена же продавал мясо и различные яства, отданные ему царем. А Арджуна, продавая поношенные одежды, получаемые им во внутренних покоях дворца, передавал (выручку) всем пандавам. Также и Сахадева, сын Панду, скрываясь под видом пастуха, давал пандавам простоквашу, молоко и топленое масло. Также и Накула, получая щедрую плату за уход за лошадьми, которым был доволен тот владыка людей,126 отдавал ее пандавам. А прекрасная Кришна, хотя сама заслуживала жалости, присматривая за всеми братьями, вела себя так, чтобы остаться неузнанной. Так, оказывая поддержку друг другу и заботясь о Кришне, те могучие воины на колесницах жили там, скрываясь (от других), о владыка людей! И вот на четвертый месяц, (как они жили так), там произошло пышное великое празднество в честь Брахмы,127 которое свято чтилось среди людей страны матсьев. И туда со всех сторон стекались, о царь, тысячами силачи, обладающие мощными телами и могучей силой, словно асуры «Калакханджи».128 Исполненные мужества и гордые своей силой, они были с почетом приняты царем. С плечами, торсом и шеей, как у льва, чистые (телом) и спокойные духом, они не раз достигали успеха на арене в присутствии царей. Среди них один был огромного роста, и он вызывал других борцов (вступить с ним в единоборство), но никто не (осмеливался) подойти к нему, возвышавшемуся на арене. И когда все те борцы (стояли) удрученные и подавленные, царь матсьев заставил того борца сразиться с поваром.129 И понуждаемый (царем), Бхима тогда решился на это неохотно, ибо не мог он открыто ослушаться повелителя людей. И тот тигр среди мужей, ступая с беспечной небрежностью тигра, вышел на обширную арену, к великой радости Вираты. И вот сын Кунти завязал пояс, приводя в восторг (собравшихся) там людей. И вызвал тогда Бхима того борца, видом подобного Вритре. Оба они отличались великой отвагой, оба были одарены страшною силой, словно это были два шестидесятилетних слона, возбужденных (течкой) и огромных телом. И схватив хвастливого силача обеими руками, Бхима, губитель врагов, с громким криком поволок его, как тигр тащит слона. И подняв его (над землей), могучерукий герой стал вертеть его (в воздухе). Тогда борцы и матсьи, (собравшиеся там), пришли в крайнее изумление. И покружив» силача сто раз, могучерукий Врикодара ударил его, безжизненного и лишившегося сознания, оземь. Когда был убит тот известный всему миру силач Джимута, Вирата вместе с родственниками исполнился великой радости. И на радостях благородный царь даровал Баллаве (тут же) на обширной арене так много богатства, сколько (раздавал сам) Вайшравана.130 Так убивая многочисленных борцов и (других) людей, наделенных великой силой, он доставлял царю матсьев большое удовольствие. И когда не находилось там ни одного человека, равного ему, тогда (царь) заставлял его сражаться с тиграми, львами и даже со слонами. Кроме того, Врикодара был принуждаем Виратой сражаться с неистовыми и могучими львами во внутренних покоях дворца на потеху женщинам. Бибхатсу, сын Панду, также развлекал Вирату и всех женщин в тереме пением и красивой пляскою. А Накула радовал царя, о лучший из царей, показывая ему хорошо обученных и быстрых коней, повсюду следовавших (за ним). И видя укрощенных быков Сахадевы, о владыка, обрадованный царь даровал ему многочисленные богатства. Так жили там под чужой внешностью (пандавы), те быки среди людей, исполняя свою службу у царя Вираты. Так гласит глава двенадцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ О ЦАРСТВЕ ВИРАТЫ. СКАЗАНИЕ ОБ УБИЕНИИ КИЧАКИ Глава 13 Вайшампаяна сказал: И меж тем как партхи, могучие воины на колесницах, жили так в городе царя матсьев, скрываясь под чужой внешностью, прошло десять месяцев. А Яджнясени, сама достойная услужений, о владыка народов, жила в крайнем унижении, прислуживая Судешне, о Джанамеджая! И в то время как царевна Панчалы прислуживала так в чертогах Судешны, ее, лотосоликую, увидел военачальник Вираты. И увидев ее, подобную небесному созданию, ступающую как божество, Кичака возжелал ее, терзаемый стрелами бога любви. И тот военачальник,2 горя огнем любви, явился к Судешне3 и, улыбаясь, сказал такие слова: «Никогда прежде я не видел эту красавицу здесь во дворце царя Вираты. Прелестная, она совсем сводит меня с ума своею красотой, как бродящее хмельное вино — своим ароматом. Кто она, с божественной красою, пленяющая сердце, о милая? Скажи мне, кто эта красавица и откуда она, ибо, смутив мою душу, она подчиняет меня своей власти. Сдается мне, нет для моей (болезни) другого лекарства, (кроме нее). Да и в самом деле, кажется мне, что эта прелестная служанка одарена юной красотою! А ведь она выполняет у тебя работу, совсем неподобающую для нее. Пусть она распоряжается мною и всем, что есть у меня. Пусть она украшает (собою) мой просторный и восхитительный дворец, полный огромных богатств и всякого изобилия, бесчисленных напитков и яств, украшенный различными узорами из золота, не считая множества слонов, коней и колесниц». Тогда с дозволения Судешны Кичака, явившись к дочери владыки людей (Друпады) ,4 сказал Кришне, улещивая ее, подобно тому как в лесу шакал улещивает подругу царя зверей:5 «Эта красота и ранняя юность твоя зря пропадают теперь, о красавица! Ибо прелестная и целомудренная, о прекрасная, ты не блистаешь, (а увядаешь) подобно превосходному венку, который не носят. Я покину (всех) моих старых жен, пусть они станут твоими рабынями, о мило улыбающаяся! И я также, о прекрасная, находясь при тебе, как раб твой, всегда буду послушен твоей воле, о прекрасноликая!». Драупади сказала: О сын возницы,6 ты домогаешься меня, недостойной сайрандхри из низшей касты,7 служанки, занятой таким презренным делом, как уход за волосами. Кроме того, я являюсь женой других, а потому, благо тебе, такое твое поведение неприятно. Помни о нравственном долге: люди благоразумные любят только своих законных жен. Никогда и никоим образом не должны быть обращены твои помыслы к прелюбодеянию. Ибо отвращение от пагубных поступков — это обычай людей добродетельных. Ведь незаконно домогающийся, порочный человек из-за своего невежества подвергается страшному бесславию и великой опасности. Не ищи, о сын возницы, наслаждения со мною — ты сегодня расстанешься с жизнью, если собираешься причинить вред мне, недоступной, защищаемой героями. Даже ты не в состоянии (овладеть) мною, ибо мужья мои — гандхарвы. Они убьют тебя, разгневавшись. Так не погуби же себя напрасно! Ты хочешь идти по (опасному) пути, по которому простые люди неспособны идти. Как неразумный ребенок, стоя на берегу (океана), хочет перейти на другой берег, так и ты, неразумный, желаешь поступить. Спустишься ли ты в глубь земли, или поднимешься ввысь, или же убежишь на другой берег океана, однако же ты не избавишься от них, ибо мои избранники — отпрыски богов, губительны для врагов. Почему ты так настойчиво домогаешься меня сегодня, о Кичака, подобно тому как больной жаждет той ночи, которая должна положить конец его существованию? Зачем же ты желаешь меня, как ребенок, лежащий на коленях у матери, хочет схватить луну? Так гласит глава тринадцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 14 Вайшампаяна сказал: Отвергнутый царевной, Кичака, обуреваемый безграничной, неистовой страстью, сказал Судешне: «О Кайкейи, сделай так, чтобы я мог встретиться со служанкой-сайрандхри. Добудь ее (для меня), о Судешна, дабы я не расстался с жизнью». Услышав ту речь его, непрестанно причитающего, разумная царица, супруга Вираты, прониклась тогда состраданием (к нему). Взвесив свои выгоды и поразмыслив о его цели, а также об опасениях Кришны,8 Судешна сказала тогда (сыну) возницы: «По случаю (какого-нибудь) праздника вели приготовить (для меня) хмельной напиток и яства. Тогда я пошлю ее к тебе с тем, чтобы она принесла мне вино. И когда она явится туда, ты должен в укромном месте, где бы ничто не препятствовало, уговаривать ее, как хочешь, и если удастся уговорить, то насладись ею». И Кичака, по слову сестры, отправившись домой, велел тогда принести вина, хорошо процеженного и достойного даже царя. Он велел искусным (поварам) приготовить большое количество козлятины и баранины и много разнообразной дичи, а также другие превосходные яства и напитки. И когда все это было приготовлено, царица Судешна, по увещанию Кичаки, послала служанку-сайрандхри в жилище Кичаки. Судешна сказала: Вставай, о сайрандхри, отправляйся в жилище Кичаки, принеси мне вина, о прелестная, ибо меня мучит жажда. Драупади сказала: Я не могу, о царевна, пойти в его дом, ты ведь сама знаешь, о царица,9 как он бесстыден. Я не смогу, о безупречно-сложенная, находиться в твоем дворце, предаваясь страсти и изменяя своим мужьям, о красавица! И ты также знаешь, о царица, что такое условие было поставлено мною, перед тем как я вступила в твой дворец, о прекрасная! Кичака же, о красавица с волнистыми локонами, совсем обезумел, терзаемый богом любви. Увидев меня, он надругается надо мною — я не пойду туда, о прекрасная! У тебя есть много служанок, о царевна, подвластных тебе. Пошли же другую, благо тебе, ибо он обесчестит меня. Судешна сказала: Он никогда не причинит вреда тебе, коль ты послана отсюда мною. Вайшампаяна сказал: С этими словами она дала ей золотой сосуд с крышкой. И та, опасаясь (насилия) и плача, обратилась (мыслию) к защите богов и отправилась в жилище Кичаки, чтобы принести (оттуда) вина. Драупади сказала: Поскольку я никого другого, кроме пандавов, не знала, то пусть сила той правды не позволит Кичаке подчинить меня своей воле, когда я явлюсь к нему. Вайшампаяна сказал: И беззащитная, она почтила тогда на мгновение Солнце. И Солнце узнало все, что (грозило) ей, (красавице) с танкой талией. Оно повелело тогда одному ракшасу10 охранять ее, оставаясь невидимым. И тот не оставлял с той поры ее, безупречную, ни при каких обстоятельствах. И вот, увидев представшую перед ним Кришну, похожую на испуганную лань, возница11 встал, охваченный радостью, как собравшийся переправиться на другой берег человек, — обретя лодку. Так гласит глава четырнадцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 15 Кичака сказал: Привет тебе, о красавица с волнистыми локонами! (Минувшая) ночь сменилась для меня сияющим рассветом дня, ибо ты явилась, как госложа моя. Сделай мне приятное. Золотистые венки и раковины, серьги из чистого золота, шелковые платья и антилоповые шкуры пусть (сейчас же) принесут тебе. Есть у меня сверкающее ложе, приготовленное для тебя. Подойди туда, испей вместе со мною медвяного напитка. Драупади сказала: Меня прислала к тебе царевна, чтобы принести ей вина. «Принеси мне быстро вина, ибо меня мучит жажда», — так сказала она. Кичака сказал: Другие, о милая, отнесут царевне хмельного вина. Вайшампаяна сказал: С этими словами сын возницы схватил ее за правую руку. Схваченная им, она оттолкнула Кичаку так, что он упал на землю, и побежала (искать) защиты в зал собраний, где находился Юдхиштхира. Когда она убегала, Кичака схватил ее за густые волосы и затем на глазах царя, повалив ее (на землю), ударил ногой. Тогда тот ракшас, которому было поручено Солнцем (охранять Драупади), сшиб Кичаку со стремительностью ветра, о потомок Бхараты! И сбитый силою ракшаса, он, кружась, повалился на землю, бесчувственный, как дерево с подрубленными корнями. В это время сидевшие там Бхимасена и Юдхиштхира увидели Кришну, и они не могли простить Кичаке удара ногой, (нанесенного) ей. И пылая жаждой убить злостного Кичаку, гордый Бхимасена в гневе заскрежетал зубами. Но, сжав большим пальцем своей руки палец его (ноги), царь справедливости,12 из опасения быть обнаруженными, о царь, велел Бхиме сдержаться. А прекраснобедрая дочь Друпады, рыдая, подошла к двери зала собрания и, глядя на своих супругов, опечаленных душою, стараясь «скрыть свой облик и сдержать обещание, связанное с законом, сказала царю матсьев, пылая гневным взглядом. Драупади сказала: Сын возницы ударил ногою меня, гордую супругу тех, чей враг смертельный 13 не может спать (спокойно). Сын возницы ударил ногою меня, гордую супругу тех, кто, будучи преданными брахманам и правдоречивыми, (всегда) дают и (никогда) не просят. Сын возницы ударил ногою меня, гордую супругу тех, грохот чьих барабанов и звон тетивы слышатся непрестанно. Сын возницы ударил ногою меня, гордую супругу тех, кто сильны и могущественны, обузданны и горделивы. Сын возницы ударил ногою меня, гордую супругу тех, кто в состоянии уничтожить весь мир, если бы не были связаны узами закона. Где же теперь те могучие воины на колесницах, которые, хотя и скитаются по белу свету под чужой внешностью, всегда служат защитой для тех, кто прибегает (к ним) в поисках ее? Как же они, могущественные и неизмеримые в силе, терпят, словно евнухи, когда их благочестивую супругу оскорбляет сын возницы? Где же их гнев, доблесть и сила, раз они не защищают своей супруги, оскорбляемой злодеем? Что я (сама) могу тут сделать, коль Вирата (спокойно) терпит нарушение закона, видя как я невинная, подвергаюсь оскорблениям? О царь, ты ничего не предпринимаешь против Кичаки, как подобало бы царю. Твое поведение напоминает поступки злодеев, ибо оно непристойно в собрании. Ни Кичака и ни царь матсьев вовсе не соблюдают своего закона, также и придворные, которые прислуживают ему,14 не сведущи в законе. Я не могу понять тебя, о царь Вирата, ибо непристойно, чтобы я подвергалась оскорблениям в собрании людей, о царь матсьев, в твоем присутствии. Вирата сказал: Я не ведаю о распре между вами, (случившейся) не на моих глазах. Не зная ее подлинной сути, как я могу разобраться в этом? Вайшампаяна сказал: И тогда придворные, узнав обо всем, горячо одобрили Кришну. Все воскликнули: «Добро, добро!» — и осудили Кичаку. Придворные сказали: Кто имеет такую супругу, с продолговатыми глазами, чье тело во всем полно очарования, тот, должно быть, обладает великим богатством и не имеет причин никогда печалиться! Вайшампаяна сказал: В то время как придворные, увидев Кришну, восхваляли ее таким образом, у Юдхиштхиры от гнева на лбу выступил пот. И сказал тогда потомок Куру царевне, своей любимой супруге: «Ступай, о сайрандхри, назад в покои Судешны, не оставайся больше здесь. Жены героев терпят лишения из-за преданности своим мужьям. Перенося страдания от послушания, они несомненно завоевывают себе (потусторонний) мир, (уготованный) их супругам. Я полагаю, что твои мужья гандхарвы, лучезарные, как солнце, не считают, что наступил уже час для гнева, поэтому они и не спешат к тебе (на помощь). Ты не ведаешь, когда должен наступить (для каждого события) свой час, о сайрандхри, ты ходишь взад и вперед, как актриса, и мешаешь матсьям, играющим в кости в царском собрании. Ступай, о сайрандхри, гандхарвы сделают то, что тебе приятно». Драупади сказала: Я, законная их супруга, взываю к (гандхарвам), ибо они очень милостивы. Их может притеснять всякий, ибо старший из них — страстный игрок в кости. Вайшампаяна сказал: И, сказав так, прекраснобедрая Кришна с распущенными волосами, с глазами, красными от гнева, побежала в покои Судешны. И оттого что она долго плакала, лицо ее казалось прекрасным, словно диск луны в небе, выглядывающий из-за гряды облаков. Судешна сказала: Кто обидел тебя, о прекраснобедрая? Отчего ты плачешь, о прелестная? Для кого сегодня не будет успокоения, о милая? Кем вызвано твое горе? Драупади сказала: Кичака ударил меня, когда я пошла туда, чтобы принести тебе вина, в собрании на глазах у царя, точно так, словно это было в безлюдном месте. Судешна сказала: Я прикажу убить Кичаку, о красавица с волнистыми локонами, если ты хочешь этого, раз он, одержимый страстью, домогался тебя, недоступной. Драупади сказала: Его убьют другие, те, кому он причинил зло. И я думаю, что он сегодня же несомненно отправится в мир иной. Так гласит глава пятнадцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 16 Вайшампаяна сказал: Оскорбленная сыном возницы, та царевна, прекрасная Кришна, сгорая от желания убить полководца, пошла в свое жилище. Там же дочь Друпады совершила по установленным правилам очистительные обряды. Омыв свое тело и (выполоскав) оба платья, (верхнее и нижнее), она, со смуглою кожей и тонкая в талии, рыдая, стала обдумывать, как рассеять свое горе: «Что я должна делать? Куда я должна пойти? Как может осуществиться мое намерение?». Так размышляя, она обратилась мыслию к Бхиме: «Нет никого, кроме Бхимы, кто сможет сегодня выполнить то, что приятно моему сердцу». Тогда, встав ночью и оставив свое ложе, благочестивая и мудрая Кришна, имеющая могучих покровителей, охваченная сильным душевным горем, поспешно ушла, чтобы повидать своего защитника. И найдя на кухне Бхимасену, царевна Панчалы со светлой улыбкой, подобная белоснежной трехлетней корове, очутившейся в лесу, остановилась (перед ним), как слониха перед могучим слоном. И подобно тому как лиана обвивает огромное дерево шала,15 растущее на берегу Гомати,16 так она, безупречная, обвила его руками и разбудила его, как супруга царя зверей будит льва, спящего в непроходимом лесу. Безупречная царевна Панчалы обратилась к Бхимасене, сладкоречивая, как вина,17 настроенная на тон «гандхара»: 18 «Встань, поднимись, чего ты лежишь, о Бхимасена, словно мертвый! Поистине тот, кто еще не мертв, не должен оставить в живых наиподлейшего (из людей), покусившегося на его супругу. В то время как здравствует полководец, тот злейший мой враг, совершивший сегодня такой поступок, как ты можешь предаваться сну?». Разбуженный царевной, он, оставив свое ложе, (мрачный) как туча, стал у ложа, устланного постелью. И сказал тогда потомок Куру царевне, своей любимой супруге: «С какою целью ты так поспешно пришла ко мне? На тебе лица живого нет, такой выглядишь ты худой и бледной. Расскажи полностью обо всем, чтобы я мог знать (всю правду). Расскажи мне все, как следует: радостно это или же печально, приятно или неприятно. Услышав обо всем, я буду знать, какое средство (необходимо применить). Ведь только я один, о Кришна, пользуюсь твоим доверием во всех делах, ибо только я всегда вызволяю тебя от всех бед снова и снова. Скажи немедля, какова твоя воля, какую цель ты таишь, и ступай в свою постель, пока кто другой не проснулся». * Так гласит глава шестнадцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 17 Драупади сказала: Как не печалиться той, чей супруг — Юдхиштхира? Зная все моя лишения, почему ты еще спрашиваешь меня? То, что посыльный привел тогда меня, называя рабыней, в залу дворца среди собрания,19 сжигает меня, о потомок Бхараты! Какая еще царская дочь, подобная мне, кроме Драупади, смогла бы жить, испытав тяжкое бедствие, о владыка? Кто еще (из женщин) в состоянии перенести вторую обиду, (нанесенную мне) коварным Сайндхавой,20 когда я отправилась на жительство в лес? Какая (из женщин), подобных мне, смогла бы жить, избитая Кичаки ногою прямо на глазах недостойного царя матсьев? В то время как я страдаю от всевозможных лишений, о потомок Бхараты, ты не ведаешь о моих несчастьях, о сын Кунти! Какой же толк в моей жизни? Этот отъявленный злодей, о потомок Бхараты, по имени Кичака, который приходится шурином царю Вирате и является его полководцем, о тигр среди людей, этот негодяй постоянно говорил мне, живущей во дворце царя в облике сайрандхри: «Будь моей женой!». В то время как он, заслуживающий смерти, так увещевал меня, о истребитель врагов, сердце у меня разрывалось, будто созревший от времени плод. Осуди же своего старшего брата, отчаянного игрока в кости, от чьего поступка я испытываю это беспредельное горе. Ибо кто, кроме отчаянного игрока в кости, стал бы играть, уступая царство и все свое достояние вместе со мною, ради того чтобы уйти в изгнание! Если бы он играл даже утром и вечером в течение многих лет, (делая ставки) на тысячи шинков21 и на другое ценное богатство, на золото, серебро и одежды, на колесницы и упряжки, на козлов и овец и на множество коней и мулов, он никогда не почувствовал бы ущерба (своему богатству). Лишившись своего богатства при игре в кости, он теперь сидит молча, как глупец, размышляя о своих поступках. Он, которого во время процессии сопровождали семьдесят тысяч слонов, украшенных золотыми венками, теперь добывает средства к жизни игрой в кости! И сто тысяч мужей, обладавших неизмеримою силой, прислуживали великому царю Юдхиштхире, на кухне которого сто тысяч служанок с блюдами в руках днем и ночью постоянно потчевали гостей. И он, этот лучший податель даров, раздававший (ежедневно) тысячи нишков, теперь подавлен великим горем, возникшим из-за игры в кости! Ведь его по утрам и вечерам услаждали многочисленные певцы и сказители, сладкоголосые, со сверкающими серьгами из драгоценных камней! Тысяча мудрецов, наделенных силою подвижничества и священным знанием, ублаженные исполнением всех желаний, постоянно восседали при его дворе. Слепых, стариков и беззащитных и всех обездоленных в стране всегда поддерживал Юдхиштхира, движимый состраданием к ним. И вот этот Юдхиштхира попал (теперь) в ад, став слугою царя матсьев, и в его дворце собраний прозывается игроком Канкой! Тот, у кого во время его жительства в Индрапрастхе22 все цари были данниками, теперь ищет средств существования у других! Тот царь, под чьей властью находились цари, хранители земли, теперь, лишенный власти, находится в подчинении у других! Озарив, подобно солнцу, всю землю своим величием, Юдхиштхира ныне (стал) придворным царя Вираты. Погляди на того, о пандава, кому во дворце собраний прислуживали цари вместе с мудрецами, на того пандаву, прислуживающего теперь другому! При виде многоумного и справедливого душой Юдхиштхиры, столь недостойно добывающего средства к жизни, у кого не возникнет печали? Погляди на того, о потомок Бхараты, кому во дворце собраний прислуживала вся Земля, о герой, на того потомка Бхараты, прислуживающего теперь другому! В то время как я так мучаюсь от всевозможных лишений, словно беззащитная, почему ты, о Бхима, не считаешь меня пребывающей среди океана скорби? Так гласит глава семнадцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 18 Драупади сказала: А это мое (другое) великое горе, о котором я собираюсь рассказать тебе, о потомок Бхараты! Но не проявляй ко мне немилости, ибо от горя я об этом тебе говорю. Когда ты сражаешься с тиграми, буйволами и львами во внутренних покоях дворца на глазах у Кайкейи, тогда меня охватывает тревога. А Кайкейи, безупречно сложенная, поднимаясь, чтобы посмотреть зрелище, обычно говорит своим женщинам при виде меня, охваченной волнением: «Конечно, из-за любви, возникшей от совместного общения, я полагаю, она, одаренная светлой улыбкой, печалится об этом поваре, когда он сражается с могучими (зверями). Красивым станом и внешностью обладает сайрандхри, и Баллава также чрезвычайно прекрасен. Сердце женщины трудно постижимо, но они, кажется мне, достойны друг друга. Ведь оттого что сайрандхри общается со своим возлюбленным, она постоянно жалостлива к нему. И в этом царственном доме оба они проживают с одного и того же времени». Говоря такие слова, она постоянно твердила мне (об этом). И видя, что я гневаюсь (на это), подозревала меня в (привязанности) к тебе. И когда она так говорит, меня терзает великая печаль. Погруженная в горе из-за Юдхиштхиры, я не могу жить. Тот юноша, который на одной-единствениой колеснице победил и людей, и змей вместе с богами, (теперь стал) учителем танцев у дочерей царя Вираты! Тот сын Притхи23 с душою неизмеримой, который ублажил в лесу Кхандава Джатаведаса,24 (теперь) пребывает во внутренних покоях (дворца), подобно огню, скрытому в колодце. Тот Дхананджая, тигр среди мужей, кто всегда (вселял) ужас во врагов, (теперь) пребывает в облике, презираемом людьми. От звона его тетивы и (ударов ее) о кожаные нарукавники (вокруг его рук) содрогались враги, а (ныне) звуками его пения услаждаются веселые женщины! Тот самьй Дхананджая, на чьей голове сияла диадема, блеском подобная солнцу, (теперь) носит космы волос, заканчивающиеся нелепыми завитушками. Тот благородный (герой), который искусно владеет всеми видами божественного оружия и кто является вместилищем всех наук, (ныне) носит серьги.25 Тот юноша, кого в сражении не могли одолеть тысячи царей, несравнимых в своем величии, как великий океан (не может переступить) своих берегов, (ныне) стал учителем танцев у дочерей царя Вираты и прислуживает им, скрываясь под чужой внешностью. Тот достославный младший брат твой, о Бхима, от шума чьей колесницы сотрясалась земля вместе с горами и лесами, со всем, что на ней движется, и тем, что неподвижно, и при чьем рождении рассеялась печаль Кунти, он теперь, о Бхимасена, повергает меня в печаль! При виде его, приходящего ко мне, украшенного уборами и золотыми серьгами, с браслетами из раковин на руках, мое сердце проникается унынием. При виде того Арджуны, грозного стрелка из лука, с локонами, заканчивающимися поддельными завитушками, окруженного девушками, о Бхима, мое сердце проникается унынием. Когда я вижу этого богоподобного Партху в окружении девиц — будто это слон в период течки, окруженный слонихами, — прислуживающего (игрой на) музыкальных инструментах царю матсьев Вирате, для меня тогда рушатся (все представления) о странах света.26 Наверное, благородная (моя свекровь) 27 не знает, что Дхананджая испытывает такие лишения и что погружен в несчастья Аджаташатру,28 потомок рода Куру, увлекшийся гибельной игрой в кости! Я бледнею, видя также самого младшего (из твоих братьев), Сахадеву, блюстителя сражений, с осанкою быка, пребывающего среди коров, о потомок Бхараты! Раздумывая непрестанно о занятиях Сахадевы, я не нахожу у него, о могучерукий, никакого проступка, из-за которого он, воистину доблестный, должен испытывать такие лишения. Меня терзает печаль, когда я вижу твоего милого брата, о лучший из бхаратов, поставленного царем матсьев (смотреть) за коровами, подобно превосходнейшему быку. (При виде) его, неистового, в красном облачении, когда он радует Вирату тем, что предводительствует пастухами, меня охватывает лихорадка. Ведь благородная (свекровь) моя постоянно восхваляет героя Сахадеву, считая, что он одарен высоким благородством, хорошим поведением и добрым нравом: «Стыдливый, сладкоречивый и справедливый, он — любимый мой (сын). В лесах ты днем и ночью должна заботиться о нем, о Яджнясени!». Видя Сахадеву, этого превосходнейшего из воинов, занятого (присмотром) за коровами и спящего по ночам па телячьей шкуре, как же я могу жить, о пандава! А тот, кто наделен тремя (достоинствами): красотой, искусством владения оружием и умом, (теперь служит) конюшим у Вираты! Посмотри, как изменяется время! Сонмы (врагов) рассеивались при виде Дамагрантхи,29 (ныне) обучающего коней быстрой езде на глазах у великого царя. Я видела, как он, прекрасный, прислуживает блистательному и высокому царю матсьев Вирате и выводит коней перед ним. Почему же ты, о Партха, считаешь меня счастливой, о усмиритель врагов, когда я так изнываю от сотни бед из-за Юдхиштхиры? У меня есть и другие лишения, далеко превзошедшие эти. Я расскажу тебе и о них, слушай же, о сын Кунти! В то время как вы (все) здравствуете, всякие лишения изнуряют мое тело. Какое же может быть более сильное горе, чем это? Так гласит глава восемнадцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 19 Драупади сказала: Пребывая в царских чертогах под внешностью прислужницы-сайрандхри, я навожу чистоту для Судешны из-за (того) игрока в кости. Посмотри, какое горе постигло меня, царскую дочь, о укротитель врагов! Я нахожусь (здесь), ожидая (конца) установленного срока,30 подобно обездоленному, (который ожидает окончания) всех своих бедствий. Успех (в достижении) цели, победа и поражение — все это для смертных преходяще. Исходя из этого, я ожидаю, что (наступит) вновь преуспеяние для моих супругов. Та же самая причина, которая приводит человека к победе, может также привести и к поражению — с такой (надеждою) я дожидаюсь (лучшего). (Одни) люди, давая, просят сами и, убивая, сами бывают убитыми, (иные же), побеждая (других), бывают сами побеждены врагами — так я слышала. Нет ничего невозможного для судьбы и никто не может избежать судьбы, вот почему я ожидаю возвращения (благосклонной) судьбы. Где прежде иссякла вода, там же она появляется вновь, поэтому и я, надеясь на перемену (к лучшему), ожидаю возвращения благополучия. Когда чьи-либо дела, даже хорошо устроенные, приходят в упадок по воле судьбы, то ему, если он рассудителен, не следует прилагать усилий к возвращению (благоприятной) судьбы. А что до цели сказанных мною слов, то спросишь ли ты меня, охваченную горем, или не спросишь, я скажу тебе (обо всем). Я супруга сыновей Панду31 и дочь Друпады, кто, кроме меня, захотел бы жить, оказавшись в таком положении? Ведь несчастье, охватившее меня, принижает также (всех) кауравов, панчалов и пандавов, о укротитель врагов! Какая же другая женщина, так возвысившаяся, окруженная многочисленными братьями, свекрами и сыновьями, о губитель вражеских героев, мучилась бы таким горем? Наверное, мною еще во младенчестве был совершен великий грех перед Творцом,32 по чьей немилости я оказалась в таком горестном состоянии, о бык из рода Бхараты! Посмотри же, о пандава, какой у меня бледный цвет лица! Такого не было у меня, даже когда (я находилась в изгнании), в крайнем бедствии. Ты сам знаешь, о Бхима, какое счастье у меня было прежде, о Партха! И вот я, такая, (теперь) попала в услужение (другим); зависимая от других,33 я не нахожу покоя. Я полагаю, не может не исходить от судьбы то, что сын Притхи, могучерукий Дхананджая, обладатель грозного лука, живет (здесь ныне), словно потухший огонь. Невозможно для людей, о Партха, постичь судьбу живых существ! Я считаю (поэтому), что это падение ваше непостижимо. Та самая, по чьему лицу вы, подобные Индре, всегда угадывали ее желания, та превосходнейшая и целомудренная (супруга ваша) теперь угадывает желания по лицу других, стоящих гораздо ниже ее. Видишь, о пандава, каково мое положение! Оно такое, какого я совсем не заслуживаю. Меж тем как вы (все) здравствуете, посмотри па перемены, (вызванные) временем. Я, у которой в подчинении находилась земля вплоть до пределов океана, теперь сама пребываю в подчинении у Судешны и в страхе перед ней. Я, у которой впереди и позади шествовали прислужники, теперь сама следую и впереди, и позади Судешны. А тут (еще другое) горе, о Каунтея, невыносимое для меня. Слушай же о нем. Я, которая никогда сама не приготовляла умащений даже для своего собственного тела, кроме как для Кунти, благо тебе, я теперь растираю сандал (для других). Посмотри, о Каунтея, на мои руки, которые не были такими раньше. Вайшампаяна сказал: С этими словами она показала ему обе свои руки, покрытые мозолями. Драупади сказала: Я, которая никогда не боялась ни Кунти, ни (всех вас), теперь пребываю в страхе перед Виратой, как его служанка, боясь, что же скажет мне великодержавный повелитель: хорошо ли приготовлена благовонная мазь или нет, ибо царю матсьев не нравится де сандал, растолченный другими. Вайшампаяна сказал: Рассказывая о своих лишениях Бхимасене, прелестная Кришна тихо плакала, поглядывая на него. И обратившись со словами, невнятными от слез, все снова и снова вздыхая, она сказала так, приводя в волнение сердце Бхимасены: «Немалый проступок, о Бхима, должно быть, был некогда совершен мною против богов, если я, обездоленная, еще живу, в то время как я должна умереть, о пандава!». И Врикодара, сокрушитель вражеских героев, закрыв лицо покрытыми мозолями руками ее дрожащей, зарыдал тогда. И держа их, могучий сын Кунти проливал слезы. Охваченный великим горем, он сказал тогда такие слова. Так гласит глава девятнадцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 20 Бхимасена сказал: Позор да будет силе моих рук и луку гандива Пхальгуны,34 ибо руки твои, бывшие прежде окрашенными в красный цвет, (теперь) обе покрылись мозолями! Во дворце собраний Вираты я (хотел) было устроить великое побоище, но там царь справедливости остановил, взглянув на меня искоса. Поняв (намерение) его, я сдержался, о красавица! То, что мы лишились царства, что не были убиты кауравы и что я не снес голов Суйодхане, Карне и Шакуни,35 сыну Субалы,36 а также коварному Духшасане,37 — все это сжигает меня, о прекрасная, словно дротик, вонзившийся в сердце. Не отступай от справедливости, о красивобедрая, отринь свой гнев, о многоумная! Ежели царь Юдхиштхира услышит от тебя такой упрек, о прелестная, он совсем расстанется со своей жизнью. Так же (поступят) Дхананджая, о прекраснобедрая, и оба близнеца.38 И если они, о тонкая в талии, отправятся в мир иной, я тоже не смогу вынести такой жизни. Прелестная дочь Шарьяти,39 по имени Суканья,40 последовала в лес за Чьяваной,41 отпрыском рода Бхригу,42 над которым муравьи возвели свой холм, пока он был погружен в аскетическое самоуглубление. Ты должна была слышать, что и Индрасена,43 по красоте (подобная) Надаяни,44 некогда последовала за своим престарелым супругом, достигшим тысячелетнего возраста. Если ты слышала, Сита,45 дочь Джанаки,46 царевна Видехи,47 также последовала за своим супругом, жившим в дремучем лесу. Похищенная ракшасом, любимая супруга Рамы,48 даже претерпев лишения, прекраснобедрая, осталась преданной до конца Раме. Также и Лопамудра,49 о робкая, одаренная юностью и красотой, последовала за Агастьей,50 отказавшись от всех своих желаний, недоступных для обыкновенного человека. Подобно этим упомянутым (мною) прекрасным и целомудренным женам, ты также, о прекрасная, отличаешься всеми добродетелями. Потерпи же еще некоторое время: месяц, измеряемый еще половиной.51 И когда исполнится тринадцатый год, ты станешь царицей, царствующей над царем.52 Драупади сказала: Мною, о Бхима, скорбящей, пролиты слезы эти, ибо я не в состоянии преодолеть свои горести. И я не осуждаю царя (справедливости). С прошлым уже покончено, о могучий Бхимасена, будь же готов к делу, час которого уже наступил. Кайкейи, о Бхима, завидуя превосходящей моей красоте, постоянно боится меня, (думая), как бы царь не пошел ко мне. И зная такое отношение ее (ко мне), этот злоумышленник Кичака, отличающийся вероломством, постоянно сам домогается меня. Разгневанная этим, о Бхима, но смиряя гнев, я говорила ему, ослепленному страстью: «Берегись, о Кичака! Я супруга пятерых гандхарвов и их любимая царица. Эти герои, неодолимые и стремительные, могут убить тебя». И на эти мои слова злонамеренный Кичака сказал в ответ: «Я не боюсь гандхарвов, о сайрандхри со светлой улыбкой! Сотню или даже тысячу гандхарвов я убью, встретившись с ними в битве. Ты, робкая, уступи (моим желаниям)!». На эти слова его я ответила вновь тому суте,53 изнывающему от страсти: «Ты не равный противник тем прославленным гандхарвам. Принадлежа к высокому роду и отличаясь хорошим поведением, я неизменно придерживаюсь закона. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь был убит. Благодаря этому ты и живешь еще, о Кичака!». Когда я так сказала, злодей тот, громко засмеявшись, не захотел тогда следовать праведным путем и соблюдать закон. Если он, с подлой душою и дурным нравом, подпавший под власть любовной страсти, дерзкий и коварный, хотя и отвергаемый мною все снова и снова, будет при моем появлении всякий раз меня домогаться, я расстанусь со своей жизнью. Поэтому, хотя вы и стремитесь к справедливости, ваши высокие добродетели погибнут. И хотя вы (все) и соблюдаете свое обещание, супруги вашей тогда уже не станет. Когда охраняется супруга, тогда бывает охраняемо и потомство, а когда охраняется потомство, то бывает охраняем и сам (охраняющий). Ибо я слышала от брахманов, объясняющих законы (различных) каст, что для кшатрия54 нет никогда иного долга, нежели истребление врагов. На глазах у царя справедливости Кичака ударил меня ногою, а также и на твоих глазах, о Бхимасена могучий! Ведь тобою была я спасена от того страшного Джатасуры,55 также ты вместе со своими братьями победил Джаядратху.56 Убей ты также и этого злодея, который оскорбляет меня. Кичака, пользуясь тем, что он любимец царя, причиняет мне страдания, о потомок Бхараты! Сокруши его, обезумевшего от страсти, как разбивают кувшин о камень. Он причина моих многочисленных несчастий, о потомок Бхараты! Если завтра, когда на заре поднимется солнце, оно застанет его еще в живых, то, смешав яд (с питьем), я выпью его, дабы я не попала во власть Кичаки. Ибо лучше мне умереть пред тобою, о Бхимасена! Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав так, Кришна зарыдала, приникнув к груди Бхимы. А Бхима, обняв ее и утешив по мере сил своих, обратил свои мысли к Кичаке, облизывая (в предвкушении расплаты) уголки рта. Так гласит глава двадцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 21 Бхимасена сказал: Я сделаю так, как ты говоришь, о милая и робкая! Сегодня я убью Кичаку вместе с его родственниками. Вечером после этой ночи,57 оставив свою печаль и скорбь, устрой встречу с ним, о Яджнясени со светлой улыбкой! В танцевальном зале, который построен по распоряжению царя матсьев, днем пляшут девушки, а ночью они уходят по своим домам. Там есть ложе, о робкая, прочно слаженное и удобно расположенное. Там я и покажу ему души усопших его предков. И когда ты вступишь с Кичакой в разговор, сделай так, о прелестная, чтобы тебя не видели (другие), а (сам он) находился поблизости (от тебя). Вайшампаяна сказал: И поговорив так (друг с другом), оба они, с горя проливая слезы, с (болью) в сердце дожидались конца этой страшной ночи. Когда же миновала та ночь, Кичака, встав рано утром, отправился ко двору царя и так сказал Драупади: «В собрании, на глазах у царя я, толкнув тебя, ударил ногою. Пострадав от сильнейшего, ты, (однако), не получила защиты. Ибо этот (Вирата) только на словах называется царем матсьев. Ведь только я, повелевая его войсками, являюсь подлинным владыкой — царем матсьев. Обрети ты счастье, о робкая; я буду твоим рабом. Немедленно я дам тебе, о прескраснобедрая, сто нишков. Я дам тебе также сто служанок и еще другую (сотню) слуг, (дам) и колесницу, запряженную мулами. Да свершится наш союз, о робкая!». Драупади сказала: Прими же теперь одно мое условие, о Кичака: ни друг твой, ни брат не должны знать о том, что ты вступил в связь со мною, ибо я боюсь, что это может быть обнаружено прославленными гандхарвами. Так обещай мне это, тогда я подчинюсь тебе. Кичака сказал: Я сделаю так, как ты говоришь, о прекраснобедрая! Один, о робкая, пойду я, смущенный богом любви, в твое пустующее жилище для соединения с тобою, округлобедрая! Так что об этом твоем поступке не узнают гандхарвы, лучезарные, как солнце. Драупади сказала: Там, в танцевальном зале, который построен по распоряжению царя матсьев, днем пляшут девушки, а ночью они уходят по своим домам. Ступай туда при наступлении темноты; гандхарвы не ведают этого места. Там мы несомненно избегнем осуждения (людей). Вайшампаяна сказал: Меж тем как Кришна размышляла по поводу той беседы с Кичакой, полдня показались ей равными целому месяцу, о царь! А глупый Кичака, возвратившись домой, охваченный сильной радостью, не знал, что то была сама смерть, принявшая облик сайрандхри. Ослепленный страстью, он поспешно стал украшать себя, особенно услаждаясь благовониями, нарядами и венками. И пока он был поглощен этим занятием и думал только о ней, длинноокой, день казался ему бесконечным. И красота его накануне того, как ему лишиться ее навсегда, казалось, вспыхнула еще ярче, как во время угасания лампы вспыхивает ее фитиль. Относясь с полным доверием к (Драупади), ослепленный страстью Кичака, думая о (предстоящей) встрече, не заметил, как прошел день. А тем временем Драупади, отправившись к Бхиме на кухню, остановилась, прекрасная, перед своим супругом из рода Куру. И сказала ему прекрасная с волнистыми локонами: «Мною назначена встреча с Кичакой в танцевальном зале, как ты велел, о смиритель врагов! Кичака придет ночью один в пустой танцевальный зал. О могучерукий, убей там Кичаку. Ступай, о Каунтея, в танцевальный зал и лиши жизни Кичаку, того сына возницы, опьяненного тщеславием, о пандава! Из гордыни только этот сын возницы пренебрегает гандхарвами. О лучший из карателей, подними его, (оторвав от земли), как (некогда) Нага — Наду.58 (Утешь) меня, истомленную горем, осуши мои слезы, о потомок Бхараты, и, будь благословен, сохрани свою собственную честь и славу твоего рода». Бхимасена сказал: Привет тебе, о прекраснобедрая! Ведь кроме того, что ты сообщила мне приятного, никакой (иной) помощи я и не желаю, о красавица! Радость, которую ты принесла, сообщив мне о (моей предстоящей) схватке с Кичакой, равна той, какую я ощущал при убиении Хидимбы,59 о красавица! Я клянусь тебе правдой, своими братьями и справедливостью: я убью Кичаку, как владыка богов (сокрушил) Вритру.60 Тайно или открыто я уничтожу Кичаку, а если матсьи вступятся, я, конечно, убью и их также. Затем, убив Дурьйодхану, верну себе всю землю. Пусть же сын Кунти Юдхиштхира продолжает прислуживать царю матсьев! Драупади сказала: Дабы ты не мог отступиться от клятвенного обещания, (данного) ради меня, о владыка, то ты, о герой, убей Кичаку тайно. Бхимасена сказал: Я сделаю это так, как ты говоришь, о робкая! Незримый, о безупречная, сегодня ночью я размозжу голову коварному Кичаке, желающему (овладеть) недоступной, подобно тому как слон раздавил бы плод бильва.61 Вайшампаяна сказал: Бхима тогда заранее мнился ночью (в условленное место) и уселся там, скрываясь. И стал поджидать Кичаку, как лев незаметно (подстерегает) лань. А Кичака, украсив себя, как ему хотелось, пришел в танцевальный зал к назначенному времени в надежде встретиться с царевной Панчалы. Думая об условленной встрече, он вошел в тот зал. И войдя в обширный чертог, окутанный мраком, нечестивец тот натолкнулся на пришедшего туда раньше Бхиму, неизмеримого в силе, притаившегося в укромном месте. И коснулся сута самой своей смерти, возлежавшей на ложе, пылая от гнева, рожденного обидой, (нанесенной) Кришне. И Кичака, ослепленный страстью, как только подошел к ней,62 с душою, исполненной восторга, сказал, улыбаясь: «Мною уже было предложено тебе множество разнообразных богатств. Отложив все это для тебя, я поспешно явился сюда. И женщины во дворце неожиданно стали восхвалять меня: „Нет в (этом мире) другого, подобного тебе красою и нарядом!"». Бхимасена сказал: Какое счастье, что ты красив, какое счастье, что ты восхваляешь себя! Я думаю, однако, что тебе никогда раньше не приходилось еще испытывать подобного прикосновения. Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав так, грозный сын Кунти, могучерукий Бхима, страшный в своем могуществе, встал и, засмеявшись, схватил его, подлейшего из людей, за надушенные волосы, украшенные венками. И схваченный сильно за волосы, могущественный (Кичака), высвободив свои волосы, стремительно схватил пандаву за руки. И между теми разгневанными мужами-львами произошел поединок голыми руками, как во время весны (случается битва) между могучими слонами из-за слонихи. И так как Бхима был немного удручен и от гнева стоял нетвердо на ногах, могучий Кичака (ударом) колен бросил его на землю. А Бхима, брошенный на землю сильнейшим Кичакой, стремительно поднялся тогда, как змей, которого ударили палкой. И в самую полночь, вызывая (один другого) сута и пандава, оба могучие и опьяненные силой, увлекали друга друга в этом уединенном месте. И оттого что они в гневе рычали друга на друга, тот великолепный чертог стал тогда сотрясаться поминутно. Когда же Бхима ударил ладонями рук своих в грудь могучего Кичаку, тот, возбудившись гневом, не двинулся ни на шаг. Но с минуту выдержав этот натиск, невыносимый ни для кого на земле, сута, одолеваемый силой Бхимы, стал затем ослабевать. Чувствуя, что он слабеет, могучий Бхимасена, стремительно притянув его к груди, стал сильно прижимать его, лишившегося чувств. Тяжело дыша от гнева снова и снова, Врикодара, первый из победителей, крепко схватил его за волосы. И схватив Кичаку, могучий Бхима стал рычать, как (рычит) жаждущий мяса лев, схватив огромную лань. И он вдавил в его тело его ноги и руки и целиком голову и шею, как Держащий трезубец63 (поступает с тушей) жертвенного животного. И сокрушив все его члены, превратив его в комок мяса, могучий Бхимасена показал его затем Кришне. И сказал сын Панду, одаренный великой силой, Драупади: «Подойди, о царевна Панчалы, погляди, во что превратится этот сластолюбец!». Так, убив Кичаку и успокоив свой гнев, (Бхимасена) попрощался с Кришной, дочерью Друпады, и поспешно вернулся (к себе) на кухню. А Драупади, лучшая из женщин, велев убить Кичаку, освободилась от печали и, радостная, сказала стражам зала: «Подходите, смотрите! Ослепленный страстью к чужим женам, этот Кичака лежит убитый гандхарвами — моими мужьями!». Услышав то, что было сказано ею, стражи танцевального зала быстро пришли туда тысячами с факелами (в руках). И явившись в тот чертог, они увидели безжизненного Кичаку, распростертого на земле и залитого кровью. «Где его шея, где ноги, где руки и где голова?» — говоря так, они пришли тогда к заключению, что он убит гандхарвами. Так гласит глава двадцать первая в Виратапарве великой Махабха-раты. Глава 22 Вайшампаяна сказал: Том временем все родственники Кичаки стекались туда и, увидев его, стали рыдать, окружив (тело) со всех сторон. И при виде Кичаки со всеми изувеченными членами, лежащего подобно черепахе, вытащенной (из воды) на сухое место, все они перепугались и волосы на их теле поднялись от ужаса. Сокрушенного Бхимасеной, как данава64 Индрой, они стали выносить его наружу, желая устроить для него погребальные обряды. И тогда те сыновья суты, собравшиеся там, увидели Кришну, безупречно сложенную, которая стояла неподалеку, прислонившись к колонне. И когда суты собрались там, один из сторонников Кичаки сказал им: «Следует немедленно убить нечестивую, из-за которой погиб сам Кичака. Или же не будем тут ее убивать, а сожжем вместе с ее любовником: во всяком случае этим будет сделано приятное и для мертвого сына возницы».65 Затем они сказали Вирате: «Из-за нее убит Кичака. Пусть она вместе с ним будет сегодня сожжена. Дозволь же нам сделать это». И царь, подумав о могуществе сутов, дал свое согласие на сожжение сайрандхри вместе с сыном суты, о владыка народов! Подойдя к лотосоглазой Кришне, испуганной и ошеломленной, те кичаки66 тогда крепко схватили ее. И затем, связав и подняв ее, тонкую в талии, они все направились стремительно к месту сожжения трупов. И влекомая, о царь, сыновьями суты, безупречная и целомудренная Кришна, жившая под защитой своих покровителей, стала призывать на помощь (своих мужей). Драупади сказала: Джая, Джаянта, Виджая, Джаятсена и Джаядбала67 — пусть они внемлют моему слову: сыновья суты уводят меня! Те стремительные, прославленные гандхарвы, звук от ударов чьей тетивы, сопровождаемый страшным шумом, и сильный грохот чьих колесниц был слышен во время великой битвы подобно раскатам грома, пусть они внемлют моему слову: сыновья суты уводят меня! Вайшампаяна сказал: Лишь только услышал Бхима те горестные слова Кришны и ее причитания, он, не раздумывая, (встал) со (своего) ложа и прибежал туда. Бхимасена сказал: Я слышал твои слова, о сайрандхри! Поэтому не должно быть у тебя, о робкая, страха перед сыновьями суты. Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав так, он, могучерукий, пылая жаждой убить их, стал надуваться. И увеличив свое тело и изменив свой вид, он выпрыгнул не через двери, а через (другой) выход. Быстро вырвав из крепостного вала дерево, Бхимасена направился к месту сожжения трупов, где находились те кичаки. Схватив дерево длиною в десять вьяма68 вместе со стволом и ветвями, он, могучий, ринулся на сутов подобно богу смерти с жезлом в руке. И от стремительного движения его бедер на землю повалились деревья ньягродха, ашваттха и киншука69 и лежали там кучами. Увидев того гандхарву, явившегося подобно разъяренному льву, все суты, перепугавшись, дрожали от страха и отчаяния. При виде гандхарвы, приближающегося подобно богу смерти, те родственники Кичаки, уже собравшиемся было сжечь своего старшего брата, стали говорить друг другу, дрожа от страха и отчаяния: «Могучий гандхарва идет сюда разгневанный, с поднятым деревом (в руке). Следует быстро освободить служанку-сайрандхри, из-за которой к нам пришла великая опасность». И при виде дерева, вырванного Бхимасепой, они освободили тогда Драупади и побежали по направлению к городу. Но видя их бегущих, Бхима отправил сотню их и еще пять в обиталище Ямы,70 подобно тому как Громодержец71 — данавов. Освободив Кришну, тогда он утешил ее, о владыка народов! И сказал при этом могучерукий и неодолимый Врикодара царевне Панчалы Драупади, опечаленной, с лицом, залитым слезами: «Так истребляются те о робкая, которые мучили тебя, невиновную. Отправляйся в город о Кришна, для тебя нет больше опасности. А я другим (путем) пойду на кухню Вираты». И та сотня и еще пять (кичаков), о потомок Бхараты, лежали там убитые, будто поваленные деревья огромного срубленного леса. Так были убиты, о царь, те сто и пять кичаков, а если считать и того военачальника, (убитого) раньше, то (всего было убито) сто шесть. И видя то великое чудо, мужчины и женщины, собравшиеся там, пришли в великое изумление и ничего не могли сказать, о потомок Бхараты! Так гласит глава двадцать вторая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 23 Вайшампаяна сказал: Увидев сутов убитыми, те (горожане), явившись к царю, сказали ему: «О царь, гандхарвами убито более сотни сыновей суты. И (лежащие) на земле те суты выглядят так, как рассыпавшаяся огромная вершина горы, пораженная громом. А эта сайрандхри, освобожденная, снова возвращается к тебе во дворец. (Если она вернется), весь город твой, о царь, подвергнется опасности. Ибо сайрандхри одарена столь (дивной) красотою, а гандхарвы обладают могучей силой. А для мужчин желанный предмет наслаждения — это несомненно любовная связь. Необходимо быстро придумать такой способ, чтобы из-за (женщины) в облике сайрандхри этот твой город, о царь, не пришел к гибели». Услышав эти слова, Вирата, повелитель войск, сказал им: «Пусть будут совершены последние обряды для сутов. Пусть кичаки будут быстро сожжены на одном и том же сильно пылающем огне вместе с драгоценностями и благовониями». И сказал затем царь царице Судешне, исполненный страха: «Когда вернется сайрандхри, скажи ей от меня эти слова: „Ступай, о сайрандхри, добро тебе, иди, куда хочешь, о женщина! Царь, о прекраснобедрая, напуган победой, (одержанной) гандхарвами". Ведь я не смею сказать сам ей все, ибо она хранима гандхарвами. Но женщинам не возбраняется говорить ей, поэтому я обращаюсь к тебе, (чтобы ты передала ей). Тогда Кришна, освободившаяся от страха и избавленная Бхимасеной (от смерти), после того как он уничтожил сыновей суты, омыв свое тело и платье водою, пошла, юная и мудрая, по направлению к городу, как лань, испуганная тигром. Увидев ее, о царь, люди разбегались в разные стороны, дрожа от страха перед гандхарвами, а некоторые даже закрывали глаза. Затем, о царь, у дверей кухни царевна Панчалы увидела Бхимасену, стоящего подобно громадному возбужденному слону. И изумленно смотря на него, она сказала ему тихо и многозначительно: «Поклонение царю гандхарвов, благодаря которому я избавлена (от погибели)!». Бхимасена сказал: Люди, что живут здесь, услышав слова той, кому они послушны, будут расхаживать тут, свободные от долга.72 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда она увидела в танцевальном зале Дхананджаю могучерукого, обучающего танцам дочерей царя Вираты. И тут те девушки, выходя из танцевального зала вместе с Арджуной, увидели пришедшую туда Кришну, обиженную безо всякой вины. Девушки сказали: Счастье, что ты освободилась, о сайрандхри, счастье, что ты возвратилась (невредимой), счастье, что уничтожены суты, которые обижали тебя, невинную! Бриханнада73 сказал: Каким образом, о сайрандхри, ты освободилась и каким образом те злодеи были убиты? Я хочу услышать от тебя обо всем, что произошло. Сайрандхри сказала: О Бриханнада, что же теперь может сделать для тебя сайрандхри, когда ты, о прекрасный, всегда живешь счастливо в девичьем тереме? Ведь ты (никогда) не испытываешь горя, какое приходится переносить сайрандхри. Поэтому ты и спрашиваешь меня так, как бы с насмешкой. Бриханнада сказал: Бриханнада тоже, о прелестная, испытывает неимоверные страдания. Он опустился до состояния животного, и ты, о юная, не понимаешь его. Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда вместе с девушками Драупади вошла в тот царский чертог, не собираясь убегать от Судешны. И сказала так ей царская дочь74 по приказанию Вираты: «О сайрандхри, ступай быстро туда, куда хочешь. Добро тебе! Царь боится победы, (одержанной) гандхарвами. Ты же, о прекраснобровая, молода и по красоте (своей) не имеешь равных на земле!». Сайрандхри сказала: Пусть царь дозволит мне (пожить здесь) еще лишь тринадцать дней, о красавица! И гандхарвы те (также) будут довольны, без сомнения. Потом они уведут меня (отсюда) и сделают тебе приятное. И конечно, царь будет одарен счастьем вместе со своими родственниками. Так гласит глава двадцать третья в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ ОБ УБИЕНИИ КИЧАКИ СКАЗАНИЕ О ПОХИЩЕНИИ СКОТА Глава 24 Вайшампаяна сказал: После убийства Кичаки вместе с его братьями, о владыка народов, думая о необычайном подвиге, простые люди изумлялись. И в городе, и в сельской местности пошли толки: «Ведь благодаря своей храбрости Кичака был любимцем царя и считался наисильнейшим. Но он, зловредный, был притеснителем людей и осквернителем (чужих) жен. И конечно, за это тот дурной и гнусный человек был убит гандхарвами». Так, о великий царь, стали говорить в каждой местности люди о неодолимом Кичаке, истребителе вражеских войск. Меж тем шпионы, которые были направлены сыном Дхритараштры1 за пределы (своего царства), обыскав многочисленные деревни, города и страны, выполнив разведывание стран в предписанном приказом порядке, возвратились в Нагапуру2 с определенными выводами. И увидев там сына Дхритараштры, царя Дурьйодхану из рода Куру, сидящего среди собрания вместе с Дроной,3 Карной и Крипой4 и благородным Бхишмой,5 а также вместе со своими братьями и тригартами,6 могучими воинами на колесницах, они сказали ему так: «Мы приложили большие старания, о владыка людей, постоянно разыскивая пандавов в том дремучем лесу, безлюдном, кишащем дикими зверями, изобилующем различными деревьями и лианами, вьющимися и ползучими растениями, а также всевозможными кустарниками. Хотя мы всячески разыскивали их следы в этих и других местах, нам не удалось узнать, каким (путем) могли уйти партхи, неколебимые в своем мужестве. Мы разыскивали их много раз на высоких вершинах гор, в различных областях и странах, перенаселенных людьми, в деревнях у подножий гор и в городах, о царь царей, но ничего не ведаем про пандавов. Они, по-видимому, погибли бесследно, — добро тебе, о бык среди мужей! «Однако, следуя по колее их колесниц, о лучший из героев, некоторое время, о владыка людей, мы, тщательно ведя поиски, на самом деле удостоверились в том, к чему стремились: возницы достигли Дваравати без партхов, о мучитель врагов! Не было (обнаружено) там, о царь, ни пандавов, ни Кришны, их верной супруги. Во всяком случае они погибли. Поклонение тебе, о бык из рода Бхараты! Мы ведь не обнаружили ни следов, ни обиталища тех благородных пандавов. Но мы знакомы с их поведением и с совершенным ими подвигом. Прикажи нам, о владыка людей, что после этого делать нам дальше, дабы (продолжить) поиски пандавов, о владыка народов! Внемли также и этим нашим приятным словам, сулящим тебе великое благо. Тот возница царя Матсьи, великий духом Кичака, которым, о царь, были с великою силой покорены тригарты, лежит теперь, коварный, вместе с братьями на земле, о потомок Бхараты, убитый ночью невидимыми гандхарвами, о непреклонный! Услышав это приятное (известие) о поражении (наших) врагов, ты, о Кауравья, удовлетворенный, распорядись, что (необходимо предпринять) вслед за этим». Так гласит глава двадцать четвертая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 25 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда царь Дурьйодхана, услышав их речи, долго размышлял про себя и затем сказал своим придворным: «Ход событий безусловно чересчур сложен, чтобы можно было установить его определенно. Поэтому вы все (продолжайте) разведывать, куда же могли уйти пандавы. До истечения тринадцатого года (их изгнания), когда они проводят жизнь неузнанными, остался уже совсем небольшой срок, тогда как наибольшая часть времени истекла окончательно. Если теперь они смогут провести (неузнанными) остаток этого года, то они выполнят свое обещание, оставаясь верными данному обету. Подобно исходящим первой течкой могучим слонам или ядовитым змеям, все они несомненно станут причинять (нам) зло,7 будучи разгневаны на кауравов. Если они будут узнаны в оставшееся время,8 они, находясь в затруднительном положении, должны будут, смирив свой гнев, снова удалиться в лес (в изгнание) на такой же (срок). Поэтому вы быстро найдите такие (средства), чтобы царство наше надолго сохранило свои границы, оставаясь незыблемым, безраздельным, невозмутимым и лишенным всяких соперников», И тогда сказал Карна: Пусть немедленно отправятся отсюда, о потомок Бхараты. другие шпионы, способные и более ловкие, умеющие хорошо исполнять (свое дело). Пусть они, переодетые, бродят по многочисленным странам, перенаселенным людьми. Там на собраниях и других (сборищах), в убежищах святых (отшельников), в местах увеселений и священных омовений, в рудниках, а также в (других) различных (местах) следует разыскивать пандавов с помощью этих людей путем хорошо испытанных приемов. Различные (видом), преданные своему делу, хорошо осведомленные о (поставленной перед ними) цели и ловко скрывающиеся сами, (шпионы) пусть тщательно разыскивают пандавов, живущих под чужими именами. (Пусть они высматривают их) на берегах рек, в местах священных омовений, в деревнях и городах, в обителях (отшельников), в прелестных горах и в горных пещерах». Затем второй брат Дурьйодханы,9 Духшасана, сказал тут своему старшему брату, подверженному греховным наклонностям: «Все то, что сказал Карна, мы так и представляем себе. Пусть все шпионы производят розыски там и тут, как уже было указано. Пусть и множество других (снуют) из одной страны в другую по установленным правилам. Ведь путь их следования, их местонахождение и их занятия (до сих пор) не обнаружены. Или, к великому нашему несчастью, они совсем скрылись, или переправились на ту сторону океана. Или же они, отважные и горделивые, съедены в дремучем лесу хищными зверями, или же, попав в бедственное положение, они погибли навсегда. Поэтому, освободив свое сердце от опасений, ты, о потомок рода Куру, предприми то, что ты считаешь нужным в меру своих сил, о владыка людей!». Так гласит глава двадцать пятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 25 Вайшампаяна сказал: Затем сказал Дрона, наделенный великой силой и проникнувший в смысл и суть (вещей): «Подобные им не гибнут и не терпят поражения. Храбрые, искушенные в науках, мудрые и обуздавшие свои чувства, знающие закон и благодарные, преданные царю справедливости, знающему суть политики, закона и мирской пользы, братья, преданные благородному старшему брату, внимательному, как отец, стойкому в законе и правде, о царь, воздающему почести старшим, тому скромному Аджаташатру, который сам предан своим братьям, — такие (не могут погибнуть). Меж тем как они так послушны, преданны и благородны, почему же тогда сын Притхи,10 искушенный в политике, не сможет устроить их счастье? Поэтому они терпеливо ожидают возвращения своего величия в положенный срок. Ведь они не могут погибнуть, как я представляю своим разумом. Теперь же надобно быстро, без промедления, хорошо поразмыслив, сделать то, что необходимо сделать, и установить местопребывание тех сыновей Панду, смиренных душою, как должно, во всех случаях жизни. Отважные, непорочные, приобщившись к подвижничеству, они ведь с трудом могут быть опознаны. Чистый душою, добродетельный, правдивый, опытный в политике и честный, сын Притхи, обладающий неисчислимыми достоинствами, может поразить врага одним блеском своих глаз. Зная об этом, нужно сделать (все необходимое). Поэтому мы, а также и другие люди, которые знают о них, должны разыскивать их снова через брахманов, шпионов и преуспевших в покаяниях (отшельников). Так гласит глава двадцать шестая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 27 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда сын Шантану11 Бхишма, дед бхаратов, сведущий в ведах, опытный в выборе подходящего места и времени, знаток сути (вещей) и всех законов, после окончания речи наставника 12 одобрил его слова. И сказал он потомкам Бхараты ради их блага такую речь, согласную с законом и проникнутую расположением к Юдхиштхире, знатоку закона, недоступную для нечестивых и одобряемую добродетельными. И речь, произнесенная Бхишмой, была беспристрастной и высокочтимой благочестивыми (людьми): «Как сказал Дрона, этот брахман, знающий суть всякого дела, — пандавы, наделенные всеми благоприятными признаками, не должны погибнуть. Отличающиеся знанием вед 13 и хорошим поведением, соблюдающие благочестивый обет, послушные советам старцев, верные данному слову, опытные в (определении) удобного времени, соблюдающие уговор,14 честные в своих поступках, несущие бремя добродетельных, они не должны погибнуть. Живя скрытно, согласно закону и полагаясь на свою собственную силу, пандавы не должны прийти к гибели — таково мое мнение. При этом я должен буду рассуждать разумно в отношении пандавов, о потомок Бхараты! Ведь нельзя считать правильным поведением для всякого благовоспитанного (человека) такие (действия), когда дозволяется обнаруживать (пандавов, находящихся в изгнании), через (их же) собственных противников. «О том, что мы можем сказать, рассуждая разумно в отношении пандавов, я скажу безо всякого вреда для тебя; слушай же о том. Настоящий совет должен быть высказан с добрыми (побуждениями), но никоим образом (не следует давать совета, заведомо) пагубного. Кто предан правде, о сын мой, и послушен советам старцев, тот безусловно мудрый. Желая говорить перед благочестивыми, он должен во всех случаях говорить, как он сам думает, если он желает достичь справедливости. И тут я считаю не так, как другие. В городе или же в сельской местности, где пребывает царь Юдхиштхира, не может быть (ни одного) человека, недовольного или завистливого, ни слишком болтливого или злобного, а каждый предан своему делу. Там будут (слышны) чтения вед, будут приноситься полным ковшом многочисленные возлияния (огню) и множество жертвоприношений, сопровождаемых богатыми дарами. Там, без сомнения, Парджанья15 всегда проливает щедро дождь, и земля, богатая урожаем, будет избавлена от стихийных бедствий. Злаки там (будут) превосходны, а плоды сочны, венки благовонны, а речь (людей будет всегда) исполнена приятных слов. Там, где находится царь Юдхйштхира, дуновение ветров будет приятно, а взгляды (людей) прямы, и не сможет туда проникнуть страх. И коров там будет много, и не будут они тощими, и нетрудно их будет доить, а молоко, простокваша и топленое масло будут вкусными и благотворными. «Там, в стране, где (пребывает) царь Юдхиштхира, напитки будут превосходны, а яства вкусны. (Объекты чувств), вкусы, осязания, запахи и звуки будут отличаться высокими качествами, а зрелища будут привлекательными там, где царь Юдхиштхира. В той стране, где пребывают пандавы, о сын, в течение тринадцатого года (их изгнания), у каждого будут свои достоинства. И люди там будут радостны и довольны и избавлены от нужды. При почитании божеств и гостей они будут проявлять любовь ко всем существам. Там, где царь Юдхиштхира, люди будут стремиться раздавать дары, будут отличаться большой предприимчивостью, будут преданы вечному закону, будут ненавидеть зло и стремиться к добру, всегда будут совершать жертвоприношения и соблюдать благие обеты. Отвергая ложь в речи, склонные к добру, счастью и благополучию, люди там, где царь Юдхиштхира, будут стремиться к (достижению) благих целей, а помыслы свои устремлять к добру, и обеты они всегда будут соблюдать желанные и приятные. Сам же он, справедливый душою, о сын мой, при этих обстоятельствах никогда не будет обнаружен дваждырожденными, и тем более не может тот Партха быть узнанным простыми людьми. В нем сосредоточены правдивость, стойкость и щедрость, высочайшее спокойствие и безусловное прощение; скромность, преуспеяние и слава, высочайшая сила, мягкосердечность и простота. Поэтому о скрытом проживании мудрого (Юдхиштхиры) под чужим именем или о его превосходнейшем образе жизни я не смею сказать ничего другого. Таким образом, поразмыслив обо всем этом, быстро сделай то, что ты считаешь полезным сделать, о Кауравья,16 если ты, конечно, доверяешь мне». Так гласит глава двадцать седьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 28 Вайшмпаяна сказал: Тогда Крипа, сын Шарадвана,17 сказал такое слово: «То, что было сказано тут престарелым Бхишмой относительно пандавов, приемлемо и правильно, согласуется с законом и пользой, приятно (для слуха), соответствует сути (дела), хорошо обосновано и достойно его. Внимайте теперь и моему слову. Путь их следования и их местопребывание должно разыскивать через (соглядатаев в облике) почтенных лиц, и следует применить теперь такую политику, которая была бы благоприятна тебе. Тому, кто желает достичь (благополучия), о сын мой, не следует пренебрегать даже простым врагом, а тем более — пандавами, о сын мой, искусными во владении всеми видами оружия в бою! Поэтому, когда придет время для (открытого) появления благородных пандавов, которые, удалившись в лес, проживают теперь тайно, скрывая свои имена, ты должен удостовериться в своей силе как в своей стране, так и в чужих пределах. И нет сомнения, что наступает время для возвращения пандавов. Установленный срок (изгнания) для благородных и могучих партхов истек. Ведь пандавы, наделенные неизмеримой силою, предстанут, движимые новым порывом. Поэтому войско и казну, а также политику следует применять таким образом, чтобы мы, когда истечет срок (их изгнания), заключили с ними выгодный договор. О сын мой, я думаю обо всем этом. Выясняй постоянно свою мощь в отношении всех своих союзников, как сильных, так и слабых. Узнав, какое из твоих войск лучшее или слабое и какое (из них) исполнено равнодушия, о потомок Бхараты, а также какое из них довольное или недовольное, мы тогда либо заключим мир с врагами, либо возьмемся18 (за стрелы). Переговорами, сеянием раздора, подкупом, открытым нападением, предложением даров и благопристойным поведением располагая к себе своих врагов, а слабых подчиняя силою, применяя увещевания по отношению к союзникам, необходимо склонять на свою сторону войска сладкими речами. Усилив таким образом свое войско и пополнив свою казну, ты достигнешь полного успеха. И ты в состоянии будешь сразиться с любыми сильными врагами, противостоящими (тебе), а тем более — с пандавами, лишенными своих собственных войск и верховых и упряжных животных. Таким образом, поразмыслив о всех мерах в соответствии со своим законом, ты, о владыка людей, в должное время обретешь длительное счастье». Так гласит глава двадцать восьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 29 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда царь тригартов Сушарман, владелец множества колесниц, выбрав подходящий момент, сказал такое слово, не теряя ни минуты. Не раз прежде терпевший поражения от матсьев вместе с сальвеяками 19 и постоянно — от Кичаки, возницы царя матсьев, насильно подчиненный вместе со своими родственниками могучим Кичакой, о владыка, он, искоса поглядывая на Карну, сказал тогда Дурьйодхане: «Не раз мое царство притеснял силою царь матсьев. А могучий Кичака был тогда его военачальником. Жестокий и гневный, злобный душою, с отвагой, прославленной по (всей) Земле, тот коварный злодей все же был убит гандхарвами. И когда он уже убит, о царь, Вирата, лишенный своей гордости и опоры, утратит свою смелость — таково мое мнение. Туда, мне думается, (следует нам направить) поход, если нравится это тебе, о безупречный, а также благородному Карне и всем кауравам. Вот, я полагаю, представился исключительный случай, столь благоприятный (для нас). Поэтому двинься поспешно в его страну, изобилующую зерном. Отберем у него драгоценные камни и (другие) разнообразные богатства и поделим между собою по частям его деревни и все его царство. Или же, покорив его город силою, уведем оттуда много тысяч отличного скота разных пород. Объединившись с кауравами и тригартами, о владыка народов, мы быстро захватим его скот. Или же, крепко сплотив все свои силы, мы сокрушим его мощь, принудив заключить с нами мир. Или же, сокрушив все его войско, мы подчиним (Вирату) своей власти. И подчинив его своей власти справедливыми средствами, мы будем жить счастливо, и твоя сила, без сомнения, возрастет». Услышав те слова его,20 Карна сказал царю: «Хорошо сказал Сушарман — речь его своевременна и полезна для нас. Поэтому быстро выступим, снарядив наше войско и построив его в боевом порядке, если это тебе нравится, о безупречный! Как думают все — мудрый и старейший из всех кауравов, этот дед наш,21 а также наставник Дрона и Крипа, сын Шарадвана, — так пусть и будет предпринят поход. И посовещавшись между собой, двинемся быстро для достижения цели (нашего) повелителя. И какие у нас (могут быть) дела с пандавами, лишенными богатства, силы и могущества? Либо они исчезли совсем, либо отправились в обиталище Ямы. Двинемся, о царь, без опаски в пределы Вираты и отнимем его скот и различные богатства». Тогда царь Дурьйодхана, вняв тем словам Карны, сына Викартаны,22 быстро приказал Духшасане, своему младшему брату, всегда послушному его повелениям: «Посоветовавшись со старейшими, быстро снаряди войско — мы вместе с кауравами отправимся в указанном направлении. А царь Сушарман,23 могучий воин на колеснице, пусть двинется в указанную страну вместе с тригартами, сопровождаемый достаточным войском, верховыми и упряжными животными. И пусть он первым (устремится) в пределы царя матсьев, хорошо скрывая (свои намерения). Мы же плотным строем вступим следом через день в цветущий край царя матсьев. Пусть (тригарты), внезапно нагрянув на город Вираты и быстро напав на пастухов, захватят его огромное богатство. Мы также, разделив свое войско на два отряда, захватим сотни тысяч превосходного скота, отмеченного благоприятными признаками». И тот повелитель Сушарман, отправившись в седьмой день жаркой половины месяца,24 как было указано, в направлении страны света, хранимой богом Агни,25 стал захватывать скот. А на другой, восьмой, день все кауравы, объединившись вместе, стали захватывать тысячами те стада скота. Так гласит глава двадцать девятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 30 Вайшампаяна сказал: А между тем, о великий царь, как те благородные пандавы, неизмеримые в своей доблести, хорошо жили там, в прекраснейшем городе, под чужой внешностью и несли свою службу при царе Вирате, минул положенный срок, (когда они должны были жить среди людей неузнанными). И вот на исходе тринадцатого года, о потомок Бхараты, великое множество скота внезапно было похищено Сушарманом. Тогда пастух Кундали с большой поспешностью приехал в город и, спрыгнув с колесницы, увидел царя матсьсв, своего великого государя, раздвинувшего (пределы) своего царства. Он сидел в зале собраний вместе с мудрыми советниками и пандавами, быками среди людей, окруженный храбрыми воинами, украшенными серьгами и браслетами. И подойдя к Вирате и преклонившись перед ним, он сказал тогда ему: «Победив нас в битве и унизив вместе с родственниками, тригарты уводят сотни тысяч коров. Настигни их, о владыка людей, пока не исчез совсем (из виду) 26 твой скот». Услышав то, царь снарядил войско матсьев, состоящее из колесниц, слонов и пехотинцев, со множеством знамен. Тут цари и царевичи надели на себя различное сверкающее оружие, достойное героев, — каждое по своему назначению. Любимый брат Вираты, Шатаника, взял панцирь, сделанный из очень твердой стали и покрытый литым золотом. А другой брат, рожденный после Шатаники, Мадирашва, взял прочную кольчугу, целиком сделанную из железа и украшенную золотым покровом. А сам царь матсьев взял неуязвимый панцирь, пестрящий сотнею (изображений) солнц, сотнею кружочков, сотнею крапинок и сотнею глазков. Сурьядатта27 взял панцирь, усыпанный (изображениями) сотни сильно благоухающих лотосов, — он был покрыт золотом и сиял как солнце. А старший сын Вираты, храбрый Шанкха, взял прочную кольчугу, сдеданную из стали, усеянную сотнею золотых глазков. И сотни могучих воинов на колесницах, героев, подобным богам, жаждущих сразиться, надели каждый свое оружие. И каждый из могучих воинов впряг коней, покрытых золоченой кольчугой, в большие сверкающие колесницы, хорошо снабженные (необходимыми) принадлежностями. Затем на дивной колеснице было поднято прославленное знамя царя матсьев, вышитое золотом, напоминающее (своим сиянием) солнце или месяц. Другие же разнообразные знамена, украшенные золотом, установили каждый на своей колеснице герои кшатрии. Тогда царь матсьев, обратившись к Шатанике, своему младшему брату, сказал ему: «Канка, Баллава, Гопала28 и могучий Дамагрантхи, как представляется мне, будут сражаться — тут нет сомнения. Им также следует дать колесницы, снабженные знаменами и флажками, а также различные панцири, крепкие и удобные (для ношения), им нужно дать оружие, и пусть они носят его при себе. Такие мужи, чей вид и осанка подобны героям, а руки напоминают хоботы29 могучих слонов, и чтобы не могли сражаться — этого я никогда не могу представить себе!». И услышав то слово царя, Шатаника поспешно отдал приказание, о царь, (подать) колесницы для партхов — для Сахадевы, для царя (Юдхиштхиры), для Бхимы и Накулы. Тогда возницы, отличающиеся преданностью царю, обрадованные, быстро снарядили (для них) колесницы, указанные владыкой людей. И те каратели врагов надели на себя красивые панцири, крепкие и удобные (для ношения), которые приказал Вирата дать им, неустрашимым в подвигах. И все они, искушенные в битве, стремительные, скрывающие свой настоящий облик, те герои, быки из рода Куру, четверо братьев-пандавов, одаренных подлинной доблестью, отправились вместе следом за Виратой. И страшные видом, возбужденные шестидесятилетние слоны, с превосходными бивнями, с растрескавшимися (от течки) верхними краями висков, словно проливающие дождь облака, (слоны), на которых удобно разместились обученные воины, опытные в битве, последовали за царем подобно движущимся горам. И вместе с матсьями, опытными и послушными, радостно последовавшими (за своим царем), двинулись восемь тысяч колесниц, десять сотен слонов и шестьдесят тысяч коней. И выглядело красиво то войско Вираты, о бык из рода Бхараты, когда оно продвигалось, о великий царь, по следам, оставленным стадами скота. И двигаясь, то превосходнейшее войско Вираты, состоящее из множества воинов с надежным оружием и слонов, коней и колесниц, блистало красотою. Так гласит глава тридцатая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 31 Вайшампаяна сказал: И выступив в боевом порядке из города, матсьи, те доблестные воины, герои, настигли тригартов, когда солнце перешло (за полдень). И тут тригарты и матсьи, разъяренные и неистовые в битве, стремясь (перехватить) скот, могучие, стали кричать друг на друга. И страшных, возбужденных слонов с сидящими на них воинами30 подгоняли железными прутами и стрекалами опытные погонщики. Столкновение, (возникшее между противниками), о царь, когда солнце склонялось к закату, было подобно (сражению) между богами и асурами31 — столь страшное и шумное, что поднимались от ужаса волоски на теле. С земли поднялась такая пыль, что ничего нельзя было различить. И окутанные пылью, (вздымаемой) войском, птицы начали падать на землю. От стрел, (тучами) пролетавших (над войском), скрылось солнце, небесный свод, казалось, был покрытым светлячками. И перебрасывая луки с позолоченной тыльной частью (из одной руки в другую), лучники метали (стрелы) налево и направо и падали, (поражая друг друга), эти лучшие из героев. Колесницы сражались с колесницами, пехотинцы с пехотинцами, всадники со всадниками, а могучие слоны со слонами. Разъяренные в битве, о царь, они разили друг друга мечами, копьями, пиками, дротиками и железными прутьями. Хотя герои с руками, подобными бревнам, поражали друг друга, неистовые в битве, ни одна сторона не могла обратить другую вспять. (Там и сям) виднелись отрубленные головы, валявшиеся в пыли: на одних верхняя губа была выбрита, у других были красивые носы, на некоторых были (опрятно) приглажены волосы, иные были украшены (убором) или же серьгами. И вскоре на поле битвы были распростерты тела кшатриев, растерзанные на части стрелами, напоминающие стволы деревьев шала. И земля там была усеяна (отрубленными) руками, умащенными сандалом, напоминающими кольца змей, и головами, украшенными серьгами. Пыль с земли пропиталась текущею кровью, образовалась страшная грязь, воцарился беспорядок. Шатаника32 убил сотню (воинов), а Вишалакша33 — четыре сотни, и оба могучих воина, сражаясь на колесницах, проникли в середину великого войска тригартов. В сильной ярости оба они приводили (то войско) в смятение,34 отчего воины хватали друг друга за волосы и царапали ногтями. Заметив скопление колесниц тригартов, оба они ринулись туда. Вслед же за ними устремлялись Сурьядатта и Мадирашва.35 Там Вирата уничтожил в сражении пятьсот колесниц и сотни коней и убил при этом пять могучих воинов на колесницах. И тот вожак строя колесниц, совершая на колесницах различные маневры, столкнулся на поле боя с (правителем) тригартов Сушарманом, разъезжавшим на золотой колеснице. И оба они, великие духом и могучие силой, сразились там, оглушая друг друга криком, как два матерых быка в коровьем загоне. Тогда, на колесницах заезжая с разных сторон, оба тех ратника стали быстро метать (друг в друга) стрелы, подобно тому как две тучи (извергают) потоки ливня. Сильно разъярившиеся друг на друга, нетерпеливые, оба искусные во владении оружием, владеющие мечом, дротиком и булавою, они осыпали друг друга острыми стрелами. И тут царь (Вирата) пронзил Сушармана десятью стрелами и пронзил также четырех его коней — пятью стрелами каждого. Также и Сушарман, неотразимый в бою, знаток необычайного оружия, пронзил царя матсьев пятнадцатью стрелами. И вот, когда от пыли наступили сумерки, скрыв войско царя матсьев и Сушармана, (воины) не могли уже узнавать друг друга. Так гласит глава тридцать первая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 32 Вайшампаяна сказал: Меж тем как мир был окутан темнотой и пылью, о потомок Бхараты, воины с обеих сторон остановились лишь на минуту, сохраняя свой боевой порядок. Тогда, рассеивая мрак, взошел месяц, делая ночь ясной и радуя сердца сражающихся кшатриев. И когда все кругом прояснилось, вновь началась битва. Она разгорелась столь страшно, что воины не различали друг друга. Тогда Сушарман, повелитель тригартов, вместе со своим младшим братом двинулся на царя матсьев всем строем колесниц. Затем, соскочив со своих колесниц, оба брата, те быки среди кшатриев, с булавами в руках бросились в сильной ярости на коней (противника). И войска противных сторон, разгневанные, ринулись друг на друга с булавами, мечами и саблями, с секирами и дротиками с отточенными краями и крепко закаленными остриями. И повелитель тригартов царь Сушарман, своим войском измотав и победив все войско царя матсьев, стремительно бросился на самого царя матсьев — Вирату, обладающего большою силой. И оба (брата), сражаясь каждый отдельно, убили двух коней и обоих возниц, правивших пристяжными конями, и захватили живым царя матсьев, когда он лишился колесницы. Причиняя ему страдания, словно (прелюбодей — беззащитной) рыдающей женщине, Сушарман посадил его на свою колесницу и умчался на быстрых конях. И когда был схвачен могучий Вирата, лишенный колесницы, матсьи, сильно теснимые тригартами, в страхе разбежались (во все стороны). И в то время как они были охвачены ужасом, сын Кунти Юдхиштхира сказал, обратившись к могучерукому Бхимасене, усмирителю врагов: «Царь матсьев схвачен тригартой Сушарманом. Освободи его, о могучерукий, дабы не попал он во власть врагов. Мы все жили счастливо (у него), в большом почете, ублажаемые (исполнением) всех желаний. Тебе надлежит, о Бхимасена, заплатить ему этот долг». Бхимасена сказал: Я его освобожу по твоему повелению, о царь! Посмотри на мой великий подвиг, как я сражаюсь с врагами, полагаясь только на силу рук своих. Ты вместе с братьями оставайся в стороне, о царь; посмотри, какова моя сила сегодня! Вот стоит огромное дерево с могучим стволом, видом похожее на палицу. Вырвав его, я обращу в бегство врагов. Вайшампаяна сказал: И тогда как он смотрел на дерево, подобно бешеному слону, царь справедливости Юдхиштхира сказал своему брату-герою: «Не проявляй поспешности, о Бхима! Пусть стоит это дерево. Не совершай при помощи его таких подвигов, ибо если ты будешь свершать нечеловеческий (подвиг), люди узнают тебя, о потомок Бхараты, и скажут: „Это Бхима!". Примени лучше другое какое-нибудь оружие, человеческое: лук или дротик, меч или секиру. Только взяв такое человеческое оружие, которое не (дало бы повода) быть (тебе) узнанным другими, вызволи владыку земли, А оба близнеца,36 обладающие выдающейся силой, будут охранять твои колеса, когда ты, о сын мой, (действуя) совокупно в сражении, будешь стремиться освободить царя матсьев». Тогда те (матсьи) все погнали своих коней, негодуя на тригартов и меча в них дивное оружие. Увидев тех пандавов, возобновивших свой натиск на колесницах, могучее войско Вираты, сильно разгневанное, стало сражаться, показывая чудеса храбрости. Сын Кунти Юдхиштхира убил тогда тысячу (вражеских воинов), а Бхима показал потусторонний мир семистам воинам. Накула также семь сотен пронзил стрелами. А доблестный Сахадева, бык среди мужей, по приказанию Юдхиштхиры убил три сотни героев, расчленив то могучее войско тригартов, о достойнейший среди мужей! Тогда царь Юдхиштхира, великий воин на колеснице, стремительно ринулся на Сушармана и сильно поразил его стрелами. Сушарман тоже, разгневавшись, быстро пронзил Юдхиштхиру девятью стрелами и четырех коней его — четырьмя (стрелами) каждого. Тогда, о царь, сын Кунти Врикодара, быстрый в своих действиях, настигнув Сушармана, сокрушил его коней. И убив затем меткими стрелами двух воинов, охранявших его тыл, он в гневе стащил с сидения колесницы его возницу. А охранявший колеса (его колесницы) герой, известный под именем Шонашва, увидев поединок на колесницах, из страха покинул повелителя Тригарты. Тут могучий Вирата, соскочив с колесницы Сушармана и завладев его палицей, стал колотить Сушармана. Хотя и старый, он двигался (по полю) с палицей в руке, словно молодой. Бхима же, ужасный видом37 и с серьгами, соскочив с колесницы, схватил царя Тригарты, подобно тому как лев хватает ничтожную тварь. Когда был схвачен тот могучий воин тригартов, лишенный колесницы, все войско тригартов было охвачено паническим страхом. И могучие сыновья Панду, полагающиеся на силу своих рук и соблюдающие обет, устранили позор (царя Вираты), возвратив весь его скот, после того как победили Сушармана. И отобрав (у врага) богатство, они счастливо провели затем ту ночь посреди головного участка поля битвы. Тогда Вирата вознаградил богатством и почестями тех могучих воинов на колесницах — сыновей Кунти, наделенных сверхчеловеческой доблестью. Вирата сказал: Все эти драгоценные камни, принадлежащие мне, точно так же теперь являются и вашими. Пользуйтесь все вы ими в своих делах, как вам будет угодно и приятно. Я дам вам разукрашенных девушек и различные богатства, а также все, что душе будет угодно, о сокрушители врагов! Благодаря вашей доблести я сегодня избавился (от беды) и благоденствую тут. Именно поэтому вы все являетесь отныне владыками матсьев. Вайшампаяна сказал: Так говорившему царю матсьев сказали тогда, каждый в отдельности, все кауравы, возглавляемые Юдхиштхирой, с почтительно сложенными ладонями: «Мы должны радоваться тебе и всякому твоему слову, о владыка народов! Мы уже вознаграждены вполне тем, что ты избавился сегодня от своих врагов!». И с радостной душой сказал тогда Юдхиштхире повелитель матсьев, могучерукий Вирата, лучший из царей: «Подойди, я посвящу тебя (на царство). Да будешь ты нашим царем матсьев. И также что угодно душе твоей, о сокрушитель врагов, то я предоставлю тебе, ибо ты заслуживаешь всего от нас. (Я дам тебе) драгоценные камни, коров и золота, а также рубины и жемчуг, о владыка брахманов из общины Вайягхрападья.38 Во всякое время да будет тебе поклонение! Ведь только благодаря тебе сегодня я сохранил свое царство и сына.39 Ведь только благодаря проявленной (тобою) храбрости тот враг и попал под (нашу) власть». Тогда Юдхиштхира, обратившись вновь к царю матсьев, сказал: «Я благословляю твои слова; о Матсья, ты прекрасно говоришь! Будь всегда счастлив, постоянно проявляя сострадание (к существам). Пусть отправятся поспешно глашатаи в твой город, о царь, и, дабы сообщить приятное друзьям, пусть возвестят твою победу!». И по слову его царь Матсья повелел глашатаям: «Отправившись в город, возвестите о моей победе в сражении. И пусть девушки и гетеры, захватив с собою всевозможные музыкальные инструменты, выйдут, разукрашенные, из моего города». И глашатаи те, отправившись в ту же самую ночь, возвестили при восходе солнца у входа в город о победе Вираты. Так гласит глава тридцать вторая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 33 Вайшампаяна сказал: Между тем как царь матсьев отправился (в погоню) за тригартами, стремясь (возвратить) свой скот, Дурьйодхана вместе с советниками вторглись в (пределы царства) Вираты. Бхишма и Дрона, Карна и Крипа, знаток превосходнейшего оружия; сын Дроны 40 и сын Субалы,41 а также Духшасана могучий; Вивиншати и Викарна и Читрасена отважный; Дурмукха и Духсаха42 — эти и другие могучие воины на колесницах нагрянули на матсьев и, отогнав быстро пастухов царя Вираты, захватили стада скота. Те кауравы увели шестьдесят тысяч голов скота, окружив их со всех сторон могучим потоком колесниц. И громкий вопль поднялся в стоянках пастухов, избиваемых могучими воинами во время ужасного сражения. А надсмотрщик над скотом, перепуганный, быстро взойдя на колесницу, помчался тогда прямо в город, жалостно и горько причитая. Въехав в город, он направился затем ко дворцу царя и, быстро сойдя с колесницы, вошел туда, чтобы сообщить (о случившемся). Увидев горделивого сына (царя) Матсьи по имени Бхуминджая,43 он рассказал ему все о похищении скота. «Кауравы уводят у тебя шестьдесят тысяч голов скота. Поэтому восстань, дабы отвоевать те стада скота, приумножающие (благосостояние твоего) царства. О царевич, если ты желаешь благополучия (своему царству), то выступай сам немедленно! Ведь тебя царь матсьев оставил здесь охранителем пустующего (города).44 И тот повелитель людей (часто) среди собрания гордился тобою: „Мой сын равен мне, он герой, поддерживающий (величие нашего) рода. Мой сын — воин, искушенный в метании стрел и применении оружия, и он всегда отважен!". Да будет же правдой то, что было сказано тем владыкой людей! Победив кауравов, возврати скот, о лучший из владеющих скотом! Сожги их войска стремительным огнем своих стрел. Как вожак слонов (вторгается в стадо), пронзи войска врагов прямыми стрелами с золотым оперением, выпущенным из твоего лука. Заставь звенеть среди врагов свой лук громкозвучный. Он подобен вине:45 оба его конца напоминают накладки (из слоновой кости по обоим концам ее), его тетива — главную струну, его основа — ствол (для струн), а стрелы его издают мелодичные звуки. Пусть твои белые кони серебристой масти будут впряжены в колесницу. И пусть водрузят (на ней) твое знамя с изображением золотого льва, о владыка! Пусть твои стрелы с золотым оперением и со сверкающими остриями, выпущенные тобою, ловкоруким, лишают) жизни царей и заслонят само солнце. Победив в битве всех кауравов, как Громодержец — асуров, и обретя великую славу, ты вновь вступи в этот город. Ибо, как сын повелителя матсьев, ты есть единственное прибежище царства. Да найдут сегодня в тебе заступника все обитатели этой страны!». Услышав сказанные (пастухом) в присутствии женщин слова, прославляющие его бесстрашие, польщенный царевич в женском тереме сказал им. Так гласит глава тридцать третья в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 34 Уттара46 сказал: Твердо владеющий луком, я сегодня же отправился бы по следам скота, если бы кто-нибудь, сведущий в конях, стал моим возницей. Однако я не знаю такого человека, который мог бы быть моим возницей. Присмотрите (поэтому) поскорее подходящего для меня возницу, готового отправиться (со мною). В великой битве, которая беспрерывно длилась двадцать восемь ночей или, пожалуй, целый месяц, был убит мой возница. Но если я найду другого человека, сведущего в управлении конями и колесницей, я немедленно выступлю с высоко поднятым огромным знаменем. Проникнув во вражеское войско, состоящее из слонов, коней и колесниц, и победив кауравов, неопытных во владении оружием и слабосильных, я приведу обратно скот. Устрашив в битве Дурьйодхану и сына Шантану,47 Карну, сына Викатарны, и Крипу, а также Дрону вместе с сыном48 и (других) могучих лучников, собравшихся (там), как Громодержец (устрашает) данавов, я в ту же минуту возвращу назад (наш) скот. Не встречая никого (на своем пути, кто мог бы оказать сопротивление), кауравы уходят (безнаказанно) вместе со стадами скота. Что же я могу сделать, раз я не нахожусь там? Пусть же кауравы, собравшиеся (там), увидят сегодня мою доблесть (и воскликнут): «Уж не сам ли Арджуна это, сын Притхи, теснит нас?». Вайшампаяна сказал: Когда он все снова и снова говорил такие слова в присутствии женщин, царевна Панчалы не могла (равнодушно) перенести упоминания о Бибхатсу. И тогда, (выйдя) из круга женщин, она, горемычная, подошла к тому (царевичу) и, как бы стыдясь, тихо сказала такие слова: «Тот юноша, подобный огромному слону, очень миловидный, который известен под именем Бриханнада, был (прежде) возницей Партхи.49 И он был учеником того благородного (воина), непревзойденным в искусстве владения луком. Я знала его прежде, о герой, когда жила у пандавов. Это он сдерживал превосходнейших коней Арджуны, когда Павака сжег великий лес Кхандаву. Это благодаря ему — своему вознице — Партха победил кругом все существа в Кхандавапрастхе,50 ибо нет возницы, равного ему. Он, о герой, несомненно послушается слов той прекраснобедрой девы, которая приходится тебе младшей сестрою.51 Если он будет твоим возницей, то, нет сомнений, ты непременно возвратишься, победив всех кауравов и забрав свой скот». Услышав это от служанки-сайрандхри, он сказал своей сестре: «Ступай, о безупречно сложенная, приведи сюда Бриханнаду». И посланная братом, она быстро пошла в танцевальный зал, где находился тот могучерукий пандава, скрываясь под чужой внешностью. Так гласит глава тридцать четвертая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 35 Вайшампаяна сказал: Увидев ту большеокую царевну, ее друг,52 о царь, приветливо спросил ее, свою подругу: «Зачем ты пришла сюда?». И подойдя к тому быку среди мужей, царевна, выказывая свое смирение, сказала ему при подругах такие слова: «Скот, принадлежащий нашему царству, угнан кауравами, о Бриханнада! И чтобы победить их, мой брат должен будет выступить (против них) с луком в руке. Но недавно был убит в сражении его возница, и нет (теперь) равного ему возницы, который мог бы управлять, колесницей (моего брата). И ему, стремящемуся найти себе возницу, о Бриханнада, сайрандхри рассказала о твоем искусстве управлять конями. Так выполни достойно обязанности возницы моего брата, о Бриханнада! Ведь за это время наш скот уводится все дальше кауравами. Если ты по моей просьбе не последуешь сегодня моим словам, то я, которая обращается из склонности к тебе, расстанусь с жизнью». И услышав сказанное прекраснобедрой подругой своей, тот усмиритель врагов, обладающий неизмеримой доблестью, отправился к царевичу. И за ним, торопливо идущим, подобно возбужденному от течки слону, последовала, как молодая слониха, та большеокая (царевна). И завидев его еще издали, царевич сказал: «С тобою — своим возницей — Партха ублажил Агни в (лесу) Кхандаве и покорил всю землю сын Кунти Дхананджая. Сайрандхри рассказала о тебе, ибо она знает пандавов. Правь ты также и моими конями, о Бриханнада, ибо я намерен сражаться с кауравами, дабы вернуть стада скота. Прежде ведь ты был любимым возницей Арджуны. С твоею помощью тот бык среди пандавов покорил (всю) землю». И на эти слова его Бриханнада молвил царевичу: «Разве я способен выполнять обязанности возницы на поле сражения? Если бы это были песни или пляски или музыка различного рода, то я мог бы этим развлекать тебя. Но откуда же у меня искусство возницы?». Уттара сказал: О Бриханнада, будь ты певцом или танцовщиком, но только быстро взойди на мою колесницу и правь наилучшими из моих коней. Вайшампаяна сказал: И хотя тот пандава был сведущ во всем, о усмиритель врагов, он стал делать там перед (царевною) Уттарой множество (ошибок), чтобы ее позабавить. Подняв вверх панцирь, он пытался надеть его на себя. Девушки же болшеокие, заметив его (неловкость), рассмеялись. А (царевич) Уттара, видя, что тот совсем растерялся, сам облачил Бриханнаду в драгоценный панцирь. И сам он облачился в превосходнейший панцирь, сверкающий как солнце, и, водрузив знамя с изображением льва, посадил (Бриханнаду) на место возницы. И захватив с собою драгоценные луки и множество сверкающих стрел, тот герой отправился (в поход), имея возницею Бриханнаду. И тогда Уттара и девушки, подруги ее, сказали (вознице): «О Бриханнада, привези для наших кукол различные красивые платья, тонкие и пестрые, когда победишь кауравов, собравшихся для битвы под предводительством Бхишмы и Дроны». И тем собравшимся там девушкам сказал в ответ, смеясь, Партха, сын Панду, голосом, подобным грохоту облаков или грому барабанов: «Если сей Уттара победит в сражении могучих воинов на колесницах, тогда я привезу (вам) дивные и красивые платья». И сказав так, Бибхатсу-герой погнал тогда коней навстречу кауравам с реющими над ними разнообразными знаменами и стягами. Так гласит глава тридцать пятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 36 Вайшампаяна сказал: Выехав из столицы, Притхивинджая,53 тот сын Вираты, сказал (своему) вознице: «Поезжай туда, куда ушли кауравы. Когда я, победив объединившихся кауравов, жаждущих победы, отниму быстро у них свой скот, я возвращусь вновь в свой город». И тогда сын Панду погнал этих превосходных коней. И те кони, быстрые как ветер, в золотых ожерельях, понукаемые тем львом среди людей, казалось, мчались по воздуху, будто выписывая (на нём узоры). Проехав не очень далеко, сын Матсьи и Дхананджая, те сокрушители врагов, увидели затем войско могучих кауравов. И подъехав к месту сожжения трупов, (царевич) настиг кауравов. И то могучее их войско, своим шумом напоминавшее океан, казалось подобным лесу с бесчисленными деревьями, простиравшемуся до небес. Затем стала видна пыль, вздымаемая с земли движущимся (войском), застилающая взор живым существам и достигающая небес, о лучший из мужей! Когда увидел сын Вираты то могучее войско, состоящее из множества слонов, коней и колесниц, охраняемое Карной, Дурьйодханой и Крипой, а также сыном Шантану и мудрым Дроной, могучим стрелком из лука, вместе со своим сыном, у него волоски поднялись на теле. Оцепеневший от ужаса, он сказал Партхе: «Я не смею биться с кауравами. Посмотри, волоски на моем теле поднялись от волнения! Я не смогу сражаться против безграничного войска кауравов, состоящего из многочисленных героев, чрезвычайно свирепого и непобедимого даже для богов. Я не рискую вторгнуться в войско бхаратов,54 состоящее из грозных лучников и множества колесниц, слонов и коней, а также пехотинцев и осененное знаменами. Ибо от одного лишь вида врагов на поле боя душа моя сразу повергается в смятение. Там ведь стоят Дрона и Бхишма, Крипа и Вивиншати, Ашваттхаман и Викарна, Сомадатта55 и Бахлика,56 а также Дурьйодхана — герой и царь, наилучший из воинов на колесницах, и все (другие) могучие лучники, блистательные и искусные в битве. Ибо, как только я увидел кауравов — этих воинов, построенных в боевые порядки, волоски у меня на теле поднялись от ужаса, и я почувствовал себя дурно!». Вайшампаяна сказал: Робкий и неразумный, стал он по глупости сетовать (на судьбу) в присутствии дерзновенного Савьясачина,57 ловко скрывающегося под видом (его возницы): «Отец мой со всем своим войском отправился в поход против тригартов, оставив меня в опустевшем (городе), — нет (теперь) у меня тут воинов. Я один, еще юноша, совсем неопытный, не смогу сражаться против многочисленных врагов, искусных во владении оружием. Поворачивай обратно, о Бриханнада!». Арджуна сказал: Вид у тебя унылый от страха, и этим ты только доставляешь радость врагам. Ибо на поле боя ты ничего пока не сделал с врагами. Ведь ты сам сказал мне: «Вези меня к кауравам!». И я поэтому повезу тебя туда, где (колышатся) эти многочисленные знамена. Я повезу тебя, о могучерукий, в середину (войска) кауравов, рвущихся в бой (из-за) скота, точно коршуны из-за мяса. (Я сделал бы это), если бы даже они сражались за (обладание всею) землею. Тогда как ты похвалялся, отправляясь в поход, слыша от женщин и мужчин слова (восхищения) о своем мужестве, почему же ты сейчас не хочешь сражаться? Ведь если ты возвратишься домой, не отвоевав того скота, то тебя, о герой, осмеют мужчины и женщины, собравшись вместе. Я же, заслужив хвалу служанки-сайрандхри моему искусству возницы, не могу никак возвратиться в город, не отвоевав скота. Из-за похвалы сайрандхри и из-за слов твоих (я поспешил сюда). Как же я могу не сразиться со всеми кауравами? Будь же (и ты) стойким! Уттара сказал: Пусть лучше кауравы награбят у матсьев еще больше богатства и пусть женщины, а также и мужчины смеются надо мною, о Бриханнада! Вайшампаяна сказал: Сказав так, он, украшенный серьгами, перепуганный, соскочив с колесницы и бросив лук со стрелами, пустился бежать, неразумный, оставив гордость. Бриханнада сказал: Древний обычай предков не позволяет кшатриям бежать с поля битвы. Гораздо лучше смерть в бою, чем бегство в страхе! Вайшампаяна сказал: И сказав так, тот сын Кунти Дхананджая, соскочив с той прекрасной колесницы, бросился вдогонку за убегающим царевичем, причем его длинная коса и красные одежды красиво развевались (по ветру). А некоторые воины, не знавшие, что это Арджуна, увидя его в таком облачении, бегущего с развевающейся косой, начали тогда смеяться. При виде его, быстро бегущего, кауравы стали говорить: «Кто это, переодетый в такой наряд, будто огонь, (скрытый) пеплом? Есть у него что-то от мужчины и что-то от женщины. Хотя он и среднего пола, но похож он на Арджуну. Эта голова и шея именно его, обе руки, подобные бревнам, тоже его и походка точно такая, как у него. Это не кто иной, как Дхананджая. Он так же (могуч) среди людей, как владыка богов Индра среди бессмертных.58 Кто другой, кроме Дхананджайи, мог бы выступить один против нас? Один лишь сын был Виратой оставлен в пустующем городе. И он, конечно, выступил в поход из ребячества, но не из героизма. Это несомненно Уттара выехал из города, сделав своим возницей Арджуну, сына Притхи, скитающегося (ныне) под чужим именем. По-видимому, он, испугавшись при виде наших знамен, убегает (теперь). И несомненно его, бегущего, Дхананджая хочет поймать». Так рассуждая, все те кауравы, каждый в отдельности, не могли прийти к какому-нибудь определенному заключению при виде того пандавы, скрытого так под чужой внешностью, о потомок Бхараты! А Дхананджая, погнавшись за бегущим Уттарой и быстро пробежав сотню шагов, ухватил его за волосы. Тот же сын Вираты, схваченный Арджуной, стал тогда горько и жалостно причитать, словно застигнутый большим горем: «Я дам тебе сотню монет из чистого золота и восемь драгоценных камней вайдурья, оправленных в золото и обладающих сильным блеском, а также колесницу с золотым древком знамени, запряженную превосходными конями, и десять яростных слонов. Отпусти меня, о Бриханнада!». Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда он сетовал так, говоря такие и подобные слова, его, почти бесчувственного, тот тигр среди людей, смеясь, привел к колеснице. И тогда ему, измученному страхом, почти лишившемуся сознания, Партха сказал: «Если ты не решаешься сразиться с врагами, о мучитель недругов, подойди ко мне и управляй конями, пока я буду сражаться с врагами. Охраняемый силою моих рук, проникни в плотный и непобедимый строй, состоящий из колесниц, охраняемых храбрыми и могучими воинами. Не бойся, о первейший из царевичей, ты ведь кшатрий, о усмиритель врагов! Я действительно сражусь с кауравами, отвоюю твой скот, проникнув в этот непроницаемый и неприступный строй, состоящий из колесниц. Будь моим возницей, о лучший из людей, я сражусь с кауравами!». Так говоря, непобедимый Бибхатсу немного утешил того сына Вираты Уттару, о бык из рода Бхараты! Затем Партха, лучший среди воителей, взошел на колесницу, понукая (царевича), одержимого страхом, ехать поневоле.59 Так гласит глава тридцать шестая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 37 Вайшампаяна сказал: Видя того быка среди мужей, восседающего на колеснице в облике евнуха, направляющегося к дереву шами, после того как он посадил на колесницу Уттару, наилучшие герои кауравов с Бхишмой и Дроной во главе, все перепугались в душе из опасения, что это Дхананджая. При виде их, павших духом, а также чудесных знамений, учитель (Дрона), сын Бхарадваджи,60 наилучший из воинов, сказал: «Дуют переменчивые сухие ветры, буйные и бесшумные, небо покрыто тьмой, подобной цвету пепла. Облака являют странный вид и кажутся сухими, а различное оружие (наше) само выходит из своих чехлов. Страшно завывают шакалы, когда озаряются пламенем (все четыре) стороны небосвода, а кони проливают слезы, и колышутся знамена, не будучи колеблемы (ветром). Подобные знамения наблюдаются во множестве. Поэтому стойте наготове, ибо скоро может начаться сражение. Защищайте же сами себя и выстраивайте войска в боевом порядке. Стойте в ожидании сражения и охраняйте скот. Этот герой, могучий стрелок из лука, наилучший из воинов, явившийся в облике евнуха, есть Партха — в том нет сомнения! Этот усмиритель врагов есть доблестный сын Кунти, (по прозванию) Савьясачин. Он не уклоняется от боя даже с целым сонмом марутов.61 Испытав лишения во (время жительства) в лесу и будучи обучен самим Васавой62 (искусству владения оружием), этот герой (теперь) охвачен гневом. Он будет сражаться (с нами) — в том не может быть сомнения. Я не вижу тут воина, могущего противостоять ему, о кауравы! Известно, что даже сам Махадева63 был доволен Партхой в бою».64 Карна сказал: Ты всегда унижаешь нас, (восхваляя) достоинства Пхальгуны. Но ведь Арджуна не стоит даже одной шестнадцатой части меня или Дурьйодханы! Дурьйодхана сказал: Если это Партха, о Радхея,65 то цель моя будет достигнута, ибо, будучи узнаны, (пандавы) должны будут снова провести в изгнании еще двенадцать лет. Если же это другой какой-нибудь человек в облике евнуха, тогда я уложу его на землю остро отточенными стрелами. Вайшампаяна сказал: Когда сын Дхритараштры, тот усмиритель врагов, сказал такие слова, Бхишма, Дрона, Крипа и сын Дроны воздали хвалу его мужеству. Так гласит глава тридцать седьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 38 Вайшампаяна сказал: Подъехав к дереву шами, Партха сказал тогда сыну Вираты, которого он считал очень юным и не слишком опытным в сражении: «По моему указанию быстро достань (с дерева спрятанные там) луки, о Уттара, ибо эти твои (луки) не смогут выдержать мою силу или же мой тяжелый вес, или же напряжение моих рук, или сокрушить слона, когда я буду разить врагов. Поэтому, о Бхуминджая, полезай на это дерево шами с густой листвою, ибо на нем спрятаны луки сыновей Панду — Юдхиштхиры, Бхимы, Бибхатсу и обоих близнецов,66 а также знамена, стрелы и дивные панцири тех героев. Тут находится также могучий лук Партхи гандива, который один равен сотне тысяч (других луков) и способен раздвинуть пределы царства. Громадный, как пальма,67 способный выдержать сильное напряжение, наиболее мощный из всех видов оружия, он в состоянии воздвигнуть преграду врагам. Отделанный золотом, дивный и гладкий, широкий и лишенный изъянов, он способен выдерживать тяжелый вес, будучи тугим и прекрасным на вид. Точно такие же и все (другие луки, спрятанные там), — могучие и упругие». Уттара сказал: На этом дереве, как мы слыхали, подвешен труп. Как же я, будучи царским сыном, могу прикоснуться к нему рукою? Мне, родившемуся в роду кшатриев, могущественному царевичу, сведущему в заклинаниях и жертвоприношениях, благочестивому, не подобает прикасаться к таким (вещам). Зачем же ты хочешь, в самом деле, сделать из меня нечистого носильщика трупов, заставляя прикоснуться к трупу, тогда как я заслуживаю общения (с людьми), о Бриханнада? Бриханнада сказал: Ты будешь, о царь царей, и достойным общения,68 и чистым. Ты не бойся: здесь только эти луки, но нет трупа. Как я мог бы заставить тебя, наследника царя матсьев, благородного, родившегося в высоком роду, совершить такой предосудительный поступок, о царевич! Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда так было сказано Партхой, сын Вираты, украшенный серьгами, соскочив с колесницы, поневоле забрался тогда на дерево шами. И стоя на колеснице, Дхананджая, сокрушитель врагов, повелел ему: «Быстро сними с этих (луков) покров!». И тогда, удалив отовсюду с них (чехлы) и скреплявшие их (веревки), он увидел там лук гандиву вместе с другими четырьмя (луками). И когда высвободились те луки, блеском подобные солнцу, от них исходило дивное сияние, будто от планет в час восхода. Увидев их, напоминающих извивающихся змей, он задрожал от страха, и волоски мгновенно поднялись на его теле. И коснувшись тех луков, сверкающих и огромных, сын Вираты, о царь, сказал Арджуне такие слова. Уттара сказал: Какому прославленному (герою) 69 принадлежит этот превосходнейший лук, который усеян сотней золотых шишечек и имеет крепкие загнутые концы? Чей это превосходнейший лук с правильными сторонами и удобный для держания, на тыльной стороне которого сверкают золотые слоны, излучающие блеск?70 Чей это превосходнейший лук, на тыльной части которого блистают вкрапленные на равных промежутках шестьдесят насекомых индрагопака71 из чистейшего литого золота? Чей это превосходнейший лук, на котором оияют три золотых ярких солнца, сияя своим блеском? Чей это превосходнейший лук, сверкающий золотом и драгоценными камнями, на котором изображены сделанные из черного сандала72 кузнечики, расцвеченные литым золотом? И чьи эти тысячи стрел, снабженных полностью оперением, с позолоченными остриями, в золотых колчанах? Кому принадлежат эти большие, массивные стрелы, оснащенные оперением стервятника, отточенные на камне, желтоватые цветом, тонко заостренные и хорошо закаленные, сделанные целиком из железа? Чей это темный колчан с пятью изображениями тигров, содержит десять (таких) стрел вперемежку со стрелами, (снабженными наконечниками) в виде уха вепря? Чьи это семь сотен стрел, толстых и длинных, с секирообразными (наконечниками), целиком железных, способных выпивать кровь (врагов)? Чьи это стрелы, нижняя половина которых оснащена золотым оперением, похожим (по цвету) на перья попугая, а верхняя половина состоит из отлично закаленной стали и хорошо отточена на камне? Чей это огромный длинный меч, с изображением лягушки на клинке и заостренный в виде головы лягушки, вложенный в ножны из тигровой шкуры, с рукоятью, расцвеченной золотом? Вложенный в блестящие ножны, чей это огромный, дивный меч с отличным лезвием и золотой рукоятью, увешанный погремушками и совершенно лишенный зазубрин? Чей это сверкающий меч, вложенный в ножны из воловьей кожи, с золотой рукоятью, неотразимый, изготовленный в стране нишадхов,73 способный выдерживать тяжкие удары? Чей это меч в черепаховых ножнах, оправленный золотом, красивый и длинный, хорошо закаленный, (цветом) подобный небу? 74 Чей это тяжелый грозный меч в золотых ножнах, ярко блещущих, подобно огню, хорошо закаленный, обагренный (кровью в сражениях) и совершенно лишеный зазубрин? Спрошенный мною, ответь мне по правде, о Бриханнада! Меня охватило крайнее изумление при виде всего этого великолепия. Бриханнада сказал: То, о чем сперва ты тут меня спросил, есть лук Партхи гандива, хорошо известный в трех мирах,75 способный сокрушать войска врагов. Украшенный золотом, величайший и превосходнейший из всех видов оружия, этот лук гандива принадлежал Арджуне. Равный сотне тысяч (луков, взятых вместе), способный раздвинуть пределы царства, это тот (лук), при помощи которого Партха противостоял в битве людям и богам. Чтимым вечные времена богами, данавами и гандхарвами, этим (луком) в течение тысячи лет владел прежде Брахма. После него им владел Праджапати7б пятьсот три года, а потом Шакра — восемьдесят пять лет, затем царь Сома 71 — пятьсот лет, а также Варуна — сотню лет и, наконец, Партха, (прозываемый также) Шветавахана,78 — шестьдесят пять лет. Наделенный великим могуществом и высоким божественным началом, тот превосходнейший лук, чтимый среди богов и людей, отличается величайшей красотой. (Другой) лук, с правильными сторонами и золотым перехватом, принадлежит Бхимасене; при помощи его тот сын Притхи, смиритель врагов, покорил всю восточную страну. А этот превосходнейший лук, который имеет красивую форму и пестрит (изображениями) насекомых индрагопака, о сын Вираты, принадлежит Юдхиштхире. А это оружие, на котором сверкают сияющие золотые солнца, горя своим блеском, принадлежит Накуле. А этот лук, на котором (пестрят) золотистые кузнечики, расцвеченные литым золотом, принадлежит сыну Мадри79 — Сахадеве. Эти же тысячи стрел, которые подобны бритве, оснащенные оперением, (смертельные), подобно змеиному яду, о сын Вираты. принадлежат Арджуне. Когда во время битвы герой мечет эти стрелы во врагов, стремительные и сверкающие блеском в сражении, они бывают неистощимыми. А эти длинные и широкие, остро отточенные стрелы, которые видом напоминают серп луны и наносят смерть врагу, принадлежат Бхиме. А эти стрелы желтоватого цвета, с золотым оперением, отточенные на камне, и этот колчан с пятью изображениями тигров принадлежат Накуле. И вот этот колчан принадлежал тому мудрому сыну Мадри;80 при помощи его он покорил в битве всю западную страну. А эти стрелы, которые видом подобны солнцу и целиком сделаны из железа, разноцветные и отмеченные знаками созвездия Овна, принадлежат мудрому Сахадеве. А эти большие широкие стрелы, острые и хорошо закаленные, которые снабжены длинным оперением и золотым основанием, состоящие из трех сочленений,81 принадлежат царю (Юдхиштхире). А этот длинный меч, с изображением лягушки на клинке и заостренный в виде головы лягушки, прочный и способный выдерживать тяжкие удары в сражении, принадлежит Арджуне. А огромный, дивный меч в ножнах из тигровой шкуры, способный выдерживать тяжкие удары и наводящий ужас на врагов, принадлежит Бхимасене. А этот меч заключенный в пестрых ножнах, с отличным лезвием и золотой рукоятью, несравненный меч принадлежит мудрому каураве — царю справедливости.82 А этот меч, который вложен в пестрые черепаховые ножны, прочный и способный выдерживать тяжкие удары, принадлежит Накуле. А этот лишенный пятен меч, который вложен в ножны из воловьей кожи, прочный и способный выдерживать тяжкие удары, знай, (о царевич), принадлежит Сахадеве. Так гласит глава тридцать восьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 39 Уттара сказал: Все это необычайное оружие благородных партхов, стремительных в своих действиях, выглядит великолепным. Но где же (теперь) Арджуна, сын Притхи, и Юдхиштхира из рода Куру, Накула и Сахадева, а также Бхимасена, сын Панду? С тех пор как все они, благородные, способные сокрушить всех врагов, проиграли свое царство в игре в кости, о них никогда больше не было слышно. И где Драупади, царевна Панчалы, известная как жемчужина среди женщин? Когда те (пандавы) были побеждены в игре в кости, Кришна тогда же последовала за ними в лес. Арджуна сказал: Я — Арджуна, (прозываемый также) Партха, а придворный (твоего отца) — Юдхиштхира; повар отца твоего Баллава есть Бхимасена, конюший же его — Накула, а (тот, кто) в скотном загоне, — Сахадева. Знай также, что прислужница-сайрандхри есть Драупади, из-за которой были убиты кичаки. Уттара сказал: Если бы ты смог назвать мне те десять имен Партхи, о которых я слышал ранее, я поверил бы тебе во всем. Арджуна сказал: О, конечно, я назову тебе десять имен, какие есть у меня: Арджуна, Пхальгуна, Джишну, Киритин, Шветавахана, Бибхатсу, Виджая, Кришна, Савьясачин и Дхананджая. Уттара сказал: Почему ты (называешься) именем Виджая и почему — Шветавахана? Почему ты зовешься Киритином и каким образом ты Савьясачин? Почему ты Арджуна, Пхальгуна, Джишну, Кришна и Бибхатсу? И почему Дхананджая? Скажи мне по правде (об этом). Я слышал ранее о происхождении отдельных имен этого героя. Арджуна сказал: Так как я, покорив все страны и захватив все имущество, жил в богатстве, то поэтому меня называют Дхананджая (Завоеватель богатств). Так как я выступаю в сражении против (царей), несокрушимых в битве, и никогда не возвращаюсь (с поля битвы), не победив их, поэтому меня знают как Виджаю (Всепобеждающий). Так как в мою колесницу, когда я сражаюсь в бою, впряжены белые кони в золотых доспехах, поэтому я (зовусь) Шветавахана (Разъезжающий на белых конях). Так как я родился на склоне Химавана в день, когда созвездия Уттара и Пурвапхальгуни83 пришли в соприкосновение, поэтому меня знают как Пхальгуну (Родившийся под созвездием Пхальгуни). Так как некогда, когда я сражался с могучими данавами, Шакрой была мне возложена на голову диадема, поэтому меня называют Киритином (Увенчанный диадемой). Так как я, сражаясь, никогда не совершал отвратительного поступка, поэтому меня знают среди богов и людей как Бибхатсу (Испытывающий отвращение). Так как обе мои руки способны натягивать лук гандиву, поэтому меня называют среди богов и людей Савьясачином (Одинаково ловкий и на левую руку). Так как моя яркая внешность редко встречается на земле в четырех ее пределах и я совершаю дела безупречные, поэтому меня знают как Арджуну (Яркий во всем). Так как я неприступен и неодолим, так как я усмиритель (врагов) и сын Пакашасаны,84 поэтому я известен среди богов и людей под именем Джишну (Победоносный). И десятое имя — Кришна (Темный) дал мне мой отец из-за привлекательности смуглого мальчика очаровательной, сияющей внешности. Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда, (подойдя) ближе к Партхе, тот сын Вираты почтительно приветствовал его (и сказал): «А мое имя — Бхуминджая, и я называюсь также Уттара. Благодаря счастливой судьбе я вижу тебя, о Партха! Привет тебе, о Дхананджая! О красноглазый, с могучими руками, подобными хоботу царя слонов, ты должен простить мне то, что я наговорил тебе по неведению. И так как тобою раньше были совершены чудесные и трудные подвиги, то страх мой рассеялся и любовь моя к тебе велика!». Так гласит глава тридцать девятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 40 Уттара сказал: Взойдя на эту огромную колесницу, о герой, со мною вместо возницы, на какое из (вражеских) войск ты двинешься? Услышав твое повеление, я помчусь туда. Арджуна сказал: Я доволен тобою, о тигр среди мужей! У тебя нет причин для страха. Я обращу в бегство всех твоих врагов на поле брани, о искушенный в битве! Будь покоен, о разумнейший! Гляди на меня, как я буду сражаться с врагами, совершая страшные и великие подвиги в этом столкновении. Быстро пристегни к моей колеснице все эти колчаны и возьми этот меч, украшенный золотом. Я сражусь с кауравами и отвоюю твой скот. Охраняемое мною сидение колесницы будет твоею крепостью: промежутки и проходы между хорошо слаженными (частями колесницы) — улицы и проезды (крепости), (мои) руки — это ее стены и ворота, утроенное дышло и колчан — это оборонительные сооружения, (мое) знамя (на колеснице)—это множество знамен (в твоей крепости), тетива (моего лука) заменит метательные орудия, (мой) гнев придает (колеснице устрашающий вид), а стук ободов (ее колес) напоминает грохот барабанов (в твоей крепости). Колесница, управляемая мною, обладателем лука гандива, в бою непобедима для вражеских войск. Да исчезнет твой страх, о сын Вираты! Уттара сказал: Я больше не боюсь их, ибо я знаю тебя как стойкого в бою. Ты равен в сражении Кешаве85 или даже самому Индре. Но, начиная размышлять об этом, я только сбиваюсь с толку. И, глупый, я никак не могу прийти к определенному заключению. Воздаянием за какие деяния, совершенные в прежней жизни,88 оказалась такая немужская внешность у (мужа), наделенного могучими чреслами и красотой и достойного (быть отмеченным) счастливыми признаками? Я принимаю тебя за бога с трезубцем в руке87 или за царя гандхарвов, или же за Совершителя ста жертвоприношений,88 странствующего в облике существа среднего пола. Арджуна сказал: По велению моего старшего брата я в течение целого года лишь соблюдаю этот обет воздержания89 — говорю тебе правду. Я совсем не среднего пола, о могучерукий! Но (я был связан этим обетом) по воле другого и ради достижения добродетельных заслуг. Знай же, о царевич, что я уже полностью выполнил свой обет. Уттара сказал: Высочайшая благосклонность (проявлена тобою) сегодня ко мне, и подозрение мое оказалось ненапрасным: ведь подобные (тебе) великие мужи не бывают среднего пола. Я теперь имею союзника в бою и смогу сразиться даже с бессмертными. Мой страх пропал. Скажи мне, что я должен делать. Я буду сдерживать твоих коней, способных сокрушить вражеские колесницы, ибо я обучен искусству возницы опытными наставниками, о бык среди людей! Знай, что я столь же опытен в искусстве возницы, как Дарука90 у Васудевы или Матали91 у Шакры, о бык среди мужей! Конь, который припряжен92 к правому дышлу и чьи копыта, когда они касаются земли, не видны при (стремительном) беге, подобен Сугриве.93 А этот (другой) прекрасный конь, лучший из всех, который пристегнут к левому дышлу, я полагаю, равен по быстроте Мегхапушпе.94 А этот (третий), который, будучи облачен в золотую кольчугу, припряжен слева к заднему (дышлу) ,95 я думаю, по быстроте превосходит Сайнью.96 А этот (четвертый), искусно обученный, который пристегнут справа к заднему (дышлу), считается превосходящим по быстроте Балахаку.97 Эта колесница достойна везти в пылу битвы такого именно, как ты, стрелка из лука, а ты достоин сражаться на этой колеснице. Таково мое мнение. Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда могучий (Арджуна), сняв браслеты со (своих) рук, одел на них красивые и яркие кожаные нарукавники, издающие звук, подобный барабану. Затем, завязав свои черные вьющиеся волосы куском белой ткани и быстро натянув тетиву лука гандива, он напряг его. И когда он натягивал тот лук, произошел великий шум, будто от столкновения громадной скалы со скалой. (От этого звука) содрогнулась земля и со всех сторон сильно подул ветер, перепуганные птицы взметнулись в небо, затряслись могучие деревья. И по тому шуму, подобному раскатам грома, кауравы узнали, что Арджуна натянул руками свой превосходнейший лук, (стоя) на колеснице. Так гласит глава сороковая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 41 Вайшампаяна сказал: Сделав Уттару возницею и объехав слева направо дерево шами, Дхананджая тогда отправился в путь, захватив с собой все свое оружие. И тот могучий воин выехал вместе с Уттарой — своим (юным) возницей, после того как снял с колесницы знамя с изображением льва и положил его у основания шами. И водрузив на колеснице золотое знамя с изображением обезьяны с львиным хвостом, (которое было) созданной самим Вишвакарманом98 божественной иллюзией, он возмечтал о благосклонности Паваки. И тот, узнав о его желании, приказал злым духам99 (занять свои места) на знамени. И на разноцветной колеснице, снабженной знаменем и колчаном, могучий воин Бибхатсу, сын Кунти, (прозываемый также) Шветавахана, с пристегнутым мечом, в доспехах, держа лук, отправился тогда под превосходным знаменем с изображением обезьяны в северном направлении. Затем тот могучий сокрушитель врагов сильно затрубил в большую звучную раковину, заставляя волоски на теле врагов подниматься от содрогания. И тогда те быстрые кони упали коленями на землю, а Уттара, перепугавшись, присел на колеснице. Но, подняв коней поводьями, сын Кунти поставил их на место, и, обняв Уттару, Арджуна успокоил его: «Не бойся, о лучший из царевичей, ведь ты кшатрий, о усмиритель врагов! Как же ты, о тигр среди людей, впадаешь в уныние среди врагов? Тебе ведь приходилось слышать звуки раковин и грохот множества барабанов, а также рев слонов, находящихся среди войск, построенных в боевом порядке. Так почему же ты содрогнулся от звука этой раковины, удручен и испуган, как простой человек?». Уттара сказал: Мне приходилось слышать звуки раковин и грохот множества барабанов, а также рев слонов, находящихся среди войск, построенных в боевом порядке. Но никогда раньше я не слышал такого звука раковины, также не видел я прежде подобного вида знамени, также не слышал я никогда раньше такого звучания лука. От звука этой раковины, от звона лука и от грохота колесницы душа моя повергается в сильное смятение. Спутались у меня все страны света, и сердце мое сильно томится (горем). Все стороны (небосвода) кажутся скрытыми знаменем и не различаются мною. А уши мои оглушены звоном лука гандивы. Арджуна сказал: Стоя неотступно на колеснице, упрись в нее обеими ногами и крепко держись за поводья, а я снова затрублю в раковину. Вайшампаяна сказал: И от звука той раковины, от грохота ободьев (колес) колесницы и от звона лука гандивы содрогалась земля. Дрона сказал: По тому как гремит колесница, как звучит раковина и как дрожит земля, — это не кто иной как Савьясачин. Оружие наше не сверкает, кони приуныли, а огни не блещут (пламенем), хотя и разожжены, — все это не предвещает доброго. Все наши животные страшно завывают, уставившись на солнце. Вороны садятся на наши знамена — все это не, предвещает доброго. Коршуны справа100 от нас предвещают великую опасность. И этот шакал, поднимая вой, пробегает через (наше) войско; убежав непобитым, он тоже предвещает великую опасность. Я замечаю, что у вас волоски на теле поднялись (от ужаса), а ваше войско будто уже побеждено, ибо никто не желает сражаться. У большинства наших воинов побледнели лица, и все они почти лишились чувств. Отправив вперед наш скот, станем здесь вместе с воинами, выстроившимися в боевом порядке. Так гласит глава сорок первая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 42 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда на поле брани царь Дурьйодхана сказал Бхишме, Дроне, тигру среди героев, и Крипе, могущественному воину на колеснице: «Об этом не раз я и Крипа говорили наставнику,101 и я скажу опять, ибо не могу удовлетвориться тем, что говорил уже. „Если (пандавы) будут побеждены (в игре в кости), они должны будут прожить двенадцать лет в лесу и (еще один год провести) среди людей, оставаясь неузнаваемыми", — таково именно было наше условие. Но тринадцатый год, когда они должны жить неузнаваемыми, для них еще не окончился и все еще продолжается, а между тем Бибхатсу появился перед нами. И если Бибхатсу явился, когда еще не окончился (тринадцатый) год, то пандавы должны будут снова провести в лесу двенадцать лет. Либо побуждаемые желанием обрести (поскорее свое царство) они забыли (об этом), либо же мы сами впали в заблуждение. Недостаток или избыток в этом (сроке) должен знать Бхишма. Однако при двойственном характере (исполнения) желаемого возникает сомнение: ведь то, что задумано с одной (какой-нибудь целью), тем не менее осуществляется по-иному. Между тем как войска матсьев, желающие сражаться, разыскивают Уттару, кто среди них отвратит лицо (от битвы), если явится Бибхатсу? Мы прибыли сюда, чтобы сразиться с матсьями ради тригартов. Так как они, охваченные страхом, сообщили нам о многочисленных обидах, нанесенных им матсьями, то нами была им обещана (помощь). «Сначала (тригарты) должны были в седьмой лунный день, после полудня, захватить огромные стада скота, и уже после, когда те (стада) будут доставлены нам, мы на восьмой лунный день, при восходе солнца, снова (должны были увести остальной скот). Но те, (кто увел) скот, или не могут обнаружить (нас), или, может быть, побеждены (противником). Или же, перехитрив нас, они собираются заключить союз с царем матсьев. Или, настигнув их,102 царь матсьев вместе со своими подданными и со всем войском приближается (сюда), чтобы сразиться с нами. Или некий их предводитель, отличающийся могучей силой, приближается сюда, чтобы победить нас, или же это, может быть, сам царь матсьев. Но появился ли это царь матсьев или же Бибхатсу, мы должны все сразиться (с ними) — таково было заключенное между нами условие. А почему же эти первейшие воины герои, сражающиеся на колесницах, Бхишма, Дрона и Крипа, Викарна и сын Дроны, стоят в это самое время на своих колесницах, все смущенные душою? Теперь нет ничего лучше битвы! Поэтому следует решиться. Кто (из нас) во время сражения посмеет вернуться (охваченный страхом) в Хастинапур,103 если даже стада скота похищены у нас самим богом, держащим громовую стрелу,104 или же Ямой? Ведь кто же из пехотинцев, пронзаемых (моими) стрелами, рассеявшись в густом лесу, может остаться в живых, если это сомнительно даже для спасения конницы? Не взирая на (советы) наставника, следует определить свой образ действий. «Ведь он знает намерения (пандавов) и поэтому запугивает нас. Я замечаю у него чрезмерную привязанность к Арджуне. И в самом деле, едва завидев Бибхатсу, приближающегося (сюда), он уже восхваляет его. Нужно сделать такие приготовления, чтобы войско наше не было расколото. Нужно предпринять такие действия, чтобы наше войско, оказавшись вне пределов своей страны в период жары и находясь в дремучем лесу, не попало во власть врага и не поддалось смятению. Как можно восхвалять врага, услышав лишь ржание его коней? Кони ржут всегда — и когда стоят, и когда идут. Точно так же всегда дуют ветры и постоянно проливает дождь Васава. И раскаты грома слышатся тоже часто. Что же должен сделать Партха и почему его следует прославлять? Если же не так, то (все это Дрона говорил) только из желания (сделать добро Арджуне) или же из ненависти, или исключительного гнева по отношению к нам. «Наставники сострадательны (ко всем существам), мудры и способны распознавать зло, но когда возникает великая опасность, с ними никогда не следует совещаться. Произнося различные речи в сверкающих дворцах, в собраниях и других общественных местах, ученые появляются на своем месте. Совершая множество чудес в собрании, ученые блистают (своим искусством владеть) луком с помощью чудодейственных заклинаний. В знании слабых сторон других, в суждениях о поступках людей, в выявлении недостатков при изготовлении пищи ученые в своей сфере. (Но тут), пренебрегши (мнением) ученых, восхваляющих достоинства врагов, следует определить такой образ действий, чтобы враг мог быть уничтожен. Пусть скот отведут (в безопасное место), пусть войско построят в боевом порядке и пусть дозорные будут расставлены там, где мы должны будем сразиться с врагами». Так гласит глава сорок вторая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 43 Карна сказал: Я замечаю, что все эти многолетние (старцы) словно перепуганы и повергнуты в смятение, ибо все они своими помыслами отвратились от битвы и нерешительны. Если это явился царь матсьев или Бибхатсу, я отражу его (натиск), подобно тому как берег (сдерживает разбушевавшееся) обиталище Макаров.105 У летящих прямых стрел, выпущенных из моего лука, подобных ползучим змеям, не бывает отклонения (от цели). Выпущенные мною, ловкоруким, стрелы с золотым основанием и с хорошо отточенными остриями покроют Партху, подобно тому как саранча (покрывает) дерево. Пусть от (ударов) тетивы, туго напрягаемой оперенными стрелами, о кожаные нарукавники раздается звук, подобный грохоту двух барабанов. Ведь Бибхатсу провел в аскетическом самоуглублении (последние) восемь да еще пять лет, и он нападет на меня уже с некоторой неуверенностью в битве. Став (теперь) лицом, достойным уважения, подобно брахману, наделенному добродетелями, сын Кунти получит (в ответ) ливни стрел, выпущенные мною тысячами. Это могучий стрелок из лука, прославленный в трех мирах. Но я тоже, о превосходнейшие из рода Куру, ничем не хуже Арджуны. От летящих повсюду золотых стрел, оснащенных оперением стервятника, пусть небосвод сегодня кажется усеянным светлячками. Убив в сражении Арджуну, я отдам сегодня сыну Дхритараштры неоплатный долг, некогда обещанный мною на словах.106 Пусть полет (моих стрел), которые оснащены оперением, расчлененным посредине, и расщепляются на части, будет казаться зрелищем полета саранчи в воздухе. Хотя Партха при столкновении подобен громовой стреле Индры, а по силе равен самому Индре, я сокрушу его, подобно тому как при помощи горящих головешек (одолевают) слона. Того пандаву, неотразимого, словно огонь, питаемый вместо поленьев мечами, дротиками и стрелами, тот пылающий огонь пандавы я потушу, (уподобляясь) могучему облаку, испускающему ливни стрел: впереди (этого облака) вместо ветра мчатся быстрые кони и сопровождают его вместо раскатов грома потоки колесниц, (ведомых мною). Выпущенные из моего лука стрелы, подобные ядовитым змеям, пусть пронзят Партху, подобно тому как змеи (проникают) сквозь муравейник. Опираясь на мощь того оружия, которое мною было добыто от наилучшего из мудрецов — сына Джамадагни,107 я смогу сразиться даже с Васавой. Я сражу серповидным дротиком обезьяну, сидящую на верхушке его знамени, и сегодня же она упадет на землю, испуская страшные вопли. И крик (нечеловеческих) существ, сидящих на (древке) знамени врага, пусть достигнет небес, когда они, потревоженные мною, станут разбегаться во все стороны. Сегодня я вырву с корнем жало, давно торчащее в сердце Дурьйодханы, сбросив Бибхатсу с его колесницы. Пусть сегодня кауравы увидят Партху, полагавшегося на свою доблесть, лишенным колесницы, с убитыми конями и вздыхающим подобно змею. И пусть кауравы по своему желанию уходят, захватив с собой все богатство, или же, оставаясь на своих колесницах, пусть увидят мою битву. Так гласит глава сорок третья в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 44 Крипа сказал: Твое жесточайшее сердце, о Радхея, всегда склонно к битве. Но ты не ведаешь истинной природы вещей и не представляешь себе идущих от них последствий. Ведь существует множество средств к достижению цели, замышляемых на основании шастр.108 Но из них битву знатоки прошлого считают самым пагубным. Только когда сражению благоприятствуют место и время, оно может быть победоносным, но сейчас, когда ему не благоприятствует время, оно не будет успешным. Проявление же героизма в подходящем месте и в удобное время способствует удаче. Удобный случай для (совершения) дел должен определяться благоприятным стечением обстоятельств. Ведь, придавая значение (словам заверения) колесничного мастера,109 ученые люди никогда не решаются (на сражение).110 Поразмыслив (обо всем этом), нельзя признать столкновение с Партхой подходящим для нас. Он один защитил кауравов (от гандхарвов) и один удовлетворил (бога) Агни!111 Он один в течение пяти лет соблюдал обет воздержания (на склоне Химавана), он один, посадив Субхадру112 на колесницу, вызвал на поединок Кришну. В этом самом лесу113 Кришна114 вызволил Кришну (Драупади), похищенную (Джаядратхой). Один он в течение пяти лет изучал у Шакры (искусство владеть) различным оружием, один он, покорив объединенное войско (врага),115 снискал славу для кауравов. Один тот усмиритель врагов победил в бою царя гандхарвов Читрасену и без промедления — все его непобедимое войско. Им одним были сокрушены в битве данавы, ниватакавачи и калакханджи,116 которых не могли победить даже боги. Что же на самом деле тобою одним, о Карна, здесь было совершено прежде? А между тем ведь каждым из (пандавов) были покорены хранители земли! Ведь даже Индра не смеет сразиться с Партхой в бою! Поэтому тот, кто желает сразиться с ним, — тому надлежит принять лечебное средство. Ты хочешь, протянув свою правую руку и не прикасаясь указательным пальцем, вырвать зуб у разгневанной ядовитой змеи. Или, бродя один по лесу, ты хочешь, вскочив на возбужденного слона, отправиться на нем в город, не имея стрекала. Или же, умастив себя топленым маслом и облачившись в лохмотья, ты хочешь пройти через пылающий огонь, питаемый топленым маслом, жиром и салом. Кто, связав себя (по рукам и ногам) и повесив на шею огромный камень, переправится через океан только при помощи своих рук? Какое же, в самом деле, мужество в этом? Тот недалек умом, о Карна, кто, будучи неопытен во владении оружием и весьма слабосилен, захотел бы сразиться с Партхой, столь могучим и искусным во владении оружием. Нечестно обманутый нами и освободившийся через тринадцать лет от тенёт (изгнания), этот лев уничтожит нас без остатка. Нагрянув по неведению на Партху, находящегося в уединенном месте, словно огонь, скрытый в колодце, мы очутились в величайшей опасности. Но когда приблизится Партха, мы - вместе сразимся с ним, хотя он и неодолим в бою. Пусть войска, облаченные в доспехи, станут здесь и, построенные в боевые порядки, пусть приготовятся к удару. Дрона, Дурьйодхана и Бхишма, ты117 и сын Дроны и мы сами 118 — все сразимся с Партхой. Не проявляй поспешности, о Карна, (пытаясь сразиться один). Мы шестеро воинов119 на колесницах, если будем стоять, объединившись, сможем состязаться с Партхой, решившимся (сражаться) и неистовым, как громовая стрела. Старательно построив войска в боевом порядке, мы, превосходнейшие лучники, сразимся с Арджуной, подобно тому как (сражались) данавы в битве с Васавой. Так гласит глава сорок четвертая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 45 Ашваттхаман120 сказал: Пока еще скот не обретен нами, не пересек границ (царства своих хозяев), не достиг Хастинапура, а ты, о Карна, уже похваляешься. Выиграв множество сражений, добыв огромное богатство и покорив вражескую землю, (подлинные герои) ничего не говорят о своей доблести. Огонь варит (пищу) безгласно, безмолвно светит солнце. Безмолвно носит земля людей вместе со всем, что на ней движется и неподвижно. Мудрыми определены занятия для четырех каст,121 благодаря которым можно добывать богатство и, делая это, не подвергаться осуждению. Брахман, изучив веды, должен совершать жертвоприношение для себя и для других; кшатрий, полагаясь на свой лук, должен совершать жертвоприношение для себя, но не может совершать для других; вайшья, приобретя имущество, должен добиваться исполнения для себя обрядов, предписанных ведами.122 Поступая согласно предписанию шастр и обретя эту землю, люди, стяжавшие великую славу, обращаются почтительно со старшими, даже если они совсем лишены добродетелей. Какой кшатрий, добыв царство посредством игры в кости, может испытывать радость, (особенно когда он действовал) таким нечестным путем, как иной низкий человек? Когда таким путем приобретены богатства, кто, будучи мудрым, стал бы похваляться этим, действуя обманом и плутовскими приемами, подобно торговцу мясом? В каком поединке на колесницах ты победил Дхананджаю, Накулу и Сахадеву, богатство которых отнято тобою? В каком (поединке) побежден (тобою) Юдхиштхира и в каком — Бхима, лучший из могучих? В каком сражении Индрапрастха была завоевана тобою прежде? Равным образом, когда произошла та битва, в результате которой была тобою выиграна Кришна и в одном платье приведена в зал собрания, о злодей, в то время как у нее начались месячные?123 (Тобою) подрублен могучий корень (пандавов), подобно тому как корыстолюбивый человек (рубит) сандаловое дерево.124 Когда ты заставлял их выполнять (черную) работу, о герой, (помнишь), что тогда сказал Видура? 125 Мы наблюдаем снисходительность по мере возможности у всех людей, а также у других существ, даже у насекомых и муравьев. Однако пандава126 не может простить этого страдания Драупади. На горе сынам Дхритараштры появился Дхананджая. Ты же, обратившись в ученого, желаешь тут только произносить речи, а сокрушитель врагов — Джишну127 — (тем временем) уничтожит нас всех. Ни от сражения с богами, ни с гандхарвами, ни с асурами или ракшасами не откажется из страха сын Кунти Дхананджая. Всякого, на кого, разгневанный, он нападет в сражении, того он сокрушит с такой стремительностью, как Гаруда (поражает) дерево. Кто не станет почитать того Партху, превосходящего тебя силою, в искусстве владеть луком равного самому царю бессмертных, в бою равного Васудеве?128 Противодействуя божественному оружию божественным, человеческому оружию — человеческим, какой мужчина может соперничать с Арджуной, не уступая ему? Ученик близок (учителю) почти как сын — так утверждают знатоки закона, и по этой именно причине пандава мил Дроне. Каким образом ты устроил игру в кости, каким (путем) отнял Индрапрастху и как привел в зал собрания Кришну, таким же (способом) и сразись (теперь) с пандавой. Этот мудрый твой дядя по матери, знаток закона кшатриев, этот нечестный игрок в кости Шакуни — царь Гандхары,129 пусть теперь сражается сам. Лук гандива не бросает игральных костей — ни криту, ни двапару;130 гандива мечет сверкающие, острые, неистовые стрелы. Хорошо заостренные стрелы с оперением стервятника, выпущенные луком гандивой, попадают в самые уязвимые места, будучи способны пронзить даже горы. Несущий смерть Яма, Мритью 131 и Агни с пастью божественной кобылицы 132 — эти могут еще оставить кое где остаток (жизни на земле), но не разгневанный Дхананджая. Пусть, если хочет, сражается сам наставник, но я не буду сражаться с Дхананджайей. Мы должны сразиться с царем матсьев, если, конечно, он придет сюда по следам своего скота. Так гласит глава сорок пятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 46 Бхишма сказал: Хорошо говорит Дрона, хорошо рассуждает и Крипа, но Карна, по обычаю кшатриев, желает сражаться. Наставника не должно порицать человеку разумному. Необходимо сражаться, приняв в соображение подходящее место и время — таково мое мнение. Как же ученый (брахман), у которого должны быть пятеро противников, подобных солнцу, доблестных воинов,133 не почувствует смятения при их появлении (после долгих лет испытаний) ? Даже люди, которые являются знатоками нравственного закона, и те все повергаются в смятение, когда (дело идет) о их собственной выгоде. Поэтому, о царь, я выскажусь, не взирая на то, нравятся ли тебе мои слова. То, что сказал Карна, было сказано только для возбуждения нашего (упавшего) пыла. А сын наставника 134 пусть простит все. Трудные предстоят дела. Сейчас, когда явился сын Кунти, не время для раздора. Ты 135 должен простить все, а также твой наставник Крипа. Ведь искусство владеть оружием присуще вам, как блеск — солнцу. Подобно тому как пятно Луны никогда не отделяется от нее, точно так же звание брахмана и оружие Брахмы 136 находятся при вас. Часто наблюдается, что четыре веды137 сосредоточены в одном (лице), а достоинства кшатрия — в другом. Но мы (никогда) не слышали, что обе эти (вещи) были совокупно представлены в каком-нибудь ином, кроме наставника потомков Бхараты и его сына 138 — таково мое мнение. Оружие Брахмы и веды — такого (сочетания) нигде еще не наблюдалось. Пусть простит сын наставника, ибо не время сейчас для разлада между собою. Давайте все мы, объединившись вместе, сразимся с сыном Пакашасаны,139 явившимся (сюда). Ведь из всех бедствий войска, которые перечислены мудрыми, наиболее пагубным является разлад между военачальниками. Ашваттхаман сказал: Пусть наставник сам простит нас и пусть восстановится мир. Ведь когда порицается наставник, то все, что должно быть сделано, будет (казаться) сделанным в гневе. Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда Дурьйодхана вместе с Карной, Бхишмой и благородным Крипой, о потомок Бхараты, склонил Дрону к миру. Дрона сказал: Я вполне доволен тою речью, которую сначала сказал Бхишма, сын Шантану. Тут должна быть определена главная цель. Необходимо предпринять такие действия, чтобы в случае, если Дурьйодхана не приложит стараний из-за своей поспешности или же замешательства, вина не была возложена на воинов. Ведь пока не окончился срок жительства в лесу (в изгнании), Арджуна не может обнаружить себя. Также он не может сегодня простить нам наших (действий), собираясь отобрать назад богатство (в виде похищенных нами стад). Нужно предпринять такие действия, чтобы тот (герой) не столкнулся (в схватке) с сыновьями Дхритараштры и чтобы не одержал он победы над (нашими войсками). Подобные слова (о возможном появлении Арджуны) сказал еще раньше и Дурьйодхана. Поразмыслив о них, ты должен, о сын Ганги,140 сказать, что тут верно. Так гласит глава сорок шестая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 47 Бхишма сказал: Деления времени, о сын, определяются мухуртами 141 и днями, половинами месяца и месяцами, созвездиями и планетами, а равным образом выражаются временами года и годами. Так вертится колесо времени со своими делениями. Из-за частичных их избытков и вследствие отклонения небесных светил получается (избыток) из двух месяцев в каждые пять лет. Для тех тринадцати лет (изгнания) получается излишек в пять месяцев и двенадцать ночей — таково мое мнение. Все, что (кауравам давно) было обещано (пандавами),142 то выполнено ими в точности. Зная это наверное, Бибхатсу и появился (здесь). Все они благородны и все знают смысл закона. Почему же они, у которых царем остается Юдхиштхира, могли бы нарушить закон? Сыновья Кунти вовсе некорыстолюбивы. Они совершили трудновыполнимый (подвиг). И если бы они добивались только царства недозволенными средствами, то те потомки рода Куру ведь еще тогда (во время игры в кости) пожелали бы проявить свою доблесть. Но, будучи связаны законом, они не отклонились от обязанности кшатриев. Тот, кто будет считать, что они вели себя неправедно, неизбежно потерпит поражение. Партхи изберут смерть, по никогда — неправду. Но когда наступит время, то они, могущественнейшие среди мужей, не уступят того, что должно быть добыто, даже если оно охраняется самим Громодержцем, ибо таким могуществом одарены пандавы. Мы должны будем противостоять в сражении лучшему из всех, кто владеет оружием. Поэтому те необходимые меры, которые одобрены в мире людьми благочестивыми, пусть будут здесь быстро предприняты, дабы наше имущество не перешло к врагам. Ибо я никогда не видел, о каурава, чтобы в сражении одна из сторон была заранее уверена в успехе, о царь царей! А (тут еще) явился Дхананджая! Если же произойдет сражение, то будут победа или поражение, благополучие или бедствие. Во всяком случае несомненно, одно из двух окажется неизбежным для какой-нибудь из сражающихся сторон. Поэтому пусть будут быстро сделаны приготовления для битвы или предприняты действия, согласные с законом, о царь царей, ибо Дхананджая уже появился. Дурьйодхана сказал: Я не отдам пандавам их царства, о дед! Пусть немедленно будут сделаны необходимые к бою приготовления. Бхишма сказал: Выслушай мое суждение, если тебе угодно. Взяв четвертую часть войска, быстро отправляйся по направлению к городу. А другая четвертая часть пусть отправляется (в путь), захватив с собою скот. Мы же с половиной войска будем сражаться против пандавы или против царя матсьев, если он снова появится, или же против самого Шатакрату.143 Пусть наставник станет в середине (войска), а Ашваттхаман — с левой стороны, пусть мудрый Крипа, сын Шарадвана, охраняет правое крыло, а сын суты Карна, облаченный в панцирь, пусть станет впереди. Я же сам буду стоять позади всего войска, охраняя его оттуда. Так гласит глава сорок седьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 48 Вайшампаяна сказал: Меж тем как войска выстраивались так в боевом порядке кауравами — могучими воинами на колесницах, к ним быстро подъехал Арджуна, наполняя (воздух) грохотом своей колесницы. И они увидели верхушку его знамени и услышали грохот колесницы, а также звон лука гандива, туго натягиваемого все снова и снова. И приметив все, что (происходило) тут и там, и увидев, что могучий воин на колеснице, стрелок из лука гандива явился, Дрона сказал такие слова: Это сияет издали верхушка знамени Партхи, этот грохот напоминает раскаты облаков, и обезьяна (на знамени) ревет непрестанно. А это стоит на. колеснице превосходнейший из могучих воинов, лучший предводитель колесниц, он натягивает первейший из луков — гандиву, издающий звон, (глубокий), как раскаты грома. Ибо эти две стрелы, (промчавшись) вместе, упали у моих ног, а две другие стрелы пролетели мимо моих ушей, (едва) коснувшись их. Окончив жительство в лесу (в изгнании) и совершив сверхчеловеческие подвиги, Партха приветствует меня и взывает к моему слуху». Арджуна сказал: Сдержи, о возница, коней на расстоянии полета стрелы от (вражеского) войска, пока я не увижу, где в этом войске тот подлый негодяй из рода Куру. Не обращая внимания на всех других, лишь завидев его, высокомерного, я обрушусь ему на голову, а затем и другие (могут считать себя) побежденными. Это стоит Дрона, а за ним — его сын.144 А там стоят могучие стрелки из лука — Бхишма, Крипа и Карна. Но я не вижу здесь царя. (По-видимому), опасаясь за свою жизнь, он, захватив с собою скот, следует по южной дороге. Оставив эти боевые построения колесниц, следуй туда, где Суйодхана.145 Там я сражусь с ним, о сын Вираты, ибо битва там не лишена будет добычи! Победив его, мы возвратимся (к себе домой), вновь обретя свой скот. Вайшампаяна сказал: Когда так было сказано сыну Вираты, он с усилием сдержал коней и, повернув их поводьями от того места, где были те быки из рода Куру, погнал затем скакунов туда, где находился Дурьйодхана. И когда умчался Шветавахана, оставив боевой строй колесниц, Дрона, угадав его намерение, сказал: «Этот Бибхатсу не хочет занимать позицию на большом расстоянии от царя. Ударим по нему с тылу, в то время как он будет стремительно продвигаться вперед. Ведь когда он разгневан, сразиться в битве с ним никто не может, кроме тысячеглазого бога 146 или Кришны, сына Деваки.147 Какую (пользу) принесет нам скот или это огромное богатство, если Дурьйодхана, подобно лодке, погрузится в (вечные) воды Партхи?».148 А тем временем Бибхатсу, примчавшись к (вражескому) войску и объявив свое имя, стремительно осыпал то (войско) стрелами, словно (тучей) саранчи. И покрытые ливнями стрел, посылаемых Партхой, те воины не видели ни земли, ни неба, ибо всё было застлано стрелами. И воины, хотя и подготовленные к битве, были (так ошеломлены), что ни у кого не было намерения даже пуститься в бегство; они только мысленно восхваляли высокую ловкость Партхи. Тогда он затрубил в раковину, которая (своим звучанием) заставляла подниматься (от ужаса) волоски у врагов, и, натянув превосходнейший из луков, понудил нечеловеческие существа на знамени (реветь еще страшнее). И от звука той раковины, от скрипа ободьев (колес) колесничных и от рева тех нечеловеческих существ, сидящих на знамени, скот, задрав хвосты кверху и оглашая все вокруг мычанием, повернул обратно и устремился в южном направлении. Так гласит глава сорок восьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 49 Вайшампаяна сказал: Рассеяв стремительно вражеское войско и отвоевав скот, Арджуна, первейший из лучников, двинулся навстречу Дурьйодхане, пылая снова жаждой к битве. И когда стада скота стремительно пустились бежать в сторону матсьев, лучшие герои из рода Куру решили, что Носящий диадему 149 достиг своей цели. И тогда они поспешно ринулись на него, двинувшегося навстречу Дурьйодхане. Увидев их многочисленные войска, строго выстроенные в боевом порядке, со множеством знамен, тот сокрушитель врагов, обратившись к сыну царя матсьев Вираты, сказал тогда: «Поворачивай обратно со всей скоростью, какая только есть у этих белых коней с золотыми поводьями и уздечками. Приложи все старания, ибо я сейчас нагряну на эту толпу героев-ратников, подобных львам. Подобно слону, (желающему биться) со слоном, этот криводушный сын суты хочет сразиться со мной. Доставь меня, о царевич, прямо к нему, кто стал так спесив под покровительством Дурьйодханы». И при помощи тех могучих коней с золотыми подпругами, наделенных быстротою ветра, сын Вираты, сломив (сопротивление) войска ратников на колесницах, примчал тогда пандаву в середину поля битвы. Но тут могучие воины на колесницах Читрасена, Санграмаджит, Шатрусаха и Джая,150 желая (помочь) Карне, ринулись со стрелами и дротиками на нагрянувшего (к ним) потомка Бхараты. А тот герой,151 первейший из мужей, пылая гневом, озаренный сверканием своего лука, начал огнем неистовых стрел поджигать ряды колесниц (воинов), тех быков из рода Куру, подобно тому как пожар (охватывает пламенем) лес. И когда битва стала ожесточенной, Викарна, лучший из героев рода Куру, ринулся на колеснице против могучего героя-воина Партхи, младшего брата Бхимы, (поливая его) страшным ливнем длинных стрел. Но тут (Арджуна), сломав его лук с туго натянутой тетивой, покрытый чистым золотом, повалил его знамя, разорвав (на куски). И тот, с разорванным знаменем, стремительно обратился в бегство. Тогда Шатрунтапа,152 не будучи в состоянии сдержать свой гнев, бросился с оружием курманакхой 153 на Партху — на того теснителя полчищ врагов и вершителя нечеловеческих подвигов. А тот, пронзенный царем — могучим воином на колеснице,154 проникая в глубь войска кауравов, в свою очередь быстро пронзил Шатрунтапу пятью (стрелами) и затем десятью — убил его возницу. И пронзенный тем быком из рода Бхараты стрелою, способной пробивать даже щит, он упал бездыханный на поле битвы, подобно тому как (падает) с вершины горы дерево, вырванное ветром. И те герои, быки среди ратников, разбитые сильнейшим героем, быком из ратников, стали трепетать, подобно тому как сотрясаются громадные леса от силы ветра при разрушении мира.155 И сраженные Партхой юные герои, лучшие из мужей, красиво наряженные, те дарители богатств, доблестью равные Васаве, побежденные в битве сыном Васавы, лежали на земле, словно это были взрослые гималайские слоны, облаченные в панцири из черного железа, покрытого золотом. Так убивая в сражении врагов, Держащий лук гандива, первейший из людей, несся по полю битвы из конца в конец, будто огонь, сжигающий лес на исходе жаркой поры. Подобно тому как сильный ветер, разбросав опавшие листья, развеивает их по воздуху, так и Носящий диадему, могучий воин, рыскал на колеснице по полю брани, рассеивая врагов. Убив коней брата Вайкартаны,156 разъезжавшего на гнедых конях, отважный (герой), увенчанный короной, снес затем одной стрелою голову Санграмаджиту. И когда был убит брат его, сын суты Вайкартана, собрав все свое мужество, ринулся тогда на (Арджуну), подобно тому как царь слонов, вытянув клыки, или тигр (бросается) на могучего быка. И Вайкартана быстро пронзил пандаву двенадцатью стрелами и нанес многочисленные раны всем его коням, а также ранил стрелами сына Вираты. А (Партха), будто царь слонов, получивший удар от слона, вынув из колчана стрелы, заостренные в виде полумесяца, и, натянув свой лук вплоть до самых ушей, пронзил тогда стрелами сына суты. И меж тем как последний стоял твердо в бою, тот сокрушитель врагов пронзил героя-ратника — его руки, бедра, голову, лоб, шею — молниеподобными стрелами, выпущенными из лука гандивы. И Вайкартана под натиском стрел, посылаемых Партхой, покинув головной участок боя, будто слон, побежденный слоном, поспешно пустился в бегство, настигаемый стрелами пандавы. Так гласит глава сорок девятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 50 Вайшампаяна сказал: Меж тем как Радхея бежал (с поля боя, другие воины), предводительствуемые Дурьйодханой, осыпали пандаву стрелами, каждый со своими отрядами войск. Догадавшись о том, куда намерено двинуться то войско, построенное в боевом порядке и поливающее их градом стрел, сын Вираты так сказал (Арджуне): «Стоя на сверкающей колеснице, о Джишну, вместе со мною — твоим возницей, в направлении какого войска теперь ты двинешься? По твоему повелению я помчусь туда». Арджуна сказал: Это войско из колесниц принадлежит Крипе. Ты видишь, о Уттара, стоит на колеснице под голубым знаменем наш враг с медно-красными глазами и облаченный в тигровую шкуру. Доставь меня туда. Я покажу этому могучему лучнику свою ловкость во владении оружием. А тот, на чьем знамени красивое изображение сосуда камандалу,157 сделанного из золота, — наставник Дрона, лучший из всех воинов. С благоговейною душою, о герой, соверши вокруг него почтительный объезд слева направо тут же без помех, ибо это вечный закон. Если Дрона первым ударит в мое тело, тогда я ударю в него, и он не будет гневаться (на меня). А неподалеку от него, под знаменем с изображением лука, — сын наставника Ашваттхаман, могучий воин на колеснице. Он всегда чтим мною, а также всеми, носящими оружие. Подъезжая к его колеснице, ты приостанавливайся все снова и снова. А тот, кто облачен в золотой панцирь и стоит посреди войска из колесниц с третьей частью отборнейших войск, готовых к действию,158 у кого на знамени изображение слона, укрепленное на золотом основании, — сын Дхритараштры, прославленный царь Дурьйодхана. Направь колесницу, о герой, навстречу тому сокрушителю вражеских колесниц. Ведь он способен сокрушить мощь (врагов), и его трудно одолеть в бою. Он считается первым среди учеников Дроны по ловкости во владении оружием. Я покажу ему стрелами более высокое искусство во владении оружием. А этот, на знамени которого видно сверкающее изображение подпруги слона, — это Карна, сын Викартаны, уже виденный тобою ранее. Когда ты приблизишься к колеснице этого зловредного сына Радхи, будь бдителен, ибо он всегда соперничает со мною в битве. А тот могучий (герой), который с (кожаными) нарукавниками и с огромным луком стоит на колеснице, осененный голубым знаменем с изображениями пяти звезд, на чьей колеснице развевается лучшее из знамен с изображением солнца среди звезд, у кого над головой этот белый чистый зонт и кто стоит во главе огромной колонны боевых колесниц, будто солнце впереди облаков, чей золотой панцирь выглядит подобно месяцу или солнцу, кто в золотом шлеме заставляет содрогаться мое сердце, — это Бхишма, сын Шантану, наш общий дед. Но наделенный Дурьйодханой царским величием, он послушен его воле. К нему следует подъехать после всех, - дабы он не стал препятствовать мне. В то время, когда я буду сражаться с ним, ты внимательно правь моими конями. И тогда сын Вираты с большой осторожностью повез Савьясачина туда, о царь, где стоял Крипа, готовый сразиться с Дхананджайей. Так гласит глава пятидесятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 51 Вайшампаяна сказал: И войска кауравов, вооруженных грозными луками, казалось, были подобны облакам в период дождей, плывущим при медленном ветре. Вблизи стояли кони с сидящими на них верхом доблестными ратниками и ужасного вида слоны, подгоняемые железными крючьями и стрекалами. И вот с сонмами богов на прекрасной видом (колеснице) туда примчался Шакра, о царь, в сопровождении Вишвов,159 Ашвинов160 и Марутов. И небосвод, переполненный богами, якшами, гандхарвами и могучими змеями, казалось, был усеян планетами в безоблачную (ночь). Там ведь должна была проявиться среди людей мощь их оружия161 и произойти та страшная великая битва при встрече Бхишмы и Арджуны. Небесная колесница царя богов, послушная воле (владыки), украшенная всеми драгоценностями, сверкала в воздухе. Сотни тысяч золотых колонн и других, сделанных из драгоценных камней и жемчужин, поддерживали навес над ней. Там (на небосводе) съехались тридцать три божества 162 с Васавой (во главе), гандхарвы, ракшасы и змеи и усопшие предки с великими мудрецами. Также цари Васуманас, Балакша и Супратардана; Аштака и Шиби, Яяти, Нахуша и Гая; Ману, Кшупа, Рагху и Бхану, Кришашва, Сагара и Шала 163 показались, лучезарные, на колеснице царя богов. И следуя в должном порядке, каждая на своем месте, засияли там колесницы Агни, Иши164 и Сомы, Варуны и Праджапати; Дхатри и Видхатри,165 Куберы166 и Ямы, Аламбусы и Уграсены 167 и гандхарвы Тумбуру. И сонмы всех богов, и сиддхи,168 и высочайшие мудрецы явились туда, чтобы посмотреть сражение между Арджуной и кауравами. И отовсюду распространился священный аромат дивных венков, словно (исходил он) от цветущих лесов при наступлении весны. И в то время как боги пребывали там, (всюду) виднелись их красные и красноватые зонты, одежды, венки и опахала. Улеглась пыль на земле, и все было озарено (небесным) сиянием. И издавая дивные ароматы, ветер ублажал воинов. И небосвод, казалось, сиял и блистал красотою от множества прибывающих и уже находящихся там чудесных колесниц. В мерцающем зареве драгоценных камней их приводили лучшие из богов. Так гласит глава пятьдесят первая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 52 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тем временем туда подъехал великий своей доблестью, силой и благородством Крипа, лучший из воинов, тот могучий герой на колеснице, желая выступить в сражении против Арджуны. И оба могучих ратника, подобные двум солнцам, стояли друг против друга, готовые сразиться, сияя, как два осенних облака. Партха же, натянув высочайшее оружие — лук гандиву, прославленный во всем мире, выпустил множество стрел, способных пронзить уязвимые места. Тогда Крипа при помощи отточенных стрел расколол на сотни и тысячи (частей) те пьющие кровь стрелы Партхи, еще не успевшие достигнуть (цели). Но Партха, могучий воин на колеснице, разгневанный, показывая различные приемы, застлал стрелами все, что простиралось вокруг. И будто заслоняя со всех сторон небо сплошной тенью, могучий сын Кунти, с неизмеримою душою, осыпал Крипу сотнями стрел. А Крипа, осыпанный острыми, подобными огненным языкам стрелами, разгневавшись, быстро осыпал Партху, неизмеримого в могуществе и великого душою, тысячею стрел и издал громкий клич на поле боя. Вслед за тем доблестный Арджуна стремительно пронзил четырех его коней четырьмя наилучшими острыми стрелами, выпущенными из лука гандивы, прямыми, с золотыми основаниями у оперения. И те кони, пронзенные острыми (стрелами), будто (ужаленные) сверкающими змеями, все стремительно поднялись на дыбы, а сам Крипа упал со своего места. И при виде этого Арджуна сказал: Добро тебе, о досточтимый! Вези меня туда, к войску Дроны, на чьем золотом древке знамени возвышается вот этот золотой алтарь, подобный пылающему огненному пламени, украшенный вокруг флажками. Вот виднеются его гнедые крупные кони, красиво идущие (в упряжке), с шерстью, лоснящейся наподобие кораллового дерева,172 с медно-красными мордами, красивые видом, запряженные в превосходнейшую колесницу, искусно обученные всем тонкостям (езды). Могучерукий, великий своей мощью, одаренный силою и красивой внешностью, он известен в трех мирах как доблестный сын Бхарадваджи. Умом ведь он равен самому Ушанасу,173 а достойным поведением — Брихаспати.174 Точно так же четыре веды и воздержанная жизнь, все виды дивного оружия вместе с тайнами возвращения их назад, о досточтимый, и наука военного искусства во всей полноте всегда представлены в нем. Прощение и самообуздание, правдивость и сострадание, а также прямота — эти и другие многочисленные добродетели пребывают в нем, наилучшем из дваждырожденных. Я хочу на поле брани сразиться с тем, чья участь столь велика. Поэтому доставь меня к наставнику, быстро вези меня туда, о Уттара! Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда так было сказано Арджуной, сын Вираты погнал коней, украшенных золотом, по направлению к колеснице сына Бхарадваджи.175 И навстречу стремительно несущемуся Партхе, сыну Панду, лучшему воину на колесницах, выехал Дрона, подобно тому как возбужденный слон( устремляется) на другого возбужденного слона. Затем он затрубил в раковину, зазвучавшую подобно сотне барабанов, и все войско его заволновалось тогда, как разбушевавшийся океан. И увидев тех гнедых превосходных коней, смешавшихся в сражении с (конями Арджуны) лебединого цвета, быстрыми, как мысль, все, кто были на поле боя, пришли в изумление. При виде обоих воинов на колесницах — учителя и ученика, исполненных доблести, непобедимых, преуспевших в науках, яростных в тесной схватке друг с другом, — при виде отважных Дроны и Партхи на головном участке боя могучее войско бхаратов стало содрогаться поминутно. А доблестный Партха, могучий воин на колеснице, настигнув колесницу Дроны, охваченный радостью, с легкой улыбкой приветствовал (своего наставника). И сказал ему примирительно могучерукий сын Кунти, губитель вражеских героев, мягким голосом такие слова: «Мы отбыли свой срок изгнания в лесу и хотим (теперь) отплатить (за обиды). Ты не должен никогда испытывать гнева против нас, о неодолимый в бою! Я не обрушусь на тебя, о безупречный, раньше чем сам получу удар от тебя — таковое мое намерение. Поэтому ты благоволи поступать, (как предпочитаешь сам)». Тогда Дрона выпустил в него свыше двадцати стрел, но Партха с большой ловкостью рук рассек их, прежде чем они достигли цели. Затем могучий Дрона осыпал колесницу Партхи тысячею стрел, показывая стремительность своего оружия. Так началась битва между сыном Бхарадваджи и Носящим диадему, которые с одинаковым искусством в сражении метали друг в друга пылающие блеском стрелы. Оба они известные своими подвигами, оба в быстроте равные самому ветру, оба сведущие в дивном оружии, оба наделенные высочайшею силою, — оба они, выпуская тучи стрел, приводили в замешательство царей. И изумились тогда все воины, собравшиеся там, прославляя обоих (героев), быстро мечущих стрелы: «Прекрасно, прекрасно! Ведь в самом деле, кто другой, кроме Пхальгуны, достоин сражаться в битве с Дроной! Закон кшатрия суров, раз этот (герой) вступил в сражение со своим учителем», — так говорили все, кто находился там, на головном участке боя. И оба героя, те могучие воины на колесницах, разгневанные, противостоящие друг другу, оба неодолимые, покрывали друг друга ливнями стрел. Тогда, пылая гневом, Бхарадваджа,176 натянув свой огромный и непобедимый лук, с покрытой золотом тыльной стороной, двинулся против Пхальгуны. Он так засыпал колесницу Арджуны тучами сверкающих стрел, отточенных на камне, что затмил ими блеск солнца. И тот великий, могучерукий воин на колеснице пронзил Партху стремительно несущимися острыми стрелами, подобно тому как туча (заливает) гору ливнем. Тогда, взяв дивный лук гандиву, наилучший (из всех луков), уничтожающий* врагов и способный выдерживать большое напряжение, пандава, радуясь, выпустил стремительно множество различных стрел, украшенных золотом. И могучий, он отразил ливни стрел потомка Бхарадваджи 177 (своими стрелами), быстро выпущенными из лука. И там словно произошло чудо. Мчась на колеснице, сын Притхи, прекрасный Дхананджая, показывал все виды оружия, одновременно (применяя их) по всем направлениям. И небо со всех сторон сделалось от стрел будто затянутым сплошной тенью. И не стало тогда видно Дроны, словно он был окутан густым туманом. Вид его, осыпанного превосходнейшими стрелами, напоминал гору, со всех сторон окутанную огнем. Увидев же, что колесница его в пылу сражения засыпается стрелами Партхи, Дрона — украшение битвы, натянул свой чудесный грозный лук, издающий звон, похожий на грохот облаков. И натягивая превосходнейшее оружие, подобное огненному кругу, он рассек на куски те стрелы. И тогда раздался сильный треск, как от стволов бамбука, охваченных огнем. И стрелами с золотым оперением, вылетающими из несравненного, чудесного лука, он, неизмеримый душою, заслонил все страны света и блеск самого солнца. Тучи прямых стрел с золотым оперением выглядели, как многочисленные стаи коршунов, летящих по небу. И стрелы, выпущенные из лука Дроны, касающиеся (одна другой) у оперенных оснований, казались в воздухе одной длинной сплошной стрелою.178 И оба героя, метая огромные стрелы, украшенные золотом, казалось, все небо покрыли ливнем метеоров. И стрелы их, оснащенные оперением цапли и павлина, казались вереницами привольных гусей, летящих в осеннюю пору. И произошел там страшный, яростный бой между благородными (героями) Дроной и Пандавой, словно (это было сражение) между Вритрой и Васавой. Подобно двум слонам, нападающим один на другого остриями своих клыков, оба они поражали друг друга стрелами, выпущенными из широко растянутого (лука). Оба героя — украшения битвы, разгневанные, наносили (друг другу) удары, пуская в пылу сражения различное божественное оружие одно за другим. Но вот Арджуна, лучший из победителей, сотнями стрел отразил стрелы, посланные лучшим из наставников, отточенные на камне. Показывая себя в устрашающем виде, сын Индры, страшный в своем могуществе, быстро покрыл небо множеством стрел. Меж тем как неистовый Арджуна, тигр среди мужей, стремился поразить Дрону, он, первейший среди наставников и наилучший из тех, кто владеет оружием, стал в сражении играть с Арджуной (из расположения к нему) прямыми гладкими стрелами. И отражая оружие (превосходящим его силу) оружием, Пхальгуна в великой битве сражался с сыном Бхарадваджи, применявшим дивное оружие. И между теми мужами-львами, разгневанными негодующими друг на друга, происходила схватка, словно между божеством и данавой. А пандава своим оружием отражал все снова и снова оружия айндра. ваявья и агнея,179 выпускаемые всякий раз Дроной. Так, посылая острые стрелы, те оба героя, могучие лучники, ливнями своих стрел как бы покрыли все небо одной сплошной тенью. И от стрел, выпускаемых Арджуной и падающих на (вражеских) воинов, слышался грохот, будто от громовых стрел, (ударяющих) в горы. А слоны и колесницы, а также сидящие на них (воины), испачканные кровью, выглядели подобно деревьям киншука,180 покрытым цветами. И в том столкновении между Дроной и Арджуной от (зрелища) рук с браслетами, (усеявших поле битвы), и пышно наряженных воинов, сражающихся на колесницах, от панцирей, пестрых от позолоты, и знамен, разбросанных вокруг, от ратников, убитых там и истерзанных стрелами Партхи, войско (кауравов) было охвачено замешательством. И потрясая своими луками, способными выдержать большое напряжение, оба героя стали осыпать друг друга боевыми стрелами, нанося ранения. И тогда в небе раздался голос (невидимых существ), прославлявших Дрону: «Трудновыполнимый подвиг совершил Дрона, ибо он сражался с Арджуной — сокрушителем (врагов), героем, одаренным могучею силой, с крепкою хваткой и неодолимым, победителем богов и дайтьев, а также змей, могучим воином на колеснице!». Видя неутомимость Партхи в бою, его высокое искусство, ловкость рук и дальность полета (его стрел), Дрона был изумлен. Тогда, подняв дивный лук гандиву, нетерпеливый Партха стал в пылу сражения натягивать его (попеременно) обеими руками, о бык из рода Бхараты! И ливень его стрел был сплошным, словно (туча) саранчи, и даже ветер не мог проникнуть в промежутки между его стрелами. И тогда как Партха непрерывно брал стрелы, накладывал их и метал, между ними нельзя было заметить никакого промежутка. И меж тем как происходила эта страшная битва, в которой проявилась высокая ловкость рук в метании оружия, Партха стал метать стрелы еще быстрее, чем прежде. И тогда сотни и тысячи прямых стрел одновременно стали падать подле колесницы Дроны. И в то время как Держатель лука гандива совсем закрыл Дрону стрелами, громкий возглас «Ай, ай!» раздавался среди войск, о бык из рода Бхарты! И ловкость Пандавы в метании оружия одобрил Магхаван,181 а также гандхарвы и апсары, которые явились туда. Однако могучим потоком колесниц предводитель того отряда, сын наставника (Дроны),182 стремительно отразил (натиск) Пандавы. Но в душе Ашваттхаман одобрил (славный) подвиг благородного Партхи, хотя он и сильно гневался на него. Поддавшись гневу, он ринулся в пылу сражения на Партху, выпуская в него тысячи стрел, подобно тому как грозовое облако проливает потоки дождя. Но Партха, повернув своих коней туда, где находился могучерукий сын Дроны, предоставил возможность Дроне удалиться (с поля боя). А тот герой,183 получив благоприятную возможность, поспешно удалился на быстрых конях, потеряв панцирь и знамя и будучи сам израненным превосходнейшими стрелами. Так гласит глава пятьдесят третья в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 54 Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда тот (сын Дроны) ринулся (в битву) подобно урагану, дождя (стрелами) будто грозовое облако, Партха встретил его могучим ливнем своих стрел. И страшное столкновение, точно между богами и асурами, произошло между ними, метавшими друг в друга, подобно Вритре и Васаве, ливни стрел. И не светило тогда солнце, и не дул ветер, ибо небесный свод был окутан со всех сторон стрелами и стал сплошной тенью. И в то время как оба воина получали друг от друга удары, поднялся громкий треск, как от стволов бамбука, охваченных огнем, о сокрушитель вражеских городов! 184 И Арджуна едва не поразил насмерть всех коней Ашваттхамана, а тот, о царь, в замешательстве не мог распознать, в каком направлении (нужно следовать). Затем, пока Партха носился (по полю боя), могучий сын Дроны, узрев слабое место (у своего противника), срезал тетиву его (лука) бритвообразным острием своей стрелы. И увидев тот сверхчеловеческий подвиг, боги высоко оценили его. А сын Дроны, сломав восемь его луков, вновь поразил Партху, быка среди мужей, в грудь стрелами с оперением цапли. Но вот Партха, громко смеясь, натянул с большой силой на лук гандиву новую тетиву. Затем, сделав поворот колесницы в виде полумесяца,185 Партха вступил в схватку со своим (соперником), подобно тому как разъяренный вожак стада слонов (схватывается) с возбужденным слоном. И произошла на поле брани между двумя не знающими себе равных на земле героями великая битва, заставлявшая зрителей содрогаться от ужаса. Все кауравы, охваченные изумлением, видели, как оба благородных героя сражались подобно двум надменным слонам, боровшимся (друг с другом). И те герои, быки среди мужей, наносили друг другу удары змеевидными стрелами, сверкающими подобно (огню). И так как оба дивных колчана благородного пандавы были неистощимы, то доблестный Партха мог стоять в битве неколебимо, как утес. Но оттого что стрелы Ашваттхамана, непрерывно метавшего их в пылу сражения, быстро пришли к концу, Арджуна получил превосходство. Тогда (выступил) Карна. Натянув свой огромный лук, он в сильном гневе стал метать (стрелы). И тут раздались громкие возгласы «Ай, ай!». Партха бросил взгляд туда, откуда исходил (звук) от натягиваемого лука, и увидел там сына Радхи, и гнев его возрос еще сильнее. И обуреваемый злобой, тот бык из рода Куру, желая убить Карну, смотрел на него, вращая глазами. И в то время как Партха отвернулся в сторону от сына Дроны, о царь, воины (кауравы) стремительно выпустили в него тысячи стрел. Оставив сына Дроны, могучерукий Дхананджая, тот победитель врагов, внезапно ринулся на Карну. И нагрянув на него, сын Кунти, с покрасневшими от гнева глазами, желая сразиться с ним на поединке, сказал такое слово. Так гласит глава пятьдесят четвертая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 55 Арджуна сказал: О Карна, наступило время подтвердить сказанные тобою (раньше), в собрании,186 (хвастливые) слова о том, что нет равных тебе в бою. Оставив всякую добропорядочность, ты сказал тогда (много) грубых слов. Но то, что ты намерен сделать (сейчас), я считаю трудновыполнимым для тебя. То, что ты говорил прежде, еще не сразившись со мной, докажи теперь на деле, о Радхея (вступив в состязание) со мною перед лицом кауравов. Ты видел, как в зале собрания царевну Панчалы подвергали оскорблениям злодеи, — теперь пожинай сполна плоды такого (бесчестия)! Раньше я претерпел все это, так как был связан тогда нравственным долгом. Посмотри же теперь, о Радхея, на торжество того гнева в битве со мной. Подойди, о Карна, и вступи в сражение со мною! Пусть все воины кауравов будут свидетелями этого! Карна сказал: То, что ты, о Партха, говоришь на словах, докажи на деле. Ведь всему миру известно, что слова твои в действительности превосходят дела. То, что было тобою перенесено прежде, было вызвано твоей неспособностью (что-либо сделать). Так я представляю себе это, после того как я заметил у тебя, о Партха, отсутствие всякой попытки (вмешаться тогда). Если раньше это было перенесено тобою, благодаря тому что ты был связан долгом, то теперь ты считаешь себя несвязанным, хотя на самом деле ты связан точно так же. Если тобою вправду, как ты сказал, проведена жизнь в лесу, то как же ты, знающий закон и мирскую пользу, хочешь, хотя и изнурен (подвижничеством), нарушить данное условие. Если даже сам Шакра будет сражаться на твоей стороне, о Партха, то и тогда не будет никакого опасения у меня поскорее проявить свою доблесть. Желание твое, о Каунтея, скоро уже исполнится. Ты сразишься со мною сейчас и узнаешь мою силу. Арджуна сказал: Поистине, ты даже теперь уклонился от битвы со мною. Поэтому ты и жив еще, о Радхея, хотя младший брат твой 187 уже убит. Кто другой, кроме тебя, допустив убийство своего брата и покинув головной участок боя, может хвастать так, находясь среди людей благочестивых? Вайшампаяна сказал: И говоря так Карне, непобедимый Бибхатсу ринулся на него, выпуская (тучи) стрел, способных пробить панцирь. Но Карна, словно облако, проливающее ливень, перехватил те стрелы, подобные огненным языкам, могучим ливнем своих стрел. Посыпался со всех сторон ужасающий град стрел. И (Арджуна), неспособный вынести (натиск) Карны, пронзил его коней и каждый из кожаных нарукавников на обеих его руках. Затем прямой стрелою с отточенным острием он срезал ремень, на котором висел колчан Карны. А Карна, взяв из колчана другие стрелы, поразил пандаву в руку — и, сжатая в кулак, она разжалась. Тогда Партха могучерукий рассек лук Карны, а тот метнул в него дротик, но Партха отразил его стрелами. Тут набросились на него многочисленные воины, сопровождавшие Радхею, но он отправил их в обиталище Ямы при помощи (стрел), выпущенных из лука гандива. Затем (Партха) убил его коней острыми всесокрушающими стрелами, выпущенными (тетивой), натянутой вплоть до самого уха, и те, сраженные, повалились на землю. (Другой) острой стрелою могучий сын Кунти поразил Карну в грудь. И пробив его панцирь, стрела проникла в его тело. А он, окутанный мраком, не мог уже ничего соображать. И почувствовав страшную боль, он покинул поле брани и бежал в северном направлении. Тогда Арджуна и Уттара, могучий воин на колеснице, стали всячески хулить его. Так гласит глава пятьдесят пятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 56 Вайшампаяна сказал: Победив Вайкартану, Партха сказал тогда сыну Вираты: «Доставь меня к тому войску, где (виднеется) знамя в виде золотой веерообразной пальмы. Там на колеснице наш дед Бхишма, сын Шантану, видом подобный бессмертным, стоит, желая сразиться со мною. Я хочу срезать самую тетиву его лука в сражении. Ты сегодня увидишь, как я буду метать дивное сверкающее оружие, подобное молнии, стремительно вспыхивающей среди туч на небе. Кауравы увидят (сегодня) мой лук гандиву с золотой тыльной частью. «Какой же рукой он мечет (стрелы), правой или левой»? —так будут спорить обо мне все враги, собравшись вместе. Я заставлю течь в потусторонний мир реку (смерти), непроходимую, где вместо воды бурлит кровь, где вместо водоворотов — колесницы, а вместо крокодилов — слоны. При помощи прямых стрел с серповидными остриями я вырублю лес кауравов, где вместо сплошных ветвей — одни лишь кисти рук и ноги, головы, спины и руки. В то время как я один с луком в руках буду побеждать войско кауравов, откроется сто путей (передо мною), как для огня в лесу. Разбитое мною, ты увидишь (сегодня) все войско кауравов, которое, подобно колесу, (будет кружиться на одном месте, не находя выхода). Стой неколебимо на колеснице, (мчась) как по ровным, так и по неровным местам. Я могу пронзить заостренными стрелами даже гору, которая стоит, упираясь в небеса.188 Некогда по приказанию Индры я убил в сражении сотни тысяч пауломов 189 и калакханджей. Я (в совершенстве усвоил) 190 от Индры крепкую хватку, от Брахмы — ловкость рук, а от Праджапати (усвоил) разнообразные приемы рукопашной схватки и обороны среди скопищ врагов. На другом берегу океана я сокрушил город Хираньяпуру,191 победив шесть тысяч воинов на колесницах — свирепых лучников. Силой своего оружия (сегодня) я подожгу лес кауравов, где вместо деревьев возвышаются знамена, вместо тростника — пехотинцы и вместо множества тигров — воины на колесницах. Подобно тому как Громодержец (ниспровергает) асуров, так и я при помощи прямых стрел один сброшу их с колесниц. Оружие раудра 192 я получил от Рудры, оружие варуна — от Варуны, оружие агнея — от Агни и ваявья — от бога ветра, а оружие ваджра 193 и другие я получил от Шакры. Я истреблю страшный лес сыновей Дхритараштры, хотя его защищают воины-львы. Да рассеется твой страх, о сын Вираты!». Так успокоенный Савьясачином, сын Вираты вторгся в страшный строй боевых колесниц, подвластных мудрому Бхишме. Но тот могучерукий (герой), вершитель страшных подвигов, невозмутимо отразил (нападение) Дхананджайи, который ринулся в битву, горя желанием победить врагов. И на того обладателя грозного лука бросились, натянув руками тетиву, Духшасана и Викарна, Духсаха и Вивиншати,194 решительные, опытные в (военной) науке, все в красивых венках и нарядах. И подступив к Бибхатсу — обладателю страшного лука, они окружили его. Тут Духшасана отважный, пронзив стрелою с серпообразным острием Уттару, сына Вираты, другою поразил Арджуну в грудь. А Джишну, повернувшись к нему, стрелою с широким острием и оперением стервятника разрезал его лук, украшенный золотом. Затем пятью стрелами он пронзил его грудь. И терзаемый стрелами Партхи, он бежал, покинув поле боя. Тогда Викарна, сын Дхритараштры, пронзил Арджуну, сокрушителя вражеских героев, острыми, прямо летящими стрелами с оперением стервятника. Но и его также сын Кунти мгновенно поразил в лоб прямою стрелою, и, пронзенный, тот упал с колесницы. Вслед за тем Духшасана вместе с Вивиншати, подступив к Партхе, осыпал его острыми стрелами, желая вызволить своего брата из битвы. Но Дхананджая невозмутимо пронзил их обоих сразу двумя острыми стрелами с оперением стервятника и убил их коней. И оба сына Дхритараштры, чьи тела были истерзаны, а кони убиты, были уведены прочь следовавшими за ними воинами, которые ринулись вперед на других колесницах. И непобедимый Бибхатсу, могучий сын Кунти, увенчанный диадемой, метко попадающий в цель, стал осыпать стрелами (врагов) со всех сторон. Так гласит глава пятьдесят шестая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 57 . Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда все могучие воины кауравов, сражающиеся на колесницах, объединившись вместе, начали сражаться против Арджуны, прилагая все свои усилия, о потомок Бхараты! Но он, с душою неизмеримой, окутал со всех сторон этих могучих воинов на колесницах тучами своих стрел, подобно тому как густой туман (окутывает) горы. От трубных звуков могучих слонов и от ржания коней, от грохота барабанов и звука раковин поднялся страшный шум. Пронзая тела людей и коней, пробивая стальные панцири, тучи стрел Партхи падали тысячами. А пандава, стремительно мечущий стрелы, казался в бою подобным лучистому солнцу в осенний полдень. Тут воины, сражающиеся на колесницах, перепуганные, стали спрыгивать со своих колесниц, всадники — со спин коней, а пехотинцы (разбегались) по земле (во все стороны). От ударов стрел о панцири благородных (воинов), сделанные из меди, серебра и стали, поднялся великий звон. И все поле битвы покрылось телами павших (воинов), а также тех, которые сражались на слонах и конях и лишились жизни от острых стрел. Земля (кругом) была усеяна людьми, упавшими с сидений колесниц. Казалось, Дхананджая с луком в руках плясал на поле брани. Услышав звук лука гандивы, напоминающий раскаты грома, многие из сражавшихся, содрогаясь, убегали с (места) того великого побоища. Поле битвы было усеяно отрубленными головами, украшенными тюрбанами, серьгами и золотыми ожерельями. Земля являла зрелище необычайное, покрытая телами, изуродованными от стрел, и руками, сжимающими луки и имеющими украшения на запястьях. И оттого что тут и там падали головы, срезанные острыми стрелами, казалось, что это падал с неба поток камней, о бык из рода Бхараты! Так, устрашая своим видом, грозный своим могуществом Партха, сын Панду, проведший в изгнании тринадцать лет, теперь мчался (в пылу сражения), изливая огонь своего гнева на сыновей Дхритарагатры. Видя такое могущество его, когда он сжигал вражеское войско, все воины на глазах у сына Дхритараштры перестали сражаться. Устрашив то войско и обратив в бегство могучих воинов на колесницах, Арджуна, лучший из победителей, носился по полю брани, о потомок Бхараты! Он образовал страшную реку, бурлящую от потоков крови, запруженную костями вместо болотных трав, словно это (была река смерти), созданная Бременем в конце юги.195 Ужасную, с луками и стрелами вместо лодок, с мясом и кровью вместо тины, с могучими воинами на колесницах вместо больших островов, оглашаемую звуками раковин и грохотом барабанов — такую великую реку, текущую на север, создал Партха. Ведь в самом деле, когда он брал стрелы и, кладя (на тетиву), метал их, а также (вновь) натягивал лук гандиву, не было заметно никакого промежутка (между этими действиями)!196 Так гласит глава пятьдесят седьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 58 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда Дурьйодхана и Карна, Духшасана и Вивиншати и Дрона вместес сыном и Крипа, непревзойденный воин на колеснице, разгневанные, снова ринулись в битву с намерением убить Дхананджаю, натягивая свои огромные и тугие луки. Навстречу им, соединившимся вместе, о велиний царь, двинулся на колеснице, увешанной флажками, блистающей подобно солнцу, (Арджуна), осененный знаменем с изображением обезьяны. Тут Крипа, Карна и Дрона, лучший из воинов на колесницах, задержали могучего Дхананджаю своим мощным оружием и, метко выпуская тучи стрел, стали исторгать на подступающего (к ним) героя, увенчанного диадемой, ливни стрел, подобно тому как дождевые облака (проливают потоки воды). Подступив с большой осторожностью поближе, они в пылу сражения стали стремительно осыпать его множеством оперенных стрел. И в то время как на него обрушивался со всех сторон такой (поток) дивного оружия, на нем не было видно открытого места даже в два пальца величиной. Но вот Бибхатсу, могучий воин на колеснице, смеясь, возложил на лук гандиву небесное оружие айндра, видом подобное солнцу. И могучий сын Кунти, увенчанный диадемой, сверкая в сражении, как солнце своими лучами, стал осыпать (тем оружием) всех кауравов. Как (выглядит) молния среди облаков или огонь на горе, таким казался натянутый лук Индры гандива. Подобно тому как проливает дождь Парджанья в то время, когда небо озаряется молнией, так и все десять стран света197 окутывал (стрелами) все настигающий лук гандива. И там все воины, сражавшиеся на колесницах, были кругом перепуганы. Все они, прекратив (сражаться), не могли прийти в сознание. И, лишившись чувств, воины те отвратились от битвы. Так все войска были разбиты, о бык из рода Бхараты, и разбежались во все стороны, потеряв всякую надежду спасти свою жизнь. Так гласит глава пятьдесят восьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 59 Вайшампаяна сказал: Между тем как сражались воины, сын Шантану Бхишма, доблестный и неодолимый, ринулся на Дхананджаю, взяв превосходнейший лук, украшенный золотом, и стрелы с острыми наконечниками, способные пронзить самые уязвимые места. Благодаря белому зонту, поддерживаемому над его головой, тот тигр среди мужей казался прекрасным, как утес при восходе солнца. Затрубив в раковину, сын Ганги198 обрадовал сыновей Дхритараштры и, повернув направо, преградил (путь) Бибхатсу. Завидев его, так подступающего (к нему), сын Кунти, истребитель вражеских героев, встретил его с радостной душою, подобно тому как гора (принимает на себя) дождевую тучу. Тогда отважный Бхишма выпустил в знамя Партхи восемь стрел, очень стремительных и свистящих подобно змеям. И те сверкающие стрелы, достигнув знамени сына Панду, поразили обезьяну и существа, сидевшие на верхушке древка знамени. Но тут пандава огромной стрелой с широким серпообразным острием срезал зонт Бхишмы, и он стремительно рухнул на землю. Затем сын Кунти сильно ударил стрелами в его знамя и поразил его быстрых коней, а также обоих возниц, охранявших его с тылу. И та битва между Бхишмой и Партхой была свирепой и приводила в трепет, словно это (было сражение) между Бали 199 и Васавой. В битве между Бхишмой и пандавой стрелы с серпообразными остриями, сшибаясь с такими же стрелами, сверкали в воздухе подобно светлячкам в период дождей. И в то время как Партха метал стрелы как левой, так и правой рукой, лук гандива, о царь, был подобен непрерывно вертящемуся огненному колесу. Он осыпал Бхишму сотнями острых стрел, словно облако, которое заливает гору потоками воды. И тот обрушившийся (на него) ливень стрел Бхишма рассеял при помощи своих стрел, подобно тому как (океан) размывает берег морской. Но те тучи стрел, рассеченных при столкновении на части, рассыпались перед колесницей Пхальгуны. И тут Бхишма сотнями своих стрел снова рассеял тот ливень стрел с золотым оперением, поднявшийся стремительно с колесницы пандавы подобно туче саранчи. Тогда все кауравы воскликнули: «Превосходно, превосходно! В самом деле, трудновыполнимый подвиг совершил Бхишма, вступив в сражение с Арджуной. Ибо пандава могуч и молод, ловок и быстро действует (руками). Кто другой, кроме Бхишмы, сына Шантану, или Кришны, сына Деваки, или же могучего сына Бхарадваджи, наилучшего из наставников, способен сдержать натиск Партхи в бою?». Отражая, играючи, оружием оружие, оба они, быки среди людей, наделенные великою силой, ослепляли взоры всех живых существ. Оба они, благородные, мчались по полю битвы, применяя оружие праджапатья200 и айндра и страшное оружие агнея, оружие каубера и варуна,201 ямья и ваявья. И все живые существа были изумлены при виде их обоих в сражении и восклицали: «Превосходно, о Партха могучерукий! Превосходно, о Бхишма! Такое мощное применение могучего оружия, какое наблюдается в сражении между Бхишмой и Партхой, необычайно среди человеческих существ!». Так происходила битва различным оружием между обоими (героями), искушенными во всех тонкостях его применения. Но вот Джишну, подступив к Бхишме, срезал стрелою с широким острием его лук, украшенный золотом. Но одно лишь мгновение ока — и могучерукий Бхишма, великий своею силой, взял, пылая гневом, другой лук и натянул на нем тетиву. И, разгневанный, он быстро выпустил в Дхананджаю тучу стрел. Арджуна, одаренный величайшею силой, тоже послал в Бхишму множество различных остро отточенных стрел, также и Бхишма — в пандаву. И в то время как оба они, благородные, искушенные в дивном оружии, метали непрерывно друг в друга стрелы, не замечалось тогда, о царь, различия между ними. И тот непревзойденный воин на колеснице — сын Кунти, увенчанный короной, и доблестный сын Шантану затмили тогда своими стрелами десять стран света. С большим рвением (осыпал стрелами) пандава Бхишму и так же Бхишма — пандаву. И было то необычайным, о царь, в сражении, (происходившем) в мире людей. Отважные воины, охранявшие колесницу Бхишмы, убитые пандавой, лежали там, о царь, подле колесницы сына Кунти. Выпущенные из лука гандива оперенные стрелы Шветаваханы прилетали (отовсюду) как бы с намерением очистить (поле битвы) от врагов. И вылетающие с его колесницы сверкающие стрелы с золотым оперением казались стаями лебедей в небе. И в то время как (Арджуна) метал с большим усердием разнообразное дивное оружие, боги все вместе с Васавой смотрели на это с небес. Увидев то необычайное божественное оружие, могущественный гандхарва Читрасена, весьма обрадованный, молвил царю богов: «Посмотри на эти терзающие врагов стрелы, летящие (слитным потоком), словно соединенные (одна с другой)! Это божественное оружие необычайно в своем проявлении, когда оно применяется (руками) Джишну. Этому не могут поверить люди, ибо подобного не существует среди них. Также (кажется) необычайным такое скопление могучего оружия, которое (когда-либо) применялось с древнейших времен. Воины не в силах даже взглянуть на пандаву, как (невозможно смотреть) на полуденное солнце, сверкающее на небосводе. Оба они прославлены своими подвигами, оба искусны в сражении, оба равны своими подвигами и оба неодолимы в бою!». И царь богов, когда ему так было оказано по поводу сражения Партхи и Бхишмы, почтил их обоих ливнем небесных цветов, о потомок Бхараты! Тем временем Бхимша, сын Шантану, подступил с левой стороны к Савьясачину, когда тот собрался метать (в него) стрелы, нацелясь в незащищенное место. И тогда, засмеявшись, Бибхатсу стрелою с широким острием и с оперением стервятника рассек лук Бхишмы, неизмеримого в своем могуществе. Затем сын Кунти Дхананджая десятью стрелами поразил его в грудь, в то время как тот с большим рвением нападал на него. Истерзанный болью, тот могучерукий сын Ганги, неодолимый в бою, долго стоял ослабевший, ухватившись за дышло колесницы. И его, бесчувственного, увел оттуда возничий, правивший его конями колесничными, чтобы спасти могучего воина, вспомнив (при этом) о средствах, предписанных (для приведения в чувство). Так гласит глава пятьдесят девятая в Виратапарве великой Михабхараты. Глава 60 Вайшампаяна сказал: После того как Бхишма, оставив поле битвы, бежал, благородный сын Дхритараштры, подняв знамя и издавая клич, сам приблизился к Арджуне, вступая с ним в состязание. Стрелою с серпообразным острием, пущенной из (лука), сильно натянутого вплоть до самого уха, он поразил с середину лба того обладателя грозного лука, неистово отважного Дхананджаю, мчавшегося среди врагов. И с вонзившейся в него остро отточенной стрелой, (цветом) подобной золоту, о царь, тот вершитель славных подвигов, казалось, был подобен сверкающей горе, на единственной вершине которой торчит одинокий бамбуковый ствол.202 И когда он был пронзен стрелой, из раны потекла непрерывной струей горячая кровь. И (растекаясь) по нем, она казалась прекрасной, как пестреющий золотыми цветами венок. Но, получив удар от Дурьйодханы тою стрелой, стремительный (Арджуна), обладающий неиссякаемой силой, в порыве вспыхнувшего в нем гнева, взяв стрелы, подобные сжигающему яду, сам пронзил того царя. И Дурьйодхана, одаренный страшною силой, и Партха, несравненный герой, — оба первейших мужа из рода Аджамидхи203 одинаково наносили друг другу удары в бою. Тогда на громадном, как гора, слоне, приведенном в бешенство, Викарна в сопровождении четырех колесниц, охраняющих ноги слона, вновь ринулся на Джишну, сына Кунти. Но того быстро идущего на него слона-великана Дхананджая поразил как раз промеж выпуклостей на лбу крепкой железной стрелою, пущенной с большой стремительностью (из лука), натянутого вплоть до самого уха. И пущенная Партхой та стрела с оперением стервятника вонзилась вплоть до оперенного основания, поразив слона, похожего на первейшую из скал, подобно тому как (раскалывает) гору громовая стрела, выпущенная Индрой. И пораженный стрелой, царь слонов, с дрожащим телом, с удрученным сердцем, страдая в страшных муках, упал на землю, как вершина горы, сраженная громом. И когда этот лучший из слонов упал на землю, Викарна в страхе, поспешно сойдя (с него), быстро пробежал восемьсот шагов и взошел на колесницу Вивиншати. А Партха, убив тою молниеподобной стрелою слона, (величиною) с лучшую из гор и (видом) напоминающего облако, (другою) точно такою же стрелой поразил Дурьйодхану в грудь. И когда слон был убит и царь ранен, а Викарна разбит (и отброшен) вместе с воинами, охранявшими ноги (слона), (другие) главнейшие воины, теснимые стрелами, выпущенными из лука гандива, поспешно обратились в бегство. И увидев слона, убитого стрелою, и заметив, что все воины убегают (с места сражения), выдающийся герой из рода Куру,204 повернув колесницу, умчался с поля брани туда, где не было Партхи. И в то время как Дурьйодхана, охваченный страхом, поспешно убегал, будучи ранен стрелою и истекая кровью, Носящий диадему, все еще способный противостоять врагам, с колчаном, (полным стрел), горя желанием сражаться, стал посрамлять его. Арджуна сказал: Пренебрегши своей широкой известностью и славой, почему ты бежишь, отвратившись от битвы? Почему теперь не гремят твои победные трубы, как гремели они205 (раньше), когда ты отправлялся на битву? Я послушный слуга Юдхиштхиры, третий сын Притхи, стою здесь в ожидании битвы. Ради этого повернись и покажи (мне) свое лицо. Вспомни, о сын Дхритараштры, о поведении царей! Напрасно на земле нарекли тебя этим именем «Дурьйодхана» (Неодолимый),206 данным тебе прежде! Ибо нет у тебя стойкости в битве, раз ты убегаешь, оставив поле боя. Ни впереди и ни сзади тебя я не вижу, о Дурьйодхана, твоих телохранителей. Беги прочь от битвы, о выдающийся герой из рода Куру! Спасай сегодня дорогую тебе жизнь от пандавы! Так гласит глава шестидесятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 61 Вайшампаяна сказал: Так вызываемый (пандавой) на бой, благородный сын Дхритараштры повернулся, уязвленный колкостью его речи, как взбешенный слон — стрекалом. И задетый словами могучего воина на колеснице, тот несравненный и храбрый герой, неспособный перенести их, стремительно повернулся на своей колеснице, как (поворачивается) змея, задетая подошвами ног. Видя, что он поворачивается, Карна, тот герой среди людей, в золотом ожерелье, покрытый ранами, приостановив Дурьйодхану и подбодрив его, последовал справа от него, чтобы самому (встретиться) с Партхой в бою. А могучерукий Бхишма, сын Шантану, также повернув коней с боками, покрытыми золотым панцирем, и понукая их, устремился с луком в руках охранять Дурьйодхану с тылу от Партхи. Также Дрона и Крипа, Вивиншати и Духшасана, быстро повернув обратно, все с натянутыми луками и (возложенными на них) стрелами ринулись поспешно на (защиту) Дурьйодханы. Увидев, что их войска поворачивают обратно, подобно переполненным потокам, Дхананджая, сын Притхи, стремительно двинулся против них, как гусь (устремляется) навстречу нависающему облаку. А те, вооруженные божественным оружием, окружили его со всех сторон и стали поливать его отовсюду стрелами, подобно тому как тучи (изливают) на гору потоки воды. Но, отразив оружием их оружие, обладатель лука гандива, способный устоять против (всех своих) врагов, применил тогда другое оружие — саммохана,207 полученное от Индры, неотразимое. И покрыв все главные и промежуточные страны света своими стрелами с тонко отточенными остриями и хорошо оперенными, он, могучий, привел в замешательство их сердца звоном лука гандива. Затем, взяв снова обеими руками раковину, издающую страшный рев, Партха, истребитель врагов, огласил громкими звуками все страны горизонта, небо и землю. И от звуков той раковины, исторгаемых Партхой, лучшие герои из рода Куру пришли в замешательство, и, уронив свои неодолимые луки, все застыли в полном бездействии. И в то время как противники оставались бесчувственными, Партха, вспомнив слова (царевны) Уттары,208 сказал сыну царя матсьев: «Проходи меж кауравов, пока они пребывают без сознания, и принеси белые одежды наставника (Дроны) и сына Шарадвана (Крипы), желтое и красивое одеяние Карны, а также синие одежды сына Дроны (Ашваттхамана) и царя (Дурьйодханы), о превосходнейший из мужей! Мне кажется, однако, что Бхишма находится в сознании, ибо он знает средства противодействия моему оружию. Поэтому обойди коней его, оставляя их влево от себя, ибо так следует избегать тех, кто не утратил чувствительности!». Тогда, отпустив поводья, благородный сын Вираты спрыгнул с колесницы и, забрав одежды могучих воинов-героев, поспешно вернулся снова на свое место. Затем сын Вираты погнал четырех превосходных коней с боками, покрытыми золотым панцирем. И эти белые кони промчались мимо рядов воинов со знаменами (в руках), унося Арджуну из середины поля битвы. Но увидев этого мчащегося героя, выдающегося среди людей, Бхишма стремительно поразил его стрелами. Однако и тот209 тоже, убив коней Бхишмы, поразил его самого в бок десятью стрелами. И тогда Арджуна оставил Бхишму на поле боя, пронзив (сначала его возницу), и с несокрушимым луком (в руках) выбрался из рядов колесниц, подобно тому как (высвобождается) тысячелучистое (солнце), разорвав (демона) Раху.210 А сын Дхритараштры, выдающийся герой из рода Куру, придя в сознание, увидел Партху, который выбрался из боя и стоял подобно могучему Индре, один на поле битвы. Тогда он поспешно сказал, (обращаясь к Бхишме): «Каким образом этот (смельчак) выскользнул от вас? Воспрепятствуй же ему, чтобы он не мог избавиться (от нас)!». И сказал ему в ответ, смеясь, сын Шантану: «А куда девался твой рассудок, где была твоя доблесть, когда ты, предавшись полному безразличию, застыл на месте, оставив свой прекрасный лук и стрелы? Бибхатсу не в состоянии совершить жестокость, и сердце его не склонно ко злу. Он не отступит от своего долга, даже ради (блага) трех миров. Только поэтому все (мы) не были убиты в этом сражении. Отправляйся же быстро к кауравам, о первейший из героев рода Куру! И пусть Партха тоже возвращается к себе, отвоевав скот». Выслушав эти слова деда, направленные к его собственному благополучию, крайне расстроенный царь Дурьйодхана, утратив стремление к битве, испустил глубокий вздох и погрузился в молчание. А (воины), которые собирались защищать Дурьйодхану, увидя, что слова Бхишмы справедливы и что огонь (гнева) Дхананджайи все возрастает, решили возвратиться. И видя, что первейшие герои из рода Куру отправляются обратно, благородный Дхананджая, сын Притхи, с радостной душою следовал недолго за ними, желая обратиться к учителям своим и почтить их этим. Оказав почтение (кивком) головы престарелому деду — сыну Шангану211 и учителю Дроне и отдав честь красивыми стрелами сыну Дроны и Крипе и всем наставникам, Партха (одной) стрелою разбил вдребезги корону Дурьйодханы, сверкавшую превосходными драгоценными камнями. И попрощавшись так с почтенными героями, он огласил три мира звоном лука гандива. Затрубив внезапно в раковину девадатту,212 тот герой пронзил сердца врагов. И покорив всех своих противников, он, осененный знаменем, расшитым золотом, казалось, сверкал (ярким блеском). И когда Носящий диадему увидел, что кауравы отправились (назад), он радостно сказал тогда сыну царя матсьев: «Поверни назад коней, твой скот отвоеван, а враги уходят прочь; возвращайся и ты с радостью в свой город!». Так гласит глава шестьдесят первая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 62 Вайшампаяна сказал: Победив в сражении кауравов, этот большеглазый (герой) вернул назад огромное богатство Вираты. И когда сыновья (и сторонники) Дхритараштры, потерпев поражение, все ушли прочь, множество воинов-кауравов, выйдя из густого леса с сердцами, трепещущими от страха, показались (перед Арджуной), остановившись с почтительно сложенными ладонями и с распущенными волосами. Изнуренные голодом и жаждой, находясь на чужбине, едва не лишившиеся чувств (от страха), они склонились (перед ним) и сказали ему в смятении: «О Партха, что мы должны сделать для тебя?». Арджуна сказал: Привет вам, и да будет вам благо! Ступайте себе! Я не намерен убивать пострадавших. Я обещаю (пощадить) вас! Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав его заверения в безопасности, собравшиеся воины приветствовали его и благословляли, суля ему долгую жизнь и восхваляя его величие и славу. Затем кауравы, потерпевшие поражение и попавшие во власть (победителя), возвратились (в свои пределы). А Пхальгуна, выехав на дорогу, сказал, (обратившись к Уттаре): «О царевич, присматривай, чтобы все стада скота следовали (впереди нас) в сопровождении пастухов, о могучерукий герой! Затем, во второй половине дня, мы отправимся в столицу Вираты, дав отдых коням, напоив и выкупав их. Пусть пастухи, посланные тобою, поспешно отправятся в город сообщить приятные (вести) и пусть возвестят они о твоей победе!». Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда Уттара поспешно повелел посланцам: «Со слов самого Арджуны возвестите о моей победе!». Так гласит глава шестьдесят вторая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ О ПОХИЩЕНИИ СКОТА СКАЗАНИЕ О БРАКОСОЧЕТАНИИ Глава 63 Вайшампаяна сказал: Между тем, отвоевав свое богатство, Вирата во главе своих войск радостно вступил в свой город вместе с четырьмя пандавами.1 Победив тригартов в битве и забрав (обратно) весь скот, великий царь, окруженный партхами, блистал красотою. И когда этот герой, возбуждающий радость друзей, восседал на троне, к нему явились все подданные, возглавляемые брахманами. В ответ на их почести царь матсьев в сопровождении войска сам приветствовал их, а затем отпустил дваждырожденных и брахманов. Тогда Вирата, царь матсьев, предводитель войск, спросил об Уттаре: «Куда он уехал?». Тут женщины и девушки во дворце и другие, пребывавшие во внутренних покоях, с радостью поведали ему: «Весь наш скот похищен кауравами. И разгневанный этим, Притхивинджая от избытка смелости один, имея при себе одного Бриханнаду, выехал победить шестерых явившихся сюда героев-воинов на колесницах Дрону, сына Шантану,2 Крипу, Карну, Дурьйодхану и сына Дроны».3 И царь Вирата, услышав о том, что сын его на одной единственной колеснице, имея возницею Бриханнаду, выступил на битву, сильно тогда огорчился и сказал всем главным своим советникам: «Несомненно, что кауравы и другие повелители земли, услышав о поражении тригартов, никогда не будут стоять на месте. Поэтому пусть те мои воины, которые не были ранены тригартами, отправятся в сопровождении могучего войска на защиту Уттары». И он быстро отправил ради спасения сына конницу, слонов и колесницы, а также множество отважных пехотинцев, снабженных различным оружием и покрытых украшениями. И когда все это так (происходило), царь матсьев Вирата, предводитель войск, повелел тогда своему войску, состоящему из четырех родов: «Быстро разузнайте о царевиче — жив он или нет. Сам я полагаю, что тот, кто взял себе в возницы евнуха, уже не находится в живых». Тогда удрученному Вирате, притесняемому кауравами, сказал, улыбаясь, царь справедливости: «Если Бриханнада стал его возницей, о владыка людей, то враги не угонят сегодня твой скот. Под искусным руководством этого возницы он будет в состоянии победить в битве всех хранителей земли вместе с кауравами, а также самих богов, асуров, якшей и змей». Между тем посланные Уттарой быстроходные вестники, прибыв в столицу Вираты, возвестили (всем) о победе. И тогда главный советник сообщил царю о величайшей победе, а также о поражении кауравов и о приближении Уттары. «Весь скот, — (возгласил он), — отвоеван, а кауравы потерпели поражение, Уттара же вместе с возницей в полном здравии, о усмиритель врагов!». Канка4 сказал: Благодаря счастливой судьбе твой скот отвоеван обратно, а кауравы потерпели поражение. Благодаря судьбе, слышно, твой сын здравствует, о бык среди царей! Однако я полагаю, это совсем неудивительно, что сын твой сумел победить кауравов, ибо победа обеспечена тому, чьим возницей (выступает) Бриханнада! Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав о победе своего сына, неизмеримого в могуществе, царь Вирата возрадовался, причем волоски на его теле поднялись (от возбуждения). И одарив тех посланцев одеждами, он повелел своим советникам: «Пусть главные улицы будут украшены знаменами и пусть все божества будут почтены подношениями из цветов. Пусть царевичи и первейшие воины, а также гетеры, хорошо наряженные, и (музыканты) со всеми инструментами выйдут навстречу моему сыну. Пусть глашатай (с колокольцами и барабанами), быстро разъезжая на возбужденном слоне, возвестит на всех перекрестках о моей победе. И пусть (дочь моя) Уттара, облаченная в пышные одежды и окруженная многочисленными девушками, выйдет навстречу Бриханнаде!». Услышав то слово царя, все (горожане) с руками, отмеченными свастикой,5 (многие) с цимбалами, рожками и раковинами, и прелестные женщины в пышных одеяниях, а также сказители вместе с певцами и (музыканты) с барабанами, трубами и горнами, в которые трубят в благоприятных случаях и при возвещении победы,6 — все вышли из столицы могущественного Вираты навстречу его сыну, безграничному в своей отваге. Послав войско, девушек и гетер, хорошо разукрашенных, премудрый царь матсьев радостно сказал так: «Принеси игральные кости, о сайрандхри, и пусть начнется игра, о Канка!». При виде своего противника (в игре) сын Панду сказал в ответ: «Не следует (человеку), возбужденному от радости, играть с искусным игроком, как нам известно. Я не рискую поэтому сегодня играть с тобою, охваченным радостью. Но я всегда готов сделать тебе приятное. Пусть начнется (игра), если ты этого хочешь». Вирата сказал: Женщины (прислужницы), скот и золото и любое другое богатство, какое есть у меня, ты не сможешь сохранить, даже если я не буду играть. Канка сказал: Что за нужда тебе в игре, о владыка царей, сопряженной с многочисленными пороками, о милостивый? В игре заключено множество зол, поэтому ее следует отвергать. Ты, быть может, видел или хотя бы слышал о сыне Панду Юдхиштхире. Он в игре потерял все: обширное цветущее царство и своих братьев, подобных тридцати (богам). Поэтому я не нахожу удовольствия в игре. Однако, как хочешь, о царь, сыграем, если тебе это нравится. Вайшампаяна сказал: Меж тем как шла игра, Матсья сказал пандаве: «Видишь, мой сын победил в битве таких кауравов!». Тогда сын Дхармы7 Юдхиштхира ответил царю матсьев: «Как же не победит тот, у кого возницей Бриханнада». Услышав сказанное, царь Матсья, разгневавшись, молвил пандаве: «Ты, о недостойный брахман, равняешь евнуха с моим сыном! Ты не знаешь, что можно говорить и чего нельзя, ты, наверно, пренебрегаешь мною? Почему же он8 не смог бы победить их всех9 во главе с Бхишмой и Дроной? Только ради дружбы, о брахман, я прощаю тебе этот проступок. Тебе, однако, не следует говорить подобное вновь, если ты хочешь жить». Юдхиштхира сказал: Там, где собрались вместе Дрона и Бхишма, сын Дроны, Вайкартана 10 и Крипа и Дурьйодхана, о владыка царей, а также и другие могучие воины на колесницах и даже воочию сам Шатакрату, окруженный сонмами Марутов, кто иной, кроме Бриханнады, может сразиться против них? Вирата сказал: Хотя неоднократно тебе запрещалось (говорить так), и все же ты не обуздываешь своей речи. Если не находится карателя, то никто не будет соблюдать закон. Вайшампаяна сказал: И тут царь, разгневавшись, сильно ударил Юдхиштхиру игральной костью по лицу, в гневе восклицая: «Не смей говорить так!». И от сильного удара из носа его пошла кровь, но Партха удержал ее руками, прежде чем она пролилась на землю. И тут справедливый душою Юдхиштхира посмотрел на стоявшую сбоку Драупади. Послушная воле и желаниям своего повелителя, она догадалась о его желании. Наполнив (водою) позолоченный сосуд из белой меди,11 она, безупречная, собрала кровь, текущую с лица пандавы. Тем временем Уттара, которого окропляли тонкими благовониями и (забрасывали) разнообразными венками, радостный, медленно въехал в город. Встреченный с почестями горожанами, женщинами и сельскими жителями, он, подъехав к воротам дворца, послал оповестить своего отца. И привратник, войдя к Вирате, сказал ему: «Твой сын Уттара со своим спутником Бриханнадой стоит у ворот». Тогда царь матсьев, обрадованный, сказал привратнику: «Пусть войдут оба без промедления, ибо я жажду их видеть!». Но царь кауравов 12 тихо прошептал привратнику на ухо: «Пусть войдет один Уттара, а Бриханнада не должен входить. Ибо у этого (героя), о могучерукий, установлен такой обет: тот, кто нанесет мне телесную рану или же прольет (мою) кровь в ином случае, кроме битвы, несомненно не останется в живых. Сильно разгневанный, он не вынесет, увидев меня истекающим кровью, и тут же убьет Вирату вместе с советниками, войском и упряжными животными». Так гласит глава шестьдесят третья в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 64 Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда вошел Притхивинджая, старший сын царя. Склонившись к стопам отца, он увидел царя справедливости, истекающего кровью, расстроенного, сидящего на земле в укромном углу, где ему прислуживала сайрандхри. Тогда Уттара спросил торопливо отца: «Кто его ударил, о царь, и кто сотворил это зло?». Вирата сказал: Это я ударил его. Этот нечестивец еще не такого заслуживает (наказания) . Когда я прославлял тебя как героя, он восхвалял евнуха. Уттара сказал: Ты совершил непристойный поступок, о царь! Скорее умилостиви его, дабы страшный яд (проклятия) брахмана не сжег тебя с корнем! 13 Вайшампаяна сказал: Услышав слова своего сына, Вирата, расширяющий (пределы своего) царства, стал успокаивать сына Кунти, который казался подобным огню, скрытому в пепле, и просить, чтобы тот простил его. И царю, просящему у него прощения, пандава сказал в ответ: «Это я простил уже давно, о царь, и нет у меня гнева. Вот если бы кровь из моего носа пролилась на землю, ты, о великий царь, несомненно погиб бы вместе со своим царством. Я не порицаю тебя, о царь, за то, что ты мог ударить неповинного, ибо сильным, о великий царь, может овладеть беспричинная жестокость!». И когда кровь (у него) перестала течь, (в приемную царя) вошел Бриханнада. Он приветствовал Вирату, а также Канку и остался стоять (молча). И умиротворив кауравью,14 Матсья стал тогда восславлять Уттару, возвратившегося из битвы, меж тем как Савьясачин все слышал: «В твоем лице я имею подлинного сына, о увеличивающий радость Кайкейи! 15 Не было у меня и не будет сына, подобного тебе! Каким образом, о сын, мог ты сразиться с Карной, который ни разу не промахнется, метко стреляя одновременно даже в тысячу целей? Каким образом, о сын, мог ты сразиться с Бхишмой, кому нет равного во всем мире людском, кто невозмутим, подобно океану, и чей (натиск) невыносим, как разрушительный огонь при гибели мира?16 Каким образом, о сын, мог ты сразиться с Дроной, наилучшим из носящих оружие, тем дваждырожденным, кто является наставником героев из рода Вришни17 и пандавов и считается наставником всех кшатриев? Каким образом мог ты сразиться с сыном наставника, который известен под именем Ашваттхаман и слывет героем среди всех носящих оружие? Каким образом, о сын, мог ты сразиться с Крипой, при одном виде которого в бою (воины) гибнут, как купцы, лишившиеся всего имущества? Каким образом, о сын, мог ты сразиться с Дурьйодханой, царевичем, способным пронзить даже гору своими могучими стрелами?». Уттара сказал: Не мною отвоеван скот, не мною побеждены враги, а совершен весь этот подвиг неким сыном божества. Ибо тот божественный юноша, когда я, перепуганный, убегал, остановил меня и, подобный Громодержцу,18 сам взошел на колесницу. Это им отвоеван тот скот, это им побеждены кауравы. Это подвиг того героя, им, а не мною, о отец, совершено это! Ведь это он, могучерукий, обратил в бегство своими стрелами сына Шарадвана,19 Дрону и сына Дроны,20 и сына суты,21 и Бхишму. А могучему царевичу Дурьйодхане, разбитому и (бежавшему) в испуге с поля битвы подобно вожаку стада слонов, сказал он: «Я не вижу для тебя никакого спасения даже в Хастинапуре! Приложи все силы для спасения своей жизни, о потомок рода Куру! Ты не спасешься бегством, о царь! Так решайся же на битву! Победив, ты будешь владеть землею или же, убитый, достигнешь неба!». И царь тот, тигр среди мужей, на колеснице, дыша (тяжело), подобно змею, повернул назад, окруженный советниками, посылая молниеподобные стрелы. Тут у меня от страха поднялись волоски на теле и онемели бедра, о почтенный, когда22 могучий юноша львиного сложения рассеял своими стрелами войско, напоминавшее скопление облаков. И, запугав то войско, состоящее из колесниц, он, могучий, смеясь над кауравами, о царь, забрал их одежды.23 Одним тем героем были побеждены шестеро воинов, сражающихся на колесницах, подобно тому как встревоженные тигром (разбегаются) животные, пасущиеся в лесу. Вирата сказал: Где же тот герой могучерукий, божественный сын с великой славой, который отвоевал в битве мое богатство, похищенное кауравами? Я хочу увидеть и почтить этого могучего божественного отпрыска, которым были спасены ты и мой скот! Уттара сказал: Этот величественный сын божества, о отец, тотчас же исчез, но завтра или послезавтра, я думаю, он появится. Вайшампаяпа сказал: Но Вирата ничего не знал о пандаве Арджуне, сыне Притхи, которого так изображал (Уттара), о том, что он жил там, скрывая свою внешность. Затем с дозволения благородного Вираты Партха сам преподнес добытые им одежды дочери Вираты. А прелестная Уттара, получив разнообразные одежды, ценные и изящные, очень обрадовалась. И, посоветовавшись наедине с (царевичем) Уттарой, о Каунтея, обо всем, что нужно было сделать, тот бык из рода Бхараты вместе с сыном Матсьи,24 о бык среди людей, радостно сообщил тогда, как должно, о том царю Юдхиштхире. Так гласит глава шестьдесят четвертая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 65 Вайшампаяна сказал: И вот на третий день пятеро братьев-пандавов, совершив омовение, облачившись в белые одежды, исполнив в положенное время свои обеты, (направились) те могучие воины, сражающиеся на колесницах, украшенные всеми убранствами, с Юдхиштхирой впереди к Вирате, блистая, как великолепные слоны. И, войдя в зал собрания, все они уселись на царских тронах, сверкая блеском, как священные огни на алтарях. И когда они уселись там, Вирата, властитель земли, вошел в зал собрания, дабы исполнить всевозможные царские обязанности. Увидев прославленных пандавов, сверкающих подобно огням, Матсья сказал тогда Канке, восседавшему подобно божеству и напоминавшему владыку тридцати (богов), окруженного Марутами: «Ты ведь игрок в кости, и сделан мною придворным! Так почему же ты уселся на царском троне, разукрашенный (нарядами)?». Услышав эти слова Вираты и желая пошутить с ним, о царь, Арджуна с улыбкой сказал ему в ответ: «Этот (муж), о царь, достоин занимать место даже самого Индры. Благочестивый, знающий веды, отвратившийся от мирских радостей, искушенный в совершении жертвоприношений, твердый в обете, он есть (не кто иной, как) бык из рода Куру, сын Кунти — Юдхиштхира. Его слава утвердилась во всем мире, как (ослепительный) блеск полуденного солнца!25 Лучи его славы распространяются по всем направлениям, подобно тому как лучи восходящего солнца сопровождают его сияние. За ним следовало десять тысяч быстрых слонов, о царь, когда он шёл среди кауравов. За ним всегда следовали также тридцать тысяч колесниц, расписанных золотом и заложенных отличными конями. Его прославляли прежде восемьдесят сказителей-сутов, украшенных серьгами, унизанными сверкающими драгоценными камнями, в сопровождении певцов, подобно тому как мудрецы (восхваляют) Шакру. Ему непрестанно прислуживали, как слуги, кауравы и все цари, о царь, подобно тому как бессмертные — владыке богатств.26 Он заставил тогда всех хранителей земли27 платить ему дань, словно вайшьев, о великий царь, как подвластных, так и независимых. Восемьдесят восемь тысяч благородных снатаков28 жили за счет того царя, усердно соблюдая обеты. Он, как своих сыновей, охранял престарелых и беззащитных, калек, хромых и юнцов и законом (охранял) народ, о высокий повелитель! Ревностный в соблюдении закона и смирении, а также и в обуздании гнева, весьма благосклонный и правдоречивый, он является царем. Из-за его богатства и славы мучился (от зависти) повелитель Суйодхана вместе с Карной и сыном Субалы.29 В самом деле, невозможно перечислить все его достоинства, о владыка людей! Этот сын Панду предан закону и всегда милосерден! Наделенный такими (достоинствами), сын Панду, этот бык среди царей, разве не заслуживает он, великий царь и владыка земли, трона, достойного царей?». Так гласит глава шестьдесят пятая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 66 Вирата сказал: Если это царь кауравов Юдхиштхира, сын Кунти, то кто из них тогда его брат Арджуна и Бхима могучий? Кто Накула и Сахадева и кто прославленная Драупади? С тех пор как партхи были побеждены в игре в кости, о них ничего не было известно. Арджуна сказал: Вот этот, который зовется Баллавой и (служит) у тебя поваром, о владыка людей, есть Бхима могучерукий, страшный в своей стремительности и силе. Это он, убив на горе Гандхамадана30 свирепых ракшасов, (именуемых) Кродхаваша,31 принес для Кришны32 небесные благоухающие лотосы. Это тот самый гандхарва, который истребил злобных кичаков и убил тигров, медведей и вепрей на женской половине твоего (дворца). А тот, кто был твоим конюшим, — это Накула, усмиритель врагов, а надсмотрщик за скотом — это Сахадева. Оба они сыновья Мадри, могучие воины на колесницах. Прекрасные, облаченные в изящные одежды, достославные, эти быки среди людей способны (состязаться) с тысячами различных воинов на колесницах. А эта служанка-сайрандхри с глазами, как лепестки лотоса, с красивой талией и сладкой улыбкой — Драупади, о царь, из-за которой были убиты кичаки. Я же — Арджуна, о великий царь! Тебе, очевидно, уже приходилось слышать, что я сын Притхи, младше Бхимы и старше близнецов.33 Мы счастливо жили в твоем обиталище, о великий царь! Мы провели свой срок жительства, оставаясь неузнанными, подобно младенцам, находящимся в утробе. Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда Арджуной были названы те герои — пятеро пандавов, сын Вираты рассказал тогда о доблестях Арджуны. «Это он рыскал среди врагов, как лев среди зверей, убивая лучших из них. (Это он) рыскал меж рядов колесниц, повергая с них лучших (воинов). Им был убит в сражении одной-единственной стрелою громадный слон. Пронзенный ею, он с боками, покрытыми золотым панцирем, врылся бивнями в землю. Им был отвоеван скот и побеждены в битве кауравы. Звуком его раковины были оглушены оба моих уха!». Услышав те слова его, могущественный царь матсьев сказал так в ответ Уттаре, чувствуя свою вину перед Юд-хиштхирой: «Я полагаю, пришло время умилостивить сына Панду,34 и я выдам (свою дочь) Уттару за Партху, если тебе это нравится». Уттара сказал: Они заслуживают (от нас почитания, уважения и почестей, и мне думается, что время (для этого) наступило. Пусть же будут оказаны почести прославленным пандавам, достойным почитания! Вирата сказал: И сам я тоже, когда попал в разгаре битвы в плен к врагам, был спасен Бхимасеной, а скот (наш) был отвоеван (Арджуной). Благодаря силе их рук нами и (была одержана) победа в бою. Поэтому мы все вместе с советниками должны умилостивить сына Кунти Юдхиштхиру, этого быка среди пандавов, вместе с его братьями. Да будет тебе благо! И все, что нами по неведению было сказано владыке людей, он должен простить (нам), ибо сей пандава справедлив душою. Вайшампаяна сказал: Тогда Вирата, весьма обрадованный, подойдя к царю (Юдхиштхире), заключил с ним союз и предложил ему, благородный, все свое царство вместе с казною и войском,35 а также столицей. Затем, обратившись ко всем пандавам и прежде всего к Дхананджайе, могущественный царь матсьев воскликнул: «Благодарение судьбе, благодарение судьбе!». И обнимая все снова и снова Юдхиштхиру и Бхиму и обоих пандавов — сыновей Мадри, обнюхав их макушку, Вирата, повелитель войск, не мог налюбоваться ими. И, радостный, он молвил тогда царю Юдхиштхире: «Благодаря счастливой судьбе вы все вернулись здравыми из леса! Благодаря счастливой судьбе (вы) провели в лишениях (срок изгнания) и остались неузнанными коварными (врагами)! Это наше царство и другое богатство, какое есть у нас, — все пусть возьмут себе партхи, сыны Кунти, без колебаний! И пусть (мою дочь) Уттару возьмет себе Дхананджая Савьясачин, ибо этот (герой), наилучший из людей, будет достойным для нее супругом!». Когда так было сказано, царь справедливости взглянул на Партху Дхананджаю. И под взглядом своего брата Арджуна сказал: «Я беру твою дочь, о царь, себе в невестки. Ведь союз между нами двумя — самый достойный, (ибо его скрепляют) наилучший из рода матсьев и первейший из рода Бхараты!».36 Так гласит глава шестьдесят шестая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. Глава 67 Вирата сказал: Почему ты, о лучший из пандавов, не хочешь взять себе в жены эту дочь мою, которую я предлагаю тебе сейчас? Арджуна сказал: Живя во внутренних покоях (дворца), я всегда видел твою дочь, и она, в уединении или открыто, доверялась мне, как отцу. Как танцовщик и знаток пения я был приятен ей и высоко чтим ею, и твоя дочь всегда почитала меня за своего наставника. Вместе с нею, достигшей (зрелого) возраста, я прожил целый год, и может возникнуть (в отношении нас) сильное подозрение у тебя самого и у других людей, о владыка! Поэтому я, будучи чистым, обузданным в чувствах и смиренным, прошу у тебя, о владыка земли, (твою) дочь (себе в невестки). Этим будет подтверждена ее нравственная чистота. И я не сомневаюсь в том, (что нет различия) между невесткой и дочерью, как между сыном и им же самим. Этим будет доказана ее чистота. Я опасаюсь ложного обвинения и незаслуженного осуждения, о усмиритель врагов! Поэтому я беру твою дочь Уттару, о царь, себе в невестки. Искусный во владении оружием уже с детства, (по красоте) похожий на божественного юношу, мой сын Абхиманью37 приходится любимым племянником (по сестре)38 Васудеве, владеющему диском, о владыка народов! Он достоин быть твоим зятем и супругом твоей дочери. Вирата сказал: Достойно (будет сказать) сыну Кунти Дхананджайе, наилучшему из рода Куру, пандаве, который столь неизменен в законе и мудр: «Что ты считаешь необходимым сделать, о Партха, то пусть будет сделано немедля. Все мои желания осуществлены, раз моим родственником стал Арджуна!». Вайшампаяна сказал: И когда так говорил владыка царей, сын Кунти Юдхиштхира одобрил тот союз, (заключенный) по согласию между (царем) Матсьей и Партхой. Тогда, о потомок Бхараты, сын Кунти послал (приглашения) всем друзьям и Васудеве,39 также (поступил) и царь Вирата. Затем, когда истек тринадцатый год (их изгнания), все пятеро пандавов обосновались в Упаплавье,40 (столице) Вираты. И живя там, Бибхатсу, сын Панду, пригласил к себе Джанардану41 и Абхиманью, а также дашархов42 из страны Анарта.43 И царь (страны) Каши,44 и Шайбья,45 благосклонные к Юдхиштхире, вместе со своими акшаухини46 войск оба прибыли туда, о владыка земли! Также и могущественный, и величавый Яджнясена47 вместе с акшаухини войска и храбрые сыны Драупади, и Шикхандин 48 непобедимый, также и Дхриштадьюмна 49 неодолимый, лучший из всех носителей оружия, — все они предводительствуют целыми акшаухини войск и совершают жертвоприношения с обильными дарами, все искусны во владении различными видами оружия, все — герои, готовые пожертвовать своей жизнью. Завидя подъезжающих (гостей), Матсья, лучший из блюстителей закона, обрадовался, что выдал дочь свою за Абхиманью. И меж тем как отовсюду съехались цари, туда прибыл Васудева в венках из лесных цветов, (его брат) Халаюдха,50 Критаварман,51 сын Хридики, Ююдхана,52 сын Сатьяка, Анадхришти и Акрура, Самба и Нишатха.53 Эти усмирители врагов приехали туда, взяв с собою Абхиманью вместе с его матерью.54 А Индрасена и другие, прожив целый год (в Двараке), прибыли туда все вместе на хорошо слаженных колесницах (пандавов). Десять тысяч слонов, миллион коней, сто миллионов колесниц и целый биллион пехотинцев, а также множество вришниев и андхаков55 и бходжей,56 отличающихся великим мужеством, сопровождало того тигра из рода Вришни — Васудеву, великого в своем блеске. И дал Кришна благородным пандавам свадебный подарок: женщин (прислужниц), драгоценные камни и одежды — каждому по отдельности. Затем по установленным обычаям начались свадебные приготовления (в домах) Матсьи и Партхи. И зазвучали раковины и литавры, барабаны и прочие музыкальные инструменты в чертогах (царя) Матсьи, когда скреплялся союз между ним и партхами. (Для брачного пира) убили много всякой лесной дичи и сотни голов жертвенного скота. Доставили также множество хмельных соков и опьяняющих напитков. Танцоры и панегиристы, а также сказители-суты, искушенные в песнопениях и сказаниях, вместе с певцами прислуживали (царям), прославляя их. Лучшие женщины матсьев с Судешной во главе, прекрасно сложенные, с серьгами из сверкающих камней, явились туда. И хотя женщины те отличались прелестью и красотою и были хорошо украшены, Кришна57 всех превзошла (своей) красотою, величием и славою. И окружив царевну Уттару, разукрашенную (нарядами), они пришли (во дворец), ведя ее впереди, будто дочь великого Индры. И ту дочь Вираты, безупречно сложенную, принял сын Кунти Дхананджая (невестой) для своего сына, рожденного от Субхадры.58 А великий царь Юдхиштхира, сын Кунти, который стоял там, (как бы) воплощая собою красоту Индры, принял ее как свою невестку. И приняв ее, Партха, руководимый Джанарданой, велел устроить свадьбу благородного сына Субхадры. И дал он ему тогда семь тысяч коней, быстрых как ветер, и две сотни отборных слонов, а также много всякого богатства. А по окончании свадебного торжества сын Дхармы Юдхиштхира дал затем брахманам все богатство, какое доставил Ачьюта.59 Также дал он тысячи коров, различные драгоценные камни и одежды и превосходнейшие украшения, колесницы и ложа. И тот город царя матсьев,60 переполненный радостными и сытыми людьми, сверкал, как во время великого празднества, о бык из рода Бхараты! Так гласит глава шестьдесят седьмая в Виратапарве великой Махабхараты. КОНЕЦ СКАЗАНИЯ О БРАКОСОЧЕТАНИИ КОНЕЦ КНИГИ О ВИРАТЕ ПОСЛЕСЛОВИЕ Настоящая книга является продолжением большой работы над полным академическим переводом древнеиндийского эпического памятника Махабхараты на русский язык, которая ведется в Академии наук СССР. Несколько лет тому назад был опубликован подробно комментированный академический перевод с санскрита (с авторским послесловием к нему) второй книги Махабхараты — Сабхапарвы (Книга о собрании).1 В настоящее время успешно закончен молодым санскритологом С. Л. Невелевой перевод второй части третьей книги Махабхараты — Араньякапарвы (Лесная книга). Ведется также работа над переводом пятой книги Махабхараты — Удьйогапарвы (Книга о старании). Издание Сабхапарвы, как и первой книги — Адипарвы, опубликованной в 1950 г., было тепло встречено читателями и получило положительную оценку как в нашей стране, так и за рубежом, и прежде всего в дружественной Индии. Следует отметить, в частности, благодарность за опубликование этой книги, выраженную в феврале 1963 г. автору перевода бывшим президентом Индии д-ром С. Радхакришнаном и покойным премьер-министром пандитом шри Джавахарлалом Неру.2 Это вполне понятно, ибо Махабхарата — великий национальный эпос Индии, который имеет большую историко-литературную ценность для всех народов Индии и сопредельных стран Азии. С другой стороны, это является признанием того огромного значения, которое придается в нашей стране глубокому изучению и широкому ознакомлению нашего народа с лучшими произведениями самобытной национальной литературы дружественной нам Индии и других стран Азии и Африки. За истекший период, с 1962 г., вышли и другие работы, в которых дается перевод и изложение содержания Махабхараты.3 Кроме того, можно назвать несколько работ, опубликованных в разное время в связи с изучением языка Махабхараты.4 Виратапарва (virataparva), или Книга о Вирате, является четвертой книгой Махабхараты. Она посвящена описанию жизни пандавов — главных героев эпопеи на тринадцатом году их изгнания. В течение этого года они должны были находиться среди людей, оставаясь в то же время неузнанными для окружающих. Здесь так же, как и во второй книге — Сабхапарве, нет инкорпорированных эпизодов, которые приводятся в Махабхарате как материал иллюстративный и назидательный. Вся книга эта повествует о жизни пандавов при дворе Вираты, царя матсьев, и связанных с нею событиях. Вот краткое ее содержание. Прошли двенадцать лет изгнания, проведенные пандавами в дремучих лесах, полные приключений. По милости благосклонного к ним Дхармы, бога закона и справедливости, пандавы выбирают место, где безопаснее им будет провести тринадцатый год, оставаясь неузнанными, и отправляются в царство Вираты (нынешний Байрат близ Джайпура в Раджастхане), ибо царь матсьев Вирата могуч, справедлив и щедр. Хотя он и стар, но владеет огромным богатством и сможет защитить пандавов. Домашний жрец пандавов Айода Дхаумья дает им необходимые наставления, как они должны вести себя, живя при царском дворе. Наставления эти главным образом затрагивают вопросы политики и часто перекликаются с известным трактатом о политике Артхашастрой Каутильи.5 Неподалеку от столицы царства Вираты, у места сожжения трупов, пандавы видят огромное дерево. Они прячут на нем свое оружие и доспехи и подвешивают к нему труп, чтобы еще издали отпугивать людей от этого места. Определив заранее свои обязанности и взяв чужие имена, пандавы затем поодиночке отправляются ко двору царя Вираты. Первым является Юдхиштхира, старший из пятерых братьев, выдавая себя за брахмана по имени Канка, искусного игрока в кости. Величавая осанка и учтивость Юдхиштхиры покоряют Вирату, и он делает его своим придворным. Затем появляется Бхимаcена, представившись Баллавой, служившим прежде поваром у Юдхиштхиры. И обрадованный Вирата назначает его своим поваром, надзирающим за царской кухней. Третьей приходит Драупади — общая супруга пандавов. Облачившись в поношенное платье, она в облике странствующей прислужницы-сайрандхри предстает перед царицей Судешной, супругой Вираты. Красота и скромность Драупади пленяют Судешну, и она берет ее прислужницей к себе в женские покои. Затем является Сахадева, облаченный в красивый пастуший наряд, под именем Тантипала, будто бы прежде служившего надсмотрщиком за стадами скота у Юдхиштхиры. И довольный им Вирата назначает его главным пастухом, надзирающим за царским скотом. Пятым явился Арджуна в облике евнуха по имени Бриханнада. Хотя осанка выдавала в нем мужа-воина, Вирата определил его учителем танцев, музыки и пения в покоях своей прекрасной дочери Уттары. Наконец, шестым ко двору Вираты явился Накула, выдавая себя за смотрителя коней по имени Грантхика, служившего прежде у царя Юдхиштхиры. И он также понравился Вирате, который назначает его царским конюшим. Так стали жить пандавы под чужими именами вместе с Драупади, занимаясь каждый своим делом при дворе Вираты. По условиям древнеиндийского общества, которое получило столь яркое отображение в эпосе, представителям высших слоев общества не возбранялось заниматься каким-нибудь ремеслом и добывать себе средства к жизни физическим трудом. Такой труд отнюдь не считался унизительным, хотя и являлся для них менее достойным, чем военное дело.6 Жизнь пандавов текла спокойно и в достатке, ибо все они помогали друг другу. Юдхиштхира выигрывал у придворных царя, играя с ними в кости, и делился с братьями. Бхима угощал их пищей, которую ему удавалось достать на кухне. Арджуна отдавал поношенные одежды, которые он получал, Накула делился с братьями тем, что получал в виде жалованья, а Сахадева доставлял им молоко и масло. Драупади же пребывала в покоях царицы и, ухаживая за нею, снискала ее расположение. Но однажды в покоях царицы Драупади-служанку увидел Кичака, брат Судешны и военачальник царя Вираты. Он был пленен ее красотой и возгорелся любовью к ней. Стремясь добиться благосклонности Драупади, Кичака обращается за содействием к своей сестре, которая охотно соглашается ему помочь. Явившись, с дозволения царицы, к Драупади, он предлагает ей свою любовь. Но она отвергает его, говоря, что она жена пятерых мужей-гандхарвов, которые убьют его в гневе, если он станет домогаться ее любви. «Зачем же ты желаешь меня, как ребенок, лежащий на коленях у матери, хочет схватить луну?». Но Кичака находит себе поддержку в лице своей сестры, царицы Судешны, которая рада помочь, ему в достижении его цели, ибо сама опасается превосходящей красоты Драупади, ревниво думая «как бы царь не пошел к ней». И заранее сговорившись с Кичакой, Судешна посылает Драупади к нему в дом якобы за тем, чтобы принести от него вина. Кичака тогда пытается овладеть Драупади силою, но она, оттолкнув его, прибегает искать защиты в зал собраний, где восседает царь Вирата вместе со своими, советниками и придворными. Но Кичака настигает ее и, схватив за густые волосы, валит на землю и ударяет ногою на глазах царя. Потрясенный таким зрелищем, Бхимасена хочет тут же убить Кичаку, но Юдхиштхира удерживает его, боясь, что их тогда узнают. Оскорбленная Драупади, горя жаждой мести, решается прибегнуть к защите Бхимы и ночью приходит к нему на кухню. Она сетует на свою горькую участь и незавидную долю пандавов, которые вынуждены предаваться занятиям, недостойным кшатриев, и упрекает Юдхиштхиру за его роковую игру в кости, в которой он проиграл все свое достояние и царство. Она просит Бхиму отомстить за нее, иначе она не сможет дальше жить. И Бхима обещает ей убить полководца Кичаку. Образ Драупади вобрал в себя черты, присущие древнеиндийской женщине. Ее рассуждения, в которых обнаруживается столь широкая осведомленность в вопросах морали, ее скромность и неподдельная простота, справедливый ее гнев и бесстрашие перед царем, ее целомудрие и преданность своим супругам отображают светлый облик индийской женщины, игравшей важную роль в древнем индийском обществе. На следующий день Драупади дает мнимое согласие Кичаке на встречу, которая должна состояться в танцевальном зале в полной тайне-от всех. Но когда Кичака приходит ночью на тайное свидание, он находит на приготовленном ложе вместо Драупади притаившегося Бхиму. Тот заключает его в свои страшные объятья со словами: «Но тебе никогда раньше не приходилось еще испытывать подобного прикосновения!». Бхима могучими руками стискивает туловище своего врага, превращая его в комок мяса. Затем, показав его Драупади и бросив там, Бхима незаметно возвращается к себе на кухню. А радостная Драупади зовет людей: «Подходите, смотрите! Ослепленный страстью к чужим женам, этот Кичака лежит убитый гандхарвами — моими мужьями!». И люди, сбежавшиеся туда с факелами, видят безжизненного Кичаку, распластанного да земле и налитого кровью. Увидев обезображенное тело Кичаки, родственники в горе оплакивают его и, узнав, что причиной его смерти была служанка-сайрандхри (под внешностью которой скрывалась Драупади), решают сжечь несчастную на погребальном костре вместе с телом ее незадачливого любовника, ибо это будет приятно Кичаке в его будущей жизни. Царь Вирата, боясь могущества рода кичаков, дает на это свое согласие. Но когда Драупади ведут к месту сожжения, она громко зовет на помощь мнимых гандхарвов, называя тайные имена пандавов: Джая, Джаянта, Виджая, Джаятсена и Джаядбала. Услышав жалобные крики Драупади, могучий Бхима стремительно бросается туда, откуда доносились ее стенания. Вырвав по пути огромное дерево из крепостного вала и сокрушая все на своем пути, он кидается на кичаков. И те, решив, что это устремляется на них сам могучий гандхарва, освобождают Драупади. Однако царь Вирата, перепуганный победой мнимых гандхарвов, повелевает ей через свою супругу Судешну покинуть пределы царства. Драупади же упрашивает царя дозволить ей задержаться на тринадцать дней, оставшихся до конца изгнания. При этом она обещает ему, что мужья-гандхарвы также будут довольны и со своей стороны окажут ему услугу и что сам царь обретет счастье вместе со своими родственниками. Между тем многочисленные шпионы, разосланные повсюду Дурьйодханой, разведали всевозможные области, непроходимые леса и горы, множество городов и селений, но нигде не смогли обнаружить следов пандавов. И они решили, что пандавы погибли. Однако слух об убийстве Кичаки и его родственников неким таинственным гандхарвой доходит и до них; об этом они и сообщают царю кауравов Дурьйодхане в Хастинапуре. Опасаясь лишиться половины царства, которое должно быть возвращено пандавам в случае их прибытия из изгнания, Дурьйодхана выслушивает мнение своих сподвижников. Первым говорит Карна, ближайший друг Дурьйодханы. Он предлагает усилить бдительность и отправить в различные страны и многолюдные места тайных шпионов, искусно переодетых, с целью тщательного выяснения судьбы пандавов и их местонахождения. Его поддерживает Духшасана, брат Дурьйодханы. Выступивший затем Дрона, военачальник кауравов, предлагает ожидать возвращения пандавов и вернуть им половину царства, которой они, по условию, должны владеть по истечении срока изгнания. Его поддерживают Бхишма, престарелый дед кауравов, и Видура, их дядя, а также Крипа, их военный учитель. Однако Карна отвергает примирение с пандавами и предлагает приступить к военным приготовлениям, чтобы не допустить раздела царства. Духшасана и другие братья Дурьйодханы поддерживают Карну. Тогда выступил царь тригартов Сушарман. Не раз терпевший поражения от матсьев и особенно подвергавшийся притеснениям от их военачальника Кичаки, он рад вести о его убийстве гандхарвами и предлагает, объединившись вместе с кауравами, совершить на страну матсьев грабительский набег и похитить у царя Вираты его неисчислимые стада скота. Замысел Сушармана понравился кауравам, и обе стороны готовятся к набегу. Первыми вторгаются в пределы страны матсьев тригарты. Разогнав пастухов, они угоняют царские стада скота. А между тем царь Вирата спокойно восседал в зале собраний, окруженный мудрыми советниками и пандавами. Тринадцатый год их изгнания был уже на исходе. И вот туда, в зал собраний, поспешно является пастух Кундали. Подойдя к царю и склонившись перед ним, он промолвил: «Победив нас в битве и унизив вместе с родственниками, тригарты уводят сотни тысяч коров. Настигни их, о владыка людей, пока не исчез совсем (из виду) твой скот». Услышав такую весть, Вирата снаряжает все войско матсьев, в состав которого входят боевые слоны, конница и пехотинцы. Все доблестные воины и сам царь Вирата надевают оружие и доспехи. Вместе с ним снаряжаются также два его брата и старший сын Шанкха. К ним присоединяются и пандавы — Юдхиштхира, Бхима, Накула и Сахадева — под своими вымышленными именами. И когда все войско матсьев выступило в поход, в городе остался лишь младший сын Вираты — царевич Уттара. Едва солнце перешло за полдень, как матсьи настигли тригартов. Завязалась страшная битва. Клубы пыли застилали взор, и птицы падали на землю. Тучи стрел скрывали солнце. Всюду падали сраженные воины. Земля покрывалась телами павших. Царь Вирата встретился в поединке на колесницах с повелителем тригартов Сушарманом, но теснимый тригартами и лишившийся колесницы был взят в плен, а войско его разбежалось. Видя, что Вирата пленен, Юдхиштхира велит Бхиме освободить царя матсьев. Ведь пандавы пользовались его гостеприимством, и теперь нужно отплатить ему свой долг. Бхима в гневе хочет вырвать огромное дерево и при помощи него разогнать вражеское войско. Но Юдхиштхира удерживает его, ибо он сразу же будет узнан по сверхчеловеческой силе и люди скажут, что это Бхима. Поэтому следует действовать обычным оружием. Тогда Бхима устремляется в ряды вражеского войска и, сокрушая врагов, одолевает царя тригартов Сушармана и берет его в плен. Благодаря помощи пандавов враг разбит и похищенный скот возвращен. Царь Вирата со своим войском возвращается в свой город. Между тем как царь матсьев преследовал тригартов и сражался с ними, кауравы во главе с Дурьйодханой вторглись в пределы царства Вираты с другой стороны. Они напали на пастухов, жестоко избили их: и увели шестьдесят тысяч голов скота. Огромное количество скота, о котором сообщает сам памятник, свидетельствует о том, что скотоводство было основным занятием в царстве Вираты и скот составлял его богатство (godhana, букв. «богатство в виде скота» или просто dhana, букв. «богатство»). В главе 9, шлоке 14 царь Вирата сам говорит Сахадеве, что весь его скот, собранный вместе, составляет сто тысяч голов. Из них значительную часть (по-видимому, сорок тысяч) увели еще раньше тригарты. Поэтому борьба за скот между его владельцами и похитителями занимает основное место в содержании четвертой книги Махабхараты. Когда грабители ушли, надсмотрщик примчался на колеснице в город и поведал царевичу Уттаре о случившемся. Он торопит царевича немедленно выступить против грабителей и отвоевать неисчислимые стада, составляющие его достояние. Уттара вначале колеблется. Он бы выступил против похитителей, если бы мог найти себе достойного возницу, ибо его возница погиб во время одной продолжительной битвы. Но он готов показать свою доблесть. «Уж не сам ли Арджуна это, сын Притхи, теснит нас?» — вопрошает он. Между тем Драупади в облике служанки, слышавшая среди других женщин слова Уттары, не могла равнодушно перенести упоминания об Арджуне. Подойдя к царевичу, она смущенно говорит ему о Бриханнаде, юноше, подобном огромному слону и прекрасном, бывшем прежде возницей Арджуны и его учеником, постигшем высшее искусство в стрельбе из лука. Она видела его прежде, когда жила у пандавов. Если он будет возницей, то несомненно Уттара победит всех кауравов. Тогда царевич посылает свою младшую сестру Уттару, чтобы та привела из женских покоев Бриханнаду, под чьим именем скрывался Арджуна. Отправившись туда, прекрасная Уттара сообщает Бриханнаде обо всем и просит взять на себя обязанности возницы ее брата Уттары. Царевич и Бриханнада снаряжаются на битву и облачаются в боевые доспехи. Тут Бриханнада, чтобы рассмешить царевну Уттару и других девушек, делает сознательно множество неловких движений. Так, он поднял вверх панцирь и попытался надеть его на себя. Видя его неловкость, царевич Уттара сам надевает на него драгоценный панцирь. На прощание царевна Уттара вместе с подружками, подшучивая над Бриханнадой, просит его привезти красивые пестрые наряды для кукол, после того как он победит в битве кауравов. Когда герои выехали из столицы, Уттара велит своему вознице ехать в направлении войска кауравов. Вскоре они настигли могучее войско кауравов. При виде множества слонов, коней и колесниц, при виде бесчисленных воинов и боевых знамен царевич оробел, и им овладело смятение. Он просит Арджуну повернуть обратно, но тот старается подбодрить его, взывая к его мужеству, и стыдит Уттару: ведь если царевич возвратится домой, не отвоевав скота, то все мужчины и женщины поднимут его на смех. Однако царевич, охваченный сильным страхом, соскакивает с колесницы и пускается в бегство. Арджуна догоняет его и приводит обратно. Он стыдит его за трусость и призывает к долгу кшатрия. Наконец, Арджуна предлагает ему управление колесницей, а сражаться с врагами он будет сам. Арджуне удалось утешить Уттару, и тот, заняв место возницы, погнал коней. В это время в стане противника Бриханнаду заметили в странном наряде евнуха и стали подозревать в нем героя Арджуну, скрывающегося под чужой внешностью. Нет сомнений, что только он мог выступить один против войска кауравов. Всеми овладевает смятение. А тут еще стали показываться чудесные знамения, при виде которых старейшие кауравы, Бхишма и Дрона, призывают всех готовиться к бою. Между тем Арджуна вместе с царевичем Уттарой, направившись к месту сожжения трупов, подъехал к большому дереву, где в густой листве было спрятано оружие пандавов. По просьбе Арджуны Уттара взбирается на дерево и находит там спрятанное оружие. Он дивится его мощи и великолепию и спрашивает Арджуну, кому оно принадлежит. Тот объясняет, что это оружие пятерых пандавов. Затем Уттара вопрошает Арджуну, где теперь находятся пандавы, ибо со времени их изгнания о них ничего не было слышно. И Арджуна тогда открывает себя и всех своих братьев, которые живут у его отца Вираты под чужими именами. Для подтверждения справедливости слов Арджуны царевич просит назвать ему все десять имен, под которыми известен Арджуна. И тот перечисляет ему все свои прозвища: Арджуна, Пхальгуна, Джишну, Киритин, Шветавахана, Бибхатсу, Виджая, Кришна, Савьясачин и Дхананджая. Царевич Уттара, очень обрадованный, почтительно приветствует его. Уттара стремительно погнал коней навстречу войску кауравов, а Арджуна, приготовившись к битве, натянул свой чудесный лук гандиву. И когда он напрягал лук, раздался мощный низкий звук, подобный раскатам грома. Содрогнулась земля, и со всех сторон сильно подул ветер, перепуганные птицы устремились в небо, затряслись могучие деревья. И по тому страшному звуку кауравы узнали, что Арджуна натянул свой грозный лук и на колеснице устремляется к ним. Подъезжая к войску противника, Арджуна затрубил в свою звучную раковину девадатту. И от звука ее содрогнулись все существа, быстрые кони упали на колени, а перепуганный Уттара присел на колеснице. А в стане кауравов, заметив приближение Арджуны, военачальники стали готовиться к встрече. Престарелый Бхишма приказывает разбить все войско на четыре части. Дурьйодхане он поручает, забрав две части войска, двигаться по направлению к Хастинапуру и гнать туда похищенный скот. Другая же половина войска встретит пандаву и вступит с ним в сражение. Бхишма предлагает Дроне стоять в центре войска, его сыну Ашваттахману — охранять левое крыло, а Крипе — правое крыло, Карне он велит стоять впереди войска, тогда как он сам будет охранять тыл. Умудренный опытом, Бхишма производит подсчет времени и устанавливает, что срок изгнания для пандавов уже полностью истек, — они честно выполнили все условия. Тем временем Арджуна, подъехав к войску кауравов, уже различает престарелых военачальников. Явившись после тринадцатилетнего изгнания, он приветствует своего военного учителя Дрону. Но Арджуна не находит среди кауравов Дурьйодхану, виновника бедствий пандавов, и, разгадав его хитрый замысел, велит Уттаре, оставив эту часть войска, следовать по южной дороге, по которой отходит Дурьйодхана со стадами скота. Стремительно выехав к войску Дурьйодханы и объявив свое имя, он осыпает своего противника тучами стрел. Перепуганный страшным звоном лука Арджуны и звуком его раковины, скот, задрав кверху хвосты и оглашая воздух мычанием, повернул обратно и устремился в сторону матсьев. При виде такого зрелища военачальники кауравов решили, что Арджуна достиг своей цели и двинулись на него. Арджуна велит Уттаре повернуть обратно и устремляется навстречу героям кауравов. Одного за другим он побеждает прославленных героев-воинов и обращает их в бегство. Сначала Арджуна сражается с Карной, своим ненавистным соперником, затем с Крипой и Дроной — своими великими учителями и наставниками в военном искусстве, Сами боги явились на небесных колесницах посмотреть этот небывалый поединок между учеником и каждым из учителей. Потом Арджуна сражается с сыном Дроны Ашваттхаманом и снова с Карной, затем — со своим дедом Бхишмой и наконец с царем кауравов Дурьйодханой. Он также вступает в сражение и с другими героями. Победив в сражении доблестных военачальников, Арджуна затем, применив божественное оружие «саммохана» и оглушив воинов звоном своего чудесного лука и звуками раковины, повергает в смятение все войско кауравов. Все воины, оставив свое оружие, застыли в полном бездействии. И тогда Арджуна вспомнил просьбу прекрасной царевны Уттары привезти ей красивые одежды побежденных героев. Он велит царевичу Уттаре обойти стороной коней Бхишмы (который лишь один не потерял сознания) и снять одежды с воинов. Сойдя с колесницы, Уттара снимает одежды с Дроны, Крипы, Карны, Ашваттхамана и Дурьйодханы, затем вскакивает на свою колесницу и гонит четырех превосходных коней, которые уносят ее из вражеского стана. Но Бхишма заметил Арджуну и успел ранить его стрелами. Тем временем приходит в сознание Дурьйодхана. Завидев Арджуну, он с удивлением обращается к Бхишме: «Каким образом этот смельчак выскользнул от вас? Воспрепятствуй же ему, чтобы он не мог избавиться от нас!». На это Бхишма сказал ему, смеясь: «А куда девался твой рассудок, где была твоя доблесть, когда ты, предавшись полному безразличию, застыл на месте, оставив свой прекрасный лук и стрелы?». Видя, что войска кауравов во главе со своими предводителями поворачивают обратно, Арджуна с минуту следует за ними, чтобы выразить почтение своим учителям. Кивком головы он оказывает почтение престарелому деду Бхишме и учителю Дроне, красивыми стрелами приветствует он Ашваттхамана и Крипу и всех наставников, и одной стрелою он разносит вдребезги царственную корону Дурьйодханы. Так попрощавшись с героями, Арджуна затрубил в чудесную раковину и, увидев, что кауравы отправились назад, весело сказал царевичу Уттаре: «Поверни назад коней, твой скот отвоеван, и враги уходят прочь; возвращайся и ты с радостью в свой город!». На пути им встречаются воины, разбежавшиеся во время сражения и попрятавшиеся в лесу. Он отпускает их домой. Приближаясь к столице Вираты, Уттара, по совету Арджуны, отправляет пастухов в город, чтобы возвестить о победе. А в это время царь Вирата, победив тригартов и отвоевав свой скот, возвратился вместе с четырьмя пандавами во дворец. Не видя Уттары, он спрашивает о своем сыне. Женщины и девушки поведали царю обо всем случившемся. Царь сильно опечален и отправляет на защиту царевича свое войско, хотя и не надеется уже увидеть его в живых. Видя его печаль, Юдхиштхира утешает Вирату, говоря, что если возницей Уттары сделался Бриханнада, то скот будет возвращен, а враги разбиты. Но туг явились вестники, посланные Уттарой, и возвестили царю о великой победе. Обрадованный царь велит устроить достойную встречу сыну, а сам в ожидании садится с Юдхиштхирой за игру в кости. Во время игры царь высказывает свое восхищение победой сына, одержанной над кауравами. Юдхиштхира замечает ему: «Как же не победит тот, у кого возницей Бриханнада». Царь разгневан и бросает ему в ответ: «Ты, о недостойный брахман, сравниваешь евнуха с моим сыном!». Но Юдхиштхира стоит на своем. Тут Вирата, придя ярость, ударил его по лицу игральной костью. От сильного удара у Юдхиштхиры пошла из носа кровь. Тем временем привратник возвестил Вирате о прибытии Уттары вместе с Бриханнадой, своим возницей. Царь велит, чтобы они вошли без промедления. Но Юдхиштхира шепотом предупреждает привратника, чтобы Уттара вошел один, ибо если Бриханнада (под именем которого скрывается Арджуна) увидит кровь Юдхиштхиры, то он тотчас убьет обидчика вместе с его приближенными и войском. Тут входит Уттара и кланяется отцу. Но, взглянув на Юдхиштхиру, царевич укоряет отца. Вирата просит прощения, он готов искупить свою вину и умилостивляет брахмана, под чьим видом скрывается Юдхиштхира. Входит Бриханнада. При нем Вирата начинает восхвалять подвиг своего сына Уттары и спрашивает, каким образом он мог сразиться с такими прославленными героями, как Карна, Бхишма, Дрона, Ашваттхаман, Крипа и Дурьйодхана. Уттара говорит, что не им побеждены враги и отвоеван скот, а подвиг тот совершен неким сыном божества, юным героем, подобным Индре. На вопрос Вираты, где же тот божественный отпрыск, царевич отвечает, что он тотчас же исчез с поля битвы и сейчас его нельзя увидеть, но через несколько дней несомненно появится. О том же, кто действительно скрывается под видом Бриханнады, Уттара не сказал Вирате. Его дочь, красавица Уттара, очень обрадовалась, когда получила из рук самого Арджуны в облике Бриханнады различные дорогие одежды. И вот на третий день пятеро братьев-пандавов, совершив омовение и облачившись в белые одежды, вошли во дворец и уселись в зале собраний на царских тропах. Увидев их, царь Вирата обращается к Канке, за которого выдавал себя Юдхиштхира: «Ты (ведь игрок в кости, и сделан мною придворным! Так почему же ты уселся на царском троне, разукрашенный нарядами?». За него ответил Арджуна с улыбкой: «Этот великий муж, о царь, достоин занимать место даже самого Индры. Благочестивый и твердый в обете, это сын Кунти — Юдхиштхира, могущественнейший из рода Куру. Его слава утвердилась во всем мире, как сияющий блеск полуденного солнца!». На вопрос Вираты, кто же из восседающих сейчас на царских сидениях другие братья-пандавы, Арджуна отвечает, что его повар — это могучий Бхима, убивший военачальника Кичаку, а его конюший — Накула, его смотритель стад — Сахадева, а служанка-сайрандхри — это Драупади, из-за которой были убиты кичаки. А сам же он — Арджуна, младший брат Бхимы. Тут сын Вираты Уттара рассказал о доблести Арджуны, которым был отвоеван скот и побеждены в битве кауравы. Царь Вирата счастлив, что видит пандавов здравыми и невредимыми. Он заключает с ними союз. Чувствуя свою вину перед Юдхиштхирой и желая умилостивить его, Вирата хочет выдать свою дочь Уттару за Арджуну, который в облике Бриханнады обучал ее пению и танцам и полюбился ей. Однако Арджуна отказывается взять Уттару себе в жены, но берет ее себе в невестки, ибо наиболее достойным для нее супругом будет его прекрасный сын Абхиманью, рожденный от Субхадры, второй его супруги. На вопрос Вираты о причине такого решения Арджуна отвечает, что он вместе с его дочерью провел целый год во внутренних покоях дворца, обучая ее пению и танцам, и она доверялась ему, как отцу. Поэтому могут возникнуть всякие подозрения и толки среди людей. Если же она будет взята им в невестки, то этим будет подтверждена ее нравственная чистота. Царь Вирата с радостью дает свое согласие. Он заявляет, что все его желания осуществлены, раз родственником его стал Арджуна, могущественнейший из рода Куру. И царь Юдхиштхира одобрил союз между матсьями и пандавами. Назначается свадьба царевны Уттары и царевича Абхиманью. На пышное празднество приглашаются великие цари и властители, среди них богоподобный Кришна, сын Васудевы, его брат Халаюдха, или Баларама, Критаварман, Ююдхана и другие. Они привезли с собою юного героя Абхиманью вместе с его матерью Субхадрой. Туда также приехал царь Друпада и вместе с ним храбрые его сыны Шикхандин и Дхриштадьюмна. Все явились в сопровождении своих войск и с богатыми дарами. В Упаплавье, столице царя Вираты, происходит небывалый брачный пир. Плясуны, сказители и певцы увеселяют гостей своим искусством, восславляя их. Царь Юдхиштхира дарует жениху много всякого богатства, а также быстроногих коней и отборных слонов. Он одаривает также и брахманов из многочисленного богатства, доставленного ему Кришной. Столица царя матсьев веселится и ликует, как во время великого празднества. Таково содержание четвертой книги Махабхараты. Книга знакомит нас с жизнью и обычаями древнеиндийского общества. Перед нами раскрываются яркие картины быта древних индийцев, их занятий и развлечений, особенно картины придворной жизни. Мы с большим интересом наблюдаем жизнь индийской женщины, ее положение и важную роль в обществе того времени. Содержание этой книги представляет большую ценность не только для изучения социально-экономического строя древнеиндийского общества, но, в частности, для ознакомления с военным искусством, с некоторыми сторонами развития военной мысли в древней Индии. Как и перевод первых двух книг, изданных в 1950 и 1962 гг., перевод четвертой книги — Виратапарвы — сделан с Критического издания санскритского текста, опубликованного в 1936 г. Восточным научноисследовательским институтом Бхандаркара в Пуне.7 Это издание, как и тексты предшествующих книг, было любезно прислано для нашей работы Институтом Бхандаркара, которому мы выражаем нашу глубокую благодарность.8 Перевод четвертой книги, так же как и первых двух, сделан прозой со стихотворного текста (составленного поэтическим размером эпической шлоки) с максимальным приближением к оригиналу. Поэтому он прежде всего должен быть оценен по непосредственности отражения в нем оригинала. В переводе сохранена в пределах возможности эпическая простота слога без надуманного украшательства, ибо эта особенность эпоса сама по себе отражает «детство человеческого общества» в его «безыскусственной правде».9 Точно так же специфические индийские термины и выражения заменены в переводе их приближенными русскими эквивалентами. На полях цифрами указаны номера шлок (двустиший) соответственно делению санскритского оригинала. Деления на абзацы сделаны по усмотрению автора перевода для удобства чтения. Перевод четвертой книги Махабхараты, равно как и двух предшествующих, является первым академическим, строго аутентичным переводом эпического памятника на русский язык. Поэтому он вполне может служить документальным источником для специалистов-исследователей, а также вызвать интерес к этому памятнику и у широкого крута читателей. В приложении к переводу памятника даются комментарии, которые должны служить выяснению различных вопросов и понятий — мифологических, географических, историко-филологических, политических, социально-экономических и других. Некоторые из них касаются интерпретации отдельных мест текста. В ряде случаев использован санскритский комментарий Нилакантхи к бомбейскому изданию Махабхараты (1863 г.).10 Как и в опубликованных ранее первых двух книгах Махабхараты, в этом издании помещены в качестве иллюстраций акварельные миниатюры из Рукописного отдела Института народов Азии Академии наук СССР в Ленинграде (альбом «Идийская мифология»), а также из хранилища Государственного Эрмитажа. Хочу выразить свою благодарность старшему научному сотруднику Эрмитажа Т. В. Грек за предоставленную мне возможность воспользоваться иллюстративным материалом. Здесь также помещены иллюстрации Панта Пратинидхи из Критического издания Махабхараты, книги четвертой, и, кроме того, репродукции из двух индийских изданий: 1) Kangra Valley Painting. Introduction by M. S. Randhawa. The Publication Division, Ministry of Information and Broadcasting. Government of India, Bombay 1954; 2) Saga of Indian Sculpture. By К. М. Munshi. Bharatiya Vidya Bhavan, Bombay, 1957. Пользуюсь этой воможностью чтобы выразить свою глубокую признательность большому другу Советского Союза, известному индийскому ученому, вице-президенту Индо-Советского общества культурных связей профессору Сунити Кумару Чаттерджи за любезно присланную им монографию по индийской скульптуре. Составной частью книги является специальная наша статья «Некоторые военные вопросы в древнеиндийском эпосе». В ней, помимо прочего, высказаны впервые отдельные мысли, вытекающие из наблюдений и анализа текста нашего памятника. Статья может представить интерес и для специалистов, занимающихся историей военного искусства. В конце книги приложены указатели: именной, географический и предметно-терминологический, которые, как и ко второй книге, опубликованной ранее, составлены моей ученицей С. Л. Невелевой, за что приношу ей свою дружескую благодарность. В заключение считаю своим долгом почтить память безвременно ушедших от нас академика В. В. Струве и академика АН Литовской ССР Б. Л. Ларина. Им я обязан ценными советами и указаниями, которыми пользовался в процессе работы над этой книгой. Я также глубоко признателен всему коллективу Индийского кабинета Ленинградского отделения института народов Азии АН СССР за ценные замечания, сделанные как во время работы над этим переводом, так и при его обсуждении. Равным образом, хочу выразить надежду, что русский перевод четвертой книги Махабхараты — великого национального эпоса Индии — также найдет теплый отклик среди читателей и будет способствовать еще большему культурному сближению дружественных народов обеих великих стран — Индии и Советского Союза. В. И. Кальянов. В. И. Кальянов НЕКОТОРЫЕ ВОЕННЫЕ ВОПРОСЫ В ДРЕВНЕИНДИЙСКОМ ЭПОСЕ В различных памятниках древнеиндийской литературы нашли отражение военные вопросы. Упоминания о них мы находим в древнейшем памятнике индийской литературы — Ригведе. В литературных памятниках позднейшего времени — в двух обширных эпических циклах — Махабхарате и Рамаяне, а также в пуранах, или преданиях, равно как и в отдельных памятниках классической (изящной) санскритской литературы, встречаются подробные сведения, говорящие о хорошем знакомстве индийцев с вопросами военного искусства. Эти вопросы находятся в полном соответствии с традиционной теорией военного искусства, тщательно разработанной самими индийцами в специальных трактатах, таких как Дханурведа, в законодательных книгах — Законах Ману и в других и особенно в руководствах по управлению государством — Артхашастре Каутильи и Нитисаре Камандаки, где военным вопросам уделено надлежащее место. Ознакомление с этими вопросами представляет известный интерес и в наши дни. В Ригведе, которая отображает первобытнообщинный строй, мы находим различные гимны (особенно VI.75), в которых упоминаются оружие, доспехи, луки и стрелы, возницы, кони и колесницы и пр.1 Боевые колесницы, кроме того, упоминаются в позднейшей книге Ригведы (мандала X.103.10). Согласно описанию, в колесницу впрягалась пара коней. Колесницы имели два колеса (Rg. V.30.1, V.36.5, VI.23.1),2 но колесница Ашвинов имела три колеса" (Rg. I.118.2, I.157.3, Х.41.1).3 В Атхарваведе мы находим упоминание о пехотинцах (A.V. VII.62.1). Так, об Агни говорится, что он побеждает более сильных противников, как воин на колеснице одолевает человека, сражающегося на ногах (rathiva pattin ajayat purohitah).4 В Ригведе встречается слово senanl («водитель войска», «воевода»), которое в одном случае (Rg. X.34.12) метафорически применяется к одному из воинств, разделяющих поле игральной доски (уо vah senanir mahato ganasya),5 а в другом (Rg. X.84.2) оно относится к воинственной фурии Манью, которая призывается быть военачальницей.6 В гимнах Ригведы встречаются также упоминания о численности войск. Так, если взять полчища дасъю, которых сокрушил Индра, то численность их достигает значительных размеров: 60000 (Rg. I.53.9), 50000 (Rg. IV.16.13) и 30 000 (Rg. IV.30.21).7 Здесь также воспевается битва Судаса, царя племени Притсу, с десятью царями (Rg. VII.33.3, VII.83.6 и cл.).8 В гимнах Ригведы у древних индийцев получила в мифологизированной форме отражение длительная борьба между аборигенами, или коренным населением, именовавшимся дасью, и пришлыми племенами аръя, которые были, по-видимому, скотоводческими племенами и в поисках обширных пастбищ двигались всей общиной с северо-запада в глубь Индии. Грандиозный эпический памятник Махабхарата в своей первоначальной форме был создан кастой кшатриев, или военным сословием, и поэтому представляет собою по существу в основной своей части военный эпос. В нем поэтому не только воспевались подвиги героев, но и получили глубокое отражение военное искусство того времени и различные способы ведения боя, а также основы военной политики и истоки дипломатии. Так как этот эпос был создан уже в классовом обществе, в эпоху, когда утвердился рабовладельческий строй, то вполне естественно, что одной из важнейших областей деятельности государств древней Индии была вооруженная борьба.9 Она преследовала определенные цели: захват рабов, овладение лучшими землями, запасами зерна, скотом, сокровищницей (казной), приобретение друзей или союзников, защиту от внешних врагов. Однако победа насилия основывается на производстве оружия, а производство оружия в свою очередь — на производстве вообще.10 «Вооружение, состав, организация, тактика и стратегия, — говорит Энгельс,—зависят прежде всего от достигнутой в данный момент ступени производства и от средств сообщения».11 Развитие производительных сил в Индии находилось на достаточно высоком уровне для своего времени и в состоянии было обеспечить войско необходимым вооружением.12 I. Вооружение Многочисленные виды оружия, упоминаемые в древнеиндийских литературных памятниках, подразделяются, согласно Нитипракашике (главы 2—5), на четыре класса: 1) mukta (т. е. бросаемые или метательные, такие как стрелы), 2) amukta (не бросаемые, такие как мечи), 3) muktamukta (метательные и неметательные, такие как astra, которые после метания могут быть получены назад) и 4) mantramukta («бросаемые с заклинанием», т. е. астры, которые не могут быть получены назад).13 Другие же памятники, Агнипурана (249—252) и Вишнудхармоттара (II.178—182), которые дают краткое изложение Дханурведы (военной науки), различают четыре вида оружия: 1) yantramukta (т. е. метаемые из машины, пращи, лука и т. п.), 2) panimukta (бросаемые рукой, такие как камень или tomara — копье), 3) muktamukta (подобные prasa — дротикам), 4) amukta (мечи) и сверх того 5) niyudha или bahuyuddha (единоборство голыми руками).14 В Виратапарве Махабхараты (5.15—26) говорится о том, что пандавы, перед тем как отправиться к царю матсьев Вирате, чтобы нести службу при его дворе, спрятали свое оружие среди ветвей густолиственного дерева шами. В состав их оружия входили луки, мечи, колчаны и стрелы с остриями, подобными бритве, и серповидными остриями. Перед тем как положить луки, пандавы отпустили тетиву на них. В другом месте Виратапарвы (гл. 38) дается подробное описание оружия пандавов. Лук Арджуны называется «гандива», что буквально означает (согласно Панини, Y.2.110) «носящий имя носорога», т. е. издающий низкий и глубокий звук, подобный реву носорога. Лук усеян сотней золотых шишечек и имеет крепкие загнутые концы (38.20, 36—37). Лук Бхимы имеет правильные стороны, с золотым перехватом и удобен для держания. На тыльной стороне его сверкают изображения золотых слонов (38.21, 43). Лук Юдхиштхиры красивой формы, а на тыльной стороне его сверкают шестьдесят изображений насекомых индрагопака из чистейшего литого золота, вкрапленных на равных промежутках (38.22, 44). Лук Накулы украшен тремя яркими золотыми изображениями солнца (38.23, 45). Лук Сахадевы сверкает золотом и драгоценными камнями, и на нем изображены сделанные из черного сандала кузнечики, расцвеченные литым золотом (38.24, 46). Стрелы Арджуны оснащены оперением, имеют позолоченные острия, подобные бритве (38.25, 47—48). Стрелы Бхимы — длинные, массивные, оснащенные оперением стервятника. Они целиком сделаны из железа, хорошо закалены, заострены в виде полумесяца, остро отточены на камне и находятся в колчане вперемежку со стрелами, имеющими наконечники в виде уха вепря (38.27, 50). Стрелы Сахадевы — толстые и длинные, целиком сделанные из железа, разноцветные, отмечены знаками созвездия Овна (38.28, 52). Стрелы Юдхиштхиры — бамбуковые (из трех членений) и большие. Они оснащены длинным золотым оперением и заканчиваются широким железным острием, хорошо закаленным и отточенным на камне (38.29, 53). Меч Арджуны — огромный и длинный, с рукоятью, расцвеченной золотом, имеет изображение лягушки на клинке и заострен в виде головы лягушки, способен выдерживать тяжкие удары. Меч вложен в ножны из тигровой шкуры (38.30, 54). Меч Бхимы — огромный, с отличным лезвием и без зазубрин. Он способен выдерживать тяжкие удары. Меч снабжен золотой рукоятью, увешанной погремушками, и вложен в ножны из тигровой шкуры (38.31, 55). Меч Юдхиштхиры изготовлен в стране нишадхов, с отличным лезвием, он способен выдерживать тяжкие удары. Снабженный золотой рукоятью, меч вложен в ножны из воловьей кожи (38.32, 56). Меч Накулы — прочный и длинный, хорошо закаленный, темно-синего цвета, способен выдерживать тяжкие удары. Красивый и оправленный золотом, меч вложен в пестрые черепаховые ножны (38.33, 57). Меч Сахадевы — тяжелый и прочный, хорошо закаленный и совершенно лишенный зазубрин, способен выдерживать тяжкие удары. Лишенный пятен, меч вложен в позолоченные ножны из воловьей кожи (38.34, 58). Кроме этих основных видов оружия, во времена Махабхараты широко применялись палицы (musala) и диски (cakra). Первый вид был излюбленным оружием Бхимы и Дурьйодханы, которые постоянно соперничали в своем искусстве; второй вид оружия, а именно диск «сударшана», обычно предпочитал Кришна, один из главных героев Махабхараты, ближайший друг и родственник пандавов, представляющийся на земле воплощением Вишну, высочайшего божества индийского пантеона. Широко применялись также копья, пики, дротики и другие метательные орудия, а также секиры и топоры. Легендарный герой Парашурама, сын Джамадагни, был вооружен топором, который даровал ему Шива. Отсюда идет и его имя — Парашурама («Рама с топором»). Перечисленные здесь виды оружия вполне соответствовали своему назначению. Сделанные из железа и стали, они отличались высокими боевыми качествами. Их изготовление свидетельствует о высоком уровне развития производительных сил в древней Индии. II. Организация и численность войск Понятие войска, по представлению древних индийцев, соответствует более широкому понятию силы как ее конкретной разновидности. Для обозначения войска или военной силы употребляется обычно слово bala с основным значением «сила». Синонимом этого слова применительно к войску является danda (букв. «жезл», «наказание»), которое приводится всюду Каутильей в Артхашастре. Под войском, обозначаемым словом bala, подразумевается главным образом войско, состоящее из четырех родов, или составных частей (caturanga bala), т. е. из слонов, колесниц, конницы и пехотинцев. Однако в Махабхарате подчеркивается, что войско как таковое представляет собой самый низший вид силы (bala) из пяти ее разновидностей, кои перечисляются в пятой книге этого памятника — Удьйогапарве (Udyoga-parva, 37.52—55).15 Различаются следующие разновидности силы: 1) грубая сила (bahubala), к которой относится и войско, 2) сила, зависимая от подбора министров (amatyalabha), 3) достигаемая богатством (dhana-labha), 4) исходящая из благородного происхождения (abhijatabala) и 5) сила мудрости (prajnabala), которая является наивысшей.16 В двенадцатой книге Махабхараты — Шантипарве (Qantiparva, 134.8) — говорится о том, что для сильного не может быть ничего невыполнимого, а в пятнадцатой книге — Ашрамавасикапарве (Acramavasikaparva, 30.24) — о том, что «все подходяще для сильных, все законно, все свое (sarvam balavatam pathyam sarvam balavatam cuci ] sarvam balavatam dharmah. sarvam balavatam svakam)».17 В Адипарве, первой книге Махабхараты (Adiparva, 165.41), сила воина презирается, а сила религиозных (духовных) заслуг брахманов превозносится как реальная сила (dhig balam ksatriya-balam brahmatejo-balam balam).18 В своей работе19 махамахопадхьяя П. В. Кане приводит свидетельства различных памятников о том, что древними царями и державными государями содержались войска, численность которых достигала огромных размеров. Так, в Рамаяне (VII.64.2—4) Шатругхна, который выступил против демона Раваны, имел войско из 4000 коней, 2000 колесниц и 100 слонов. В романе Дандина «Дашакумарачарита» (VIII, р. 158/20)20 придворный Вихарабхадра напоминает своему повелителю, что у последнего имеется 10000 слонов, три лакха (300000) коней и неисчислимая пехота (santi hi te dantinam daga sahasrani, hayanam laksa-trayam, anantam ca padatam).21 Мегасфен (Fragm. XXVII, McCrindler p. 68) говорит о лагере Сандракоттоса (Чандрагупта Маурья), который состоял из 400000 человек. В другом месте (Fragm. LVT, р. 141) он указывает, что царь - Палиботхры (Паталипутры) содержал за плату регулярное войско из шести лакхов (600 000) пехотинцев, 30000 колесниц и 9000 слонов.22 О такой же численности пехоты, конницы и слонов в войске Чандрагупты говорят также Плиний и Плутарх.23 В том же труде (Fragm. LVI, р. 150) Мегасфен указывает, что царь Хорате (т. е. Сураштры) имел 150000 пехотинцев, 5000 конницы и 1600 слонов и что даже царство Пандья, которым правили женщины, располагало 150000 пехоты и 500 слонами. О царе Харше известно, что когда он предпринял поход против убийцы своего старшего брата, то взял с собою 5000 слонов, 2000 коней и 50 000 пехотинцев, а после шести лет непрерывных побед располагал огромными войсками, которые имели 60 000 слонов и 100000 конницы.24 Во всех памятниках санскритской литературы войско четырех родов имеет специальное название aksauhini. Численность его определяется по-разному. Удъйогапарва (155.24—26) дает следующую таблицу для акшаухини: 500 слонов, 500 колесниц, 1500 конницы и 2500 пехотинцев составляют войско, называемое "сена", 10 сена составляют притана, 10 притана — вахини, 10 вахини — дхваджини, 10 дхваджини — чаму и 10 чаму составляют акшаухини.25 В другой таблице (Udyogaparva, 155.28—29) говорится, что 55 человек составляют патти, 3 патти — сенамукха, или гульма, а 3 гульма — гана и что в армии кауравов (состоявшей из 11 акшаухини) были аюты (каждая в 10 тысяч) ган.26 Но сведения, имеющиеся в Адипарве (2.15—19), в некоторых отношениях отличаются от приведенных выше. Количество слонов здесь исчисляется в 21870 (или 21807), число колесниц такое же, численность конницы составляет 65 610, а пехотинцев — 109 350.27 По таблице, там приведенной, 1 слон, 5 пеших ВОИНОВ И 3 конных составляют патти, а утроенное патти—сенамукху, 3 сенамукхи составляют гульму, 3 гульмы — гану, 3 ганы — вахини, 3 вахиви — притану, 3 пританы — чаму, 3 чаму— аникини, а 10 аникини составляют акшаухини.23 То же самое говорит и словарь Вайджаянти.29 В великой битве между кауравами и пандавами. воспетой в Махабхарате, приняли участив 18 акшаухини войск: 11 со стороны кауравов и 7 со стороны пандавов. В Ашвамедхикапарве (60.14—20) говорится, что когда после смерти Бхишмы взял на себя обязанность главного военачальника Дрона, войско кауравов уменьшилось до девяти акшаухини, а когда военачальником (senapati) стал Карна, осталось только пять акшаухини, у пандавов же осталось только три. Затем под начальством Шальи у кауравов было только три акшаухини, а пандавы могли противопоставить ему только одно.30 III. Виды и роды войск Войска в древней Индии подразделялись обычно на шесть видов (на этом сходятся наиболее авторитетные источники): 1) наследственные, или постоянные войска (mana); 2) наемные (bhrta, или bhrtaka); 3) корпоративные, или территориальные (сгеni), 4) союзные, т. е. дружественного государя, или вассальные (mitra); 5) перешедшие от врага (amitra) и 6) войска лесных племен (atavi, или atavika).31 Из названных видов вoйск каждый предшествующий является лучшим, нежели последующий. Наследственные войска (maula) соответствуют постоянным войскам и представляются самыми надежными. Каутилья же (IX. 2) отдает им предпочтение на том основании, что они «своим существованием зависят от царя, уважают его и следуют за ним».32 Махабхарата (Sabhaparva, 5.58) ссылается на четыре вида войск, под коими, согласно комментарию Девабодхи. подразумеваются: 1) постоянные, или наследственные войска (maula); 2) союзные (mitra); 3) наемные (bhrtya) и 4) войска лесных племен (atavika).33 В другой книге этого памятника (Acramavasikaparva, 7.7—8) называется пять видов войск, за исключением перешедших от врага (amitra). При этом подчеркивается, что войска наследственные (maula) и союзные лучше, чем остальные, и что войска наемные (bhrta) и корпоративные (creni) равны друг другу.34 Такое деление войск на различные виды засвидетельствовано в дарственной грамоте Дхрувасены I, правителя Валабхи в 206 г. эры Гупта—Валабхи (около 525 г. н. э.), где о царе говорится, что он приобрел царство при помощи войск maula, bhrta, mitra и greni.35 В пятой главе Сабхапарвы, которая содержит ценные сведения по различным вопросам политики, особенно управления государством в древней Индии, большое внимание уделяется наемным войскам (bhrtya), которые, по-видимому, составляли неотъемлемую часть войск при походе против враждебного соседа. Царь должен был постоянно заботиться о них, выдавая вовремя положенную им пищу и плату. Так, мудрец Нарада вопрошает царя Юдхиштхиру (5.39—40): «Выдаешь ли ты войску в установленное время причитающиеся ему пищу и плату? Не лишаешь ли ты (войско того, что ему положено)? Ведь из-за задержки в пище и плате эти наемные слуги (т. е. воины, составляющие наемное войско, —В. К.) гневаются на (своего) владыку, и подобное зло, (проистекающее) от затруднений (такого рода), считается весьма опасным».ж Там же (5/17) продолжает спрашивать Нарада: «Услышав, что враг твой находится в беде, о бык из рода Бхараты, выступаешь ли ты с поспешностью против него, рассчитывая на (свои) войска трех видов, после того как ты разведал о том, на чем держится тыл (врага), выяснил (возможности его) поражения и определил свое решение, о царь царей, и выдал плату своему войску вперед?».37 Под войсками трех видов (trividham balam) здесь, согласно комментарию Девабодхи, подразумеваются: 1) свое обученное войско (mant-ribala), т. е. наследственное (maula); 2) наемное войско (bhrtyabala) и 3) войско союзника (mitrabala). По-видимому, эти три вида войск играли наиболее важную роль при боевых действиях. Наиболее же ненадежными и вероломными, по свидетельству Камандаки (Nitisara, XVIII.7), считались войска лесных племен (atavika).38 Об этом также свидетельствует и Артхашастра Каутильи (IX.2).39 По определению Манасолласы, войска лесных племен состоят из нишадов, млеччхов и подобного рода племен, обитающих вблизи гор.40 По характеру вооружения войско в древней Индии состояло в основном из четырех родов и поэтому называлось caturanga, или caturangin. В качестве составных частей в него входили слоны (nagah, или hastinah), колесницы rathah), конница (hayah, или acvah) и пехотинцы (padatah, или yodhah pattayah). В Махабхарате всюду упоминаются войска четырех родов. Так, в Адипарве мы читаем: «Я пошлю за тобой войско, состоящее из четырех родов» (M.I.67.20).41 «И, приводя в сотрясение землю своими силами, состоящими из четырех родов войск, царь панчалов быстро прошел через всю страну, покоряя ее» (М.I.89.32).42 «Возьмемся же, о царь, и, сокрушив быстро Друпаду при помощи могучего войска, состоящего из четырех родов, доставим сюда пандавов» (M.I. 194.19).43 То же самое находим в Сабхапарве4* и в других книгах памятника. «Достигнув Дивахпрастхи, великой столицы (царя) Сенабинду, тот властитель (Арджуна) расположился там со своим войском, состоящим из четырех родов» (M.II.24.12).43 «И окруженный огромнейшим войском четырех родов, о царь, герой возвратился в наилучший из городов — Шакрапрастху (М.И.25.20).46 «Сотрясая землю войском четырех родов, он, наилучший из пандавов (Бхима), сразился с Карной, истребителем врагов» (М.II.27.19).47 В Виратапарве48 даже перечисляются все роды войск. Обращаясь к Арджуне, оробевший царевич Уттара говорит: «Я не рискую вторгнуться в войско бхаратов, состоящее из грозных лучников и множества колесниц, слонов и коней, а также пехотинцев и осененное знаменами» (M.IV.36.10).49 По свидетельству других санскритских источников, войско должно состоять из большего числа элементов по сравнению с четырехчленным делением, установившимся в традиции. Так, в Нитисаре Каман49 даки (XIX.24) говорится, что войско (bala) является шестичленным, т. е. в него входят четыре известных элемента: слоны, колесницы, конница и пехотинцы, а также mantra (линия политики, или совещание) и коса (сокровищница, или казна).50 В Шантипарве (103.38) также говорится, что войско должно состоять из шести членов (aDga), а именно четыре уже известных, а также сокровищница, или казна (коса), и пути сообщения (vanikpatha).51 В другом месте Шантипарва (59.41—42) перечисляет восемь элементов, из коих должно состоять войско: четыре хорошо известных (слоны, колесницы, конница и пехотинцы), visti (работники или носильщики, получавшие только пищу вместо жалованья), лодки, шпионы и разведчики (decika).52 Сабхапарва (5.53) также называет войско, состоящее из восьми частей, под коими, согласно санскритскому комментарию Девабодхи к Сабхапарве,53 подразумеваются колесницы (rathah), слоны (nagah), конница (hayah), пехотинцы (yodhah pattayah), работники, или вспомогательные части (karmakari-kah), шпионы-осведомители (carah), разведчики местности (decikamu-khyah) и отряд знамейосцев (dhvajini).54 IV. Применение родов войск и их тактика. Значительная роль среди четырех основных родов войск принадлежала пехоте. Шантипарва (100.24) говорит, что войско, в котором преобладает пехота, остается стойким и что конница и колесница хороши, когда нет дождя.53 На протяжении столетий пехота была теоретически и практически более многочисленной, нежели конница, но, по-видимому, ей не придавалось такого большого значения, как колесницам и коннице.56 Слоны, по свидетельству Махабхараты, играли в ряде случаев решающую роль в происходившем сражении. Так, в Виратапарве (60.7) говорится, что герой Викарна восседал на слоне, когда атаковал Арджуну: «Тогда на громадном, как гора, слоне, приведенном в бешенство, Викарна в сопровождении четырех колесниц, охраняющих ноги слона, вновь ринулся на Джишну, сына Кунти». В Бхишмапарве (20.7) упоминается, что Дурьйодхана разъезжал на слоне, там же описывается (95.32—33) Бхагадатта, атакующий Бхиму, также сидя на слоне. В этом отношении эпос продолжает ведическую традицию.57 В Махабхарате искусство обучать слонов было необходимым качеством воина-героя. В Адипарве (102.15) сообщается, что царевичи (пандавы и кауравы) были хорошо обучены искусству владеть луком, ездить верхом на коне, сражаться на палицах, владеть мечом и щитом и обучать слонов.58 Мегасфен (Fragm. I, p, 30) замечает, что в древней Индии слоны обучались для войны и оказывались решающим фактором победы.59 Согласно Каутилье (Arthacastra, II.2 и VII.11),60 сокрушение войск врага и победа зависят от слонов (hastipradhano vijayo rajnah; hastipradhano hi paranika-vadhah).61 To же говорят и Камандака (Nlti-sara, XIX, 62), Сомешвара в своем сочинении Абхилашитартхачинтамани, или Манасолласа (Manasollasa, И, 8, стих 678, стр. 90), и Сомадевасури (Nitivakyamrla, p. 43).62 Следует, однако, полагать, что во времена Махабхараты решающую роль в сражении играли боевые колесницы. Об этом свидетельствуют описания многочисленных сражений Арджуны и других героев, которые на одной-единственной колеснице (ekena rathena) побеждали своих врагов. Об этом говорит и высокое звание, которое давалось наиболее выдающимся и прославленным воинам-героям: махаратха и атиратха (maharatha, atiratha), т. е. могучий, или непревзойденный воин, сражающийся на колеснице. Термин этот широко распространен в Махабхарате. Поэтому колесница была основной единицей вооружения войск. Согласно Махабхарате, колесница имела два колеса. Так, в Бхишмапарве (98.47) говорится, что воины Юдхаманью и Уттамауджас должны охранять один левое колесо (sa-vyarh cakram), а другой — правое (daksinam). Также и в Дронапарве (154.3) — одни воины охраняли правое колесо (daksinam cakram) колесницы наставника, другие же — левое (uttaxam). To же мы находим и в Шальяпарве (16.24).63 Для охраны обоих колес колесницы главных военачальников отряжаются два воина, cakra-raksau—«охранители колес» (см.: Bhismaparva, 54.76, 108.5; Dronaparva, 91.36; Karnaparva, 11.31, 34.44).64 Об этом сообщается и в Виратапарве (32.21): Yamau ca cakraraksau te bhavitarau mahabalau | vyuhatah samare tata matsya-rajam paripsatah || «А оба близнеца, обладающие выдающейся силой (Накула и Сахадева), будут охранять твои колеса, когда ты, о сын мой, (действуя) совокупно в сражении, будешь стремиться освободить царя матсьев». Однако в других местах Махабхараты (Dronaparva, 156.61; 175.13) говорится, что колесница ракшаса Гхатоткачи имела восемь колес.65 Боевые колесницы героев-воинов везли четыре коня. Об этом рассказывается в Адипарве (190.15),66 в Удьйогапарве (48.50), в Дронапарве (145.81).67 Подробное описание упряжки содержится и в Виратапарве (40.18—21). Колесница имеет три дышла: правое, левое и заднее, к которым припряжены четыре коня. Один конь припряжен к правому дышлу, второй — к левому, третий припряжен слева к заднему дышлу и четвертый—справа к заднему дышлу. О том же повествуется и в других местах Виратапарвы (52.8, 52.21, 61.16). Там рассказывается (52.22), что Арджуна пронзил тремя стрелами «тройное бамбуковое дышло, а двумя другими — обе оси (его колесницы), а двенадцатой стрелой он срезал древко знамени». Колесница имеет знамя с изображением эмблемы героя-воина, сражающегося на ней. Эмблема Арджуны — обезьяна с львиным хвостом (IV.41.3), царевича Уттары — лев (IV.41.2), Крипы — голубое знамя (IV.50.4), Дроны — изображение сосуда камандалу на знамени (IV.50.4), а древко увенчано золотым алтарем (IV.53.1), Ашваттхамана—лук (IV.50.9), Дурьйодханы — слон (IV.50.12), Карны—подпруга слона (IV.50.15), Бхишмы— голубое знамя с изображением пяти звезд и солнца среди них (IV.50.17—18). Колесницы отличались большой маневренностью и могли противопоставляться боевому построению войск противника. При боевом порядке войско подразделялось на центр (madhya), два фланга (parcva) — левый (savya) и правый (daksina), фронт (senagra, mukha) и тыл (parsni). В Виратапарве (47,18—19) Бхишма приказывает военачальникам кауравов: «Пусть наставник (Дрона) станет в середине (войска), а Ашваттхаман с левой стороны, пусть мудрый Крипа, сын Шарадвана, охраняет правое крыло, а сын суты Карна, облаченный в панцирь, пусть станет впереди. Я же сам буду стоять позади всего войска, охраняя его оттуда». В таком боевом порядке было построено войско кауравов в ожидании Арджуны, приближение которого было предугадано по грохоту его колесницы, по звону его лука гандивы и по звуку его раковины девадатты (IV.41.18—19). Арджуна на своей колеснице проник в ряды вражеского войска и, осыпая их тучей стрел, расстроил боевые порядки войска. Когда же вражеские воины стали оказывать упорное сопротивление и противодействовать Арджуне своим оружием, его возница Уттара прибег к маневру. Об этом хорошо говорит сам памятник: «Но тут сын Вираты, повернув коней влево, стал делать круговые движения ямака и таким образом устоял против тех воинов» (Viгаtа-рагvа, 52.27). Круговое движение ямака (уаmака mandа1а) буквально означает «двойной (парный) круг» и представляет собой двойной круговой маневр, совершаемый на боевой колеснице. Быстрая маневренность колесниц была хорошо понята индийцами еще во времена Махабхараты. Умелое применение маневра на колеснице решало успех сражения. Значение боевых колесниц, отличавшихся большой маневренностью, можно сравнить со значением легендарных пулеметных тачанок времен гражданской войны, не раз решавших исход сражений. Успех сражений на колесницах во многом зависел также и от возниц, игравших не меньшую роль, чем сами герои-воины, которых они сопровождали в битве. Чем большим совершенством в искусстве править колесницей обладал возница, обеспечивая ее гибкую маневренность, тем успешнее был исход сражения для самого героя-воина, ведущего бой с колесницы. Обязанность возницы в древней Индии была в высшей степени почетной. Возницы составляли особую привилегированную касту сутов, приравнивавшуюся к военному сословию, или кшатриям. В Махабхарате легендарный герой и полубог Кришна во время великой битвы становится возницей Арджуны, главного героя Махабхараты, а могущественный царь Шалья — возницей Карны, противника Арджуны. Когда между двумя враждующими сторонами — кауравами и пандавами — начались военные приготовления, Дурьйодхана и Арджуна (каждый со своей стороны) обращаются к Кришне за помощью. И Кришна предлагает им выбор: один пусть возьмет его войско, а другой пусть предпочтет его самого, не сражающегося в битве (Udyoga-рагvа, 7.16—17). На вопрос Кришны, почему Арджуна избрал именно его, решившего вообще не сражаться, последний ответил ему: «Ты пользуешься славой в мире, и слава эта будет сопутствовать тебе. И я тоже домогаюсь славы, поэтому ты избран мною. Моим заветным желанием всегда было, чтобы ты согласился стать моим возницей. Поэтому благоволи исполнить мое желание, которое лелеял я в течение долгих ночей» (Udyogараrvа, 7.33—34).68 Таким образом, Арджуна, который выбирал первым, предпочел самого Кришну в качестве своего возницы его несметному войску, которое взял себе Дурьйодхана. Это еще раз свидетельствует о том, какое исключительное значение придавалось вознице. В том же памятнике (Udyogaраrvа, 8.12—13) могущественный царь Шалья по просьбе Дурьйодханы соглашается быть предводителем всех его войск. Но он же на просьбу Юдхиштхиры отвечает также согласием быть возницей Карны во время его поединка с Арджуной, чтобы обеспечить победу последнему. Шалья говорит так в ответ Юдхиштхире: «Конечно, я буду его возницей во время битвы, ибо он всегда считает меня равным Васудеве (Кришне). О тигр из рода Куру, разумеется, я буду говорить ему (Карне), когда он пожелает сражаться в битве, слова, противоречивые и пагубные для него. Таким образом он лишится своей спеси и пыла, о пандава, и его легко будет убить — говорю тебе правду» (Udyogaраrvа, 8.29—31). Мы видим, что здесь из двух ролей (предводительство войсками и обязанности возницы), которые взял на себя могущественный царь Шалья, наиболее важной признается обязанность возницы даже на короткое время (в час поединка). В заключение необходимо отметить, что сражения, описанные в Махабхарате, как правило, происходили в течение дня и прекращались с заходом солнца (Bhishmaраrvа, 49.52—53). Однако в Дронапарве (154 и 163.16 и cл.) встречаются описания ночных битв. Они могли происходить только при условии, если колесницы, слоны и конница будут снабжены какими то светильниками или факелами.69 V. Военное обучение Основное искусство, которым должен владеть воин, особенно махаратха, т. е. сражающийся на колеснице, — это меткая стрельба из лука. Ей обучались с детства под руководством выдающихся учителей. Считалось, однако, что успех меткой стрельбы мог быть достигнут не только постоянными упорными упражнениями, но и силой глубокого сосредоточения, направленного на нужный объект. Последнее в свою очередь достигается победой над чувствами или обузданием страстей (in-driyajayah). Победа же над чувствами, основанием которой являются наука и воспитание, достигается отвержением шести внутренних врагов (arisadvarga-tyaga), т. е. страсти (kаmа), гнева (krodhа), жадности (lobhа), гордости (manа), безумства (madа) и высокомерия (harsа).70 Все это дисциплинирует человека в физическом и нравственном отношениях, давая возможность, не отвлекаясь, сосредоточить свое внимание на достижении главной цели. В Адипарве (123.49—67) говорится о том, как учитель Дрона добивался от своих учеников полнейшего сосредоточения на одной лишь цели и отвлечения от всего постороннего, рассеивающего внимание. Велев сделать искусственного ястреба и поместив его на вершине дерева в качестве мишени, Дрона обратился к Юдхиштхире, державшему натянутый лук: «Видишь ли ты этого ястреба на вершине дерева, о сын лучшего из мужей?» — «Вижу»,—ответил учителю Юдхиштхира. Но через минуту Дрона опять спросил его: «А видишь ли сейчас это дерево, меня и братьев?» — «Вижу это дерево, и тебя, и братьев, и ястреба», — отвечал ему снова Юдхиштхира. И Дрона, недовольный в душе, сказал тогда ему с укором: «Отойди же, непосильно тебе пронзить эту цель».71 Тогда, обратившись к Арджуне, стоявшему с натянутым луком, Дрона задал ему тот же вопрос: «Видишь ли ты этого ястреба и дерево, а также меня?» — «Вижу этого ястреба,— отвечал Дроне Арджуна, — но не вижу ни дерева, ни тебя». И Дрона, Довольный в душе, через минуту снова спросил его: «Если ты видишь этого ястреба, то скажи еще слово». — «Вижу только голову ястреба, но не тело», — отвечал тот. Дрона после этого приказал Арджуне: «Стреляй!». И тот сразу же выпустил стрелу и срезал острием наконечника голову ястреба.72 В приведенном отрывке с предельной ясностью выражена мысль о том, какое важное значение древние индийцы придавали силе сосредоточения, если нужно было обеспечить успех в предпринятом деле. В Адипарве (123.3—4) упоминается, что Арджуна упражнялся в стрельбе из лука и ночью, чтобы метко поражать невидимую цель.73 Там же (123.19) говорится, что нишадец Экалавья, искусный стрелок из лука, выпустил в пасть лающей собаки, как будто разом, семь стрел и метко попал в невидимую цель по одному лишь звуку.74 В другом месте Адипарвы (125.23—24) мы находим, что Арджуна, достигший высокого совершенства в стрельбе из лука, выпустил почти одновременно в пасть железного кабана одну за другой пять стрел, словно единую стрелу, а в отверстие коровьего рога, качавшегося на веревке, он выпустил двадцать одну стрелу.75 Идея непрерывной стрельбы является оригинальной стороной индийского военного искусства. Основную и решающую роль в сражении, как об этом свидетельствует наш эпический памятник, играла искусная стрельба из лука, которая должна была быть не только меткой, но и непрерывной. Так, в Виратапарве (53.37) рассказывается об искусстве Дроны, учителя Арджуны: «И стрелы, выпущенные из лука Дроны, касающиеся (одна другой) у оперенных оснований, казались в воздухе одной длинной сплошной стрелою». Там же (53.59—60) говорится об искусстве Арджуны: «И ливень его стрел был сплошным, словно (туча) саранчи, и даже ветер не мог проникнуть в промежутки между его стрелами. И тогда как Партха (Арджуна) непрерывно брал стрелы, накладывал их и метал, между ними нельзя было заметить никакого промежутка». То же описание мы находим и в другом месте Вирата-парвы (57.19). Чтобы стрельба была непрерывной и стрелы летели сплошным потоком, герой-воин должен был искусно натягивать лук обеими руками (53.58). Арджуна говорит о своем искусстве царевичу Уттаре (там же, 56.4): «Кауравы увидят (сегодня) мой лук гандиву с золотой тыльной частью. „Какой же рукой он мечет (стрелы), правой или левой?" — так будут спорить обо мне все враги, собравшись вместе». За свое искусство натягивать тетиву лука обеими руками с одинаковой легкостью Арджуна получил прозвище «Савьясачин» (savyasacin)— «одинаково ловкий и на левую руку». Об этом сообщает Уттаре сам Арджуна, объясняя свои прозвища (Virataparva, 39.17): «Так как обе мои руки способны натягивать лук гандиву, поэтому меня называют среди богов и людей Савьясачином (Одинаково ловкий и на левую руку)». Таким образом, здесь всюду совершенно отчетливо выступает идея непрерывной стрельбы. С точки зрения развития военной мысли, это представляется совершенно оригинальным из истории культуры различных народов мира. В европейской литературе хорошо известны яркий и неповторимый образ Робин Гуда и его совершенство в стрельбе из лука. Последнее отличалось одним преимуществом — меткостью попадания в цель: одной метко пущенной стрелой Робин Гуд мог расщепить другую. У индийцев же мы наблюдаем совершенно новое качество. Меткость в стрельбе — это личная способность героя, сама собой разумеющаяся. Причем она доводится до еще большего совершенства: герой может силой глубокого сосредоточения, направленного на определенный объект, без промаха поражать цель не только видимую, но и скрытую; более того, он может с такой же меткостью поражать ее и ночью лишь только по одному звуку. Новое заключается в том, что при стрельбе из лука стрелы посылаются сплошным потоком (banamayam varsam ayatam), они летят непрерывной линией, словно слившиеся одна с другой (sansakta iva gacchatah, punkasaktah), в виде одной длинной сплошной стрелы (eko dirgha iva .. . sanhatah carah), и не видно совсем промежутка между ними (nа kimcid drcyate 'ntaram). Изображенная в нашем памятнике картина непрерывного полета стрел напоминает известное многим зрелище полета трассирующих пуль, летящих сплошным потоком, промежутка между которыми совсем не видно. В этом описании, как нам представляется, выражена еще в древние времена приукрашенная древней индийской фантазией идея автоматического оружия, которое появилось уже много веков спустя. Интересно также, что древние индийцы связывали возможность таких представлений о непрерывности стрельбы с необходимостью иметь неистощимый дивный колчан (aksayya divya isudhi), который должен обеспечивать героя-лучника стрелами, так сказать боепитанием, если оперировать современными понятиями. В поединке Арджуны с Ашваттхаманом первый одержал победу над своим противником благодаря одному преимуществу: он имел два дивных неистощимых колчана (aksayyav isudhi divyau). Об этом повествуется в Виратапарве (54.13—14): «И так как оба дивных колчана благородного пандавы были неистощимы, то доблестный Партха мог стоять в битве неколебимо, как утес. Но оттого что стрелы Ашваттхамана, непрерывно метавшего их в пылу сражения, быстро пришли к концу, Арджуна получил превосходство». Другим важным обстоятельством здесь является то, что уже в древней Индии придавалось особое, если не первостепенное, значение роли науки и, в частности, военного искусства. В Араньякапарве Маха-бхараты (Yaksayuddhaparva, гл. 150—173) говорится, что еще в период своего изгнания Арджуна проводит пять лет в царстве Индры, своего отца, и изучает у него, а также у Брахмы и Праджапати военную науку, совершенствуясь в различных видах божественного оружия. Об этом говорит Уттаре сам Арджуна (Virataparva, 56.10): «Я (в совершенстве усвоил) от Индры крепкую хватку, от Брахмы — ловкость рук, а от Праджапати (усвоил) разнообразные приемы рукопашной схватки и обороны среди скопищ врагов». Далее, Арджуна сообщает (там же, 56.14): «Оружие раудра я получил от Руды, оружие варуна — от Варуны, оружие агнея — от Агни и ваявья—от бога ветра, а оружие ваджра и другие я получил от Шакры». Все эти преимущества в военном искусстве дают Арджуне перевес во всех его встречах с противником, над которым он всегда одерживает победу. VI. О правилах ведения войны В различных памятниках санскритской литературы, а также специальных трактатах содержатся правила ведения войны, продиктованные благородными чувствами гуманизма и рыцарства. По мнению махамохопадхьяйи д-ра П. В. Кане, они могут выдержать сравнение с конвенциями Женевской и Гаагской конференций.76 Об этом подробно говорится и в Махабхарате (Сantiparva, 95.7—14, 96.3, 98.48—49, 297.4; Dronaparva, 143.8; Karnaparva, 90.111—113; Sauptikaparva, 5.11—12, 6.21—23), а также в' Рамаяне (Yudda-kanda, 18.27—28).77 Гаутама-дхармасутра(Х.17—18) утверждает, что не может быть признано грехом нанесение ран или убийство человека во время битвы, за исключением того, кто лишился своего коня, колесницы или оружия, кто связывает себе руки (в мольбе о жизни), чьи волосы растрепаны, кто отворачивается от битвы, кто сидит, кто карабкается на высоту или на дерево (во время бегства), за исключением посланников и вестников, за исключением того, кто объявляет себя коровой (животным неприкосновенным) или брахманом.78 Трактат Вриддха-харита (VII.216) считает неприкосновенными в битве зрителей. Законы Ману (VII.90—93) говорят, что не следует сражаться вероломным (или скрытым) оружием, ни колючим или отравленным, ни таким, острия которого горят огнем (т. е. раскаленным). Сражающийся не должен ударять того, кто взбирается на возвышенность, ни евнуха, ни того, кто сложил ладони рук своих, кто сидит или говорит «я твой», ни того, кто спит, кто нагой или безоружен, кто только смотрит, не принимая участия в битве, кто сражается с другим врагом, ни того, чье оружие сломано, кто огорчен печалью, кто тяжело ранен, кто охвачен страхом или обратился в бегство.79 Шанкха (в трактате Вриддхашанкха) добавляет, что воин не должен убивать другого, когда последний пьет воду или принимает пищу, или снимает обувь, равным образом не должен он убивать ни женщину, ни слониху; ни возницу, ни певца, ни брахмана; также не должен тот, кто не является царем (или благородным), убивать того, кто является царем.80 Баудхаяна-дхармасутра (I.10.10), а также Шантипарва Махабхараты (95.11) запрещают применение отравленных или колючих стрел (karnin), ибо это и есть оружие нечестивых. Там же (95.13—14) говорится, что даже вражеский воин, когда он ранен, должен быть обслужен опытными врачевателями и его следует отпустить, когда рана его заживет. Далее, Шантипарва добавляет, что воин не должен убивать мальчиков и стариков, не должен нападать сзади, а также убивать того, кто держит во рту лист травы (в знак покорности).81 По словам П. В. Кане, эти правила, хотя, вероятно, и идеальные и не строго соблюдавшиеся во всех случаях, являются весьма гуманными.82 Гуманные и рыцарские правила боя мы наблюдаем и в Виратапарве. Перед тем как вступить в сражение, Арджуна объявляет свое имя (48.19). Затем он сражается поочередно с каждым из прославленных воинов: с Викарной и Карной, Крипой и Дроной, Ашваттхаманом, Бхишмой и Дурьйодханой, которые, так же как и Арджуна, сражаются на колесницах. Это соответствует правилам ведения боя, которые позже были согласованы между кауравами и пандавами (Bhismaparva, I. 27—32): сражаться можно только с одинаково снаряженным (т. е. пехотинец с пехотинцем, конный с конным, воин на колеснице с таким же воином и т. д.).83 Перед поединком со своим учителем Дроной Арджуна, исполненный благородства, заявляет ему (53.17): «Я не обрушусь на тебя, о безупречный, раньше чем сам получу удар от тебя — таково мое намерение. Поэтому ты благоволи поступать, (как предпочитаешь сам)». Применив необычайное оружие, Арджуна приводит в замешательство всех кауравов, своих противников, которые застыли в полном бездействии, и удаляется с поля боя (61.8—16). На удивленный вопрос Дурьйодханы Бхишма отвечает (61.21—22): «Бибхатсу не в состоянии совершить жестокость, и сердце его не склонно ко злу. Он не отступит от своего долга даже ради (блага) трех миров. Только поэтому все (мы) не были убиты в этом сражении». В другом месте Виратапарвы (62.2—7) говорится о великодушии Арджуны к побежденным. Разбежавшиеся после сражения и спрятавшиеся в лесу воины, выйдя навстречу Арджуне, молят его о милости. Арджуна отвечает им (62.5): «Привет вам, и да будет вам благо! Ступайте себе! Я не намерен убивать пострадавших. Я обещаю (пощадить) вас!». Мы видим, таким образом, что различные правила ведения войны диктовались гуманными чувствами. В соответствии с этими правилами лица, не принимавшие участия в сражении, или зрители, короче говоря мирное население, оставались нетронутыми. Мегасфен также приводит свидетельство этому. Он говорит (Fragm. I, p. 32), что земледельцы, когда битва свирепствует по соседству, не обеспокоены никаким чувством страха, ибо сражающиеся позволяют им, занятым своим хозяйством, оставаться в неприкосновенности.84 Если говорить о Махабхарате в целом, то в отличие от Каутильи, который рекомендует все виды хитростей и вероломства ради достижения победы, первая придерживается более высоких идеалов. Так, Бхишмапарва (21.10) утверждает, что завоеватели достигают победы не столько своими войсками и доблестью, сколько правдивостью, отказом от жестокости, соблюдением закона и энергичными действиями, а Шантипарва (95.17—18) заявляет, что лучше умереть, сражаясь в соответствии с правилами закона, нежели достичь победы недозволенными средствами.85 Однако и в самой Махабхарате мы находим описание недозволенных и вероломных приемов ведения боя, которые допускались главными ее героями — пандавами, а также Кришной. Так, например,. Арджуне удалось победить Бхишму, пронзив его стрелами, только потому, что первый выставил впереди себя Шикхандина, против которого Бхишма отказался применять оружие, принимая его за женщину. В поединке между Бхимой и Дурьйодханой первый, по совету Кришны, наносит ему смертельный удар палицей по бедру, хотя правила сражения на палицах (gadayuddha) запрещали наносить удар «ниже» пупа (Calya-parva, 60.6). Так же вероломно был убит Абхиманыо, вынужденный сражаться со многими вражескими воинами. В Шальяпарве (61) Дурьйодхана подробно излагает все нечестивые поступки Кришны и пандавов, и единственное возражение, которое делает Кришна, состоит в том, что Дурьйодхана тоже был виновен во многочисленных нарушениях нравственного долга и рыцарских правил ведения войны.86 Согласно древнеиндийской морали, различались три разновидности войны: открытая (prakaca), дипломатическая (kuta) и тайная, с интригами (tusni).87 В древнеиндийском эпосе Кришна представляется олицетворением дипломатического искусства. Он находил в нем основное средство достижения победы. Даже при неизбежности военных действий Кришна рекомендует нападать на врагов с помощью политики, предусмотренной обычаем. В Сабхапарве (16.3—7) он говорит об этом: «При встрече (двух противников) превосходство будет на стороне того, кто следует правильной политике и свободен от злого рока. При равенстве (обеих сражающихся сторон) рождается сомнение (в исходе битвы), ибо на самом деле не может быть равенства между двумя, (из коих один либо выигрывает, либо проигрывает). Так почему же (в таком случае) мы, придерживаясь правильной политики, не должны, приблизившись к стану врага, сокрушить его, подобно тому как течение реки сокрушает дерево, — ударяя по слабым местам врага и в то же время скрывая от него свои слабые стороны. Против более сильного врага следует выступать с хорошо построенными войсками, но не следует выступать cо слабыми силами — таково мнение мудрых людей, и мне оно также нравится».88 Индийские мыслители рекомендовали войну лишь при неудаче политики мира (saman) и дипломатии (bheda).89 Согласно законам Ману, победа, достигаемая мирными средствами, называлась благотворной. С точки зрения Махабхараты в целом, победу следует выигрывать, не прибегая к войне. Война есть только последняя и наименее желательная альтернатива.90 VII. Военные сословия Занятие военным делом с древних времен было обязанностью кшатриев. Это обусловлено и всеми законодательными трактатами. Так, например, Артхашастра Каутильи (1.3) предписывает: «Закон для кшатрия — учение, жертвоприношение, раздача даров, добывание средств к жизни военным делом и охрана живых существ (castrajivo bhuta-raksanam са)».91 Однако различные памятники древнеиндийской литературы дают нам множество примеров того, что и другие касты, в частности брахманы, с давних времен занимались военным делом. Панини (V.2.71) считает, что слово brahmanaka применяется в качестве названия страны и обозначает (в этимологическом отношении) «где брахманы живут военным ремеслом».92 Каутилья же (Arthacastra, IX.2) упоминает даже о целом войске, состоящем из воинов-брахманов.93 Что касается кастовой принадлежности войск, то лучшими считаются войска, состоящие из брахманов, кшатриев, вайшьев и шудр в указанной последовательности. Однако Каутилья в отличие от них утверждает, что войско из кшатриев, хорошо обученное науке обращения с оружием, или войско из вайшьев и шудр, имеющее численное превосходство в силе, лучше, чем войско, состоящее из брахманов, «ибо враг может склонить его на свою сторону, преклонившись (в знак почтения) перед ним» (Arthacastra, IX.2).94 В Махабхарате (Udyoga-parva, 96.7, крит. изд., гл. 94) говорится о том, что древний царь Дамбходбхава ежедневно спрашивал по утрам брахманов и кшатриев, был ли и мог ли быть какой-либо воин-шудра, вайшья, кшатрий или брахман, равный ему или превосходящий его в битве (asti kaccid vi-cisto va madvidho va bhaved yudhi | gudro vaicyah. ksatriyo va brahmano va'pi castrabhrt). Это говорит о том, что воины из других каст, кроме кшатриев, хорошо были известны в эпический период истории.93 Об этом свидетельствуют и другие памятники. Так, Шукранити (11.137—139) говорит, что воинами могут быть шудры, кшатрии, вайшьи, млеччхи или смешанные касты при условии, если они храбры, обузданы, хорошо построены, преданы своему повелителю и своему долгу и ненавидят врага.96 Возвращаясь к вопросу о занятии брахмана военным делом, интересно отметить, что законодательный трактат Апастамбадхармасутра выступает против этого. Он гласит (I.10.97,7), что брахман не должен браться за оружие даже ради испытания его (а тем более для нападения посредством его на других).97 Ряд источников (помимо приводимых уже), однако, говорит о том, что в действительности, как уже указывалось, брахманы все же занимались военным делом. Это получило отражение еще в мифологических представлениях древних индийцев. В Адипарве Махабхараты (2.3—7 и 58.4—5) сообщается о том, что брахман Парашурама, сын Джамадагни, неоднократно, трижды и семижды истреблял род кшатриев и образовал в Самантапанчаке «пять озер из крови вместо вод».98 Глухие отзвуки, получившие в эпосе мифологическую окраску, являются, по-видимому, отражением той длительной борьбы, которая происходила между главными сословиями — жреческим и воинским—за господство в обществе. Эта мысль подтверждается и различными законодательными трактатами. Так, Гаутама-дхармасутра (VII.6) позволяет брахману заниматься ремеслом кшатрия в случае бедствий (apad) и добавляет (VII.25), что даже брахман, продолжая заниматься своим собственным делом, отвечающим обязанностям брахмана, может носить оружие, если его жизнь в опасности." Более конкретные причины, которые побуждают брахмана прибегать к оружию, приводят другие памятники. Баудхаяна-дхармасутра (П.2.80) гласит, что брахман и вайшья, проявляя заботу о дхарме, могут браться за оружие ради спасения коров и брахманов, ради предотвращения смешения варн. Васиштха-дхармасутра (III.24) разрешает брахману носить оружие ради собственной своей защиты и для предотвращения беспорядка от смешения варн.100 Законы Ману (VIII.348—349) также дозволяют дваждырожденым браться за оружие в тех случаях, когда соблюдение ими своего закона нарушается и когда для сословия дваждырожденных наступают времена бедствий (вызванных вторжением врага или голодом), а также когда они должны защищать себя, женщин и другого брахмана или при охране жертвенных даров: убивая в этих целях, они не совершают греха.101 Если говорить о Махабхарате, то здесь мы находим не только великих воинов, но и учителей военного искусства и выдающихся военачальников из числа брахманов. В Адипарве (120.2—5) говорится, что некогда у великого мудреца Гаутамы был сын по имени Шарадван, родившийся со стрелами в руках. «Насколько ум его был направлен на изучение военной науки..., настолько его ум не был рожден для изучения вед. С каким пылом знатоки священного писания изучали веды, с таким именно пылом он овладел всеми военными науками» (120.3—4).102 Родившийся от него сын Крипа также был великим воином и первым военным учителем кауравов и пандавов. Главным же их учителем и наставником в военном деле был Дрона, прославленный брахман-воин, ставший затем верховным военачальником войска кауравов во время великой битвы. Рассказывая о себе Бхишме (Adiparva, 122. 23—24), Дрона говорит: «О долговечный, уже давно я пришел к великому мудрецу Агнивешье, желая получить от него оружие и овладеть военной наукой. С душой смиренной, со сложенными, как у аскета, волосами, соблюдая обет воздержания, я прожил там многие годы, стараясь овладеть военной наукой».103 Могучим воином был также и его сын — Ашваттхаман, сражавшийся на стороне кауравов. Перед тем как назначить последнего военачальником над войсками кауравов, Дурьйодхана, обращаясь к Крипе, приводит в качестве довода мнение знатоков закона (Calyaparva, 65.42) о том, что брахман должен сражаться по приказу царя, особенно тот, кто соблюдал закон кшатриев (rajno niyogad yoddhavyam brahmanena vicesatah | vartata ksatra-dharmena hy evarn dharmavido vidub).10i Шантипарва (78.18) призывает людей, представляющих все варны (главные касты), носить оружие, когда правила, сохраняющие единство общества, нарушены и когда «дасью (представители низов) причиняют беспорядки».105 Если в Махабхарате говорится о брахманах в роли военачальников и полководцев, то это лишь отражение в эпическом творчестве того реального положения вещей, которое имело место в самой истории Индии с древнейших времен. Обращаясь к истории, мы также находим здесь брахманов в качестве военачальников и основателей царских династий. Так, знаменитый полководец (senapati) Пушьямитра принадлежал к готро (роду) Шунга (Cunga) и отнял империю у последних представителей династии Маурья около 184 г. до н. э.108 Его поступку следовали Канваяны (Kanvayana). Основателем их династии был министр Васудева, брахман, который убил последнего представителя династии Шунга около 72 г. до н. э.107 Из надписей Какустхавармана на колонне в Талагунде (деревня вблизи Майсора) мы узнаем, что основатель династии Кадамбов Маюрашарман был брахманом. В истории Маратов также были пешвы и другие воины и военачальники из брахманов.108 По-видимому, соперничество между двумя главными сословиями — жречеством и военной аристократией — за господство в общественной и государственной жизни продолжалось еще длительное время, принимая разнообразные формы. VIII. Военные мифы наряду с военной наукой (Dhanurveda) в Индии с давних времен существовала особая наука владения оружием (astravidya). Эта наука об оружии (astra) считалась сверхъестественным искусством.109 По свидетельству различных памятников санскритской письменности, наука владения оружием — астравидья — постигалась длительным ее изучением и упорным трудом. В эпосе и пуранах говорится, что великие герои должны были изучать астравидью либо у учителя, либо у своего отца, либо ее должны были усваивать путем подвижничества, предаваясь аскетическим занятиям. А иногда (по мифологическим представлениям индийцев) искусство владения тем или иным оружием могло переходить к сыну по наследству от отца, как например в Рамаяне в случае с Кушей и Лавой (двумя сыновьями Рамы).110 В Адипарве Махабхараты (121.21—22) рассказывается о том, что по просьбе брахмана Дроны Парашурама, сын Джамадагни, отдал ему все свое оружие и передал навыки военной науки. Дрона обращается к нему со словами: «„Благоволи же, о Бхаргава, отдать мне все без исключения виды оружия вместе с заклинаниями и тайнами их применения". Сказав „да будет так", Бхаргава (Парашурама) отдал тогда ему без исключения все оружие и военную науку вместе с ее тайнами и законами».111 В другом месте Адипарвы (71.44—51) упоминается, о том, что наставник демонов-асуров Шукра Ушанас передал своему ученику Каче науку оживления — сандживани — одним лишь пожеланием, выраженным словами. Однажды Качу поймали асуры и убили его. Сожженный ими и превращенный в порошок, Кача затем был подан Ушанасу вместе с вином, которое он выпил. Качу мог оживить только Ушанас, владевший наукой оживления, но выйти из чрева Ушанаса можно было, только распоров его живот, т. е. причинив ему смерть. И Ушанас дарует свою науку Каче с такими словами: «Получай сегодня эту науку оживления, если только ты не Индра в образе Качи. Никто другой не может возвратиться снова живым из моего живота, за исключением брахмана, поэтому получай (мою) науку. Став (моим) сыном и ты, о сын, призванный к жизни, когда выйдешь из моего тела, оживи меня. Получив от учителя науку, ты, обладая ею, прояви справедливую заботу (обо мне)».112 В известном сказании о Нале (Nalopakhyanam, XX.27—30) царь Ритупарн и Наль в образе возницы Вагуки обмениваются своим искусством. Ритупарн отдает Налю свое искусство в науке счета и игры в кости, а Наль взамен — свое знание коней и искусство править конями.113 В прямом соответствии с астравидьей, или сверхъестественной наукой владения оружием, в эпосе часто упоминаются и различные виды божественного, или небесного, оружия (divyastra). Главнейшие из них — агнея (agneya), айндра (aindra) и ваявья (vayavya), которые будто бы находились соответственно под покровительством богов: Агни — бога огня, Индры — бога грозы и грома и Ваю —бога ветра (М. IV, Virataparva, 53, 48). Имеются упоминания и о других видах мифического оружия: праджапатья (prajapatya), каубера (kaubera), варуна (varuna) и ямья (уатуа), которые также находились под покровительством богов: Праджапати — владыки созданий, Куберы— бога богатства, Варуны — владыки вод и Ямы—бога смерти (IV.59.21). Упоминаются еще оружие раудра, принадлежавшее Рудре, оружие ваджра и другие, принадлежавшие Шакре или Индре (IV.56.14). Из них наиболее распространенным в Махабхарате является оружие агнея. По-видимому, оно представляло собой вид зажигательного оружия, ибо его действие, согласно эпосу, всегда вызывало пожары. Кроме того, было известно еще мифическое оружие—саммохана (sam-mohana)—«приводящее в замешательство» или «сбивающее с толку». Это оружие применил Арджуна, когда отвоевывал от кауравов скот, похищенный ими у царя Вираты. В результате его применения все воины были повергнуты в смятение (IV.61.8—11). Это оружие, когда выпускалось, производило страшный шум, наводивший суеверный ужас на воинов подобно раковине девадатте Арджуны, от трубного звука которой даже кони его падали на колени, а у врагов от содрагания поднимались волоски на теле (IV.41.7—8; 61.10—11). В Агнипуране (главы 134—135) содержатся магические заклинания для достижения победы в войне и покорения миров, а в Парашурама-пратапе заключены многочисленные мантры и янтры (магические формулы) и мистические заклинания, заимствованные из тантрических произведений.114 Остается до сих пор не объясненным, передала ли Дханурведа, часто упоминаемая в эпосе, науку об оружии (astravidya) в письменной форме. Однако, вероятнее всего, эта наука в свое время была до тонкости усовершенствована и играла важную роль в овладении искусством оружия как основным средством победы над врагом. Этим, по-видимому, объясняется то, что с течением веков ей была придана мистическая оболочка, постигший же эту науку считался обладателем сверхъестественных сил. Если бы Арджуна, главный герой Махабхараты, не изучил у своего отца — бога Индры (и у других богов) различных видов божественного оружия и не овладел тайнами их применения, то победа его, а вместе и войск пандавов, не была бы обеспечена. Но то, что в эпосе в мифологизированной форме представлялось сверхъестественным, на самом деле свидетельствует о той исключительной роли науки, равно и искусства владения оружием, что всегда было залогом успеха всякого дела. Это одна из отличительных черт всей индийской культуры. Вопросы, затронутые в настоящей статье, никоим образом не исчерпывают, конечно, проблему военного искусства и состояния вооруженных сил древней Индии. Автор не ставил перед собой такой задачи, тем более что освещение этих вопросов в древнеиндийском эпосе носит зачастую гиперболический, утрированный характер и тесно переплетается с чисто мифологическими, сказочными элементами. Вместе с тем, как видно из вышеизложенного, все эти напластования не заслоняют многие фактические данные, которые могут быть использованы для характеристики вооруженных сил и военной доктрины этого периода истории Индии. Наша задача заключалась в том, чтобы привлечь к этим источникам внимание будущих исследователей. КОММЕНТАРИИ Сказание о царстве Вираты (к главам 1—12). (Стр. 7—25) 1. Джанамеджая ( janamejaya) — царь Хастинапура, сын Парикшита и внук Арджуны, одного из главных героев Махабхараты. Отец Джанамеджайи в силу тяготевшего над ним проклятия был умертвлен коварным Такшакой, царем змей. Мстя за смерть своего отца, Джанамеджая решил истребить все змеиное племя и устроил двенадцатилетнее жертвоприношение змей, во время которого и рассказывается великая поэма Махабхарата от лица Вайшампаяны. 2. Вирата ( virata) — царь страны матсьев, которая была расположена на территории близ нынешнего Джайпура (точнее, Байрат). Согласно легендам, Вирата считается сыном полубога Упаричары от апсары (небесной девы) Адрики и носит также прозвище Матсья, по имени своего народа — матсьев. 3. Дурьйодхана (duryodhana) — один из главных героев Махабхараты, старший среди ста сыновей царя Дхритараштры от его супруги Гандхари. Дурьйодхана приходится двоюродным братом царю Юдхиштхире и всем братьям-пандавам и является их непримиримым врагом. 4. Вайшампаяна ( vaiсampayana) — легендарный мудрец, один из трех основных рассказчиков, участвующих в изложении эпической поэмы Махабхараты. Вайшампаяна считается учеником великого мудреца Кришны Двайпаяны Вьясы, от которого он усвоил Махабхарату и рассказывает ее затем царю Джанамеджайе во время двенадцатилетнего змеиного жертвоприношения. 5. Дхарма (dharma) — букв. «закон», в индийской мифологии одно из имен Ямы, бога смерти и правосудия, который также прозывается Дхармараджа (Dharmaraja), т. е. «царь закона». Бог Дхарма является отцом Юдхиштхиры, рожденного от него матерью Кунти. 6. Юдхиштхира ( yudhisthira)— один из главных героев Махабхараты, старший сын Панду и Кунти, рожденный ею от Дхармы, бога правосудия и смерти, царя закона и справедливости. Юдхиштхира представляется олицетворением справедливости на Земле, отсюда и его эпитет — «царь справедливости». 7. Брахман, брахманы (brahmana) — члены высшей из четырех главных каст (varna), т. е. представители духовенства или жреческого сословия. Брахманы также называются дваждырожденными. (См. прим. 71 на стр. 167). 8. Желая испытать своего сына Юдхиштхиру, бог Дхарма (царь закона и справедливости) в образе полубога якши, приняв сначала вид оленя, похитил у брахмана, домашнего жреца пандавов, две деревянные дощечки для разжигания огня. Испытав затем своего сына, царь закона отдает их вместе с другими дарами Юдхиштхире, а последний возвращает их брахману. 9. Бхарата (bharata) —букв. «воспитанный», «взлелеянный»,—легендарный герой, сын царя Духшанты (Душьянты) от Шакунталы, приемной дочери отшельника. Бхарата почитается родоначальником знаменитого рода, истории которого и посвящено основное сказание Махабхараты. От этого имени происходит и употребляется поныне название Индии: Бхаратаварша ( bharatavarsa) или просто Бхарата (bharata), что в обоих случаях означает «страна Бхараты». Выражение «потомок Бхараты» (bharata) является производным от собственного имени — Бхарата (Bharata) и может относиться к любому, кто принадлежал к этому роду. 10. Пандавы оказались жертвой зависти со стороны кауравов во главе с Дурьйодханой. Желая отнять у Юдхиштхиры царство, Дурьйодхана вызвал его на игру в кости. В игре, которую за Дурьйодхану вел нечестным путем его дядя Шакуни, прожженный игрок, проиграл Юдхиштхира. По условиям игры, проигравший должен был отправиться на двенадцать лет в лес, в изгнание, а тринадцатый год провести среди людей, оставаясь неузнанным. Пятеро братьев-пандавов вместе со своей общей супругой Драупади провели условленный срок изгнания в лесу, теперь им предстоит провести тринадцатый год среди людей, но так, чтобы остаться неузнанными. В противном случае условие будет нарушено, и им снова придется удалиться в изгнание на двенадцать лет. 11. Арджуна ( arjunа)—один из главных героев Махабхараты, третий сын Панду и Кунти, рожденный ею от бога Индры. Арджуна является средним из пятерых братьев-пандавон. 12. Кунти (kunti) — имя супруги Панду и матери троих из пяти братьев пандавов, главных героев Махабхараты: Юдхиштхиры, Бхимасены и Арджуны. Основное ее имя — Притха (Prtha), которая почитается дочерью Шуры, правителя ядавов и деда Кришны. Согласно преданиям, Притха была принята и воспитана Кунтибходжей, бездетным царем из рода ядавов, который был повелителем кунтиев в Бходже (нынешняя Мальва),— отсюда и ее второе имя— Кунти. 13. Однажды, когда срок изгнания пандавов в лесу подходил уже к концу, к Юдхиштхире явился в образе исполина Дхарма, бог закона и справедливости. Испытав его благородство и преданность, Дхарма, оставшись доволен, предложил ему в награду выбрать дар. И Юдхиштхира попросил: «Сделай так, о всемогущий Дхарма, чтобы никто не узнал нас в оставшийся нам тринадцатый год изгнания, где бы мы его не провели». — «Я исполню твое желание,—сказал в ответ Дхарма.—Вы проведете этот год при дворе Вираты, царя матсьев, и никто вас не узнает. Вы сможете принять любой облик по желанию». (См.: Махабхарата, или Сказание о великой битве потомков Бхараты. Древнеиндийский эпос. Литературное изложение Э. Н. Темкина и В. Г. Эрмана. Изд. Вост. лит., М., 1963, стр. 43). 14. Каурава, кауравы ( kuru, мн. ч. kuravah, обычно же kaurava как производное от Kuru) — прозвище потомков Куру, царя лунной династии, предка Дхритараштры и Панду. В широком смысле это прозвище распространяется также и на пандавов, сыновей Панду и племянников Дхритараштры. 15. Панчалы, чеди и матсьи.—Панчалы ( pancalah)—название народа, населявшего страну Панчалу, которая была расположена на север и запад от нынешнего Дели, от подножия Гималаев до реки Чамбал. Впоследствии образовались две Панчалы — Северная и Южная, которые разделялись рекою Гангой. Столицей первой был город Ахиччхатра, а второй — Кампилья. Вся Панчала отождествляется с нынешним Рохилькхандом. Чеди (сеdi, мн. ч.: се-dауаh) — название народа и страны, отождествляемой с нынешним Бунделькхандом и частью Мадхья Прадеш. Столицей Чеди был город Шуктимати, а наиболее прославленными ее властителями — цари Дамагхоша и Шишупала. Матсьи ( mаtsуаh)—название народа, населявшего страну Матсья, или Вирата (Viratа). Матсьи занимали область нынешнего Джайпура, включая всю внешнюю территорию Альвара с частью Бхаратпура. 16. Шурасены и патаччары.—Шурасены ( curasenah) — название народности, населявшей области, расположенные близ нынешней Матхуры. Патаччары ( раtассагаh) — название народности, по-видимому, населявшей области нынешнего Аллахабада и Банды. 17. Дашарны ( dacarnah) — название народа, населявшего страну Дашарну. В Махабхарате упоминаются две Дашарны (букв, «десять крепостей»): одна — на востоке, завоеванная Бхимасеной, другая — на западе, покоренная Накулой. Восточная Дашарна образует часть Чхаттисгадха («тридцать шесть крепостей»), область в штате Мадхья Прадеш и Бихаре, включая и район Патны. Западная Дашарна отождествляется с Восточной Мальвой, включая область Бхопаль (в Мадхья Прадеш). Столицей ее была Видшпа, или Бхилса. Здесь, по-видимому, имеется в виду Западная Дашарна как расположенная наиболее близко по соседству с Навараштрой, упоминаемой в тексте нашего памятника. (См. след. прим.). 18. Навараштра ( nаvаrаstrа)—древнее название местечка Наусари (Noagramma у Птолемея), расположенного в районе Бароч, в штате Махараштра. 19. Маллы, шальвы и югандхары. — Маллы (mallah), по-видимому, название древней страны Малладеши (Malla-deca), или Малава (Маlavа), народ которой у историков Александра назывался малли, а в Махабхарате — также и малавами. Ныне район Мультан. Шальвы ( саlvah) — название народности, населявшей страну, расположенную в западной части Индии, на территории нынешнего Раджастхана. Югандхары ( yugandharah) — название древней страны, которая находилась близ Курукшетры. По-видимому, она была расположена на западном берегу Ямуны (совр. Джумна), южнее Курукшетры. 20. Властитель всех существ (sarva-bhuteca) — имеется в виду Дхарма, бог закона и справедливости. Дхарма, исполняя желание Юдхиштхиры в награду за преданность, назвал царство Вираты как наиболее удобное место для жительства пандавов, которым предстоит провести тринадцатый год, скрываясь под вымышленными именами. 21. Пандава, пандавы (раndavа) — букв. «сын Панду, сыновья Панду», прозвище пятерых братьев, главных героев Махабхараты: Юдхиштхиры, Бхимасены, Арджуны, Накулы и Сахадевы, рожденных двумя женами Панду — Кунти и Мадри от различных богов (Дхармы, Ваю, Индры и Ашвинов). 22. Куру (kuru) — имя царя лунной династии, который, согласно легендам, почитается сыном Самвараны и Тапати, дочери Солнца. Куру правил царством, простиравшимся на территории близ нынешнего Дели. Куру является предком Дхритараштры и Панду, поэтому выражение «потомок Куру или рода Куру» относится также и к Юдхиштхире, как в данном случае. 23. Канка (Kanka) — букв. «притворный брахман», «лжебрахман». 24. Вайдурья ( vaidurya) — букв. «добытый из горы Видура», драгоценный камень ляпис-лазурь или «кошачий глаз». 25. Джьйотираса (jyotirasa)—букв. «струя блеска», род драгоценного камня. 26. Врикодара (vrkodara) — букв. «с брюхом, как у волка», «волкобрюхий», прожорливый (в маратском языке), прозвище Бхимасены, второго среди пятерых братьев-пандавов, который отличался большой прожорливостью. 27. Бхима ( bhima) — букв. «страшный», «наводящий ужас», краткое имя Бхимасены, второго из пятерых братьев-пандавов. 28. Баллава (ballava) — букв. «скотник», «пастух». 29. Дхананджая ( dhananjaya) — букв. «завоеватель богатств», эпитет Арджуны, третьего из пятерых братьев-пандавов, главных героев Махабхараты. 30. Дашарха (dacarha) — букв. «происходящий (из рода) Дашарха», или «потомок Дашархи (Dagarha)», эпитет Кришны, ближайшего родственника пандавов. 31. Кхандава (khandava)— название леса, который был расположен у реки Ямуны (совр. Джумна) близ Курукшетры и отождествляется с территорией нынешнего Музаффарнагара, расположенного севернее Мирута. Согласно мифологическим представлениям индийцев, лес Кхандава считался посвященным Индре и был сожжен богом Агни с помощью Кришны и Арджуны. 32. Агни ( agni) — в индийской мифологии бог огня, одно из важнейших божеств ведического пантеона, входящих в древнюю триаду: Агни, Индра и Сурья. Возникнув в эпоху первобытнообщинного строя, они олицетворяли собою явления природы. В эпический период истории, когда на смену предшествующему пришел рабовладельческий строй, эти божества отошли на второй план, уступив место новым: Брахме, Вишну и Шиве. 33. Павака (pavaka) — букв. «очищающий, очистительный», эпитет огня или Агни, бога огня. 34. Индра (indra)—в индийской мифологии бог бури и грома, а также бог-воитель, носящий часто эпитет devapati — «владыка богов». В ведическом пантеоне боги представлялись антропоморфированными силами природы, и Индра занимал там одно из главных мест. Позднее, в эпический период истории Индра отошел на второй план, уступив свое меcто новым божествам: Шиве и Вишну. 35. Дхритараштра ( dhrtarastra) — в индийской мифологии один из главных среди племени нагов, змеевидных демонов, которые населяют подземное царство. 36. Змеи-наги или просто наги ( naga) — мифические змеевидные демоны, относящиеся к разряду полубогов. Наги имеют лицо человеческое, а хвост змеи и обитают в Патале, подземном царстве. 37. Айравата (airavata)—в индийской мифологии божественный слон Индры, который появился из глубин океана во время пахтания его богами и асурами для получения амриты, или напитка бессмертия. 38. Гудакеша (gudakeca) — букв. «с хлопкоподобными волосами», «хлопковолосый», эпитет Арджуны. 39. Васудева ( vasudeva) — букв. «сын Васудевы» ( vasudeva), обычное имя Кришны, родившегося у Васудевы от супруги Деваки. При отсутствии в русском языке долгот это имя Кришны (Vasudeva) звучит по-русски совершенно одинаково с именем его отца Васудевы (Vasudeva). 40. Гандива (gandivа) — букв. (согласно Панини, Y.2.110) «носящий имя носорога», т.е. издающий низкий и глубокий звук, подобный реву носорога. Название мифического лука Арджуны, которым он рассеивал полчища врагов. Некогда этот лук Сома даровал Варуне, а тот подарил его Агни, а последний даровал его Арджуне в награду за то, что тот оказал ему услугу в сожжении леса Кхандава. 41. Бибхатсу (bibhatsu) — букв. «испытывающий отвращение или ненависть», «ненавистник», одно из прозвищ Арджуны. 42. Тысячеглазый ( saharaksa) — эпитет бога Индры. Согласно самой Махабхарате, по велению богов была создана прекрасная небесная дева Тилоттама, которой залюбовались сами боги, когда она обходила их собрание, и неотступно следили за нею глазами. Один лишь Индра устоял, но оттого что он также сильно жаждал смотреть на Тилоттаму, у него появилась тысяча глаз. 43. Рудра, Рудры (rudra, мн. ч. rudrah) — букв. «ревуны», в ИНДИЙСКОЙ мифологии группа 11 божеств, олицетворяющих бурю и предводительствуемых Шивой. Согласно различным мифам, Рудры почитаются либо сыновьями Брахмы, либо сыновьями Кашьяпы. Рудра в ед. ч. — один из эпитетов бога Шивы. Считая Арджуну двенадцатым Рудрой, Юдхиштхира ставит его по достоинствам, в один ряд с ними. 44. Адитьи (aditya) — в индийской мифологии прозвище двенадцати сыновей Адити (Aditi), дочери Дакши, которые почитаются владыками вселенной, и олицетворяют собою двенадцать месяцев в году. Адитья в ед. ч. обычно означает солнце или божество солнца. Как и в предыдущем случае, Юдхиштхира, отдавая должное достоинствам Арджуны, ставит его в один ряд с Адитьями, считая его тринадцатым из них. 45. Химаван (himavant, им. п. himavan) — букв. «обладающий снегами», то же, что и Хималая (himalaуа), — «обитель снегов (холода)», гора Хималай, санскритское название Гималаев. 46. Шакра (сакга) — букв. «могучий», один из эпитетов бога Индры. 47. В индийской мифологии число богов круглым счетом составляет тридцать, хотя их насчитывается и гораздо больше. По-видимому, имеются в виду основные божества индуистского пантеона. Главнейшими среди них, «владыками богов», наряду с Индрой считаются Брахма, Агни, Яма и другие. 48. Уноситель жертв (havyavah или hаvуаvahana) — эпитет Агни, бога огня. Согласно религиозным представлениям индийцев, Агни уносит/ жертву и доставляет ее богам, выступая таким образом посредником между ними и людьми. 49. Васу (vasu, мн. ч. vasavah) — в ИНДИЙСКОЙ мифологии прозвище восьми божеств, подвластных Индре. В ведическую эпоху Васу представлялись олицетворяющими явления природы. Так, Апа олицетворял собою воду (согласно же Махабхарате, вместо Апа выступает Ахар, который олицетворяет день), Дхрува — полярную звезду, Сома — луну, Дхара — землю, Анила — ветер, Анала — огонь, Прабхаса — зарю и, наконец, Пратьюша — свет. Из них Анала, олицетворяющий огонь, есть Агни, уноситель жертв. Вследствие проклятия Васиштхи все восьмеро Васу родились на земле как сыновья царя Шантану от богини Ганги (Бхагиратхи). Последняя, чтобы возвратить их на небо, утопила одного за другим в Ганге, за исключением последнего, прославившегося под именем Бхишмы, деда пандавов. 50. Гаруда (garuda) — в индийской мифологии птица-исполин, царь пернатых и пожиратель змей. Гаруда почитается сыном Винанты от прародителя Кашьяпы. 51. Человека среднего пола ( sandhaka), т. е. евнуха. 52. Бриханнада ( brhannada, здесь ж. р. — brhannada) — букв. «тростник», «камыш». 53. Каунтея (kaunteya) — букв. «сын Кунти (Kunti)», старшей супруги Панду; «Кунтиевич» — прозвище каждого из трех сыновей Кунти, обычно же Юдхиштхиры, старшего ее сына. Интересно отметить, что в Махабхарате часто даются прозвища по имени матери, как например Партха (Partha), которое также носят пандавы по другому имени их матери — Притха (Prtha). Это свидетельствует о наличии пережитков матриархата в эпический период истории. 54. Драупади ( draupadi) — букв. «дочь Друпады», царя панчалов, прозвище Кришны (Кrsna), общей супруги пятерых братьев-пандавов. Многомужество, нашедшее отражение в эпосе, говорит о наличии пережитков полиандрии в ту эпоху. 55. Наль ( nala) — легендарный царь, герой широко известного «Сказания о Нале» (Nalopakhyanam), входящего в состав третьей книги Махабхараты (главы 50—78 Критического издания). Это сказание пользуется у нас большой популярностью под названием «Наль и Дамаянти»—оно вошло в сокровищницу русской литературы благодаря неподражаемому переводу В. А. Жуковского. 56. Накула (nacula) один из близнецов — сыновей Мадри, младшей супруги Панду, рожденных ею от Ашвинов (двух божеств утренней и вечерней зари); вместе с Сахадевой младший среди пятерых братьев-пандавов. 57. Грантхика ( granthika) — букв. «укрощающий (связывающий) веревкой». 58. Сахадева (sahadeva) — один из близнецов — сыновей Мадри, рожденных ею от Ашвинов; вместе с Накулой младший среди пятерых братьев-пандавов. 59. Тантипала (tantipala) — букв. «охранитель стад». 60. Кришна ( krsna) — букв. «темная», одно из имен Драупади, дочери царя Друпады и общей супруги пятерых братьев-пандавов, главных героев Махабхараты. 61. Друпада ( drupada)—могущественный царь панчалов, сын Пришаты и отец красавицы Драупади, общей супруги пандавов, и непобедимого Дхриштадьюмны. Друпада носил также имя Яджнясена (Yajflasena), отчего и дочь его Драупади звалась также Яджнясени (Yajnaseni) — «дочь Яджнясены». 62. Сайрандхри (sairandhri, по-видимому, производное имя от неупотребительной основы sirandhra — «держатель плуга») — неимущая женщина, которая вынуждена скитаться в поисках средств к жизни и выполняет работу прислужницы в женских покоях богатых домов. Интересно отметить, что участь ее в известной степени напоминает горькую долю украинской наймички эпохи крепостничества, чей яркий образ был так правдиво создан Тарасом Шевченко. 63. Судешна (sudesna) —имя супруги Вираты, царя матсьев, у которой жила Драупади, скрываясь под видом прислужницы-сайрандхри. 64. Имеется в виду Айода Дхаумья (ayoda dhaumya), который являлся домашним жрецом и духовным наставником пандавов, сопровождавшим их в изгнании. 65. Индрасена (indrasena) — по-видимому, имя вестника или посланца Юдхиштхиры. 66. Дваравати (dvaravati) — то же, что и Дварака (dvaraka), или Дварика (dvarika), — название священного города, часто упоминающегося в Махабхарате и пуранах; считается одним из семи священных городов (наряду с Айодхьей, Матхурой, Майей или Харидварой, Каши или Бенаресом, Канчи и Авантикой или Удджайини). Дваравати, или Дварака, была столицей Кришны, воздвигнутой им на острове в качестве твердыни, защищающей от постоянных набегов и притеснений со стороны царя Джарасандхи. Согласно преданиям, она после смерти Кришны была разрушена морем и смыта волнами. Предполагают, что древняя Дварака находилась близ Мадхупура, в 153 км юго-восточнее нынешней Двараки (расположенной в Катхияваре на побережье Гуджарата), а также близ горы Гирнар (древняя Райватака) около Джунагара. 67. Двайтавана ( dvaitavana) — букв. «принадлежащий Дхвасану Двайтаване (царю матсьев)», название озера Двайта, а также леса, находившихся вне пределов Курукшетры. Отождествляется с нынешним районом Деобандом, находящимся в 8 км севернее Мирута, в округе Сахаранпура, в штате Мадхья Прадеш. 68. Дхаумья (dhaumya), т. е. Айода Дхаумья, домашний жрец и духовный наставник пандавов. (См. прим. 64 на стр. 166). 69. Кауравья, кауравьи ( kauravya) — потомок, потомки Куру, то же, что и каурава, кауравы. (См. прим. 14 на стр. 162) 70. Видура (vidura) — третий сын отшельника Вьясы от рабыни из касты шудр. Видура цриходится младшим братом царю Дхритараштре и Панду и дядей пандавам, к которым он всегда благосклонен; он также приходится дядей кауравам — сыновьям Дхритараштры и двоюродным братьям пандавов. Видура всюду изображается олицетворенном закона и справедливости, ибо почитается частичным воплощением на земле Дхармы, бога правосудия и смерти. 71. Дважды рожденный, дваждырожденные ( dvijati, dvija) — название брахманов, а также членов двух других высших каст: кшатриев и вайшьев. Согласно законам индуизма, человек, не приобщившийся к знанию, имеет только одно рождение (от матери) и мало отличается от животных. Но когда человек приобщается к знанию (vidya), он обретает второе, высшее свое рождение (от vidya) и называется дваждырожденным. Это свидетельствует о том, что уже в древней Индии для духовного развития человека первостепенное значение придавалось науке. 72. Обойдя слева направо (pradaksinam krtva), т. е. совершив древний обряд, который служит у индийцев для выражения глубокого почтения. При обходе слева направо (pradaksina) сам обходящий всегда бывает обращен правой стороною к тому, вокруг кого совершается обход, чтобы открыто показать свои добрые намерения. 73. Яджнясени ( yajnaseni) — букв. «дочь Яджнясены», царя Друпады, эпитет Драупади, общей супруги пятерых братьев-пандавов, главных героев Махабхараты. 74. Калинди (kalindi) — древнее название реки Ямуны (совр. Джумна) в верхнем ее течении, которое проходило в гористой стране Калиндадеша (на месте нынешней горной цепи Бандарапуччхи в Гималаях), откуда Ямуна берет свое начало. Отсюда и название реки: Калинди — «текущая в стране Калинда». 75. Якрилломы (yakrllomah) — букв. «с печенью, покрытой волосками», по-видимому, возбужденные, раздраженные; название племени или народности, местопребывание которой не установлено. Согласно тексту памятника, якрилломы, по-видимому, являлись соседями шурасенов, населявших области близ нынешней Матхуры. (См. прим. 16 на стр. 163). 76. Матсья (matsуа) — прозвище Вираты, царя матсьев, населявших страну, которая была расположена на территории близ нынешнего Джайпура. (См. прим. 2 на (cтр. 161). 77. Царевна Панчалы (раnсаli), т. е. Драупади-Кришна, дочь Друпады, царя Панчалы (панчалов). 78. Т. е. Юдхиштхира. 79. Шами ( саmi) — название породы дерева (Prosopis spicigera, или Mimosa suma, ИЛИ Асасia suma), которое, согласно поверью, содержит будто бы огонь, ибо оно употребляется для разжигания священного огня. 80. В стороне от дороги (Utpathe) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи (Nilakantha), комментатора Махабхараты (бомбейское издание, 1863 г.): Utpathe — margad bahirbhute. 81. Здесь обращение относится к царю Джанамеджайе, которому Вайшампаяна рассказывает Махабхарату во время длительного змеиного жертвоприношения. 82. Т. р. змеев-нагов — в индийской мифологии змеевидных демонов. 83. Курукшетра (kuruksetra) —«Поле кауравов», название обширной равнины, где происходила великая битва между кауравами и пандавами, воспетая в Махабхарате. Курукшетра расположена между городами Амбалой и Дели, близ Панипата. Она известна с древнейших времен и почитается у индийцев священной. Также издревле она была центром всякой деятельности и культуры коренного индийского населения. Курукшетра не раз бывала ареной исторических битв, где решались судьбы Индии. По свидетельству китайского путешественника Сюаньцзана (Сюань-чжуана), уже в VII в. н. э. столицей ее был город Стханишвара, нынешний Тханесвар, расположенный в сердце Курукшетры. С обретением Индией независимости Тханесвар переименован в Курукшетру, где совсем недавно основан новый университет. 84. Бхимасена (bhimasena) — один из главных героев Махабхараты, второй сын Панду и Кунти, рожденный ею от Ваю — бога ветра. Бхимасена носит также сокращенное имя Бхима. 85. Синдху (sindhu) — название страны или области, отождествляемой с нынешним Синдхом. Страну Синдху населяли саувиры, а властителем ее был царь Джаядратха. 86. Имеется в виду Накула, сын Мадри, четвертый среди братьев-пандавов. 87. Партха, партхи (partha) — букв. «сын, сыновья Притхи (Рrthа)», или Кунти, старшей супруги Панду; эпитет, относящийся к каждому из трех ее сыновей, особенно же к Арджуне, третьему сыну. Во множественном числе эпитет «партхи» относится ко всем пятерым братьям-пандавам. (Ср. прим. 53 на стр. 166). 88. Джая, Джаянта, Виджая, Джаятсена и Джаядбала (jaya, jayanta, vijaya, jayatsena, jayadbala) — все пять имен содержат понятие побеждать (от глаг. корня ji) и означают соответственно «Победа, Побеждающий, Победитель, Победоносный войском и Победоносный силою». 89. Т. е., как было обещано пандавами Дурьйодхане, по условиям игры в кости, проигравший должен будет удалиться на двенадцать лет в изгнание в лес, а тринадцатый год провести среди людей неузнаваемым. 90. Вайшья, вайшьи ( vaicya) — члены третьей из четырех главных каст (varna), т. е. представители купеческого сословия и состоятельные земледельцы. 91. Владыка земли (patih prthivyah) — обычное прозвище царей, употреблявшееся особенно при обращении (prthivl-pati, bhumi-pati). 92. Над его головой был совершен обряд окропления (murdhaabhisiktah), т. е. был совершен обряд помазания (посвящения) на царство. 93. Как (мне) заблагорассудится ( yatha kamacaras tatha) — П. Ч. Рой, следуя толкованию Нилакантхи, понимает иначе и переводит «acting under thy commands» (см.: The Mahabharata of Krishna-Dwaipayana Vyasa. Translated into English prose from the Original Sanskrit text. By Pratap Chandra Roy. Vol. III. Virata and Udyoga Parvas. (New Edition). Calcutta, г., р. 13). 94. Вайягхрападья (vaiyaghrapadya) — букв. «принадлежащий к Вьягхрападу» (Vyaghrapad—«тигроногий»), имя отшельника, основателя рода, носящего его имя. 95. Т. е. Бхимасена. 96. Пусть так оно и будет — букв. «оно так уже исполнено» (tat taha krtam). 97. Как и в следующих случаях, когда повествование ведется от лица Вайшампаяны, здесь обращение к Джанамеджайе, которому рассказывается великая поэма Махабхарата. 98. Кайкейи (kaikeyi) — букв. «царевна кекайев», прозвище Судешны, супруги Вираты. 99. (Слона, ум и пуп) — все три глубоки (tri-gambhlra) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: tri-gambhira — trisu cabda-buddhi-nabhisu gahana. 100. (Hoc, глаза, уши, ногти, грудь и шея) — все шесть выдающиеся sadunnata) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: sad-unnata — satsu nasika-aksidvaya- crotra-nakha-stana-krkatikasu uttana. 101. (Подошвы ног и ладони рук, внешние уголки глаз, губы, язык и ногти) — . . .румяны (rakta pancasu raktesu) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: pancasu sthanesu pada-pani-tala-netranta-ostha-jihva-nakhesu etany eva sau-jnaya panca-raktani tesu rakta. 102. Подобное сравнение почиталось у индийцев весьма лестным. В изобразительных средствах индийской поэзии широко используются сравнения из области самобытной фауны и флоры. 103. Бимба (bimba)—растение Momordica Monadepha, приносящее ярко-красные плоды (в виде тыквы), с которыми часто сравниваются губы красивой девушки или молодой женщины. 104. Шея подобна раковине (kambu-griva), т. е. шея, имеющая три складки или три линии. 105. Якши (yaksl — форма женского рода от слова «якша») — женщина-якша, относящаяся к разряду полубогинь. Согласно индийской мифологии, якши (уакsа, мн. ч. yaksah)— разновидности добрых полубогов. Они составляют свиту бога богатства Куберы и почитаются хранителями его сокровищ. 106. Гандхарви (gandharvi — форма женского рода от слова «гандхарва») — женщина-гандхарва, относящаяся к разряду полубогинь. Гандхарвы (gandharva) в индийской мифологии — разновидности добрых полубогов, почитающихся небесными музыкантами. 107. Апсара, апсары (apsara, apsaras) — в индийской мифологии небесные девы или куртизанки (svargavecya), которые произошли из воды при пахтании океана богами и асурами для получения амриты, или напитка бессмертия; нимфы. 108. Аламбуса . . . Мишракеши, Пундарика . . . Малини (alambusa, micrakeci, pundarika, malini) — имена апсар, или небесных дев (нимф). 109. Супруга Индры, т. е. Индрани indrani). 110. Варуна (varuna) — одно из главных божеств ведического пантеона, которое олицетворяло собой небесный свод. В позднейшую эпоху Варуна был низведен в разряд второстепенных божеств и занял место простого водяного. Отсюда его эпитет apam pati — «владыка вод». Супруга Варуны, т. е. Варуни varuni). 111. Тваштри, Дхатри ... Праджапати. — Тваштри (tvastr) — букв. «плотник, строитель», божественный мастер, имя ведического божества, которое уподобляется Гефесту или Вулкану в античной мифологии. Позднее, в эпосе и пуранах, Тваштри отождествляется с Вишвакарманом, зодчим богов. Дхатри ( dhatr) — букв. «творец», имя божества, олицетворяющего творческую силу; здесь, по-видимому, отождествляется с Брахмой. Праджапати (prajapati) — букв. «владыка созданий», божество, выступающее покровителем всех творений и хранителем жизни; здесь, по-видимому, эпитет Вишну. 112. Асури (asuri — форма женского рода от слова «асура») — женщина-асура, демоница. В индийской (эпической) мифологии асуры (asura, мн. ч. asurah, букв. «не-боги») считаются противниками богов, демонами. Однако в предшествующую, ведическую, эпоху асуры почитались добрыми божествами. 113. Ракшаси (raksasi— форма женского рода от слова «ракшас») — женщина-ракшас, относящаяся к разряду полубогов, демоница. В индийской мифологии ракшасы (raksas, raksasa) составляют разряд злых полубогов (злые духи, демоны). 114. Кришна (krsna) — букв. «черный», имя популярнейшего индийского божества; то же, что и Васудева (Vasudeva). Этимология имени Кришны, а также и то, что он изображается иссиня-черным, наводят на мысль, что божество это более древнего происхождения, — еще доарийское, которое могло быть заимствовано из Южной Индии. В Махабхарате Кришна выступает то в виде героя, то в виде высочайшего божества Вишну, как его воплощение. Он не только приходится близким родственником и другом пандавам, но также является возницей неодолимого и всепобеждающего героя Арджуны, одного из пятерых братьев-пандавов. 115. Т. е. Драупади-Кришна. 116. Бестелесный (бог любви) (ananga) — один из эпитетов бога любви (Kamadeva). Согласно пуранам (преданиям), бог любви вдохновил Шиву любовными мыслями о Парвати, его супруге, в то время как он был занят аскетическим подвигом. Разгневанный этим дерзким поступком, Шива превратил его в пепел огнем своего третьего глаза, находящегося на лбу. Вследствие этого бог любви называется Бестелесным. 117. Гандхарва, гандхарвы (gandharva)—в индийской мифологии разновидности добрых полубогов, которые обитают на небе и передвигаются по воздуху. Их занятием является приготовление сомы (небесного хмельного напитка) для богов, они искусны в медицине, питают большую склонность к женщинам, над которыми имеют власть благодаря силе своего музыкального искусства. В качестве певцов и музыкантов гандхарвы прислуживают на пиршествах богов. Поэтому в эпосе они обычно почитаются небесными музыкантами. 118. Войдет в другое тело (praviced aparam tanum), т. е. примет другую форму существования, или (согласно толкованию Нилакантхи) сразу отправится в другой мир (paralokam gacched eva), или, другими словами, расстанется с жизнью, умрет. 119. Йоджана (yojana) — индийская мера длины, равная 4 крошам, т. е. приблизительно 15 или 17 км. 120. Т. е. кроме его братьев-пандавов и Драупади. 121. Т. е. Арджуна. 122. А что до моего происхождения (idam tu rupam mama) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: rupam — jatam. 123. Т. е. Накула. 124. Награда (vasu)—точнее, богатство, имущество, содержание. 125. Т. о. с Шанкхой и Уттарой, из коих первый — старший сын, а второй — младший. 126. Т. е. царь Вирата. 127. Брахма (brahma, им. п.) —в индийской мифологии бог-создатель, верховное божество, которое представляется одной из форм проявления майи, или божественной иллюзии. В индийском пантеоне Брахма возглавляет божественную триаду, созданную брахманизмом в поздний ведический период. В эту триаду входят Брахма (бог-создатель), Вишну (бог-хранитель) и Шива (бог-разрушитель). 128. Калакханджи (kalakhanja, или kalakanja) — сыновья легендарного мудреца Кашьяпы от его супруги Калаки (Kalaka), отчего они называются также Калакеями (Kalakeya) — «сыновьями Калаки». В индийской мифологии они составляют особый разряд (gana) демонов-асуров или данавов, отличающихся большой силой и жестокостью. Они представляются нравственным олицетворением Гнева, Жестокости и Разрушения. Согласно мифам, некоторые из них вознеслись на небо и сияют там как звезды. 129. Т.. е. с Бхимой в облике повара. 130. Вайшравана (vaicravana) — букв. «пользующийся известностью», «знаменитый», эпитет Куберы, бога богатства в индийской мифологии. Сказание об убиении Кичаки (к главам 13—23). (Стр. 26—46) 1. Кичака (kicaka) — военачальник, предводитель войск царя Вираты, убитый Бхимасеной. Кичака приходился братом Судешне, супруге Вираты. 2. Военачальник (sena-ni) — букв. «воевода», предводитель войск. 3. Судешна, супруга царя Вираты, приходилась сестрой Кичаке, который был военачальником Вираты. 4. Т. е. к Драупади-Кришне. 5. Подругу царя зверей (mrgendra-kanyam) — букв. «дочь (детище) царя зверей». 6. Возница (suta) — то же, что и сута, представитель воинской касты. Сопровождая своих повелителей на битву, возницы, или суты, являлись свидетелями их боевых подвигов и воспевали их. Возницы-суты могли выступать в качестве сказителей; они принадлежали к привилегированному сословию, а именно к воинской касте (кшатриев). 7. Т. е. из касты шудр, низшей из четырех главных каст. 8. Т. е. Драупади. 9. Здесь между двумя обращениями к Судешне, заключенными в одном предложении, нет противоречия. В первом случае подчеркивается ее царское происхождение, когда ее называют царевной, т. е. дочерью царя (raja-putri), во втором — ее царское положение, когда ее величают царицей (rajni). 10. Ракшас, ракшасы (raksas или raksasa)—в индийской мифологии обычно разряд злых полубогов, злые духи, демоны. Однако не все они почитаются одинаково зловредными, а подразделяются на три группы: 1) ракшасы, подобные якшам, т. е. разновидностям полубогов; 2) ракшасы, подобные титанам, или противникам богов, и, наконец, 3) ракшасы в общепринятом значении термина, т. е. демоны, злые духи, недруги, которые посещают кладбища, препятствуют жертвоприношениям, беспокоят набожных, оживляют мертвецов, пожирают людей, досаждают и огорчают род человеческий всяческими средствами. В данном случае подразумевается ракшас, подобный якшам, т. е. благорасположенный к людям. 11. Т. е. Кичака, сын возницы (суты). 12. Царь справедливости (dharmaraja) — обычный эпитет царя Юдхиштхиры, который родился у Кунти от Дхармы, бога смерти и правосудия, царя закона и справедливости. 13. Смертельный (pada bhumim upasprcan) — букв, «касающийся ногою земли». Перевод согласно толкованию Девабодхи (в другом месте). См.: The Virataparvan. Critically edited by Radhu Vira, Poona, 1936, p. 362 (Addenda et Corrigenda). 14. Т. е. царю Вирате. 15. Шала (cala) — род высокой и величественной пальмы, пальмира (Vatica robustra) — стволы которой используются для постройки домов. 16. Гомати (gomati) —древнее название реки Гомти в Аудхе, на которой расположен город Лакнау. 17. Вина (vina) — индийская лютня, напоминающая семиструнную гитару. (Подробнее см. прим. 45 на стр. 180). 18. Тон «гандхара» (gandhara) — третья из семи первичных нот в индийской гамме. 19. Когда Юдхиштхира проиграл Дурьйодхане (за которого играл его дядя Шакуни) все свое царство, всех своих братьев и себя самого, и общую супругу Драупади, ее привели в зал собрания, где она подверглась унизительным оскорблениям. Особенно же усердствовал Духшасана, брат Дурьйодханы, который, называя ее рабыней, таскал за волосы и срывал с нее одежду. 20. Сайндхава (saindhava) — «властитель Синдху», эпитет царя Джаядратхи, царя саувиров, населявших область Синдху (ныне Синдх). Сайндхава (Джаядратха) был супругом Духшали, дочери Дхритараштры. Во время жительства пандавов в лесу в изгнании Драупади была похищена Сайндхавой, но последний был настигнут пандавами Арджуной и Бхимой и побежден ими, а Драупади освобождена. Впоследствии Сайндхава (Джаядратха) был убит Арджуной. 21. Нишка (niska) — золотая монета различного достоинства, обычно же приравниваемая к одной карте, или суварне в 16 маша (т. е. около 11.3(5 г). Согласно толкованию Девабодхи (на Сабхапарву), нишка эквивалентна одной пана (рапа), которая, согласно Артхашастре Каутильи, представляет собою медную монету достоинством в 9.33 г. По-видимому, в данном случае нишка является золотой монетой достоинством от 9.33 до 11.36 г. 22. Индрапрастха (indraprastha) — название столицы, основанной пандавами на берегу реки Ямуны (совр. Джумна), где ныне расположен город Дели — столица Индии. Индрапрастху иногда отождествляют с Кхандавапрастхой, областью, которая была расположена у той же реки Ямуны близ Курукшетры. 23. Т. е. Арджуна. 24. Джатаведас (jatavedas) — эпитет Агни, бога огня. Этимология объясняется различно: 1) «обладающий в качестве своей собственности всем, что рождено или создано», «всеобладатель» (если исходить от глагольного корня vid— «находить») и 2) «знаток всех творений» или «знаемый всеми творениями» (если исходить от глагольного корня vid —«знать»). 25. Здесь подчеркивается контраст между Арджуной-героем, каким он на самом деле является, и его временным положением, когда он, выдавая себя за бесполого человека, т. е. евнуха, должен носить одни лишь серьги. 26. Для меня тогда рушатся (все представления) о странах света ( dico nacyanti me tada), т. е., другими словами, «у меня теряется всякое представление о направлениях». 27. Т. е. Кунти, мать Дхананджайи (Арджуны). 28. Аджаташатру (ajataсatru) — букв. «тот, чей враг еще не родился», не имеющий врагов, эпитет Юдхиштхиры. 29. Дамагрантхи (damagranthi) — букв. «укрощающий (связывающий) веревкой», то же, что и Грантхика, вымышленное имя Накулы. 30. Т. е. времени, которое Драупади вынуждена жить в изгнании, скрываясь под чужим именем. 31. Панду (pandu) — букв. «бледный», отец пандавов и младший брат царя Дхритараштры. Панду был рожден отшельником Кришной-Двайпаяной Вьясой от Амбалики, второй из овдовевших жен бездетного царя Вичитравирьи. Свое имя Панду («бледный») он получил вследствие того, что Амбалика, когда к ее ложу приблизился Вьяса, побледнела при виде его безобразной внешности. Панду правил царством вместо старшего брата — Дхритараштры, родившегося слепым. 32. Творец (dhatr) — здесь, по-видимому, подразумевается Брахма, главный член божественной триады. 33. Зависимая от других (avaca) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: avaca — parandhina. 34. Пхальгуна (phalguna) — букв. «родившийся при созвездии Пхальгуни (Phalguni)». 35. Суйодхана, Карна и Шакуни. — Суйодхана (suyodhana) — букв. «отлично сражающийся», эпитет Дурьйодханы, старшего сына царя Дхритараштры. Карна (karna) — внебрачный сын Кунти, старшей супруги царя Панду, рожденный ею (согласно мифам) от бога Солнца. Карна был близким другом Дурьйодханы, который посвятил его царем в стране Анга. Шакуни (ca-kuni) — сын Субалы, царя Гандхары (отца супруги Дхритараштры) и дядя Дурьйодханы по матери. Шакуни обладал тайным искусством игры в кости. Имея преимущество в игре, он не только давал коварные советы Дурьйодхане, как легче отнять царство у пандавов, но и сам вел игру за Дурьйодхану, прибегая к нечестным приемам. В результате Юдхиштхира проиграл и лишился царства. 36. Субала (subala)—царь и герой страны Гандхары (ныне Кандагар). Субала был отцом Гандхари, которая стала супругой царя Дхритараштры, и Шакуни, который приходился дядей Дурьйодхане и всем его братьям. 37. Духшасана (duhcasana) — один из ста сыновей Дхритараштры и брат Дурьйодханы. Когда Юдхиштхира проиграл все свое царство, братьев, себя самого и общую супругу Драупади, Духшасана подверг ее публичным оскорблениям: волок за косы по залу собрания и срывал с нее одежду. Впоследствии был убит Бхимасеной, поклявшимся отомстить ему за нанесенное ей оскорбление. 38. Т. е. Накула и Сахадева, сыновья Мадри, младшей супруги царя Панду, родившиеся у нее близнецами от двух божеств Ашвинов. 39. Шарьяти (caryati)— легендарный царь, отец Суканьи, которая была супругой Чьяваны. 4О. Суканья (sukanya) — букв. «прекрасная дева», имя дочери царя Шарьяти, которую отец выдал за мудреца Чьявану. 41. Чьявана (cyavana) — букв. «падающий», имя легендарного мудреца, сына Бхригу и прекрасной Пуломы. 42. Бхригу (bhrgu) — имя ведического мудреца, великого риши. Бхригу почитается основателем прославленного рода бхригуидов, или бхаргавов, в котором родились легендарные герои-воины Джамадагни и Парашурама. 43. Индрасена (indrasena) — имя супруги легендарного царя Мудгалы, которого, согласно мифам, божественный вестник Девадутака на собственной колеснице взял на небеса. 44. Надаяни (nadayani — букв. «происходящая от Нады (Nada)», змеевидного демона; по-видимому, имя прекрасной полубогини в индийской мифологии. 45. Сита (sita) — букв. «борозда», имя приемной дочери царя Джанаки, родившейся из борозды, когда он ее прокладывал. Будучи дочерью богини Земли, Сита почитается дочерью Джанаки, который вскормил и воспитал ее. Сита избрала своим супругом легендарного героя Раму, одержавшего победу в состязании в стрельбе из боевых луков, и последовала за ним в изгнание, когда он должен был покинуть царство во исполнение своего долга. 46. Джанака (janaka) — знаменитый царь Видехи, или Митхилы, приемный отец Ситы, супруги Рамы. 47. Видеха (videha) — название древней страны, которая была расположена северо-восточнее Магадхи (Южный Бихар). Столицей ее была Митхила (Mithila), которая отождествляется с Джанакпуром в районе Дарбханга (в Непале), впоследствии же столицей Видехи сделался Бенарес. 48. Рама (rama) — легендарный герой древней Индии, сын царя Дашаратхи в Айодхье (ныне Аудх на реке Гогра), впоследствии признанный воплощением высочайшего божества Вишну. Подвиги Рамы воспеты первым индийским поэтом (adikavi) Вальмики в знаменитой поэме «Рамаяна», которая по сей день остается наиболее близким и любимым произведением народов Индии. 49. Лопамудра (lopamudra)—имя прекрасной девы, созданной древним мудрецом Агастьей и тайно им отданной царю Видарбхи. Когда же Лопамудра подросла как приемная дочь царя, Агастья сам взял ее в жены. 50. Агастья (agastya) — легендарный царственный мудрец, упоминающийся еще в Ригведе. Согласно мифам, Агастья родился от семени божества Митра-Варуны, которое истекло у него при виде прекрасной небесной девы Рамбху. 51. Месяц, измеряемый еще половиной (masam adhyardhasammitam), т. е. месяц с половиною, полтора месяца. Так понимает и Нилакантха, который следует несколько иной редакции текста (бомбейского издания): masam ardharh ceti (ca iti) sardham masam ity arthah, т. е. месяц с половиною — таков смысл (IV.21.17). 52. Царица, царствующая над царем (rajno rajni) — в оригинале сознательно применена аллитерация: букв. «царица царя». 53. Сута (suta) — возница, представитель воинской касты, принадлежавший к привилегированной касте. (Подробнее см. прим. 6 на стр. 172). 54. Кшатрий, кшатрии (ksatriya) — члены второй из четырех главных каст (varna), т. е. представители воинского сословия, в обязанность которых (согласно Артхашастре Каутильи) вменялось «добывание средств к жизни военным делом и охрана живых существ». 55. Джатасура (jatasura)—имя ракшаса, который в облике брахмана похитил Юдхиштхиру, Накулу, Сахадеву и Драупади во время жительства пандавов в лесу в изгнании, но был пойман и убит Бхимасеной. 56. Джаядратха (jayadratha) — сын Вриддхакшатры, царь саувиров в области Синдху (ныне Синдх), носящий поэтому эпитет Сайндхава — «властитель Синдху». (Подробнее см. прим. 20 на стр. 173). 57. Т. е. завтра вечером. 58. Как (некогда) Нага—Наду (nadam naga iva) — оба имени, Нага и Нада, являются именами змеевидных демонов в индийской мифологии. Однако можно перевести и по-другому: «как змей (или слон) — тростинку». Рой, следуя другой редакции и толкованию Нилакантхи, переводит «even as Krishna had lifted up the Naga (Kaliya) from the Yamuna». 59. Хидимба (hidimba) — имя ракшаса, злого демона, убитого Бхимасеной. Его сестра, ракшаси Хидимба (Hidimba), полюбившая Бхимасену, стала на время его супругой. 60. Вритра (vrtra) — в индийской мифологии имя демона-асуры, убитого Индрой. Под владыкой богов, сокрушившим Вритру, имеется в виду Индра, который вследствие этого получил прозвище «Сокрушитель Вритры (Vrtra-han)» или «Сокрушитель Балы и Вритры (Bala-vrtra-han)». 61. Бильва (bilva) — род дикой яблони (Aegle marmelos). 62. Т. е. к самой смерти в облике Бхимы, которого в темноте Кичака принял за Драупади. 63. Держащий трезубец (pinaka-dhrk) — эпитет бога Шивы, вооруженного трезубцем. 64. Данава, данавы (danava) — в индийской мифологии разряд демонов — потомки Дану от мудреца Кашьяпы, которые, как и Дайтьи (титаны), сражались против богов. 65. Т. е. для убитого Кичаки. 66. Кичаки (kicakah), т. е. сыновья, родственники и близкие Кичаки. 67. Все пять имен являются тайными именами пятерых пандавов. (См. прим. 88 на стр. 168). 68. Вьяма (vyama) — мера длины, равная промежутку между концами пальцев обеих растянутых рук (ок. 1.7 м). 69. Ньягродха, ашваттха и киншука. — Ньягродха (nyagrodha) — название индийского фигового дерева (Ficus Indica). Ашваттха (acvattha) — священное фиговое дерево, или смоковница (Ficus religiosa). Киншука (kincuka) — род дерева (Butea frondosa) с красивыми красными цветами, лишенными аромата. 70. Яма (yama) — в индийской мифологии бог смерти и правосудия, царь усопших. Яма носит эпитет «царь закона» (Dharmaraja), он отождествляется с богом Дхармой — царём справедливости. Яма почитается божеством-хранителем Юга. 71. Громодержец (vajrin, а такжe vajradhara, или vajrabhrt) — букв. «держащий громовую стрелу, перун», эпитет Индры, бога бури и грома в индийской мифологии. 72. Смысл иносказательных слов Бхимасены, обращенных к Драупади, нужно понимать так: «Гандхарвы, твои супруги, всегда послушны тебе! Если они были способны оказать тебе услугу, то они только отплатили свой долг». (См. прим. на стр. 47 к пер. Роя). 73. Т. е. Арджуна в облике бесполого человека, или евнуха, живущего в девичьем тереме. 74. Т. е. Судешна, супруга царя Вираты. Сказание о похищении скота (к главам 24—62). (Стр. 47—106) 1. Дхритараштра (dhrtarastra)—царь кауравов, старший сын отшельника Вьясы от Амбики, старшей супруги царя Вичитравирьи, умершего бездетным. Дхритараштра от рождения был слепым; у него от его супруги Гандхари родилась сотня сыновей и одна дочь, старшим из них был Дурьйодхана, коварный и властолюбивый. В Махабхарате сыновья Дхритараштры обычно называются кауравами и приходятся двоюродными братьями пандавам. Между теми и другими непрестанно происходило соперничество, сменившееся сначала непримиримой враждой и впоследствии завершившееся истребительной войной. Сын Дхритараштры, т. е. Дурьйодхана. 2. Нагапура (nagapura) — то же, что и Хастинанапура, или Хастинапур (hastinapura), название наследственной столицы кауравов, которая явилась причиной возникновения великой войны; ей посвящено основное ядро эпопеи Махабхараты. Согласно легендам, город этот был основан царем Хастином, сыном первого Бхараты, откуда и название его — Хастинапур, т. е. «город Хастина». Однако в Махабхарате и Вишнупуране он называется «город слона» — от слова hastin — «слон» (Hastinapura) или naga с тем же значением (Nagapura); здесь он также называется «город, носящий имя слона» naga-sahvaya — от того же слова naga или gajahvaya — от слова gaja с таким же значением). 3. Дрона (drona) — прославленный брахман-воин, главный учитель военного дела кауравов и пандавов. Согласно преданиям, Дрона почитается сыном мудреца Бхарадваджи и апсары (небесной девы) Гхритачи и является зятем Крипы. В древнеиндийской литературе мы наблюдаем редкие случаи, когда брахман выступает в качестве героя-воина, обязанности которого, по законам индуизма, предписываются только кшатриям. 4. Крипа (krpa) — известный в эпосе брахман-воин, первый учитель военного дела кауравов и пандавов. Согласно легендам, Крипа почитается сыном Шарадвана Гаутамы от апсары (небесной девы) Джанапади, отчего он называется также Гаутама, т. е. «сын Гаутамы». Крипа приходится дядей по матери Ашваттхаману, сыну Дроны, и шурином последнему. 5. Бхишма (bhisma) — букв. «устрашающий», «наводящий страх», «грозный», имя деда пандавов, который, согласно преданиям, родился у царя Шантану от богини Ганги и называется поэтому «сыном Ганги» (Gangeya). 6. Тригарты (trigartah)— название древнего народа, населявшего страну Тригарту, которая отождествляется с областью нынешнего Джаландхара близ Лахора в Пенджабе. 7. Станут причинять (нам) зло (duhkha bhaveyuh)—так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: duhkhah duhkhayitarah. 8. В оставшееся время (avak kalasya) — букв. «во время, обращенное вниз (к исходу срока)». 9. Второй брат Дурьйодханы (agraja-anantaraja . . . bhrata) — букв. «брат, . . . рожденный непосредственно вслед за старшим братом (т. е. Дурьйодханой)». 10. Притха (prtha) — основное имя Кунти, матери пандавов. (См. прим. 12 на стр. 162). Под сыном Притхи здесь имеется в виду Юдхиштхира. 11. Шантану (cantanu) — сын Пратипы, царь Лунной династии, который, согласно легендам, был женат сначала на богине Ганге, а затем на прекрасной Сатьявати, дочери рыбака. От первой супруги у него был сын Бхишма, дед кауравов и пандавов, а от второй — Читрангада и Вичитравирья. Шантану, таким образом, является отдаленным предком, а именно прадедом кауравов и пандавов, главных героев Махабхараты. 12. Т. е. Дроны, который был учителем и наставником кауравов и пандавов в военном деле. 13. Веды (veda — букв. «знание») — древнейшие памятники индийской литературы, которые относятся приблизительно к середине II тысячелетия до н. э. Веды считаются священными и предвечными, существовавшими до сотворения мира. Только несколько древних мудрецов удостоились услышать их — они потом и поведали их миру. Поэтому иначе веды называются cruti, т. е. «услышанное». Согласно положениям индуизма, их могут слушать и изучать только представители трех первых каст (aryah): брахманы, кшатрии и вайшьи. Низшие же слои общества — шудры и другие, а также женщины к слушанию вед не допускались. Веды представляют собой четыре сборника, или собрания (samhita) стихотворных гимнов, а именно Ригведа (Rgveda) — «Веда гимнов», обращенных к различным божествам; Самаведа (Samaveda) — «Веда мелодий»; Яджурведа (Yajurveda) — «Веда жертвенных изречений» и Атхарваведа (Atharva-veda) — «Веда заклинаний». Основными признаются три первых сборника вед, которые вместе обычно называются «Три веды», или «Троица вед» (trayi). Махабхарата по своей значимости считается пятой ведой. 14. Уговор (samaya), т. е. обещание, данное пандавами, соблюдать все условия, связанные с проживанием их в изгнании. 15. Парджанья (parjanya) — букв. «наполняющий, насыщающий», дождливое или грозовое облако; здесь грозовой дождь в олицетворенном виде, т. е. бог грозы и дождя, часто отождествляемый с Индрой. 16. Здесь обращение к Дурьйодхане, царю кауравов. 17. Шарадван (caradvan, им. п.) — брахман, сын или потомок Готамы (носящий поэтому прозвище Гаутама — «сын Готамы»), отец Крипы, брахмана-воина. (См. прим. 4 на стр. 177). 18. Возьмемся (за стрелы) (sandadhama) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: caran iti cesah, т. е. следует еще добавить «стрелы». 19. Сальвеяки (salveyakah, также и calveyakah) — название народности, по-видимому обособившейся от племени шальва (calva) и граничившей (на территории нынешнего Пенджаба) с матсьями, с которыми они объединились в их борьбе с царем тригартов Сушарманом. К сальвеякам, вероятно, принадлежал и Шальвапутра, упоминающийся в Удьйогапарве Махабхараты (V.4.24) среди царей, к которым пандавы должны были послать своих агентов. Имя Шальвапутра все еще может встречаться в Альваре, который находится географически в той же области, где некогда обитали сальвеяки или шальвейи. Последние находились в отношении к шальвам, как мадрейи к мадрам. (См.: V. S. Ag-rawala. India as known to Panini. Lucknow, 1933, p. 55 и ел.). 20. Т. е. Сушармана, царя тригартов. 21. Т. е. Бхишма, который приходился дедом кауравам (а также и пандавам). 22. Викартана (vikartana) — букв. «разрезающий», «разделяющий (облака)», эпитет Солнца, от которого Кунти родила Карну. Поэтому Карна носит прозвище Вайкартана (vaikartana), что в переводе означает «сын Викар-таны (Солнца)». 23. Сушарман (suсarman) — имя царя тригартов, населявших Тригарту (нынешний Джаландхар близ Лахора). 24. Жаркой половины месяца (gharma-paksasya), т. е. темной половины месяца. (См.: The Virataparvan, Addenda et Corrigenda, p. 362). 25. В направлении страны света, хранимой богом Агни (dicam vabneh), т. е. на юго-восток. Согласно индийской космологии, каждая страна света находится под покровительством своего божества, как в данном случае хранителем юго-востока, промежуточной страны света, почитается бог Агни (Vahni). 26. Пока не исчез совсем (из виду) (ma necuh — букв. «дабы не пропали»)—так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: ma necuh: nacam— adarcanam dure iti yavad, ma gaccheyuh, т. е. пропажа в значении исчезновения из виду; следует еще добавить: в дали, т. е. дабы не ушли. 27. Сурьядатта (suryadatta) — имя полководца Сушармана, царя тригартов. 28. Гопала (gopala) — букв. «хранитель скота», вымышленное имя Сахадевы, употребленное здесь вместо Тантипала с тем же значением («охранитель стад»). 29. Руки напоминают хоботы (karopamah от kara-upamah) — здесь слово kara мы переводим двояко, т. е. как «рука» и как «хобот», так как оно является омонимическим. 30. Воинами (gramaniyaih) — собственное название воинственного племени, происходящее от его принадлежности к сельским старостам (gramani), обитавшего на берегах Инда. Согласно Налакантхе: gramaniyaih — rajakiyaih, т. е. царскими служителями. У Роя—«combatants». 31. Асура, асуры (asura) — букв. «не-боги», в индийской (эпической) мифологии почитаются противниками богов, демонами. Однако в предшествующую, ведическую эпоху асуры считались добрыми божествами; в последнем случае они буквально означают «сущие, благие», ибо этимология их выводится из глаг. корня as «быть». (См. также прим. 112 на стр. 170). 32. Шатаника (catanika) — любимый брат Вираты, царя матсьев. 33. Вишалакша (vicalaksa) — здесь, по-видимому, имя одного из братьев царя Вираты. 34. Оба они приводили ... в смятение (arcchetam)— так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: arcchetam mohitavantau. 35. Мадирашла (madiracva) — младший брат царя Вираты. 36. Оба близнеца (yamau), т. е. Накула и Сахадева, рожденные Мадри, младшей супругой Панду, от двух Ашвинов, диоскуров, божеств утренней и вечерней зари. 37. Ужасный видом (bhima-sankaсa) — Рой же переводит «as he alone could do», ссылаясь на Нилакантху, который приводит известное сравнение Вальмики, относящееся к битве между Рамой и Раваной. В этом случае сложное слово bhima-sankaca буквально означает «с внешностью Бхимы, подобный Бхиме (т. е. себе)» или «верный себе» (как определение к Бхиме). 38. См. прим. 94 на стр. 169. 39. Имеется в виду Шанкха, старший сын царя Вираты, отправившийся вместе с ним в поход. 40. Т. е. Ашваттхаман. 41. Т. е. Шакуни, брат Гандхари и дядя Дурьйодханы. 42. Вивиншати, Викарна и Читрасена. Дурмукха и Духсаха (viviucati, vikarna, citrasena, durmukha и duhsaha) — все пятеро являются сыновьями царя Дхритараштры и братьями Дурьйодханы. 43. Бхуминджая (bhuminjaya, то же, что и Притхивинджая Prthivinjaya) — букв. «покоритель земли», эпитет царевича Уттары, сына Вираты, царя матсьев. 44. Охранитель пустующего (города) (cunya-pala), т. е. столицы Царства Вираты, опустевшей по той причине, что сам царь матсьев вместе со всем войском и своими придворными выступил в поход против тригартов, похитивших его скот, оставив опустевший город на попечение своего сына Уттары. 45. Вина (vina) — древний музыкальный инструмент (семиструнный), род индийской гитары или лютни. Вина представляет собою бамбуковый ствол в три локтя длиной с прикрепленными по обоим концам тыквами. Вдоль ствола, заменяющего гриф с 19 ладами, проходит главная струна и шесть других тонких металлических струн, которые своими концами прикреплены к двум пластинкам из слоновой кости. 46. Уттара (uttara) — имя царевича, сына Вираты, царя матсьев; то же, что и Бхуминджая или Притхивинджая (эпитеты Уттары). 47. Т. е. Бхишму, родившегося у царя Шантану от богини Ганги. 48. Т. е. с Ашваттхаманом. 49. Т. е. Арджуны. 50. Кхандавапрастха (khandavaprastha) — букв. «область леса Кхандава», который был расположен у реки Ямуны (соврем. Джумна) близ Курукшетры. Согласно мифам, лес Кхандава считался посвященным Индре и был сожжен богом Агни с помощью Кришны и Арджуны. В области Кхандавапрастха пандавы после раздела унаследованного царства основали свою прославленную столицу Индрапрастху, на месте которой ныне расположен город Дели, столица современной Индии. Область Кхандавапрастха (как и лес Кхандава) отождествляется с территорией нынешнего Музаффарнагара, расположенного севернее Мирута. 51. Речь идет о прекрасной царевне Уттаре (uttara), дочери царя Вираты и сестре Уттары, которой в тереме прислуживал Арджуна под именем Бриханнады, обучая ее и подруг пению и пляскам. 52. Т. е. Арджуна в облике Бриханнады, бесполого человека, прислуживавшего в девичьем тереме. 53. Притхивинджая (prthivinjaya, синоним Бхуминджая bhuminjaya) — букв. «покоритель земли», эпитет царевича Уттары, сына Вираты, царя матсьев. 54. Бхараты (bharatah)— название древнего прославленного рода, ведущего свое начало от легендарного царя Бхараты (Bharata); то же, что и потомки Бхараты (bharatah). (См. прим. 9 на стр. 162). Истории Бхаратов (или потомков Бхараты) и великой битве между ними посвящено главное содержание Махабхараты. 55. Сомадатта (somadatta) — сын царя Бахлики (Bahlika). 56. Бахлика (bahlika) — царь Лунной династии, сын Пратипы и отец Сомадатты. Он также приходился старшим братом Шантану, которому он уступил трон царей Лунной династии взамен другого царства. 57. Савьясачин (savyasacin) — букв. «(одинаково) ловкий и на левую руку», — эпитет Арджуны. 58. Бессмертные (amага), т. е. боги. 59. Понукая (царевича) . . . ехать поневоле (vicestantam akamam) или; в то время как (царевич) старался поневоле. По-видимому, всю фразу enam vicestantam akamam bhayapiditam надо понимать как Accusativus Absolutus, ибо трудно ее согласовать с ratham (Асc. sing.)60. Бхарадваджа (bharadvaja)— имя древнего мудреца, которому приписываются ведические гимны. Согласно легендам, он почитается сыном Брихаспати и отцом Дроны, учителя и наставника военного дела пандавов и кауравов. Сын Бхарадваджи (bharadvaja), т. е. Дрона. 61. Маруты (marutah)—в индийской мифологии боги бури и ветра, которые встречаются еще в ведах и представляются друзьями и союзниками Индры. Маруты почитаются сыновьями Рудры, бога бури, сыновьями или братьями Индры, а также сыновьями океана, неба или земли. Они вооружены молниями и громовыми стрелами, перунами, и обычно олицетворяют собою ветры. 62. Васава (vasava) — букв. «повелитель (восьмерых) Васу», небесных полубогов, эпитет бога Индры. 63. Махадева (mahadeva)— букв. «великий бог», эпитет Шивы, одного из главных богов индуистской божественной триады. 64. Во время жительства пандавов в лесу в изгнании Махадева (Шива), приняв облик охотника-кирата, вступил в борьбу с Арджуной, чтобы испытать последнего в силе и стойкости, и остался доволен им. На этот сюжет написана поэтом Бхарави (VII в. н. а.) известная санскритская поэма «Кирата-арджуния» (Kirata-arjuniya), т. е. «Поэма о Кирате и Арджуне». 65. Радхея (radheya)—букв. «сын (приемный) Радхи», эпитет Карны, который был внебрачным сыном Кунти, рожденным ею (до свозго замужества) от бога Солнца и воспитанным Радхой, супругой возницы (суты) Адхиратхи. Отсюда и прозвище Карны: «сын возницы», «сын суты». 66. Т. е. Накулы и Сахадевы, младших братьев-пандавов. 67. Громадный, как пальма (trnaraja-samam mahat)—точнее, громадный, как пальма пальмира. 68. И достойным общения (vyavaharyac са), т. е. неосквернённым. 69. Прославленному (герою) (jatarupasya) — букв. «обладающему врожденной красотою», т. е. прекрасному; сложное слово типа Bahuvrihi, относящееся, по-видимому, как определение к kasya — «какому». Перевод, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: jatarupasya — jatakirtteh. 70. Излучающие блеск (damcitah) — букв. «снаряженные в доспехи»; перевод, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: damcitah—bhasa-manah. 71. Индрагопака (indragopakah) — букв. «имеющие своими хранителями Индру», род насекомых, светлячков, красного или белого цвета. 72. Сделанные из черного сандала (sauvarnas) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: sauvarnah calabhah — suvarnah krsna garuvarnam dravyam mlna-iti-sanjnitam tan-mayah; tesu hi nilavarnesu tapaniyakhya-svarnabhusana nisobhante. 73. Изготовленный в стране нишадхов (naisadhya), т. е. происходящий из страны Нишадха (Nisadha), которая отождествляется с частью нынешнего Камаона в Северной Индии (в штате Уттар Прадеш). Ее столицей, как полагают, была Алака, расположенная на реке Алакананда (совр. Бишенганга, приток Ганги в Гарвале). Согласно преданиям, царем у нишадхов был легендарный Нала, или Наль, хорошо известный в русской литературе благодаря неподражаемому переводу В. А. Жуковского древнего сказания из Махабхараты под названием «Наль и Дамаянти». (См. прим. 55 на стр. 166). 74. (Цветом) подобный небу (akaca-sannibhah) — по-видимому, темно-синий. Согласно Нилакантхе: akaca-sannibhah —krsnabhasvarah, т. е. темного цвета. У Роя: «sable in hue as the sky». 75. В трех мирах (lokesu) — согласно традиционной индийской космографии, различаются три основных мира (tri-loka, trayah lokah): небо (svarga), земля (bhumi) и подземный мир (patala). 76. Под Праджапати здесь, по-видимому, подразумевается бог Вишну. (См. прим. 111 на стр. 170). 77. Сома (soma) — божество луны или месяца. Хорошо известный еще с древнейших ведических времен хмельной напиток сома отождествляется с амритой, или напитком бессмертия. По мифологическим представлениям индийцев, луна (или месяц) по мере своего роста наполняется сомой или амритой, которая постепенно поглощается богами (происходит обратный процесс: ущерб луны). Одно из названий напитка бессмертия было затем перенесено на саму планету, вследствие чего луна (или месяц) называется Сомой. 78. Шветавахана (cvetavahana) — букв. «разъезжающий на белых конях», эпитет Арджуны. 79. Мадри (madri) — сестра Шальи, царя мадров, вторая (младшая) супруга царя Панду. Мадри является матерью двух сыновей-близнецов Накулы и Сахадевы, рожденных ею от богов Ашвинов. Сыновья Мадри — младшие среди пятерых братьев-пандавов; после самосожжения Мадри на погребальном костре их приняла к себе и воспитывала вместе со своими сыновьями Кунти, старшая супруга Панду. 80. Т. е. Накуле. 81. Состоящие из трех сочленений (tri-parvanah) — стрелы сделаны из бамбука, имеющего членения, отмеченные кольцевыми бугорками. Ствол бамбука в три членения составлял длину стрелы, на которую еще надевались заостренные металлические наконечники и оперенные основания. 82. Т. е. Юдхиштхире. 83. Созвездия Уттара- и Пурва-пхальгуни (uttara- ca purva-phalguni) — название двух лунных созвездий: одиннадцатого лунного созвездия (purva-phalgunl), состоящего из двух звезд, и двенадцатого uttara-phalguni), состоящего тоже из двух звезд. Оба созвездия Вместе представляют собой двойное лунное созвездие Пхальгуни (phalguni). 84. Пакашасана (pakacasana) — букв. «каратель (демона-дайтьи) Паки», эпитет бога Индры. Сын Пакашасаны (pakacasani), т. е. Арджуна, сын Индры, рожденный от него Кунти, старшею супругою царя Панду. 85. Кешава (kecava) — букв. «прекрасноволосый», «кудрявый», эпитет Кришны, сына Васудевы. 86. По религиозным представлениям индийцев, всякое существо подчинено бесконечной цепи перерождений и никогда не выпадает из круговорота бытия У буддистов это может быть прекращено лишь достижением нирваны, т. е. состояния абсолютного покоя или, по словам Маркса, пребывания «в том душевном состоянии небытия, которое буддизм рассматривает как вершину человеческого блаженства» (К. Маркс и Ф. Энгельс, Сочинения, т. 31, Госполитиздат, М., 1963, стр. 423). При этом последующая форма существования всякой твари определяется в зависимости от результатов ее добрых или дурных поступков, совершенных в предшествующем рождении, т. е. в прежней жизни. Она определяется кармой (karma — букв. «возмездие»), безличной силой, которая автоматически подводит итог добрым и дурным деяниям человека и прочих живых существ. 87. Бог с трезубцем в руке (cula-panin deva), т. е. Шива, вооруженный трезубцем. 88. Совершитель ста жертвоприношений (catakratu) — один из эпитетов бога Индры, употребляемый также и в санскритском звучании — «Шатакрату». 89. Обет воздержания (brahmacarya), т. е. соблюдение воздержанной жизни в период ученичества, который представляет первую из четырех ступеней жизни (acrama). Согласно ортодоксальным положениям индуизма, эти ступени должен пройти каждый правоверный индиец (четыре из них обязательны для брахмана, а первые три дозволены также для кшатриев и вайшьев). Арджуна здесь намекает на близость окончания срока, в течение которого он, по воле Юдхиштхиры, должен был под чужой внешностью (евнуха) жить у царя Вираты во исполнение условий, данных пандавами, провести тринадцатый год изгнания среди людей неузнанными. 90. Дарука (daruka) — имя возницы Кришны (Васудевы). 91. Матали (matali) — имя возницы бога Индры (Шакры). 92. Припряжен к (vahati) — букв. «тянет» (дышло); здесь и далее vahati мы для удобства переводим «припряжен» или «пристегнут» (к дышлу). 93. Сугрива (sugriva) — букв. «прекрасногривый», имя одного из четырех коней Вишну-Кришны. 94. Мегхапушпа meghapuspa) — букв. «цветистый, как облако», имя одного из четырех коней Вишну-Кришны. 95. К заднему (дышлу) (parsnim) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: parsnim purah sthitayor agvayoh prstha-bhagam paccatyam yugam iti yavat, т. е. к задней части (колесницы) между двух находящихся впереди коней, следует еще прибавить: к заднему дышлу. Колесница, в которую впрягаются четыре коня, имеет три дышла, из коих среднее расположено несколько позади. (Ср. описание колесницы в Виратапарве, гл. 40, шл. 5, стр. 72, и шл. 18—22, стр. 73). 96. Сайнья (sainya) — букв. «воинственный», имя одного из четырех коней Вишну-Кришны. 97. Балахака (balahaka) — букв. «грозооблачный», «подобный грозовому облаку», имя одного из четырех коней Вишну-Кришны. 98. Вишвакарман (vicvakarman) — букв. «делающий все», «иcкусный во всем», «всесоздатель», зодчий богов, именуемый также Бхаувана и Тваштри. 99. Злые духи (bhuta) — в индийской мифологии разряд зловредных дьявольских существ, бхутов, к которым относятся привидения, бесы, домовые, вурдалаки и прочие; они посещают кладбища, скрываются на деревьях, пожирают трупы, сбивают с толку и губят людей. Духи, или бхуты, были будто бы созданы творцом в порыве гнева. Они почитаются слугами бога Шивы и окружают его. 100. Согласно верованиям индийцев, правая сторона считается неблагоприятной. 101. Т. е. Дрона. 102. Т. е. тригартов. 103. Хастинапура или Хастинапур (hastinapura) — название наследственной столицы кауравов, то же, что и Нагапура. (См. подробнее прим. 2 на стр. 176). 104. Бог, держащий громовую стрелу ( deva vajrin) — бог Индра, то же, что и Громодержец. (См. прим. 71 на стр. 176). 105. Макары (makara) — мифические морские чудовища, исполинские крокодилы или акулы. Обиталище Макаров (makaralaya), т. е. океан. 106. Еще когда кауравы и пандавы обучались военному искусству, они должны были показать его на состязании. Арджуна, любимец Дроны, оказался первейшим. Однако неожиданно отважился оспаривать у Арджуны первенство Карна, внебрачный сын Кунти, воспитанный возницей-сутой, но не был допущен пандавами к состязанию под тем предлогом, что он сын простого возницы-суты, не помнящий своего родства (хотя он родился от бога Солнца). Но Дурьйодхана, ненавидевший Арджуну, видя в Карне достойного для себя союзника, тут же посвятил его на царство Анга царем и сделался его верным другом. Карна дал обещание Дурьйодхане отплатить ему со временем за оказанное ему благодеяние. 107. Джамадагни (jamadagni) — брахман и великий подвижник, потомок Бхригу, сын Ричики и Сатьявати и отец Парашурамы. Сын Джамадагни (jamadagnya), т. е. Парашурама («Рама с топором») — великий воин и подвижник. Отличавшийся большой щедростью, он раздал все свое богатство и землю брахманам, а драгоценное оружие отдал Дроне. По-видимому, здесь имеется в виду именно это оружие, так как, согласно Махабхарате, сам Карна получил дротик от Индры. 108. Шастры (castra)—древние священные книги, где в лаконической форме излагались обязанности индийцев. В дальнейшем из такого рода произведений возникла специальная научная литература, т. е. дисциплины и трактаты по различным отраслям знаний, основанных на ведах. Под шастрами часто понимаются вообще трактаты, или руководства, по различным научным дисциплинам. 109. Согласно толкованию Нилакантхи, слова заверения колесничного мастера следующие: divyo yam maya nirmito rathah sudrdhango 'nena tvam devan api sarvatha jesyasi, т. е. «Это сделана мною дивная колесница, отличающаяся большой прочностью, на ней ты победишь даже всех богов!». В этих словах колесничный мастер явно увлекается в восхвалении своей работы. Тут намек на хвастливую речь Карны, дабы умалить ее впечатление. 110. Не решаются (на сражение) (nа vyavasyanti) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: nа vyavasyanti yoddhum iti cesah, т. е. к слову vyavasyanti («не решаются») следует прибавить yoddhum («сражаться»). 111. Речь идет о сожжении леса Кхандава Арджуной и Кришной по просьбе бога Агни. 112. Субхадра (subhadra) — букв. «весьма счастливая», «благоденствующая», «счастливейшая», имя дочери Васудевы и сестры Кришны. Субхадру похитил и взял себе в жены Арджуна, опасаясь, что на сваямваре (свободном выборе жениха) она могла бы избрать другого. 113. По-видимому, в лесу Камьяка, где жили в изгнании пандавы вместе с Драупади, а теперь расположились лагерем войска кауравов в ожидании появления Арджуны. 114. Кришна (krsna) — букв. «темный», один из эпитетов Арджуны, данный ему отцом по той причине, что он был привлекательным мальчиком. {См.: Виратапарва, гл. 39, шл. 20, стр. 71). 115. Объединенное войско (врага) (samyamini) — такое значение можно вывести при этимологическом толковании самого термина, объясняемого из сложного глагольного корня samyam («обуздывать, укрощать, усмирять»). Вриддхирование (т. е. возведение во вторую ступень вокализации) первого слога указывает на то, что это имя производное, причем с собирательным значением. Женский род этого имени дает основание считать его синонимом, заменяющим предполагаемое слово sena («войско»), тоже женского рода (или же определением к нему). На возможность такого предположения наводит нас и текст бомбейского издания памятника, где вместо этого термина samyamini стоит слово art («враг»). Предположить же в этом слове географическое название представляется маловероятным. В этой полушлоке речь идет о победе пандавов (Арджуны и Бхимы) над объединенным войском гандхарвов. Кауравы во главе с Дурьйодханой проникли в лес Камьяку, дабы убедиться воочию, в каких бедственных условиях проводят пандавы дни своего изгнания. Однако они встречаются с войсками гандхарвов, возглавляемых Читрасеной. Бхима, узнав об этом, радуется. Но Юдхиштхира укоряет его и велит ему и Арджуне освободить Дурьйодхану ради сохранения чести своего рода. На предложение Арджуны освободить Дурьйодхану мирным путем Читрасена отвечает отказом. Тогда возникает страшная битва между Арджуной и гандхарвами во главе с Читрасеной. Последний восхищен доблестью Арджуны и объявляет себя его другом. Дурьйодхана получает свободу и вместе с кауравами возвращается в Хастинапур. 116. Ниватакавачи и калакханджи. — Ниватакавачи (nivatakavacah) - букв. «облаченные в неуязвимые панцири», в индийской мифологии разряд многочисленных данавов (демонов), обитавших во чреве океана. Калакханджи (kalakhanjah) — букв. «черноволосые», название племени асуров, обитавших в (волшебном летающем городе Хираньяпуре. Данавы ниватакавачи и асуры калакханджи вместе с волшебным городом Хираньяпурой были cокрушены Арджуной по просьбе Индры оказать ему услугу взамен платы, положенной ему как учителю за обучение Арджуны искусству владения божественным оружием. 117. Ты (bhavan) — букв. «господин» в значении высокого почтения, т. е. Карна. 118. Мы сами (vayam), т. е. Крипа, который говорит о себе в Pluralis'e (во мн. ч.) из-за скромности. 119. Мы шестеро воинов (vayam . . . sadrathah), т. е. Бхишма, Дрона, его сын Ашваттхаман, Крипа, Дурьйодхана и Карна. 120. Ашваттхаман (acvatthaman) — сын Дроны и Крипы, родившийся, согласно легендам, из пылающего жертвенного алтаря в результате религиозного подвижничества Дроны. Ашваттхаман выступает в Махабхарате как прославленный брахман-воин, сражавшийся на стороне кауравов. 121. Четыре касты (caturvarnya) — здесь подразумеваются четыре основные или главные касты (сословия, или варны), на которые подразделялось индийское общество, а именно: 1) брахманы (brahmana), или представители духовенства, жреческого сословия; 2) кшатрии (ksatriya), или представители воинского сословия; 3) вайшьи (vaicya), или представители купеческого сословия и самостоятельные земледельцы, и 4) шудры (cudra), или низшие слои населения — ремесленники, работники, зависимые земледельцы и прочие призванные служить трем высшим кастам. Деление древнеиндийского общества на четыре касты считалось незыблемым и свидетельствует об узаконении Социального неравенства. 122. Обязанности для каждой из четырех главных каст подробно изложены в Артхашастре Каутильи. (См. русское издание: Артхашастра, или наука политики. Пер. с санскрита. Изд. подг. В. И. Кальянов (отв. ред. акад. В. В. Струве). Изд. АН СССР, М.—Л., 1959 (серия «Литературные памятники»), стр. 18). 123. Речь идет о нечестной игре в кости, навязанной Юдхиштхире. В результате этой игры Юдхиштхира проиграл все свое царство, всех своих братьев, себя самого и Драупади Кришну общую супругу панданов. Чтобы еще больше унизить пандавов, кауравы привели в зал собрания Драупади в одном платье и, беззащитную, подвергли недостойным, оскорблениям, которым потакал и сам Карна. 124. Смысл этой шлоки заключается в следующем: неразумно рубить сандаловое дерево ради мимолетной прихоти, тогда как оно источает благоухание в течение длительного времени, если стоит нетронутым. 125. Видура, чей образ выступает в Махабхарате как воплощение закона на земле, сурово осуждал нечестную игру в кости и недозволенные приемы кауравов. Он всячески вразумлял и остерегал их, предвещая великую опасность, угрожающую им и их благосостоянию, а также всему роду бхаратов. 126. Т. е. Арджуна. 127. Джишну ( jisnu) — букв. «победоносный», один из эпитетов Арджуны. 128. Т. е. Кришне. 129. Гандхара (gandhara)—название страны, которая была расположена вдоль реки Кабул, между Кхоаспом (совр. Кунар) и Индом; Гандхара отождествляется с областями Пешавара и Равалышнди в северном» Пенджабе. По другим данным, это Кандагар. Царь Гандхары (звучит одинаково: gandhara) — Шакуни, брат Гандхари и дядя с материнской стороны кауравам, к которым здесь условно причисляется и Карна, являющийся близким другом Дурьйодханы. 130. Крита и двапара (krta, dvapara) — название двух из четырех игральных костей, или, точнее, Крита — название стороны игральной кости, которая отмечена четырьмя очками, а двапара — сторона игральной кости, которая отмечена двумя очками. 131. Мритью (mrtyu) — в индийской мифологии имя божества, олицетворяющего собою смерть. Оно почитается сыном Адхармы и Ниррити (Беззакония и Бедствия). 132. Божественная кобылица (vadava) — в индийской мифологии небесная апсара Ашвини, которая в образе кобылицы родила Солнцу двух сыновей— Ашвинов. 133. Намек на пятерых братьев-пандавов, внезапного появления которых опасаются кауравы. 134. Т. е. Ашваттхаман, сын Дроны, военного наставника кауравов и пандавов. 135. Обращение к Ашваттхаману. 136. Оружие Брахмы (brahmastra) — название мифического оружия. 137. Четыре веды (catvarah . . . vedah) —древнейшие памятники древнеиндийской литературы: Ригведа, Самаведа, Яджурведа и Атхарваведа. (См. прим. 13 на стр. 177—178). 138. Т. е. Дроны и Ашваттхамана. Здесь указывается на редко встречающееся в древнеиндийской литературе явление, когда военным искусством владеет и занимается брахман, представитель жреческого, духовного, сословия, чьей обязанностью является изучение вед, или священного писания, и жертвоприношения. 139. Т. е. с Арджуной. 440. Сын Ганги (gangeya) — прозвище Бхишмы, который, согласна мифам, родился у царя Шантану от богини Ганги, олицетворяющей реку Гангу. 141. Мухурта (muhurta)—единица времени, равная 1/30 суток, или 48 минутам. 142. Речь идет об обещании, данном пандавами, соблюдать условия изгнания в течение тринадцати лет. 143. Шатакрату (catakratu) — в переводе означает «Совершитель ста жертвоприношении», эпитет бога Индры. 144. Т. е. Ашваттхаман. 145. Суйодхана (suyodhana)—букв. «отлично сражающийся», имя Дурьйодханы, которое синонимично с последним («лихо сражающийся»). 146. Тысячеглазый бог (deva sahasraksa) — то же, что и Тысячеглазый, т. е. бог Индра. 147. Деваки (devaki) — дочь Девака, царя Матхуры, супруга Васудевы (Vasudeva) и мать Кришны. Сын Деваки (devaki-suta), т. е. Кришна. 148. Погрузится в (вечные) воды Партхи (partha-jale рurа . . . manjati), т. е. погрузится в мир небытия, отправится благодаря Партхе-(т. е. сраженный им) в потусторонний мир. 149. Носящий диадему (kiritin), т. е. «Украшенный короной, или диадемой», эпитет Арджуны. 150. Санграмаджит, Шатрусаха и Джая (sangramajit, catrusaha, jaya) — воины-герои среди кауравов, из них Санграмаджит — младший брат Карны, который был убит Арджуной; Шатрусаха — сын Дхритараштры, впоследствии убитый Бхимой; Джая, по-видимому, также один из сыновей Дхритараштры. 151. Т. е. Арджуна. 152. Шатрунтапа (catruntapa) — герой-воин из рода кауравов, убитый Арджуной. 153. Курманакха (kurmanakha) — букв. «с когтями черепахи», название оружия; по-видимому, род трезубца или крючкообразного копья. 154. Т. е. Шатрунтапой. 155. Согласно мифологическим представлениям индийцев, мир, или Вселенная, испытывает три состояния в пределах каждой кальпы, или мирового периода: созидание, или становление (sarga), продолжительное существование (sthiti) и разрушение, или гибель (pralaya). 156. Вайкартана (vaikartana) — букв. «сын Викартаны (Солнца)», эпитет Карны, рожденного Кунти от бога Солнца до ее замужества. Будучи затем принят еще ребенком и воспитан возницей-сутой Адхиратхой, он называется также и сыном суты». Брат Вайкартаны (Карны), т. е. Санграмаджит. 157. Камандалу (kamandalu) — обычно глиняный или деревянный сосуд, которым пользуются отшельники. 158. Готовых к действию (vyavaharyena) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: vyavaharyena — vyavahara-yogyena — acrantena iti arthah, т. е. «готовых (пригодных) к действию, неутомленных, — таков смысл». 159. Вишвы (vicvah) — то же, что и вишведевы (vicvedevah), букв. «всебоги», прозвище десяти божеств индийской мифологии. 160. Ашвины (acvin, дв. ч. acvinau) — букв. «всадники», в индийской мифологии два божества (близнецы), олицетворяющие собой утреннюю и вечернюю зарю. 161. Т. е. небесного оружия, которое было даровано богами прославленным героям Бхишме и Арджуне. 162. Тридцать три божества (devаs trayas trinсat) — в это число входят восемь Васу, коими предводительствует Индра (Васава), одиннадцать Рудр, двенадцать Адитьев, Вашаткара и Праджапати; однако, по другим версиям, вместо последних двух подразумеваются оба Ашвина. 163. Все упомянутые здесь имена принадлежат легендарным прославленным царям, которые благодаря своим земным заслугам достигли потусторонних миров и блаженствуют на небесах. Из них четверо — Васуманас (vasumanas), Cynpaтардана (или Пратардана pratardana), Аштака (astaka) и Шиби (cibi) — являются сыновьями Мадхави, дочери Яяти, соответственно от Харьяшвы, Диводасы, Вишвамитры и Ушинары. Из других Яяти ( yayati) — пятый царь Лунной династии, сын царя Нахуши. От старшего сына Яяти, по имени Яду, пошел род Яду, или ядавов, в котором родился и Кришна. От младшего же сына Яяти — Пуру пошел род Пуру, или пауравов. Ману ( manu), сын Вивасвана (Солнца), почитается родоначальником солнечного рода царей. Рагху (raghu) — царь солнечной династии, сын Дилипы и прадед Рамы, который унаследовал от своего предка прозвища Рагхава (Raghava) и Рагхупати (Raghupati) — «владыка рода Рагху (рагхуидов)». Сагара (sagara) — сын Баху, царь Айодхьи; от своих жен, Шайбьи и Вайдарбхи, имел сына Асаманджаса и других 60 000 сыновей. 164. Иша (ica) — букв. «владыка, властитель», эпитет Брахмы, бога-создателя в ИНДИЙСКОЙ мифологии. 165. Дхатри и Видхатри (dhatr, vidhatr) — два божества, олицетворяющие собою творение и установление, обычно имена Брахмы и Праджапати. В эпосе, однако, как, по-видимому, и здесь, Дхатри и Видхатри представляются как два брата — сыновья Брахмы. 166. Кубера (kubera) — в индийской мифологии бог богатства и бог-хранитель Севера. Он почитается хранителем сокровищ Индры. Его местопребывание находится на горе Кайласе в Гималаях. Кубера представляется в виде урода — одноглазым, с тремя ногами и восемью зубами. 167. Аламбуса и Уграсена — Аламбуса (alambusa) — имя ракшаса, убитого впоследствии Гхатоткачей, сыном Бхимасены от ракшаси Хидимбы. Уграсена (ugraseca) — здесь имя одного из гандхарвов. 168. Сиддхи (siddha) — букв. «преуспевшие», в индийской мифологии разряд полубогов, отличающихся чистотой и благочестием. Сиддхи обитают в небесных сферах, между землей и солнцем. 169. Гаутама (gautama) — букв. «сын Гаутамы», т. е. сын брахмана Шарадвана, эпитет Крипы, прославленного брахмана-воина, учителя военного дела кауравов и пандавов. 170. Т. е. Крипы. ____ 171. Круговые движения ямака (yamaka mandala) — букв. «двойной (парный) круг», т. е. двойной круговой маневр. 172. С шерстью, лоснящейся наподобие кораллового дерева ( snigdha-vidruma-sankaсah) — букв. «с внешностью блестящей, как коралловое дерево». 173. Ушанас (ucanas) — имя легендарного мудреца Шукры, сына Бхригу. В индийской мифологии Ушанас, или Шукра, олицетворяет собою планету Венеру и почитается наставником демонов-асуров. При помощи волшебной науки оживления «сандживани» он возвращал к жизни асуров, которые гибли в битве с богами. 174. Брихаспати (brhaspati)— букв. «владыка великого (слова)», имя легендарного мудреца, сына Ангираса. В индийской мифологии Брихаспати олицетворяет собою планету Юпитер и почитается мудрым наставником богов. Сравнением Дроны по его достоинствам с Ушанасом и Брихаспати возвеличивается образ Дроны, военного наставника кауравов (и пандавов), в коем сосредоточены главные качества великих наставников противоборствующих сил. 175. Т. е. Дроны. 176. Бхарадваджа (bharadvaja)— имя употреблено здесь вместо производной его (обычной) формы: bharadvaja, т. е. сын, или потомок Бхарадваджи, Дрона. По-видимому, замена обусловлена требованиями размера (где в отношении чередования долгих и кратких слогов допускаются многочисленные варианты). 177. См. предыдущее прим. 178. Приведенное здесь образное описание полета стрел, летящих непрерывной линией, можно сравнить с полетом трассирующих пуль. 179. Айндра, ваявья и агнея (aindra, vayavya, agneya) — названия различных видов мифического оружия, которые будто бы находились соответственно под покровительством богов: Индры, бога грозы и грома; Ваю, бога ветра, и Агни, бога огня. 180. Киншука (kincuka) — род дерева, дающего красивые красные цветы, но без всякого аромата (Butea frondosa). 181. Магхаван (maghavan) — «дающий дары», «щедрый», «подательдаров», эпитет бога Индры. 182. Т. е. Ашваттхаман. 183. Т. е. Дрона. 184. Сокрушитель вражеских городов (parapuranjaya) — здесь обращение к царю Джанамеджайе, которому Вайшампаяна рассказывает эпическую поэму Махабхарату. 185. Сделав поворот колесницы в виде полумесяца (ardhacaudram avrtya) — у Роя на основании толкования Нилакантхи переведено: «And moistening his bowstring with the sweat that stood on his forehead resembling the crescent-moon». Нам представляется такой перевод слишком вольным и отдаленным от текста. 186. Т. е. в собрании царей, когда Юдхиштхира потерпел поражение в игре в кости и пандавы, лишившиеся своего царства и всего достояния, должны были покориться своей горькой участи и отправиться в лес в долголетнее изгнание. 187. Т. е. Санграмаджит. 188. Т. е. гору Сумеру (sumeru), которая, согласно мифологическим представлениям индийцев, находится в Хималаях, где расположены небо Индры и города богов с их небесными обителями. Сумеру в эпосе обычно называется Меру, а более полное ее название — Сумерупарвата («Гора Сумеру»), отождествляемая с Рудра-Хималаями в Гарвале, где Ганга берет свое начало. 189. Пауломы (paulomah) —разряд демонов-асуров из мифологического города Хираньяпура, побежденных Арджуной по просьбе бога Индры. 190. Я (в совершенстве усвоил) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи, sarvatra vedmi iti cesah, т. е. «следует добавить: всесторонне знаю». 191. Хираньяпура (hiranyapura)—букв. «золотой город», название волшебного летающего города демонов-асуров (калакханджей), сокрушенного Арджуной. (См. прим. 116 на стр. 185). 192. Раудра (raudra) — название мифического оружия, которое будто бы находилось под покровительством бога Рудры-Шивы. 193. Ваджра (vajra)—громовая стрела, перун. В индийской мифологии. ваджра считается обычным оружием Индры, бога грозы и грома. 194. Имена сыновей Дхритараштры. 195. Юга ( juga) — мировой период. Согласно мифологическим представлениям индийцев, различаются четыре мировых периода, или юги: 1) Сатьяюга (Satyayuga), или Критаюга (Krtayuga), — Золотой век; 2) Третаюга (Tretayuga)— Серебряный век; 3) Двапараюга (Dvaparayuga) — Медный век и 4) Калиюга Kaliyuga) — Железный век. Продолжительность первого периода равна 1728 000 земным годам, второго — 1 296 000, третьего — 864 000 и четвертого — 432 000 земным годам. Все четыре мировых периода, или юги, вместе составляют одну «Великую югу» — Махаюгу (Mahayuga), или Манвантару (Manvantara — «период Ману»), длительность которой равна 4 320 000 лет. Две тысячи махаюг, или 8 640 000 000 земных лет, составляют Кальпу, или сутки Брахмы. 196. См. прим. 178 на стр. 189. 197. Десять стран света суть следующие: четыре основных — Восток, Запад, Север, Юг; четыре промежуточных, зенит и надир. 198. Т. е. Бхишма. 199. Бали (bali) — в индийской мифологии добродетельный царь дайтьев (титанов), сын Вирочаны, сына Прахлады, сына Хираньякашипу. Супругой его была Виндхьявали. Посредством благочестия и подвижничества он победил Индру и посрамил богов, и распространил свою власть в трех мирах. 200. Праджапатья (prajapatya) — название мифического оружия, которое будто бы находилось под покровительством божества Праджапати. 201. Каубера и Варуна, ямья(kaubera, varuna, уаmуа)— названия различных видов мифического оружия, которые будто бы находились под покровительством богов: Куберы, Варуны и Ямы. 202. Был подобен . . . горе . . . одинокий бамбуковый ствол (yatha ekaparva rucira-ekacrngah) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: ekacrngah parvato yatha ekena parvavata dirghavancena ekah parva yasminn iti samasah. У Роя несколько иначе: «looked resplendent, o king, like into a beautiful hill "with a single peak». 203. Аджамидха (ajamidha) — царь из рода Бхараты, древний предок Дурьйодханы и Арджуны, поэтому оба они считаются происходящими из рода Аджамидхи (ajamidha). 204. Т. е. Дурьйодхана. 205. Победные трубы, как гремели они... (turyani. . . yathavad udyanti). Согласно Нилакантхе: turyani jaya-vadyani. Гремели (udyanti) — букв. «поднимались». 206. Дурьйодхана (duryodhana) - букв. означает «лихо сражающийся», «трудно победимый», «неодолимый». 207. Саммохана (sammohana) — букв. «приводящее в замешательство», «сбивающее с толку», «повергающее в смятение», название мифического оружия. 208. Перед отправлением Арджуны (в облике Бриханнады) на битву вместе с сыном Вираты дочь царя, прекрасная Уттара, обратилась к нему с такими словами: «О Бриханнада, привези для наших кукол различные красивые платья, тонкие и пестрые, когда победишь кауравов, собравшихся для битвы под предводительством Бхишмы и Дроны». (См.: Виратапарва, гл. 35, шлоки 22 и 23, стр. 63). 209. Т. е. Арджуна. 210. Раху (rahu) — имя демона-дайтьи. В индийской мифологии Раху почитается одной из планет. Он похищает Солнце и Луну и проглатывает их, вызывая затмения. 211. Т. е. Бхишме. 212. Девадатта (devadatta) — букв. «богом данная», название божественной раковины Варуны, которую зодчий асуров Майя даровал Арджуне. Сказание о бракосочетании (к главам 63—67). (Стр. 107—117) 1. Т. е. вместе с Юдхиштхирой, Бхимасеной, Накулой и Сахадевой. 2. Т. е. Бхишму. 3. Т. е. Ашваттхамана. 4. Т. е. Юдхиштхира, носящий мнимое имя Канка во время службы при дворе царя Вираты. 5. Свастика (svastika) — мистический знак в виде креста с равными, загнутыми под прямым углом концами, который служит религиозным символом у народов Индии и др. Этимологически слово «свастика» является производным от восклицания svasti — букв. «хорошо есть» (su + asti). 6. С трубами и горнами, ... при возвещении победы(nandi-vadyah . . . turya-vadyah) — так, согласно толкованию Нилакантхи: naudi-vadyah — mangala-vadyani, turya-vadya — jaya-vadyani. 7. Сын Дхармы (dharmapulra) — Юдхиштхира, рожденный матерью Кунти от бога Дхармы, выступает всюду в Махабхарате как воплощение закона и справедливости на земле. 8. Т. е. Уттара, сын царя Вираты. 9. Т. е. кауравов, которые увели скот царя Вираты. 10. Т. е. Карна, сын Викартаны (Солнца). 11. Сосуд из белой меди (patram kansyam) — см. также русский перевод: Махабхарата. Кн. вторая. Сабхапарва, или Книга о собрании. Пер. с санскрита и комм. В. И. Кальянова (отв. ред. акад. АН ЛитССР Б. А. Ларин). Изд. АН СССР, М.—Л., 1962 (серия «Литературные памятники»), стр. 91. 12. Т. е. Юдхиштхира, род которого восходит к древнему предку Куру. 13. Согласно религиозным представлениям индийцев, проклятие брахмана или мудреца-подвижника обладает страшною силой: оно способно привести в трепет не только земных владык, но даже и самих богов, которые силою изреченного на них проклятия могут быть сброшены со своих мест и обессилены. Подобные представления говорят о том, что еще древние индийцы (как и греки) хорошо понимали и верили в силу и торжество человеческого разума, коему были подчинены благополучие и существование самих богов. 14. Т. е. Юдхиштхиру. 15. Т. е. Судешны, супруги царя Вираты. 16. Разрушительный огонь при гибели мира (kalagni из kala + agni) — согласно космологическим представлениям индийцев, мир, или Вселенная, претерпевает циклически три состояния. (См. прим. 155 на стр. 188). 17. Вришни (vrsni) — название общины или рода ядавов, где, согласно преданиям, родился Кришна. Такое название идет от имени Вришни (Vrsni), потомка Яду, который принадлежал к Лунной династии и был предком Кришны. 18. Или: подобный Держащему громовую стрелу (vajrahasta-nib-bah) — здесь vajrahasta есть сложное слово типа Bahuvrihi, которое буквально означает «с громовой стрелой в руке» и соответствует другому сложному слову типа Upapadasamasa: vajrabhrt, имеющему значение «носитель громовой стрелы» (т. е. Громодержец) — эпитет бога Индры. 19. Т. е. Крипу. 20. Т. е. Ашваттхамана. 21. Т. е. Карну. 22. Когда yad, местоим. относит. — здесь yad мы рассматриваем как самостоятельно стоящее в середине шлоки, вне связи с tat в следующей шлоке. 23. Т. е. одежды Крипы, Карны и других воинов, кроме Бхишмы, которые под действием чудесного оружия Арджуны находились в бессознательном состоянии. (См.: Виратапарва, гл. 61, шлоки 12—18, стр. 104). 24. Т. е. вместе с Уттарой. 25. Как (ослепительный) блеск полуденного солнца (suryasya iva udyatah prabha) — букв. «как блеск поднявшегося (т. е. находящегося в вышине, в зените) солнца». Мы здесь переводим udyatah — определение к солнцу (suryasa) — «полуденного солнца», а к pradha («блеск») добавляем в скобках определение «ослепительный». 26. Владыка богатств (dhanecvara)— эпитет бога богатств Куберы, который в индийской мифологии почитается хранителем сокровищ Индры. 27. Хранители земли (mahipala), т. е. властители земли, цари, владыки. 28. Снатака, снатаки (snataka) — букв. «окунувшийся», «искупавшийся», духовный сан, даваемый брахману, который после окончания своего учения совершил омовение, т. е. священный обряд, завершивший его обучение. 29. Т. е. вместе с Шакуни, дядей Дурьйодханы (Суйодханы). 30. Гандхамадана (gandhamadana) — букв. «опьяняющий ароматом, благоуханием», древнее название части горной цепи Рудра-Хималаи в Гарвале, которая находится северо-восточнее Бадринатха. 31. Кродхаваша (krodhavaca)— букв. «одержимые гневом, название разряда злых демонов, или ракшасов, в индийской мифологии. 32. Т. е. для Драупади. 33. Т. е. Накулы и Сахадевы. 34. Сына Панду (pandavasya), т. е. пандаву; по-видимому, Юдхиштхиру, как явствует также из дальнейшего изложения. 35. Вместе с казною и войском (sa-danda-kocam) — в нашем переводе мы исходим из текста Артхашастры Каутильи (I, 4/3): taya svapaksam parapaksam ca vacikaroti kogadandabhyam, т. е. «при помощи его (т. е. учения о хозяйстве, — В. К.) царь подчиняет себе сторонников и врагов через казну и войско» (Артхашастра, стр. 19). Рой понимает danda как «скипетр» и переводит «together with the sceptre and treasury». 36. Наилучший из ... и первейший из рода Бхараты (matsya-bharata-sattamau), т. е. имеется в виду царь Матсья и Арджуна, как явствует иа дальнейшего повествования (Виратапарва, гл. 67, шл. 12). Однако вместо Арджуны может подразумеваться и царь Юдхиштхира, поскольку слова эти вложены в уста Арджуны, для которого авторитет и воля Юдхиштхиры как старшего брата непререкаемы. 37. Абхиманью (abhimanyu) — сын Арджуны от его второй супруги Субхадры и отец Парикшита, отца Джанамеджайи, которому повествуется Махабхарата. Абхиманью впоследствии был убит палицей сыном Духшасаны. 38. Племянник (по сестре) ( svasriyah) — букв. «сестрин сын». Мать Абхиманью Субхадра была родной сестрой Васудевы (Кришны), поэтому Абхиманью приходился последнему племянником. 39. Т. е. Кришне. 40. Упаплавья (upaplavya) — букв. «подверженный набегам», то же, что и Вирата (Virata), главный город царства Вираты, столица царя матсьев. На месте древней Упаплавьи, как предполагают, стоит ныне город Вират, или Байрат, который находится по соседству с Джайпуром, в 194 км южнее Дели. 41. Джанардана (janardana) — букв. «возмущающий, возбуждающий людей», эпитет Кришны. 42. Дашархи (dacarhah) — потомки Дашарха (Daсarha), т. е. ядавы, к которым принадлежал также и Кришна. (См. прим. 30 на стр. 164). 43. Анарта (anartah) — название народности, населявшей, по-видимому, область нынешнего Северного Гуджарата, где столицей был город Анарттапура, или, возможно, область нынешнего Гуджарата и часть Мальвы. 44. Каши (Касi) — древнее название Бенареса, расположенного на Ганге, одного из семи священных городов Индии. Каши — название страны, в которой Бенарес был столицей. Царь Каши (kaciraja), т. e. правитель страны Каши. 45. Шайбья (caibya) — потомок легендарного царя Шиби. Последний, как рассказывают мифы, спас бога Агни в образе голубя от Индры, принявшего вид ястреба, для чего он пожертвовал частью своих мускулов, равной весу голубя. 46. Акшаухини (aksauhini) — большое объединенное войско, состоящее из четырех родов (caturanga): слонов, колесниц, конницы и пехотинцев. Согласно самой Махабхарате, в состав акшаухини входят 21 807 слонов и столько же колесниц, 65 610 коней и 109 350 пехотинцев. (См.: Махабхарата. Кн. первая. Адипарва. Пер. с санскрита и прим. В. И. Кальянова. Под ред. акад. А. П. Баранникова. Изд. АН СССР, М.—Л., 1950 (серия «Литературные памятники»), «тр. 25). 47. Яджнясена (yajnasena) — имя царя Друпады, отца Драупади-Кришны. {См. прим. 61 и 73 на стр. 166, 167). 48. Шикхандин (cikhandin) — сын царя Друпады. Согласно легендам, Шикхандин родился девочкой, но потом некий полубог с ним обменялся полом, и он стал юношей. Во время великой битвы, когда происходил поединок между Бхишмой и Арджуной, последний оказался не в силах победить своего противника, и тогда он выставил впереди себя Шикхандина. Но Бхишма отказался применить против него оружие, так как продолжал видеть в нем женщину. Благородством и нерешительностью Бхишмы воспользовался Арджуна и пронзил его множеством стрел. 49. Дхриштадьюмна (dhrstadyumna) — сын царя Друпады и брат Драупади, могучий воин-герой, сражавшийся во время великой битвы на стороне пандавов. 50. Халаюдха ( halayudha) — букв. «вооруженный плугом», или же haladhara — «плугоносец», наиболее распространенный эпитет Баларамы, старшего брата Кришны. 51. Критаварман (krtavarman) — сын Хридики (Hrdika) из рода ядавов, воин-герой, сражавшийся во время великой битвы на стороне кауравов. В числе трех воинов, оставшихся в живых, он ночью совершил кровавое нападение на спящий лагерь пандавов. 52. Ююдхана (yuyudhana) — букв. «усердно сражающийся», эпитет Сатьяки (Satyaki), сына или потомка Сатьяка (Satyaka). Ююдхана, или Сатьяки, принадлежал к роду ядавов и во время великой битвы сражался на стороне пандавов в качестве возницы Кришны. 53. Анадхришти и Акрура, Самба и Нишатха. — Анадхришти (anadhrsti) — сын Уграсены, царя Матхуры (совр. Муттра в области Агра), полководец ядавов. Акрура (akrura) — букв. «нежестокий», «лишенный жестокости», имя ядавы — друга и дяди Кришны. Самба (samba) — ядава, сын Кришны от супруги Джамбавати. Нишатха (nicatha) — герой из рода Вришни, или ядавов, сын Баларамы. 54. Т. е. вместе с Субхадрой. 55. Андхаки (andhakah) — знаменитый род, который обычно упоминается в эпосе наряду с другим родом — вришни, или вришниями (vrsnayah). Оба рода восходят к предкам Андхака и его брата Вришни — внуков Кроштри и сыновей Юдхаджита из рода ядавов. 56. Бходжи (bhojah) — название древнего рода, населявшего области у подножия горы Виндхья. 57. Т. е. Драупади. 58. Т. е. для своего сына Абхиманью. 59. Ачьюта (acyuta) — букв. «непреклонный», «нетленный», эпитет Вишну, или Кришны. 60. Т. е. Упаплавья, столица царства Вираты. СОДЕРЖАНИЕ Книга о Вирате (текст) Стр. Сказание о царстве Вираты. (Главы 1—12).............. 7 Сказание об убиении Кичаки. (Главы 13—23)............ 26 Сказание о похищении скота. (Главы 24—62)............. 47 Сказание о бракосочетании. (Главы 63—67) ............. 107 Приложения Послесловие (В. И. Кальянов) .... ............. 121 Некоторые военные вопросы в древнеиндийском эпосе (В. И. Кальянов) 135 Комментарии ......................... 161 Именной указатель....................... 196 Географический указатель..................... 203 Предметно-терминологический указатель............... 206 Список иллюстраций....................... 211 Махабхарагпа Книга четвертая ВИРАТАПАРВА КНИГА О ВИРАТЕ Утверждено к печати Редакционной коллегией серии «Литературные памятники» Академии наук СССР Редактор издательства И. В. Марморштейн. Художник С. Я. Тарасов. Технический редактор А. В. Смирнова. Корректоры К. И. Ливре, Я. 3. Петрова и В. А. Пузиков. Набор санскритского текста произведен И. Ф. Печинкиной Сдано в набор 29/10 1967 г. Подписано к печати 22/VIII 1967 г. РИСО АН СССР N& 14—181В. Формат бумаги 70X90Vie. Бум. л. 73/1в. Печ. л. 131/, +f9 вкл. (1'/8 печ. л.) = 16.Ы усл. печ. л. Уч.-изд. л. 16.47. Изд. Кв 3331. Тип. зак. № 153. Тираж 10 000. Бумага типографская Ni 1. Цена 1 p. 20 к. Ленинградское отделение издательства «Наука». Ленинград, В-164, Менделеевская лин., д. 1 1-я тип. издательства «Наука». Ленинград, В-34, 9 линия, д. 12 ИСПРАВЛЕНИЯ И ОПЕЧАТКИ Cip. 7 26 47 107 121 135 161 196 203 206 211 Страница Строка Напечатано Должно быть 19 9 сверху бибма бимба 34 7 » отхватывает охватывает 89 11 снизу отделенная отделанная 165 11 » 167 22 сверху fair 169 6 » ЧТгТ: г* 172 18 снизу 173 21 » 175 1 » NcH 178 21 сверху Щ*Щ 179 1 » 180 18 » 186 3 » %)ЧГЧЧЧ 190 1 » 191 20 »> 194 21 » ЧГП5Г